


Hamilton OneShots!

by HamHamNeedsToChill



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 89
Words: 117,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamNeedsToChill/pseuds/HamHamNeedsToChill
Summary: A whole bunch of Oneshots, ranging from good ole Lams, to Pheacker! Mostly gay ships, and not very much at all lesbian or straight. These are my chapters from Wattpad, so the first chapters are actually over a year old. And I apologize if my formatting is garbage, I've never written here before.
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

I began writing another letter, my hands cramping from hours of scribbling sentences upon sentences of notes. I rubbed my eyes, sitting back in my chair. A knock on my door startled me from my thoughts, making me drop my quill and nearly spill my ink.

"Whoever it is, I am busy! I need to finish these letters!" I say quickly, picking my quill pen back up and wiping the ink off my hands. John Laurens walked into the room, cups in hand as he strode up to my desk.

"Alex, come on! You're always writing, you need to live a little! Raise a glass!" He set one glass down, raising his own. I smiled slightly, taking the glass and toasting with him. 

"Alright... Alright... A small break. But then I need to finish these letters!" I say with a grin, sipping from the glass. John smiles at me, circling around to my chair and spinning it so I was facing him. 

"Come on.~ Lets take a break, just you and me.~" He purrs, gently raising a hand to my cheek, and grazing his thumb over my lips. I blush deeply, holding my hand over his. 

"John..." I whimper quietly, watching Laurens get on his knees suddenly and start unbuckling my belt. "What are you doing-? John I h-have to get back to work s-soon." I stammer, biting my lip as he rubs my cock through my boxers. John grins.

"Mm.~ Go ahead and try, but I don't think you'll be able to focus with this.~" He says, rubbing my now throbbing length. I squirm in protest as he tugs my pants and boxers down to my knees.

"J-John...~ O-oh..." I stutter, watching him gently plant a kiss on my slit. "St-stop being so cute...~" I whimper, my stomach tensing up as he took part of my cock into his mouth, sucking gently and massaging the tip with his tongue. He looks up at me briefly, before slowly taking in more of me, his lips wrapped around my shaft and my tip pressed against the back of his throat.

"L-Laurens! A-Ah fuck...~ Please...~~" I beg, grabbing the back of his head as he started sucking again, bobbing his head up and down methodically. I ran my fingers through his curly hair, trying to focus on the pleasure he was giving me in bounds. John grabbed my waist, suddenly deep throating my cock like a madman, bobbing his head furiously. My face was growing hot from pleasure, tension building up as I grew close. 

"J-John!!~~ Oh fuck!!~~" I yell loudly, my cock twitching in his mouth. I suddenly cum into his mouth, and I pull his head down onto my cock, shaking as I rode out the pleasure. "Ah...~ Holy shit Laurens...~~ Fuck...~" I let him pull away, my cum dripping down his chin a bit. He wipes his mouth, and pulls up my pants for me. He grins.

"Write a little letter about how that was for me.~ I know you have time." I watch him leave, my cheeks still flushed. "Alright! I love you!" I yell back. The door shuts, and look back down at the papers on my desk. I look at the candle wax I had for sealing letters. I would have to use some pink for him.


	2. Royal Quarters ((King George III X Samuel Seabury))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king meets the meek preacher from America.

I sigh heavily, sitting on my bed, staring at my cape and crown in the corner of my room. I had invited a farmer from my colony to see what people thought of me. The ship was due to arrive today, and I was patiently awaiting him to arrive. I heard a knock at my door, one of the guards opening it.

"Sire, you have a visitor. A farmer from the colony in North America?" The guard says monotonously. I smile with glee.

"Please, do let him in.~" I say, getting up and walking over to my embellished chair across from the door. The guard nods, stepping away and allowing the man to step in. He appeared to be decently dressed. He seemed a bit shy, his cheeks flushed. I motion towards my bed, the only other place to sit.

"Hello, you're the farmer right? What's your name again?" I ask quietly. The man seemed to space out, before quickly coming to his senses and sitting down on the edge of my bed. 

"M-my apologies your excellency... My name is Samuel Seabury. A pleasure to meet you sir." I nod, getting up and walking over to my bed, sitting down beside him. He seemed confused.

"Oh don't worry, Samuel.~ You're very kind. At least from what I can see.~" I say with a grin. Samuel blushes bright pink, clasping his hands together.

"Th-that's very... Ah... Surprising, with all due respect... Do you really trust me already?" He asks. I shrug. 

"Well, we all have to start trusting at some point, and you seem like a good person." I take my hand and place it on his chest, gently pushing him back into the bed. He lays back obediently. 

"S-sire? What are you doing?" He asks, unsure. I smile, slowly leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. He melted into me, closing his eyes.

"Mmm...~ My King...~" He whimpers quietly. I grin, and start to take off his clothes. He slowly followed along, removing my vest and tunic. 

"Y'know I never really do this with others.~ You just seem different somehow...~" I purr. Samuel whimpers, his cheeks flushing as I gently placed my hand on his crotch, rubbing his length through his pants.

"M-my lord...~" He whines. I smile, removing our pants. 

"Shhhhh, quiet subject...~ My sweet, submissive subject...~" I kiss him on the lips softly, exploring his mouth as I continue to rub his cock. Samuel squirms underneath me. I grab some lube out of a bedside drawer, taking a few drops and slicking up my cock, but my fingers as well. I slip one finger into Samuel gently. He moans quietly.

"A-ahhh... My King...~" He shuts his eyes, biting his lip. I grin, beginning to gently push my finger in and out of him. 

"You like that?~ Here, have more.~" I gently push a second finger into him, slowly pushing in and out. He moans slightly louder, and I see his stomach tense up. 

"P-please!~ My King- I-... I want you...~" He admits quietly, stumbling over his words as he looked into my eyes. I bite my lip, adjusting myself and slowly start pushing the tip of my cock against his entrance. He moans sharply as I slip into him, tears springing to his eyes.

"A-Ahh!! My king!!~ Please!~" He begs, gripping the bed sheets tightly. I huff, slowly pushing farther in. 

"Shhhhh, don't be too loud.~ I don't want everyone to know.~" He quickly clasps his hand over his mouth. I grind my hips into him, slowly starting to thrust in and out of Samuel. He whines, spreading his legs wider. I quickly start to speed up, his sweet muffled moans tickled my spine, driving me to just thrust faster. Samuel reached his free hand down to his cock, pumping it at my pace. I moan quietly, squeezing my eyes shut as pressure began to build. I could tell we were close. I leaned over him, holding his legs apart as I pounded into him roughly. He was practically screaming in pleasure now, and I could feel my cock swell inside him. I came hard inside, and he came as well, both of us breathing heavily as we relaxed. 

"Oh my King...~ Please...~ Tell me we can do this again...~" I smile, gently brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Don't worry, we will.~" I start dressing myself, and I watch him put his clothes back on. I smile, laying back in my bed. He got up and walked to the door.   
"I'll see you another time." He says with smile. I nod. 

"Yes, don't let the guards hit you on the way out.~" I say with a smirk. He bows to me, before quickly exiting the room. One of the guards peeks into the room. 

"Is everything alright my lord?" I nod.

"Yes, things just got a little heated."


	3. Jamilton - Fuck me yourself!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson and Hamilton have an arguement.

I was busy writing while walking, something I often did not partake in. Even if it was just around my office, it kept my mind occupied. I jumped as I heard a knock at the doorstep. I looked at my paper, now ruined because of the line of ink running across the page. I groan, tossing the parchment aside and begrudgingly trudging to the front door. I was already formulating a response when the sight of Thomas surprised me as I opened my door. It had grown dark outside, I had only just noticed. 

"Thomas, what are you doing here? Dusk has come and gone." I ask, gesturing to the sky in irritation. Thomas smiles, in his typical snarky manner, which never ceased to annoy me.

"Well, I thought you might enjoy some company! I know your wife is out of town, so I thought you'd perhaps like someone around." He says as a matter of factly. I notice he had a dish in his hand. I could smell the sharp and distinct odor of cheese. I grimaced.

"Well I don't much enjoy your particular company, Mr. Jefferson, and I would much rather eat whatever you have in that dish. I can assure you I would not enjoy that either." I started to close the door, hoping he would accept this. I was wrong, something I do not take lightly. Jefferson roughly pushed the door open again, squishing me between the wall and the door. 

"Well that's too bad Alex, I'm here now and I don't take no for an answer! Alex?" He seemed confused. I huff, quickly slamming the door shut, my glasses hanging off my face. Jefferson turned to me quickly, still holding onto what I could now see was macaroni. God damn it.

"Ah! There you are you tiny little man! You always look hungry, so I thought I'd bring a snack!" He says, overexcited. I groan, straightening my glasses.

"Oh go fuck yourself..." I mumble. Jefferson sets the macaroni down on my desk, and folds his arms.

"Fuck me yourself, you coward!" He shoots back. I suddenly saw red, was he questioning me?! I growl lowly, quickly trodding up to him. Without thinking, I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back and down against my desk, knocking the macaroni on the floor in the process. Jefferson's eyes suddenly went wide, with shock or fear, I couldn't tell, and I didn't care.

Jefferson POV***

Alexander had me pinned against his desk, I was more impressed at his ambition than anything else. 

"A-Alexander..." I meekly whimper out. Of all the times for my voice to crack, it had to happen now? Alexander's expression suddenly changed, something that didn't often happen. I suddenly found myself kissing him deeply, his warm tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. I moan quietly, closing my eyes. Before I knew what was happening, he was removing my overcoat and unbuttoning my shirt. 

"Alexander what are you doing?~" I manage, biting my lip. Alexander gently reaches his hand down my pants, palming my length through my briefs. I gasp, reflexively pushing my face into his shoulder.

"Alexander...~" He covers my mouth with his hand, looking into my eyes as he pumped my length slowly, his rhythm slow and melodic. I was speechless, the man had finally shut me up. I took him for the straight type but I was clearly mistaken. He pulled my pants down, quickly leaving me in nothing but my shirt. He turned me around, bending me over the desk on my stomach half naked. I flinch as I hear him unbuckle his belt. 

"Alex what are you- ah!" He clearly didn't want me to speak, grabbing my hair and pulling it roughly. I whimper, looking back at him nervously. His pants were at his ankles, and he was pumping his length slowly, rubbing vegetable oil on his manhood gently. He gently rubbed oil around my tight hole, gently slipping a finger into me out of curiosity. I whimpered quietly, tensing up a bit.

"H-Hamilton this is my first time with a dude...~" I say quietly. Alex scoffs.

"Really? Madison didn't even jack you off? You two are so close I though for sure you'd hit it off with him." He said quickly, removing the finger and suddenly slipping his tip into me. I moan, trying to hold it back.

"A-AhhH!~" I whimpered, tears springing to my eyes as he slowly pushed deep into me, grinding his hips. Alex seemed to enjoy my moans and whimpers, grabbing at my hair. He slowly started to pull out and push in, gradually forming a steady pace.

Alex POV***

I was holding back as much as I could, the incessant moans and noises coming from Thomas were driving me mad. In my sexual frustration I pulled at his hair, only earning more sounds of divine delight. I slowly quickened my pace, watching Thomas writhe underneath me in utter pleasure. I was already brimming with excitement, and finally I couldn't take it. I fucked the hell out of that beautiful man, ramming into him faster, I knew it was a little painful for him, but all I could hear were sounds of pleasure and his voice calling my name, I could feel him tensing up, and I myself was close to the edge, pressure building in us. I came hard inside him, and I heard him moan loudly in perfect sync with me, his breath ragged from screaming my name. I very carefully pulled out of him, and plopped down in my chair, shifting my gaze to his exhausted face.

Thomas POV***

I was still out of it from the amazing sex we indulged in. I got up, wincing a bit at the pain as I put my clothes back on. 

"That was something else Alex... I just hope your wife doesn't find out..." I say quietly, picking up the macaroni off the floor, which had thankfully landed bottom down. 

"Are you hungry?" I ask. Alex waves his hand dismissively. I sigh. "You're gonna make me eat this by myself? It's no fun by yourself..." I whine. Alex sighs.

"Fine! I'll have some! Then will you leave?" He asks, rather snappy if I may add. I nod. 

"Of course.~ Alexander.~"


	4. JeffMads - Party for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson and Madison have a party!

Madison POV***

I received a letter from Thomas a month ago, telling me his family was going to throw a party. I rode in a horse drawn carriage to Monticello, looking at the rolling fields pass by. As the carriage stopped, I found myself face to face with Thomas as he opened the door for me.

"Madison! It's so nice you decided to come! A little late, but that's alright!" He smiles, putting his arm over my shoulder. I smile back, walking along with him. 

"I thought you said there was a party? I don't hear any commotion." I say, a bit confused. He smirks at me.

"Oh? That was yesterday, I have a different kind of party planned for you." He says smugly. I start to have second thoughts. 

"Thomas? Are you okay? Has the macaroni gone to your head?" Was barely wrapping my head around the situation when he pulled me into his home and down one of the many halls. Thomas reassuringly patted me on the back.

"Don't worry about me.~ We're going to have fun! You'll see!" He leads me into his room, and I was certainly impressed, the expensive taste he had was hard to explain in words, or explain in general. He leads me to his bed. I sit down on it, and he quickly brings out some champagne from a closet, holding it up like a trophy. 

"I've been saving this for a while, fine champagne, 1787, got it in France!" He smiles, seeming delighted. I smile politely, wondering if he was drunk or just hopped up on whatever French food he had been eating.

Jefferson POV***

Madison still had no idea what was going on, and I intended to keep it that way. I got out some champagne glasses and handed them to Madison with the bottle. He shrugged and set the glasses down on the nightstand, pouring the champagne. I grin, taking that moment to shed my overcoat and unbutton my shirt. Madison looked up to see me in all my glory. I saw his cheeks flush with pink, his eyes wide with surprise and a subtly impressed moan. 

"Like what you see Madison?~" He asks. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah I do actually..." He takes off his overcoat, and sets it aside carefully. I grin, pouncing in him with reckless abandon, pinning him to the bed with his hands by his head. Madison moans meekly, looking up at me with some form of obedience. I unbutton my shirt, and take it off, tossing it aside. I start to unbutton his shirt, and Madison took that time to unbutton my pants. I smile.

"Good boy.~" Madison blushes in response, whimpering as I take his pants off. His length was pressed against his boxers, essentially fully erect. I palmed his length, gently rubbing my hand in. Madison moans quietly, bucking his hips up into my hand. I slowly take off my pants along with my boxers, and I saw Madison look down at my crotch, my fully erect manhood standing proudly at attention. Madison whimpers.

"Who's topping?" He asks meekly. I laugh quietly. 

"Well clearly not you sweet cheeks...~" I turn him over, bare ass spread wide for me to use as I pleased. I grabbed the vegetable oil from my nightstand and lubed up a few of my fingers, and gently lubing up Madison's tight little ass. He moans quietly, clearly very excited.

Madison POV***

I moan sharply as Jefferson slips a finger into me, plunging it in deep. His fingers were so long and wide. Holy hell. He allowed me to get used to that before very careful slipping another finger into me. I moan deeply.

"Ahhh...~ Thomas I feel so full already...~" I whine. He grins.

"Oh just wait a moment...~" He purrs, pulling his fingers out after a moment. I feel his tip press against my tight hole, and I bite my lip hard, moaning in pain and pleasure as he slowly pushed deep inside me.

"Ah!!~ Thomas!!~" I manage to say, gripping the bedsheets tightly. Thomas growls, suddenly starting to thrust into me. I force myself to not tense up, tears springing to my eyes.

"T-Thomas! Please!!" I hate to admit how amazing it felt. I felt the bed start rocking as he started picking up his pace. Jefferson grabbed my waist, starting to pull himself into me. I could feel the pressure building, intense heat in my stomach. Thomas suddenly moaned loudly, and I felt a warm sensation inside me as I came along with him, shaking from the intensity. 

"T-Thomas!!!~~" I manage to squeak out, pushing my face into a pillow. Thomas slowly pulls out of me. 

"Doll you were amazing.~ Such a perfect little plaything.~" He grins smugly. I look up at him weakly. 

"Thomas not right now... I want to sleep..." I say quietly, picking up the glass of champagne I poured earlier, downing it in a few sips. Thomas grins, drinking his as well. 

"Fair enough.~ Feel free to stay another night.~ I won't mind."


	5. Pheacker - Step Outside

Phillip POV***

I was heading down Broadway a couple of blocks, heading for a theatre a couple girls mentioned. I walked into the theatre, head held high. I looked up at his box.

"George! George!" I yell up to him. He looks down at me in annoyance.

"Shh! I'm tryna watch the show!" He yells back, trying to shoo me away.

"You should've watched your mouth before you talked about my father though!" I shoot back, pointing at him.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true, Your father's a scoundrel, and so it seems are you." He says, keeping a blank expression. I heard patrons and even people on stage gasping and gaping at the scene. I scoff.

"Just like that?" I growl.

"Yeah, I don't fool around, I'm not your little schoolboy friends-" He quickly shot back, but I was seeing red.

"See you on the dueling ground! That is unless you wanna step outside and go now!" Eacker stands up.

"Yeah alright, fine. I'll play your game." He quickly makes his way down, and I walk out with him. He stops me as we get to the street, and talks in a hushed tone. 

"How about this, let's meet before sunset in the park, by the oak tree." He says quietly. I nod in agreement.

"No weapons right?" I confirm. Eacker nods. 

"See you then Phillip." He says, turning away. I watch him leave and turn the corner before I quickly head home. I walk inside quickly. I see my mom tend to my sister, and I quickly sneak past to change clothes in my room. I get changed into a casual set of clothing, I didn't want to stain my good suit. I quickly head out of my room, and mom sees me to my dismay.

"Phillip were are you going dressed so casual?" She asks quietly. I turn to her quickly, still trying to get to the door.

"Oh! Just- to the park! I don't want to get dirt on my good clothes!" I wasn't lying, so I didn't feel too guilty. Eliza nods. 

"Alright, get home before the sun goes down!" She smiles at me sweetly. I nod.

"Thanks mom! I'll see you later bye!" I quickly leave, and head to the park. No shame in being early.

George POV***

I made my way down the pathway to the park, looking around for Phillip all the way. It wasn't quite sundown yet, but I figured he might be early. No one was around, thankfully. I paused as I saw him leaning against the oak tree, he was facing away, so he couldn't see me. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him write a letter quickly. He had such a feminine quality about him. I silently make my way behind him, biting my lip as I got close. He was so perfect, I couldn't admit that earlier, but I had to meet him again. Out of panic, I quickly blurted out what came to mind first.

"Hey sorry about saying those things about your father... I-I mean- Alexander Hamilton! I mean- The... ah..." I sputtered, wringing my hands nervously. Phillip turned to me. 

"Oh! Really? Just like that? I thought for sure we'd have to fight. I guess we can go home then?" He says. I stop him, taking a few steps forward.

~

"Now wait a second, I didn't say you could leave yet." I say, finally finding my wits again, I put my hand against the tree, blocking his escape. Phillip blushes lightly.

"Well, what are we doing here then? Wrestling for fun of something? I can't-" I cut him off my putting my other hand on the other side of him, closing him in. I could see he was nervous. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but I quickly pressed my lips against his in a passionate manner, sliding my hands down to his sides and holding him gently. He almost melted into me, melted into the kiss and allowed me to deepen our passion with our tongues. Oh my god he was so sweet. I felt his manhood press against me as he quickly became aroused. He moaned quietly, starting to unbutton his pants and remove them. I didn't bother talking, removing mine as well. Phillip whimpered as I turned him around, his face pressed against the tree. I watched him tense up a bit as I slipped a finger into his tight little ass. God damn he was perfect. He whimpered slightly, hugging the tree as I gently slipped in another finger and scissored them inside him. I smile. 

"Shhhh, we don't want to alert anyone, do we?" He shakes his head, covering his mouth as I press my large manhood up against his hole. I slip in slowly, and I watch him squirm underneath me, letting out the cutest little whimpers and moans, only egging me on. I grind my hips into him, making him adjust and get more comfortable. I slowly start to thrust into him, holding his small hips. Phillip's moans were so sweet. 

"Please George...~ Please go faster...~" He begged quietly, almost breathless. I quickly speed up, slamming into him roughly. He moans a bit louder. He was so amazing, I couldn't stop looking at his beautiful face, my lust taking over my thoughts. I started hounding that young man, thrusting into him faster than I thought I could. I could feel us getting close, and I felt the pressure building. I quickly released into him, and he moaned rather loudly, hugging that tree so tight I thought he might never let go. I tried to catch my breath, both of us panting from the passionate moment. I pulled out, quickly pulling my pants up. Phillip groaned as he stood up, getting his pants back on. 

"Ouch... That's gonna be sore for a while..." He whimpers. I smile.

"Well, you'll remember I apologized." I say smugly. He blushes, looking at the sky. The sun had almost set completely. He looked frantic.

"I have to run! See ya!" He ran off before I could say anything else.

I had to run home as quickly as possible. I just barely beat my father through the door, panting heavily. 

"I made it!" I wheeze, flopping down into an armchair. My father walks into the house with a bit of concern.

"Phillip were you in that much of a hurry to get back home? One might think your pants caught fire." He says with a small sarcastic smile. I laugh.

"Aheh... Well I think I might be a bit queer." I quickly cover my mouth and look back at my father. He was a bit surprised.

"Uh yeah me too- Wait What-"


	6. Mullette - Too many toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules and Lafayette have fun with toys!

Lafayette snuggled up on the couch with Mulligan happily, burying his face in the larger man's neck. Hercules smiles.

"You're tickling me with your peach fuzz man." Lafayette ignored him, only snuggling into him deeper.

"But you are so warm mon amour..." Mulligan blushes, pulling the smaller man into his lap. 

"Mmm... Well, why don't we make it hotter in here? Do you want to fool around a bit?" He asks, grinning. Lafayette stretches, raising his arms high above his head.

"Oh alright, but I want to use some of our toys.~" He purrs, getting up and walking over to a small box hidden in a corner. He opens it up and digs through it.

"Mom Amour?!" He yells loudly. Mulligan looks over.

"Yeah? What's up?" He asks. "Is there a spider?" Lafayette groans.

"Non! We have too many toys! There are too many I want to use..." He admits shamefully. Mulligan laughs.

"Well, I'll pick some then.~ You get on the bed.~" He says with a grin. Lafayette sighs. 

"No blindfolds this time mon amour..." He walks over to their bed, stripping his clothes off on the way. Mulligan smiles, walking to the box and looking inside. 

"Hmm... Well, no blindfolds... Lube... Handcuffs... bullet vibrator... cock ring... Oh yeah..." He grins, taking out the items and hiding them behind his back as he walked back to their room.

Lafayette laid back on the bed, completely out on the open, his erect cock standing tall. Mulligan walked in after a moment, still stripping off his clothes.

"My little baguette, close your eyes.~ It's a surprise." He says slyly. Lafayette sighs, closing his eyes obediently. 

"Fine..." He grumbles. Mulligan hops onto the bed, stripping off his boxers, his length springing up. He hovers over Lafayette, pinning his knee between his legs, rubbing it into his crotch gently. Lafayette moans, biting his lip. Mulligan handcuffs Lafayette's hands behind his back. He gently slips the cock ring onto Lafayette, giving his cock a few slow pumps. 

"Having fun my little baguette?~" Mulligan asks, lubing up the bullet vibrator. Lafayette blushes.

"So far mon amour...~" Lafayette responds. Mulligan presses the vibrator against Lafayette's hole. Lafayette moans quietly.

"Mom amour, What is that?" Mulligan bites his lip.

"Well you're about to find out.~" He slips the vibrator in, pushing it in bit. Lafayette moans deeply, squirming. Mulligan turns it on with the remote, making Lafayette instantly start squirming and moaning. 

"Ahh!~ Mon a-amour!!~ S'il vous plaît!" He begs. Mulligan chuckles, moving up and pressing his length to Lafayette's lips. Lafayette opens his eyes.

"Ah- There you are ma beauté...~" He takes Mulligan in whole, surprising the larger man. Lafayette bobs his head the best he could, sucking him down to the base, tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. Mulligan huffs, running his fingers through the smaller man's hair. He could feel Lafayette swallowing around his throbbing cock. Mulligan pants, watching the smaller man pull away for a few breaths. Mulligan suddenly pulls Lafayette's head back down, making him deep throat him again. 

"Fuck!~ You're such a good boy!~" He praises, watching Lafayette suck his cock hard. He felt pressure build, and he quickly released down Lafayette's throat. Lafayette pulled his head away, coughing a bit.

"You do that again, I will bite you." He warns, panting. 

"Now for fucks sake, take the ring off, I am going to explode!" He growls. Mulligan quickly removes the cock ring, and Lafayette came hard onto his stomach, shaking for a moment.

"Ahhhh...~ Mon amour... Merde...~" He huffs, panting for a moment. Mulligan smirks, pulling the vibrator out by the cord, earning a whimper from Lafayette.

"So precious." Mulligan purrs. He takes off the handcuffs, and cuddles up with Lafayette happily.

"I love you Lafayette.~" Mulligan says quietly, falling asleep. Lafayette smiles.

"Je t'aime aussi Mulligan.~"


	7. Lams - John im working!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John interrupts Alex!

3rd Person POV***

Alex was busy typing, furiously scheming to slam Adams in the press. He'd insulted him, and for that, he would pay. John entered the room quietly, walking over to see what Alex was so focused on.

"John Adams? Oh damn- How many pages is that?!" He asks, bewildered at how fast words were appearing on the screen. Alex scoffs.

"Only 27 so far..." Alex says with a sigh, continuing to type. John smiles, circling around and massaging Alex's shoulders.

"Well that sounds like a lot. Don't you want to take a break?" Laurens asks, whispering in Alex's ear, his breath hot against his skin. Alex shudders.

"Ah... John- I have to finish this today..." He whines. John smirks, crawling under the desk and palming Alex through his pants. Alex moans quietly, still trying to type. John huffs, pulling Alex's pants down and continuing to rub Alex's cock through his boxers. It started to rise up in his boxers, poking up out of the rim. Alex huffs, looking down at John. 

"John... I gotta finish-" He stops as his phone rings. 

"Adams... Laurens you better not distract me, this is an important call." He warns, quickly answering the phone. John huffs, immediately tugging Alex's boxers off and scooting up to get his lips to Alexander's cock. He takes hold of the smaller man's cock, licking the tip gently and sucking on it teasingly. Alex's breath hitches, and he struggles to keep his voice from cracking.

"J-John like I said, the matter is closed! Aaand I will not be made a fool!" He struggles. Laurens grins, suddenly taking Alex in whole, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat. He gagged a bit, looking up at Alex lustfully. Alex had to grit his teeth to stop himself from moaning. John hums, sending vibrations down Alex's cock. Alex moans slightly.

"A-ahhh-~ Oh! John no! No, I just stubbed my toe is all..." He glares down at John, grabbing the back of his head and shoving him down on his length. Laurens gagged, but did his best to swallow and suck around Alex's cock. Alex squeezes his thighs shut around Laurens neck, keeping him trapped there. Laurens whimpers, quickly trying to finish Alex off. He felt heat building, and finally he released down Laurens throat.

"Good boy...~ Hmm? Oh! No, not you Adams, my dog. He's quite something. I'll talk to you later." He hangs up on Adams, looking down at Laurens. 

"You've been a naughty boy.~ Naughty boys get punishment you know.~" He gets up, and picks Laurens up off the floor. He throws him down into his bed, and quickly hops onto the bed himself, hovering over Laurens. Laurens gulps.

"Alex I'm sorry?" He attempts to apologize. Alex smiles, pushing Laurens back against the bed, taking off his pants. 

"Too late for that sweetheart.~" He rolls Laurens over onto his stomach, and pulls his hips up, holding his waist. Laurens whimpers.

"Aren't you going to stretch me?" He asks, slightly concerned. Alex scoffs.

"But you've been so naughty.~" He grins, very slowly sliding into Laurens. Laurens whimpers, tears springing to his eyes.

"Fuck you're tight John...~~" Alex purrs, slowly starting to thrust into the poor man. Laurens whimpers, moaning quietly as pain started to turn to pleasure. Alex quickly picked up his pace, pulling himself into Laurens tight ass. 

"Ahh!~ Yes! Alex right there!" John begs, clutching at the bed sheets tightly. Alex growls lowly, pounding into Laurens as fast as he could. Pressure built quickly, and soon they released together, both of them flopping over onto the bed. They embraced tightly. Alex smiles.

"You might have to interrupt me more often babe.~" He says with a smirk. Laurens blushes.

"Maybe I will..."


	8. Lams - John im working!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens interrupts Alex again!

3rd Person POV***

Alex was busy typing, furiously scheming to slam Adams in the press. He'd insulted him, and for that, he would pay. John entered the room quietly, walking over to see what Alex was so focused on.

"John Adams? Oh damn- How many pages is that?!" He asks, bewildered at how fast words were appearing on the screen. Alex scoffs.

"Only 27 so far..." Alex says with a sigh, continuing to type. John smiles, circling around and massaging Alex's shoulders.

"Well that sounds like a lot. Don't you want to take a break?" Laurens asks, whispering in Alex's ear, his breath hot against his skin. Alex shudders.

"Ah... John- I have to finish this today..." He whines. John smirks, crawling under the desk and palming Alex through his pants. Alex moans quietly, still trying to type. John huffs, pulling Alex's pants down and continuing to rub Alex's cock through his boxers. It started to rise up in his boxers, poking up out of the rim. Alex huffs, looking down at John. 

"John... I gotta finish-" He stops as his phone rings. 

"Adams... Laurens you better not distract me, this is an important call." He warns, quickly answering the phone. John huffs, immediately tugging Alex's boxers off and scooting up to get his lips to Alexander's cock. He takes hold of the smaller man's cock, licking the tip gently and sucking on it teasingly. Alex's breath hitches, and he struggles to keep his voice from cracking.

"J-John like I said, the matter is closed! Aaand I will not be made a fool!" He struggles. Laurens grins, suddenly taking Alex in whole, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat. He gagged a bit, looking up at Alex lustfully. Alex had to grit his teeth to stop himself from moaning. John hums, sending vibrations down Alex's cock. Alex moans slightly.

"A-ahhh-~ Oh! John no! No, I just stubbed my toe is all..." He glares down at John, grabbing the back of his head and shoving him down on his length. Laurens gagged, but did his best to swallow and suck around Alex's cock. Alex squeezes his thighs shut around Laurens neck, keeping him trapped there. Laurens whimpers, quickly trying to finish Alex off. He felt heat building, and finally he released down Laurens throat.

"Good boy...~ Hmm? Oh! No, not you Adams, my dog. He's quite something. I'll talk to you later." He hangs up on Adams, looking down at Laurens. 

"You've been a naughty boy.~ Naughty boys get punishment you know.~" He gets up, and picks Laurens up off the floor. He throws him down into his bed, and quickly hops onto the bed himself, hovering over Laurens. Laurens gulps.

"Alex I'm sorry?" He attempts to apologize. Alex smiles, pushing Laurens back against the bed, taking off his pants. 

"Too late for that sweetheart.~" He rolls Laurens over onto his stomach, and pulls his hips up, holding his waist. Laurens whimpers.

"Aren't you going to stretch me?" He asks, slightly concerned. Alex scoffs.

"But you've been so naughty.~" He grins, very slowly sliding into Laurens. Laurens whimpers, tears springing to his eyes.

"Fuck you're tight John...~~" Alex purrs, slowly starting to thrust into the poor man. Laurens whimpers, moaning quietly as pain started to turn to pleasure. Alex quickly picked up his pace, pulling himself into Laurens tight ass. 

"Ahh!~ Yes! Alex right there!" John begs, clutching at the bed sheets tightly. Alex growls lowly, pounding into Laurens as fast as he could. Pressure built quickly, and soon they released together, both of them flopping over onto the bed. They embraced tightly. Alex smiles.

"You might have to interrupt me more often babe.~" He says with a smirk. Laurens blushes.

"Maybe I will..."


	9. HamBurr(ger) Under the table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton and Burr get competitive.

3rd Person POV***

Aaron Burr was hurrying to finish a batch of cupcakes for a winter ball, quickly mixing together the batter. His catering service was the best, only one sole competitor actually had a chance of taking his top spot. Alexander Hamilton led the other major catering service. "Creole Pastries" was the name. Or something, he couldn't exactly recall. His catering service; "Burr and Company", he had inherited from his parents, and he couldn't exactly change the name. He quickly slid the cupcakes into the oven, and took a deep breath, looking around at his kitchen.

"I am not letting that island boy beat me. Not in this..." He swore to himself, wiping some flour off his cheek. He had never actually met Alexander, his name was mentioned, and he was always just out of sight, just out of reach. All he knew was that wherever his name was, he would excel. And he would win. But not this time. He was determined to out-cater that son of a bitch. With this in mind, Aaron quickly whipped up another batch of cupcake batter.

"Just wait for it Alexander... I'm going to beat you this time!"

*Meanwhile*

Alexander Hamilton laughed happily, working with a friend of his, John Laurens. 

"Hey John! Remember that Aaron Burr fellow? Well apparently he's catering at the winter's ball too!" He says excitedly, effortlessly whipping up a batch of beignet batter. John laughs.

"Wait, that Aaron Burr? The guy who's always one step behind you?" He chuckles, taking the batter from Alexander and quickly frying it up. Alexander nods, getting to work on some cupcakes.

"Yep! Y'know I've never actually met him, he always this close!" He chuckles, holding up his hand and gesturing a small distance. John laughs. 

"Haha! Well that sounds like him! One step behind, like I said! Y'know I wonder if that's the size of his- Mmph!" Alex covers John's mouth quickly.

"C'mon, don't do him dirty! I'm sure he's the holder of a good sized- Er... Y'know." He blushes lightly.

"Dick?" Laurens blurts. Alex laughs, tossing a handful of flour at him.

"John! Stop it, you play too much!" He chuckles. Laurens grins.

"That's not what you said last night.~" He smirks. Alex laughs. 

"Alright, Alright! I get it! Let's make a few more dozen cupcakes, and then I think we'll be good!" He says, starting to make frosting. Laurens sighs, starting to whip up more batter.

"I think we have enough to feed an army dude... We could kill a horse with diabetes or something..." John says, being completely serious. Alex laughs.

"No it's fine! You'll see!"

*Later*

The Winter's Ball had just begun, the two catering services on opposite sides of the ballroom. They both set up, neither one lifting their focus from their pastries. People started to file in, dressed in fancy attire. Aaron took a deep breath, admiring his display. He looked across the room, seeing Alexander's catering tables across the way. Alexander looked back, feeling his gaze. They locked eyes almost in a twist of fate. Alex put on his glasses. Aaron and Alexander both made their way to each other, heading for the table at the center of the room. They stopped as they reached the table. They were silent, simply looking over each other. Alex put his hand out. Burr looked at Alex's hand with disdain. He cautiously took his hand, shaking it firmly. Alex smiles.

"Aaron Burr, right?" He asks. Aaron nods.

"Yeah, and you're Alexander Hamilton. You've gained quite a status, you're a smart man." Aaron says, almost snarling. Alex frowns.

"Well I didn't expect you to hate me. Typically people enjoy my company... Ah... Well..." He pauses as music started to play. Aaron suddenly finds himself slow dancing with the one person he despised. The music was soothing, and melodic. Aaron once again locked eyes with Alex, holding his hands gently. He saw Alex blushing. 

"I-I don't think we should be dancing together..." Alex says flatly, attempting to escape. Aaron laughs, pulling him back, spinning him and then catching him, leaning him back.

"Oh no, you're not escaping this time. This is the first time we've gotten to meet." Aaron smirks. Alex chuckles lightly.

"O-oh boy." The song switched to something more upbeat, and the pair quickly started dancing across the ballroom. Alex had a hard time keeping up, stumbling.

"A-Aaron!" He trips over Aaron's feet, and they quickly tumble over each other under the center table. The cloth over the table hid them from sight. Aaron huffs, getting up off of Alex.

"Well... That didn't turn out well..." He suddenly realized how they were positioned. Aaron's knee was pinned between Alex's legs, his hands on either side of his chest. Alex whimpers, looking up at Aaron. 

"Aaron... I can't go out now, I've-... Ahh...~ Your knee..." He mutters, breathless. Aaron blushes, suddenly leaning down and kissing Alex on the lips passionately, fighting for dominance. He quickly won, grinning a bit as he started unbuttoning his pants. Alex whimpers, sliding his hand under Aaron's shirt and sliding his hand up his chest.

"Aaron...~ I didn't think tonight would turn out this way..." He admits. Aaron huffs, kissing him again to shut him up.

"Be quiet you sexy little slut.~" Aaron purrs, pulling his pants and boxers down, his large cock springing out. Alex whimpers, quickly sitting up and pushing Aaron back, pulling his own pants down, his length springing out quickly. Aaron watched Alex straddle his waist, positioning himself over Aaron's length. 

"Already? You really are a little slut...~" Alex bites his lip, forcing himself down onto Aaron's cock. He whimpers quietly, tears pricking his eyes. Aaron grins, shifting his hips smugly. Alex whines, steadying himself.

"A-Aaron! Don't!" He moans, slowly starting to move up and down on Aaron's length. Aaron moans deeply.

"Ahhh...~ Fuck Alex...~ You're so tight...~" He kisses Alex on the neck, sucking hard and biting, leaving a hickey. Alex moans quietly, starting to bounce on Aaron's cock.

"Aaron!~ You're big!" He whimpers, slowly upping his pace. Aaron huffs, bucking his hips up a bit to help Alex. Alex whimpers, hugging Aaron tightly as he got closer.

"A-Aaron I'm gonna-!" Alex suddenly cums hard onto himself, gasping as Aaron releases into him.

"A-Ahhh...~ So warm..." He whimpers, panting tiredly. Aaron huffs. "Alright, I did this for you, can we get back to our tables?" He asks, watching Alex pull off and pull his pants back up. Alex nods. 

"Yeah... Yeah we can do that..." Alex mutters. Aaron nods, buttoning his pants back on. They crawl out from under the table, no one noticing them. They quickly walk back to their stations. Alex walks back to Laurens, blushing deeply still.

"Alex? Hello?" He waves his hand in front of Alex's face. Alex blinks, looking up.

"Huh? What?" He seemed confused. Laurens laughs.

"You met him didn't you? Ohhhhhh.~ You're in love, aren't you?" Alex scoffs in response.

"What? No! No! Psh! What are you talking about?" He waves his hand dismissively. Laurens grins.

"Holy shit you are gay." He laughs. Alex whines. 

"Okay fine... I'm gay." He looks at their table of pastries.

"Y'know I think we made too many cupcakes..."


	10. Jamilton - Mad in love

Alexander groaned, Madison and Jefferson were working with him on a project for school. The teacher, Mr. Washington, had insisted they work together. Despite his uproarious protests, Washington ignored Alex. Being surrounded by wealth and riches honestly didn't help his train of thought. Jefferson's home was lavish with material goods and he was fairly certain he saw a maid earlier. Madison was quickly writing away on a piece of paper. Alex sighs, typing quickly on his beat up laptop, covered in stickers and quotes from famous people. 

"Are you guys done fighting the over what the poster should look like? I'm almost done with the research." Jefferson looked bewildered.

"Dude, you got here half an hour ago! How are you already almost finished?" He frets, shaking the poster board in frustration. Alexander growls.

"It's not my fault you're a slow worker!" He shoots back, typing even faster. Jefferson stands up. 

"Bitch, I made the club you're in. Magic in Writing! Don't disrespect me!" Madison shrunk back, taking the poster board, he wanted to stay out of this.

"I'm just gonna... Go to the other room." He says, quickly leaving the living room and walking into one of the many bedrooms. Alexander shuts his laptop, setting it aside.

"Well, I made the club better! I designed that poster to make your club popular! I posted the poem, that you took credit for! I wrote your class president speech! No one cared about you aside from the fact that you're a sassy man-whore, and that speech got you the top spot!" He rants, stepping close to Jefferson. The air was thick with tension, you could've cut it with a knife. 

Jefferson leaned in closer, so much so that Alex could feel his breath. 

"Creole bastard." Jefferson spat. Alexander growls, quickly wrapping his arms around Thomas, smashing his lips into the larger boy's in a furious kiss. He quickly managed to force Thomas down onto the couch, pinning a knee between his legs. Thomas huffs, blushing as he fought for dominance in the heated kiss. Thomas huffs, reaching his hand down to Alex's crotch, palming his cock through his pants. Alex moans lowly, not lifting his focus. Thomas huffs, desperate to gain the advantage. He slipped his hand down Alex's pants, grabbing hold of his cock. Alex moans quietly, and Thomas takes the opportunity to take over dominance, pushing Alexander onto his back, they still hadn't broken the kiss. They pulled away from each other, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips. Jefferson bites his lip, jerking Alex off in his pants. 

"G-God damn I hate you..." Alex mutters quietly, obviously feeling a great deal of pleasure. Thomas grins, taking Alex's pants off and continuing to jerk him off.

"I hate you too.~" Jefferson says smugly, unbuckling his belt. Alex huffs, sliding his hand up Thomas's shirt, feeling his muscles and well toned abs. Alex huffs, removing his hand and flipping over onto his hands and knees. Jefferson got on his knees, pulling Alex's butt up. Jefferson growls, pressing his cock into Alex slowly, earning a whimper of pain from the smaller boy. Jefferson wraps a hand around Alex's throat, squeezing gently at first.

"Hold still you little slut...~" Jefferson spat, starting to thrust into Alex. Alex cried out, only to be silenced as Thomas's hand wrapped tighter around his throat. He didn't want to admit that the choking turned him on. Waves of pleasure started to replace pain as Thomas sped up, slamming into the smaller boy mercilessly. Alex moans were hoarse due to being half choked, and he could do nothing but hold still. Jefferson growls loudly, slamming into Alex almost as fast as he could. He could feel the pressure building. Alex whimpers.

"Ahhh!! T-Thomas I'm gonna-!" He suddenly cums hard onto the couch, gasping for breath as Jefferson let go of his throat, and came inside him. Alex huffs, collapsing on the couch tiredly. 

"Fuck I hate you so much..." Alex mutters, pulling his pants back on. Jefferson chuckles. 

"Sure, you seemed like you really enjoyed that snookums." He said with a smug grin. Alex huffs.

"Call me that again, and I will smack you." He growls, fixing his hair. Jefferson licks his lips, pulling his pants back up.

"On my ass?" He teases. Alex groans in response. 

"God damn you're such a man-whore..."


	11. Lams - Does this make me look fat?

3rd Person POV***

Alex had been waiting for Laurens at home, trying on some of his older clothes. Some of them, he had grown bored of, others had lost their popularity, and some he had actually outgrown. A particular pair of shorts was bothering him. Summer had arrived, and this pair of shorts was extremely high cut, actually showing off some of his ass. They were a little tight, but he loved the style. 

"Am I too chubby for this?" He talked to himself, looking at himself in the mirror with a bit of frustration. Lauren's cooking had made him gain a bit of weight, which was better than being skin and bone certainly, but that also meant he had outgrown clothes. Laurens walked through the door, carrying groceries. 

"Alex!~ I brought home-... What are you doing?" He asks, looking Alex up and down. Alex blushes, twirling his hair around his finger.

"Do these shorts make me look fat?" He asks, fretting. John smiles.

"Oh Alex, you know you always look amazing to me..." He slides his hand down Alex's thighs, breathing down the smaller boy's neck. Alex blushes deeply, squirming from his touch.

"John..." He whimpers. John smiles, sliding his hand under Alex's shirt and pulling it up, quickly taking it off.

"You have the best love handles...~ And just perfectly toned abs..." He slides his hand up Alex's chest slowly. Alex moans lightly, starting to take off his shorts slowly, carefully pushing them down, teasingly slow. John huffs, sucking Alex's neck hard, nipping here and there, leaving small hickeys. Alex finally slipped off the shorts, letting them fall. John took the opportunity to slide his hands down, gently squeezing Alex's ass.

"And you have the cutest little ass.~" He purrs, whispering into Alex's ear. Alex shudders, melting into John in a loving embrace. John smiles, leading Alex to the couch, and gently laying him back. Alex whimpers, rubbing his length through his briefs. John swats his hand away, hovering over Alex and kissing him on the lips passionately, quickly gaining dominance over the smaller man. He reaches down and palms Alex's cock through his briefs, grinning mischievously. Alex moans quietly, his eyes closed in bliss. John put two fingers up to Alex's mouth. 

"Suck.~" John demanded. Alex blushes, doing what he was told, taking John's fingers into his mouth and sucking gently. John smiles.

"Such a good boy." He praises, rubbing Alex's length a little faster. Alex tried to get John's fingers back as he pulled them away, tugging Alex's briefs off and tracing his fingers around Alex's tight hole. Alex whimpers.

"Please John... Just hurry up... This is torture..." He begs. John smirks, quickly slipping his fingers in, earning a loud moan from Alex. 

"Impatient are we?~" He asks, pumping his fingers in and out of Alex gently. Alex nods, his cheeks and ears red with embarrassment. John grins, scissoring his fingers inside Alex, earning more blissful sounds of pleasure. John huffs, scooting forward, and and taking off his pants and boxers, his cock springing free.

"Suck.~" John demands once again. Alex huffs, adjusting himself to lean down and take John's tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around John's cock, very slowly taking in more of John's length. His bobbed his head slowly, sucking gently and being very careful. John pulls his head off.

"Alright darling, turn around for me.~" He says, brushing the hair out of Alex's face. Alex huffs, laying back and spreading his legs. John gently pressed his tip against the smaller man's hole, very carefully sliding in all the way. Alex moaned rather loudly, squirming from the strange full feeling. John huffs, slowly starting to thrust into Alex, earning low moans and adorable squeaks of pleasure. 

"God damn you are adorable Alex..." He breathes, slowly picking up his pace, sliding deeper and deeper inside. Alex was already a moaning mess, at the mercy of John. John huffs, holding Alex by the love handles and pulling himself into Alex quickly. Both of them started to moan in sync, Heat rising from them in their passion. Alex wrapped his arms around John, clawing at his back in desperation.

"John! I'm g-gonna cum!!!" He moans loudly, suddenly cumming hard onto John's chest and his own stomach. John released inside, clutching Alex close to himself.

"Ahhh... Alex... Oh my god you're so cute..." He says, trying to catch his breath as he sat up and pulled out of Alex, earning a small whimper. Alex smiles.

"Well at least I know you're honest with me..."


	12. Pheacker - After school project

3rd Person POV***

Phillip Hamilton sat in front of George Eacker, the two of them had a rivalry that had lasted for many years, and it was getting on the nerves of almost every teacher. One day, Eacker decided to repeatedly toss balls of paper at Phillip. Phillip huffs, covering his head with a notebook. 

"Dude! Stop! You're such an asshole!" Phillip growls, putting his head down. The teacher; Mr. Washington, walks over to George. George looks up at him nervously.

"Oh- Uh... Sorry teach?" He says half heartedly. Washington sighs. 

"I'm putting you and Phillip together for the US History project. I hope you two can learn to get along." He smiles, but it quickly disappeared as he went back to teaching. Phillip sighs, burying his face into his hands.

"Well fuck... Thanks a lot George..."

*Later*

The pair walked home together to Phillip's house. He walked in, wiping his feet on the mat.

"Don't touch anything... It's nothing too fancy, but my mom will have a fit if something breaks." George put his hands in his pockets.

"Well it's nice. Cozy. Where are we going to do this? I just want to get it done so we can avoid each other." Phillip nods in agreement.

"At least we can agree on that. We'll do it in my room. More privacy, and it's quiet." He walks up the stairs to his room on the left. George walks in after him. It was nothing to be impressed at, but it wasn't underwhelming either. Multiple writing awards were on a shelf. 

"Alright, I'll handle writing things down, you handle how the presentation looks okay?" George shrugs.

"Yeah sure..." He sighs, getting out his supplies. Phillip opened his laptop, accidentally on porn. A loud moan sounded out before he could turn it off. George and Phillip shared an awkward glance at each other, before quickly looking away.

"Don't tell my mom." He said, with a horrified look. George grins, starting to get up.

"Oh Mrs- MMPH!" His yelp was muffled by Phillip's hand as he was roughly pushed back on the bed.

"Don't you fucking dare." He growls, knee pinned between George's legs. George was blushing heavily, not sure what to do about the growing tightness in his pants. Phillip looked down.

"Oh this... Th-This is an awkward position, I'm sorry!" He attempts to pull away, but George quickly flips over, pinning Phillip to the bed. 

"No this'll be fun.~ We should team up for school projects more often." He says with a low tone. Phillip moans quietly as George palms his length. Phillip suddenly finds himself deep in a passionate kiss, George's hands traveling up and down his body, mostly on and around his crotch. George's hands went down to Phillip's pants, quickly unzipping them and pulling them down along with his briefs. He took hold of Phillip's length pumping it slowly. Phillip squirms.

"F-fuck- Why am I letting this happen?~" He moans quietly, grasping at the bed sheets. George grins, starting to pull down his own pants.

"Maybe you actually enjoy my company?~ Maybe you like the way my hand feels around your cock?" He teases, watching Phillip squirm. He huffs, pumping his own length for a moment. 

"Can I try something?" George asks, pushing Phillip's legs apart. Phillip bites his lip, nodding. George sucks on his fingers for a moment before sliding one into Phillip, earning a sharp moan from the smaller boy. He pushed a second finger in a moment later, pumping them in and out methodically.

"Ahhh... George...~ Fuck me...~" He said quietly. George grins.

"Alright, if you say so." He positions himself at Phillip's hole, pressing his tip against it. Phillip covered his mouth as he moaned sharply in pain. George huffs, slowly pushing in deep. Phillip whimpers, allowing himself to adjust.

"Alright go ahead..." He says. George nods, quickly starting to thrust into Phillip. Phillip's moans turned to pleasure quickly, his tongue hanging out of his mouth lewdly. 

"George!! Ahh!!~" He moans louder, eyes squeezed shut. George huffs, holding Phillip's waist, starting to pull himself into Phillip. Their moans got louder and louder, soon all they could hear were their moans and heavy breathing. They felt pressure build, both of them clutching onto each other as they came hard, Phillip coming hard onto his stomach, George pulling out and coming onto Phillip's stomach. Both of them panted tiredly, the room smelling of sex. Phillip huffs. 

"Fuck...~ That was amazing...~" He says, out of breath. George nods in agreement.

"At least we can agree on that." He was about to pull up his pants when the door to the room opened, Alexander Hamilton appearing in the doorway.  
"Phillip, you left your- OH MY GOD- PUT A SOCK ON THE DOORKNOB NEXT TIME!" He yells, quickly slamming the door shut. Phillip blushes. 

"Uh... That was my dad... We gotta do this at your house next time..." George laughs.

"Alright, we can agree on something."


	13. Jamilton - Extra Persuasion

Hamilton POV***

I was so close to getting my debt plan approved and set into motion. It was so close, I could almost feel the documents in my hands, and I could almost smell the ink I would write them with. I knew I had to compromise with Thomas somehow, and I was fairly certain on how to convince him, with a little extra persuasion. And perhaps a shove from behind. I had caught a carriage and had it ride up to Monticello, and I wrote out what I was going to say on a piece of crumpled paper I found in my pocket. I was hardly done with the fifth paragraph when the carriage stopped in front of Thomas's home. I stepped out of the carriage, blowing on my paper in an attempt to dry the ink, only managing to make the ink flood across the page.

I grumble in annoyance, stuffing the paper into my pocket. I walk up to his door and work up the courage to knock. Jefferson quickly walked up to the door, opening it.

"Ah! Hamilton! So nice to see you! Ahahahaha! Aha... Ahhhh... Not really. Anyway, come in, it's cold." He steps aside to let me in. I walk in, wiping my feet on the mat at the door. Thomas then leads me to his private study, sitting down at his desk. I sit in the chair across from him.

"Thomas I wanted to maybe compromise with you on something. You let me get the debt plan through, and I get the US capital to Virginia. How does that sound?" I say, talking with my hands quite a bit. Thomas looked thoughtful, folding his arms.

"Well... It sounds a bit one sided to me. You'll be getting more than you give." He says with a sigh. I nod.

"Yes well... Perhaps a favor may be in a order? Anything you need?" I suggest half heartedly. Jefferson thinks for a moment, and I see a smile spread across his face.

Jefferson POV***

I thought of the possibilities, and I couldn't help but grin smugly. I saw Hamilton's look of realization.

"Anything, you say? Well... Is a sexual favor off the table?" I ask boldly. I saw Hamilton's face turn red, and he quickly stammered.

"T-Thomas... You and I both know that's an outrageous demand!" He said, red in face, his hands shaking a bit. I frown.

"Well, I guess you don't really want that debt plan..." I say, getting up from my chair. Alex stood up quickly, making his chair fall backwards.

"Now wait just a minute! I'll... I... It depends on the sexual favor... Mr. Jefferson..." He says sheepishly, holding the table. He goes to sit down, but quickly falls flat on his ass, wincing. I walk over, standing over him.

"How about you get on your knees, and suck me off?~" I say with a chuckle.

Alex gulped nervously, and got on his knees, looking up at me. He slowly unbuckled my belt, pulling my pants down to my knees. I bit my lip as he rubbed my cock through my briefs, looking up at me with his handsome gray-blue eyes. He was very gentle, and I wondered if he had done this before. He pulled my briefs down, and he flinched as my cock sprang out at him. He looks up at me again, then back at my cock. He took a deep breath and wrapped his hand around my cock, pumping it slowly for a moment before gently licking stripes up and down my shaft. 

"Ahh... Fuck Alex..." I praised, putting my hand on the back of his head. He grabbed hold of my waist, taking the tip of my cock into his mouth, sucking gently and slowly taking in more of me, getting most of the way down before he started to gag. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to deep throat me, my tip pressing against the back of his throat. He swallowed around my cock, practically hugging my waist. I placed both hands on the back of his head, running my fingers through his hair. He sucked hard around my cock, bobbing his head quickly. I took hold of him, and quickly forced his head down, the sound of his gagging driving me crazy. I quickly started mouth fucking him, and he dug his nails into my thighs in protest. I could feel the pressure building, and I slammed my cock into his mouth one more time, coming hard down his throat. Hamilton whimpered, swallowing around my cock a few times before pulling away, gasping for breath, his lips a little swollen and cherry red.

Hamilton POV***

I pulled away from him, wiping my mouth in a bit of disgust. I watched him smugly pull his pants back up, and buckle his belt.

"You did a good job. Go ahead and get that debt plan started, and get the capital to Virginia, you earned it." He said with a grin. I get up, and stop him.

"Wait, it'll look suspicious if I just do that... Let's invite Madison over and talk it over, just convince him to agree." I suggest. Thomas mulls over it for a moment.

"Alright, seems fine. I'll make macaroni!" He grins happily, and goes back to his desk to write a letter. I grumble in disgust as I leave the house.

"Eat the macaroni for the debt plan... Just do it..."


	14. Jamilton - Aren't you going to turn it off?!

I stifled my moans by covering my mouth with my free hand, quickly pumping my cock. I could feel the tension building, a pit of warmth growing in my abdomen. I jumped in surprise as Thomas entered the room.

"Lexi, I thought- Oh." He took pause, suddenly grinning as he made his way over to me. 

"I thought you would wait till I got home.~ I guess not." He goes into a drawer by the bed, meanwhile I'm still trying to finish myself off before he can do anything. He grabs my wrists, suddenly handcuffing me to the bedposts. I whimper, my cock twitching in need.

"Thomas... I was so close..." I whine. Thomas smirks, taking hold of my dick and slowly jerked me off. I was about to cum, but he stopped, letting the feeling fade before doing it again, edging my climax over and over. I whine, squirming. 

"Thomas stop... Please!" I beg, whimpering. He slips a cock ring on me, continuing to mercilessly pump my length. I was writhing from pleasure but he just wouldn't quit. He stops, and hides something from my sight. I feel something press against my hole. I was about to open my mouth to speak, when the cold plastic vibrator slipped into me. I gasp, looking down at Thomas, who had the remote. He switched it on to low, making the vibrator rumble slowly. I whimper, slow waves of pleasure going through me. I wanted to cum so bad, but the cock ring prevented this. Thomas just sat there, grinning at me.

"This is what happens when you don't wait.~" He says, smugly turning the vibrator on to high. I moan loudly, waves of pleasure making me shake and tremble.

"Ahh! Thomas! Take it off!" I beg. Thomas smiles.

"Oh alright.~" He takes the cock ring off, and I immediately cum hard onto my stomach and his hand. I whimper loudly, the vibrator still going off. Thomas grins.

"Oh did you want to turn that off? Sorry.~" He puts the remote down at the foot of the bed, starting to leave the room. 

"Thomas! Aren't you going to turn it off?!" I ask, feeling the pressure build again. He waves goodbye. I gasp as I cum hard onto my stomach again. 

"Thomas! Damn you asshole!"


	15. Kingbury - Royal throne

3rd Person POV***

George sighed, laying back in bed and working on his taxes. He adjusted his glass, trying to read the fine print. Samuel walked into the room with a tray of tea. 

"Hey George! I know you're always tired, and kinda thirsty before bed, so I made us some tea." He smiles, setting the tray on the bed. George looks up at Samuel with a smile. 

"I think you and I have two different definitions of thirsty." Samuel blushes, sitting down next to George.

"Oh please. You have a definition for everything..." He says with a sigh, laying back. George shrugs, taking off his shirt and unbuckling his pants.

"Well I'm pretty sure we have the same definition of horny." He smiles. Samuel blushes, copying George and taking off his clothes.

"Yes... That is one thing... Would you like me to have a seat on the royal throne?" He purrs, slowly straddling George's crotch, running his hands up and down his lover's sides. George closes his eyes. 

"Oh feel free to take a seat wherever you like.~" He says with smile. Samuel blushes, suddenly getting up and sitting on George's face. George flinches, trying to move Samuel, to no avail. He sighs, gently licking around Samuel's hole, dipping into him occasionally. Samuel moaned girlishly, gripping at the bedsheets as George slipped his tongue deeper into Samuel. Sam pulls off, straddling George's waist once again. 

"Sorry, you said take a seat anywhere.~" He teases. George huffs. 

"Not quite what I meant... Aah-..." He inhaled deeply as Samuel began grinding his cock up against George's. Sam smirked, watching the larger man squirm underneath him. He slowly positioned himself over George's cock, sitting down gently. He moaned quietly, gasping as he felt George's cock twitch inside him.

"Ahh! George..." He whimpered, tears in his eyes as he slowly started to raise and lower himself on George's thick member. George bit his lip, watching Sam's expression change every time he came down.

"Shhhh... I know baby girl." He purrs, bucking his hips up to help Sam a bit. He felt a little guilty for not prepping Sam, but it was his idea to go in immediately. He moaned quietly as Sam began to bounce on his length, driving George's cock deeper and deeper in to him. Sam whimpers, gasping as George's cock hit his prostate repeatedly. He started slamming himself down, earning moans from George. Sam whimpers loudly.

"George! I-I'm gonna-!" He suddenly cums hard onto his and George's stomach, thick cum dripping from his length. George huffs, suddenly pushing Sam back on the bed, and slammed into him mercilessly.

"You came too early baby girl..." He growls, moaning lowly as he thrusted into Sam. Sam whimpers, tears pricking his eyes from overstimulation.

"George! I'm going to-!" He whimpers as George covers his mouth with his hand. He moaned loudly, coming hard onto Sam, filling him up until cum dropped down his thighs. Sam came as well as a result, painting his stomach. 

"Mnhh... George..." He whimpers as the larger man pulled out. George smiles, kissing Sam on the forehead before laying down next to him. 

"Shhh... You're adorable... Now sleep..." He cuddles up with Sam happily. Sam smiles, hugging George gently.

"I love you..." He purrs. George was already asleep at this point. Sam smiles, laying his head down.


	16. Lams - Punishment

Alex POV***

I huff, laying back on the bed tiredly. I had been waiting for John to get back for an hour or so since he went out to go shopping. I looked at the ceiling, tapping my fingers on the bedspread. I rolled around, trying to think of something to do. Out of boredom, I took off my shirt and looked at my belly, poking my belly button. I sigh, rolling onto my side to look at the photo of John on the nightstand. I often just stared at it when I was home alone, every now and then I planted a kiss on the photo, or pretended to talk with him as if he was at home with me. Alas, he was not. I sigh, absentmindedly reaching for the photo. I pause, seeing the drawer of the nightstand was slightly ajar. I knew I was grinning as I opened it, looking inside to see countless varieties of sexual toys. I pulled out a small vibrating wand, already squirming as I imagined what I could do with it.

I bit my lip, stripping off my jeans and turning the wand on to the low setting. I knew I would be in trouble if I got caught, but I pushed the thought away. I gently pressed it to my length, running it up and down the tip of my cock. I moan with delight, relishing in the warm knot building in my abdomen. I reach one hand up and start rubbing my nipple. I freeze as John suddenly opens our bedroom door, carrying a tiny bag. He blinks in surprise, processing the scene in front of him. I stammer, setting the wand aside.

"S-Sorry! I was really bored and I just-" John holds up his hand to cut me off, setting the bag down.

"Lexi. Tell me, what do bad boys get?" He hops onto the bed, and hovers over me, gently caressing my cheek. I swallow nervously.

"Uh. P-punishment?" I stutter, smiling with the hope of looking confident. John smiles, reaching over me and pulling some things out of the nightstand drawer. My eyes widen as I see what John grabbed. John grins, tying my hands to the bedposts. I didn't bother struggling, watching John hold up a large butt plug, the shape of a rounded cone, the base flat and wide. The bright pink silicone told me this was John's favorite to use on me. He took some lube and flipped open the cap, slathering the plug with the slick substance. I squirm.

"J-John... Please... Can't we talk about this?" I whimper, inhaling as I felt the slightly cold plug press against my tight hole. John shakes his head.

"No no, you decided to pleasure yourself, and got caught, so that means you need a punishment.~" He purrs, slowly pushing the plug into me. I felt the plug stretch me, and I couldn't hold back my sharp moans of pain and pleasure.

"Ahh! J-Jackie!" I moan loudly, squirming. John chuckles at me, wiggling the plug as it slipped in to the base. I squirm, the plug rubbing against my prostate. I panic as I hear a click, gasping as the plug vibrated to life, rumbling against the bundle of nerves. John laughs, turning the intensity up, making me moan out again, my length twitching with need.

John POV***

I watched Alex writhe in pleasure from the toy, his mouth open wide with lewd moans. I grin, scooting up and unbuckling my belt. Alex looked up at me with lust, knowing exactly what was coming, aside from himself. I pulled my pants and boxers down, my cock springing out. Alex craned his head forward, taking my tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the shaft, taking more inside as I moaned quietly. 

"Fuck yeah baby girl... Deeper." I instructed, watching as Alex took in more, down to my base, his nose touching my skin. I bucked my hips into his mouth, making him gag a bit. I bit my lip hard. Alex shuddered suddenly, and I could tell he had just cum hard onto himself. I shudder as Alex swallows around my cock, my tip pressing against the back of his throat. I moan, feeling a knot of heat building in my abdomen. Alex sucks harder, bobbing his head after taking a breath. I squeeze my eyes shut, numbness starting to spread as Alex forced my cock down his throat, tears springing to his eyes as he gagged. I gasp, clutching at Alex's hair as I came hard down his throat, white clouding my vision. Alex whimpers, swallowing it all, coming again on himself, painting his stomach. I pull my cock out of his mouth, letting him breathe. Alex took a few deep breaths, looking up at me happily. I gently tugged the plug out of him, making him whimper at the loss. I smile, kissing him on the forehead.

"Good boy.~" I tease, untying him from the bed posts. Alex relaxed, immediately curling up and shimmying under the blankets. I curl up with him, spooning him happily. His hair smelled like flowers. Alex smiles.

"I love you Jackie." He purrs happily. I smile.

"Love you too ya Ham." We slowly fall asleep.


	17. Jamilton - Webcam Sex

Alex POV***

I was typing at home, writing a report for a client, Mr. Washington. He had asked me to write a letter for him, and I'd be damned if I messed it up. I rubbed my eyes, sighing. It was tiring, but it was work. I missed Thomas, who was currently on a business trip in France. That Virginian had the most beautiful eyes, the fluffiest hair, and smoothest body I had ever laid eyes on. Just imagining him was enough to distract me from my work.   
Well, I suppose daydreaming had its way of doing that. I shook my head, focusing on typing once again. I looked down at what I was wearing. One of Jefferson's gray hoodies, and some tight boy shorts I had picked up at a thrift store. I worked from home, so it didn't matter what I wore. I leaned back and scratched my arm idly, looking over what I had written. Everything seemed neat and orderly, and I fixed some minor errors; underlined in red by the computer. 

I saved my work and sent it off to Mr. Washington, calmly letting out the breath I had been holding. I found myself daydreaming again, imagining what Thomas was wearing. I looked at the time; 9:23 pm, I bet he was still in his business suit, maybe just arriving at his hotel now. I twirled my hair around my finger, thinking about him as I closed my eyes, imagining his warm embrace, his hot breath on my neck as he cuddled up with me. God I missed him and his hot looks. The way his hair always smelled of vanilla and coconut oil. How his five o'clock shadow was rough against my face as he kissed me.  
The Skype ringtone jumped out at me from the computer, startling me from my thoughts, and my hand away from my crotch. I gathered myself to look at who was Skyping me, but I quickly got excited again as I saw it was Thomas. I opened the video call, and I couldn't help but smile as I saw Thomas looking back at me.

"Alex! So nice to see you hun, I couldn't wait to see you when I got to the hotel!" He smiles, holding his head up with his hands. I blush.

"Awwwww... Thomas! I was thinking about you when you called, and I still am!" I grin, scooting closer to the computer. Thomas gets closer to the screen as well, squinting.

"Are you wearing my hoodie?" He asks, suddenly smirking. I blush heavily, leaning back.

"Maybe... It smelled like you... And I missed you..." I admit, looking at Thomas guiltily. Thomas smiles.

"Show me what else you're wearing." He demands, gesturing for me to stand up. It scoot back with my chair, getting up and lifting the hoodie to show the boy shorts I was wearing. Thomas hummed.

"Very cute. Mind turning around and showing me that cute little ass?" He asks, loosening his tie. 

"Sure, Tommy." I purr, turning around and lifting up the hoodie to show off my butt. I squeezed my ass to tease Thomas, smiling as I heard him hum with approval.

"Wonderful... Do me a favor, take off that hoodie." He purrs, slowly stripping off his suit, and tossing his tie aside. I bite my lip, watching him undress as I stripped off my hoodie and tossed it aside. My slim figure and toned muscles drove Thomas crazy, and I watched him squirm in his chair, removing his shirt to show off. I turn and pose for Thomas, and I hear him unzip his pants. The thought that I got Thomas this excited by seeing me, made me fucking hard.

"Alex, g-go ahead and take off those shorts, and whatever you're w-wearing underneath." He says shakily, clearly touching himself. 

"Anything for you Tommy." I say in a husky tone, removing the shorts and briefs at a torturously slow pace. It frustrated both of us, but I wanted to hear him moan. My cock stood up against my stomach, standing proudly for Thomas. Thomas gestures to the nightstand next to me.

"P-Pull out the red vibe babe, go ahead and prep yourself too." He says, tilting the camera down a bit so I could see he was slowly jacking himself off. I obediently open the drawer and rummage around, pulling out the red vibrator, the silicone smooth against my skin. I also pull out some lube, clicking the cap open and squirting a little into my hand. I slather the vibrator in lube, setting it on a tissue for later. I lean over our bed, my ass exposed for Thomas. I reached back and circled my fingers around my tight hole, slowly slipping two fingers in, making myself moan.

"Ahh- T-Thomas..." I whimper, pumping my fingers into myself for a moment before adding a third, driving another moan out. Thomas huffs.

"That's a good baby girl...~ Go ahead and put that vibe in, I w-wanna see you squirm." He purred, pumping his length a little faster. I whimper at the loss of my fingers, and I grab the vibrator. I realize it was a little bigger than I thought as I pressed the tip to my hole, shuddering at the cold sensation. I very slowly press it in, gasping as it easily slid into me. I felt full, God, I loved the sensation. I was about to start moving it when Thomas cut me off.

"No no, get the remote." He said quickly. I nod, leaning over to the nightstand to find the remote. I gasp as the vibe suddenly shakes to life, thrusting and vibrating at the same time in pulses. I whine, leaning over the bed again, looking back at Thomas to see him holding up the remote.

"Hold still, don't move." He instructed, pumping his length quickly. I whimper, focusing on the movement deep inside me. It was just barely vibrating enough to stimulate me, a pool of heat building in my abdomen. I moan sharply as I feel the vibrator suddenly kick up a few notches, thrusting into me quickly while vibrating at a high intensity. The pool of heat spread further, and I could feel myself slowly getting closer. Thomas was furiously pumping his length, watching me squirm and moan. I whimper, clutching at the bedsheets, screaming for him as he turned it to full intensity. 

"Thomas!!" I moaned, my tongue hanging out of my mouth lewdly as I felt the knot hit the edge. White clouded my vision as the knot unfurled, and I stalled, cumming hard onto the bedsheets. My knees shook as the vibrator kept going, overstimulation for me until Thomas finally switched it off. He was panting, and I assumed he had cum too. I pulled the vibe out, whimpering at the loss. I cleaned myself up and sat back down in the chair in front of the computer. 

"I love you Tommy. I hope you have a nice flight back." I say with a smile. Thomas nods, smiling back at me.

"I will, you better keep being a good girl.~ Otherwise daddy is gonna have to punish you." He teases. I smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be good." I promise. Thomas nods.

"See you in two days sweetheart." He promised, and ended the call. I lean back in my chair, smiling. I couldn't wait to see him again.


	18. Hambury - Innapropriate!

Seabury POV***

I stood on my soapbox proudly, unfolding a piece of parchment and reading from it.

"Hear Ye! Hear Ye! My name is Samuel Seabury, and I present free thoughts on the proceedings of the continental congress!" I clear my throat, and begin my good and proper rant. As I read, I could see a few young gentlemen in the crowd talking to each other. Were they agreeing with me? I certainly hoped so, turning to face the other side of the small crowd that was forming. I could hear some commotion behind me, but I tried to pay it no mind, finishing up the first read-through of my speech. I turned around to see a young man standing in front of me, attempting to get onto the box with me. I huff, holding my position as I continued my speech again. I quickly realized he was attempting to shout over me, promoting his own views. How dare he! I yelled louder, projecting across a larger area, drawing in more people from the street and bars. I felt a slender hand lay on my shoulder. It felt very feminine, light and dainty. 

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but ahh-..." I pause from my speech, looking over to see the young man again. But since he had caught my attention, I looked at his features more. His violet-blue eyes instantly captivated me, enhanced by his thick brow and somewhat plump lips. His reddish brown hair flowed in locks against his head. 

I was a bit awe-struck, but I like to think I came quickly to my senses, and shoved him off. Regrettably, that is not what happened.

Alex POV***

I pulled myself up onto the soapbox with the cleric, moving my hand from his shoulder to his waist, putting my other hand on his ass. He clenches up reflexively, attempting to elbow me away. I grin, moving my hands to his butt and gently squeezing, making him whimper as he continued his speech. I couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure. I quickly shift my hands to his front, my hands drifting up and down his chest. He squirmed, attempting to ignore my advances. I carefully lean into his ear, my fingers feeling his erection through his robes. He huffs, clutching his book to his chest for a moment, looking rather flustered. 

"Interrupting me with foolish opinions I-In the middle of a public square, and now c-committing such an act? Just how sha-shameful can one man be?" He stutters, attempting to hide his obvious enjoyment. I smile, leaning into his ear and gently nipping it.

"You know, you could just shove me off anytime. But it looks like you're pretty into it, huh? Despite what you're saying." I purr softly. He trembles at my voice, and I feel his cock twitch under his robes. He finished off his speech, and I quickly tugged him off the soapbox. Laurens, Lafayette, and Hercules all took off their overcoats and used them to shield us from view as I took Samuel to a more private location. They used their coats to give us a sort of curtain, allowing me to slip my hand under Samuel's robe. He didn't stop me, squirming from my touch as I gently caressed his dick. 

"S-sir, please... Go faster..." He said quietly, whimpering. I nod, gently kissing and sucking his neck as I tightened my grip around his cock, pumping faster. A knot of heat was growing in his abdomen, I could tell the pressure was building. He had shut his eyes, and was desperately clinging to me. One small flick of my wrist sent him over the edge, cumming hard onto my hand and the inside of his robes. He panted tiredly, looking at me with a lustful gaze. I pulled away, wiping my hand on a handkerchief. 

"Well, That was shameful... Wasn't it?" I asked with a grin. Samuel blushes, turning away. He realized he was holding his paper still, now crumpled from the stress of pleasure.

"Yes... I su-suppose it was." He admits, watching my friends take the coats away and walk off someplace. I grin.

"Maybe you can do another speech tomorrow? By my place? 58 Broadway?" I propose. Samuel nods vigorously.

"Y-Yes of course. 10 am! Sharp!" I barely had time to respond before he ran off in a gay fit. I smile, walking back to my friends.

"Well, I daresay I converted the cleric!" We chuckle, and head off to the bar for another round.


	19. Jamilton - Prove it!

Jefferson POV***

I always hated this man. I watched him eat his bagel from across the room. I had invited John over to have breakfast and Alex of course wanted to join in. I hated him and his wavy reddish brown hair, his sleek muscular frame and those captivating violet-blue eyes. He was a dangerous man to be sure, sure of himself in nearly every way. Confident, bordering cocky and arrogant. Yet he had a feminine touch, elegant in the way he moved and spoke. Something about him, I couldn't quite place why I despised him.

Oh yeah, he's an asshole.

I stared at Alexander, watching him bite into the bagel, his plump lips wrapping around the bread, delicately tearing off a piece of the doughy goodness. I realize he's looking straight at me. I quickly avert my gaze, not wanting to seem creepy. I hear him tear off another piece of the bagel. I look back at him in disgust, only to find he was still staring at me. I shudder as he slowly licks the bagel, looking straight at me in the process. He beckons to me with his finger. I was almost powerless to stop myself from walking towards him. I clear my throat, and am about to speak when Alex puts a finger to my lips, shushing me delicately.

"Don't speak. I can tell you're longing for something. Perhaps someone? Me." He suggests bluntly, walking his fingers up my chest and grabbing my collar. He was on his toes to try to get to my level. I push him back.

"No. I hate you. The way you flaunt your fashion and how elegantly you do everything. You're too perfect." I say with a huff. Alexander grins, walking up to me again. 

"Ah, do you admit it? You think I'm perfect?" He teases, his fingers tracing my jaw and neck. I growl lowly, pulling away from him. 

"No! I don't like you! I despise you! Get away from me!" I huff, folding my arms and turning away from him. I could hear Alexander step towards me again, and I could hear the smirk on his lips as he spoke.

"Are you afraid of me? Of how I'll make you feel? Do you long for something more?" He asks again. I whip around, standing over him. 

"I. Hate. You." I growl. Alexander smiles still, looking up at me. 

"Prove it."

Alex POV***

The grin on my face was wiped clean after Thomas suddenly tackled me into the couch, holding me down by the shoulders. He was dangerously close, I could feel his hot, aggravated breath on my neck and face. His knee was pinned between my legs, and he quickly realized the compromising position I was in. 

"You're getting off to this?" He asks, gently pressing his leg into my aroused member. I bite my lip, a small moan escaping my lips.

"M-maybe..." I admit. He grins, slipping his hands under my shirt and quickly taking it off, the cold air making me shudder. He unbuttons his shirt, allowing me to have a full view of his gorgeous muscular frame. I wanted to reach my hands up and gently caress his chest and sides, but I was pinned pretty good. Thomas started pulling my pants down, grinning as he saw my length sticking up in my boxers. 

"You're a naughty little slut.~ Backed into a corner and you can't get enough of it.~" He purred, palming my cock gently and stroking it. I looked down at his crotch out of habit, squirming as I realized he was aroused as well. He ripped off my boxers, tossing them aside. Goosebumps flickered across my skin from the cold against my skin. He gently ran his hands up and down my sides, feeling me and my gentle curves. He held my cock gently, rubbing his thumb against my tip. I squirmed, moaning softly. Thomas grins.

"Look at you.~ So excited you can hardly sit still." He grins, slipping his pants off, leaving him in his briefs. I whimper, spreading my legs slowly.  
"Please... Thomas I need attention..." I beg, my voice trembling. Thomas smirks, putting his hands on the back of my head and pulling me forward, my nose practically touching his length. 

"You'll get attention, just give me a little attention first.~" He demands. I huff, taking the band of his briefs in my teeth, tugging them down to his thighs. I came back up, licking stripes up and down his length. He bit his lip, running his fingers through my hair.

"That's a good slut.~ Mmm...~" He moans lowly. I take more of his length into my mouth, relishing his moans. I slowly bob my head on his cock, making him growl with delight.

"Fuck yes...~ Mmm... Alright that's enough, get on your hands and knees Lexi.~" He says huskily, pulling me off. I bite my lip in anticipation, turning myself over and propping myself up. He put his hands on my hips, I shuddered at his touch, looking back at him curiously. He was unwrapping a lubed condom, tossing the wrapper aside as he carefully rolled it onto his cock. He pressed a finger to my entrance, but pulled it away after a moment. I squirm with uncertainty.

"You're not prepping me?" I question. I got no verbal response, all I felt was the tip of his cock press against my hole. I whimper loudly as he slips hallway into me abruptly. I squirm a bit, tears pricking my eyes as I buried my face into a pillow. Thomas grins.

"Little bigger than you were expecting?~" He asks. I nod the best I can, wanting to cry out from the mix of pain and pleasure. He lets me get used to him, and after a moment I squeak out for him to move. He buried his cock inside me, grinding his hips as he was fully inside. I moan quietly, my mouth open in a lewd expression. Thomas growls.

"Look at yourself.~ You can't get enough of me can you?~" I whimper as he starts thrusting into me, hard and deep. His cock pressed against the bundle of nerves with each thrust. He was so perfect. It's almost as if his cock was made for me. I knew I was losing myself in the pleasure, but that didn't matter.

"Daddy!!" I moaned, struggling to keep quiet. Thomas huffs, suddenly thrusting into me faster and faster. I could feel the heat in my abdomen growing quickly, pressure building. I looked back at Thomas, who was focused on absolutely destroying me. I gasp as he suddenly slams into me at blistering speed. One well aimed thrust and I was unraveled. I tensed up, cumming hard onto the couch. 

"Mmnhhh!! Daddy!!" Thomas thrusted into me a few more times before moaning quietly himself, stilling inside me, and cumming into the condom. He pulled out slowly, taking off the condom and tying it off, tossing it in the trash. I whimper, lying down. I was going to be sore for a while. Thomas smiles, putting on his clothes.

"You look like you had fun you little slut.~" He purrs. I nod, biting my lip.

"Mmm... Yeah..." I manage, pulling a blanket over myself. John entered the room, holding a bag of groceries.

"Uhhhhh. Alex? Why are you naked?" He asks. I smile. 

"It got too hot in here."


	20. HamBurr(ger) - Cream Filled?

Alex POV***

I sighed, looking at the clock on the wall impatiently. Aaron was supposed to be here a half hour ago. Granted the weather wasn't great, it had been raining all day, and maybe the traffic wasn't great, but it was unacceptable nonetheless. I sigh, deciding to go to the kitchen and make something while I was waiting. I had left some donuts out on the counter to cool a while ago, and the cream I was going to fill them with was in the fridge. I opened the fridge door, taking the pipette bag of cream out, then gently shutting the door while turning back to the counter. I slipped the pipette into one of the donuts, squeezing until the donut was full, then gently pulling the nozzle out. I jumped as a hand laid on my shoulder. I whipped around, surprised to see Burr, with a shocked expression as well. I quickly realized I had squeezed the pipette bag, and cream had splattered all over my hand and neck, some of it landing on the floor. Burr huffs.

"I uh... probably should've said something when I came in, huh?" He says, licking some cream off his hand. "Oh wow... That's good. Did you make it- oh- never mind, of course you did." He smiles. I sigh, finally recovering from the shock. 

"Yeah... Maybe..." I look at the wasted cream all over myself and the floor. "You made me make a mess..." I pout quietly.

Burr smiles, gently resting his hands on my hips, leaning in and licking some of the cream off my collarbone. I shudder, surprised at the sudden warmth of his tongue on my skin. I accidentally let a moan slip out as he licks up more of the cream. He pauses, looking at me with a smirk.

"Oh, this feels nice?" He asks rhetorically. I huff, wrapping my arms around him gently. 

"Shut... Shut up and love me..."

Burr POV***

I roughly nipped Alex's neck and collarbone, leaving wine colored hickeys as I went, savoring the moans I squeezed from him. I let my hand drift down to his hips, slowly lifting up his shirt and sliding my hands up his chest. He melted into me, taking off his shirt and unbuttoning mine. Before I knew it, we were both undressed to our boxers, and I had Alex backed up against the kitchen table.

"You want some cream filling?" I ask smugly, bending Alex over the table. Alex whimpers, nodding vigorously, holding onto the table.

"Yes please.~" I bite my lip, sucking on my fingers for a moment, slowly slipping two fingers into Alex. He whimpers, moaning quietly as I gently pushed my fingers deep inside him. His excitement was so adorable, and I felt my abdomen tense from anticipation. He seemed impatient as I prepped him, squirming and whining from my touch. I pulled my fingers out, earning a whimper from Alexander. I grin, slowly pressing my tip to his hole. He whimpers, pushing his butt out.

"Aaron... Please..." He begs quietly. I slip into him abruptly, making him moan sharply in pain and pleasure.

"Aaron! P-Please!!!" He screams. I chuckle, carefully starting to thrust into him, aiming for his prostate. He moaned out with every buck of my hips, tongue hanging out of his mouth lewdly. I huff, feeling the knot of head building in my stomach as we progressed. I could feel him getting closer, subtly tightening around me. He suddenly yelped.

"A-Ahh!! Aaron!! I'm gonna-!" He moans loudly, cumming hard onto the table. I huff, speeding up and slamming into Alex at a blistering pace. The knot of heat grew in my abdomen, and finally I released into him, some of my seed spilling out and running down his thigh. I pull out slowly, watching Alex pant and clean himself up with some wet wipes. I clean myself up, getting my clothes back on.

"Mm... That was a pleasant surprise. Are you going to finish filling those donuts soon?" I ask. Alex blushes.

"As soon as I take a shower, yeah." He kisses me on the cheek, turning to the bathroom and walking in. I couldn't help myself. I took a donut and bit into it, smiling blissfully as the sweet cream filled my mouth. He knew how to make a good donut.


	21. Lams - Popsicle teasing

3rd Person POV***

Alex sighs happily, he'd been dating John for about 10 months. They did basically everything together, with the exception of work. He was a stay at home writer, while John was off at the veterinary clinic, usually working with turtles. He had just received a text from John.

*I'll be home in less than 5 minutes Lexie. ;)*

He smiles, texting back while getting up to head to the fridge.

*I'll save a popsicle for you!*

He opens the freezer, peeking in at the selection of frozen treats. He pulls out the box of rocket popsicles, grabbing two. He opens one immediately, happily biting into it. He waits at the kitchen table, nearly finished with his when he hears a knock at the door. Alex runs over and slides on the wooden floor in his socks, grabbing the door handle and twisting, throwing the door open.

"Hello darling!" He smiles as John steps in and kisses him on lips sweetly. 

"Hello Lexie!" John smiles, stepping past Alex and grabbing the popsicle on the kitchen table. "So, you write poems like usual? About how much you miss me?" He grins, unwrapping the popsicle. Alex blushes.

"Maybe... But I also had to do some actual writing for a book... Y'know." He says, deadpan. John puts his hand over his heart, faking to be hurt.

"*gasp* Actual writing?" He scoffs. Alex huffs. 

"You know that's not what I meant..." He pouts, and pauses as he watches John lick stripes up the popsicle. He shudders, locking eyes with John for only a split second. But that was enough for John to understand. He grins, slooooowly licking the popsicle and wrapping his lips around the top, slipping it in and out of his mouth. He pauses every now and then so he wouldn't get brain freeze. Laurens teasingly deep throats the popsicle, pulling it out quick. 

"Mmph- Cold!" He remarks, chuckling. Alex whimpers, squirming as he watched John continue to lick and suck at the popsicle, planting kisses up it, and sucking on certain spots to get the flavor out. He licked the popsicle stick clean when he was done. Alex huffs.

"God damn, it's torture to watch you eat popsicles, you never bite them..." He whines. John chuckles. 

"Well, would you like me to satisfy this urge?~" John suddenly walks up to Alex and palms his length through his jeans. Alex shuts his eyes, biting his lip as John slides his pants down.

"John... Ahh..." He was vaguely aware that he was slowly being pushed back, heading for the couch. He stumbled as his heel hit something, and he flailed backwards, landing on the couch with a quiet thump. John grins, pinning Alex to the couch with his knee against Alex's crotch.

"Heh, cute." He remarks as Alex opens his mouth in a silent moan. Alex whimpers, squirming as John slid his hands under his shirt, taking it off with ease. He slowly traced his finger around Alex's nipple, gently licking the other one. Alex whimpers, letting out tiny squeaks of pleasure. John slid his free hand down to Alex's shorts, taking them off roughly. Alex whimpers at the cool air, watching John take off his pants as well.

"John... Please..." He begs quietly, biting his lip as John ripped off Alex's boxers, following with his own. John put his fingers up to Alex's mouth.

"Suck." He demands. Alex takes John's fingers into his mouth, his lips wrapping around his knuckles, swirling his tongue around to make sure his fingers were slicked up. John pulls his hand away, moving it down to Alex's hole, slipping the two fingers in slowly. Alex whimpers, bucking his hips up.

"Ahhhh... John..." He whines as John curls his fingers slightly, scissoring his fingers. He pumps his fingers into Alex slowly, being rather gentle, earning quiet moans from Alex. He whimpers as John takes his fingers out, pumping his own length for a moment. 

"Mmm. Get on your hands and knees, beautiful." He demands. Alex complies, propping himself up on his hands and knees. John grabbed a bottle of lube from a nearby drawer, flicking open the cap and squirting a good amount on his fingers. He pumped his own length a few times, biting his lip. He traced circles around Alex's entrance as well, lubing him up a bit. Alex sways his hips in anticipation. 

"John... Please, the wait is killing me..." John smiles, pressing his tip to Alex's hole. He slipped the tip in abruptly, earning a sharp moan from Alex. John grips Alex's waist tightly as Alex squeezes him, tight around his cock. He carefully pushes the rest of the way into Alex, making him shudder. John starts to thrust into Alex, rolling his hips, bucking into Alex's prostate. Alex moans loudly, gripping the couch tightly as he threw his head back. John pulled an Alex's hair, earning more whimpers and moans from the smaller man.

"John!! Please!! Yes! Yes!" He was extremely vocal. John chuckles, picking up his pace, slamming into Alex halfway to top speed. Alex gasps in surprise as John switched positions, turning Alex onto his side and propping a leg over his shoulder. He slammed into Alex mercilessly, managing to hit the bundle of nerves every time, driving moans from Alex. 

"Ahhh!! AHHH!! John!! Yes John!!" He screamed, making John pound into him as fast as he could. The familiar warmth built in their stomachs, slowly tightening and growing. White clouded John's vision as he came hard into Alex, Alex soon following, the thick ropey strands of cum painting his stomach and the leather couch. John and Alex panted tiredly, flopping over onto each other, quickly cuddling up with each other. John pulled a blanket over them, kissing Alex on the cheek. 

"That was great.~ Did you enjoy my popsicle?" He asks, teasing. Alex smiles.

"Heh... Yeah. Sure did hun."


	22. KingBury - What're you hiding?

3rd Person POV***

Samuel sighs, taking his bag of books from the table, and going to his bookshelf to sort them. He had purchased some books earlier in the day, some a bit raunchy. One in particular was titled; "How to Please your Lover". He started shelving his books, carefully sliding some volumes into free spaces. George walked into the doorway, leaning against it as he watched Samuel.

"Buy more books?" He asks bluntly. Samuel turns to George for a moment.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, quite a few actually." He says with a grin, picking up the lewd book. George tilts his head.

"What's that one about?" He asks, putting his arms behind his back as he began walking closer. Samuel looked at the cover, his face going beet red.

"No it's- it's nothing!" He stammers, hiding the book behind his back. George grins, stopping as he was nearly in hug distance. 

"Are you sure it's nothing? You seem rather flustered." He purrs, taking a step closer and caressing his hand against Samuel's cheek. Sam looks up at George slowly.

"It's... Really nothing..." He insists. George grins, suddenly reaching around him and snatching the book. Samuel was too surprised at first to realize what had just happened, but he quickly snatched the book back, placing it on the shelf. George grins.

"How to please your lover? My my... What has my Sammy been up to?" He asks in a husky tone, pressing his hand to Samuel's chest, pressing him against the bookshelf. Samuel whimpers quietly, looking up at George nervously.

"George... I can explain..." He whispers. George smiles, leaning in closer, raising a hand to the back of Samuel's head. He pulls him in, kissing him deeply, slipping his tongue past Samuel's lips. The smaller man squirmed in delight at George's advances. He abruptly pulls away.

"W-Wait... Lets do this on the bed..." He insists. George smirks, picking Samuel up and tossing him on the bed. Samuel flushes red, looking up at George, who had climbed onto the bed with him.

"So, you like hiding things from me? What else have you learned from those books, hm?" He asks, looming over Samuel. Samuel gulps.

"N-nothing... I swear!" He says quickly. George grins, stripping off his clothes, revealing his slim but well toned figure, as well as his rather girthy length.

"Mhm, sure." He proceeded to take off Samuel's clothes. The smaller man didn't stop him, as being this submissive was a turn on. George grins, gently stroking Samuel's erect length. Samuel closed his eyes, seeming to enjoy the gentle touching. George smiles. 

"Do you want to show me what you've learned?~" He asks in a husky tone. Samuel blushes, looking up at George with a slow nod. He sits up, gently placing his hands on George's chest and back, pulling him a bit closer and kissing him on the neck, planting small kisses on him. He sucks gently, trying not to leave any hickeys. George sighs.

"Mm... This is nice, but I'd like you to be a little rougher." George says quietly, sliding his hands up Samuel's sides. Samuel smiles, suddenly nipping at George's neck and collarbone. George yelps with his mouth closed, a bit surprised. Samuel chuckles under his breath, slowly licking a line up George's neck to his ear. He gently nibbled and sucked George's ear, making him shudder and melt into him. 

"Sammy... Ahh..." George moans quietly. Samuel slowly planted kisses down George's neck and chest, sucking here and there. He gets down to George's crotch, slowly palming George's cock. George lays back, relaxing. Samuel plants a kiss on George's tip, smiling as George wiggled a bit. He kitten licks the tip, slowly caressing the rest of his length. He takes George's tip into his mouth, sucking gently. He lowers his head down to about halfway, twisting his head and bobbing his head slowly. George moans quietly, looking down at Samuel with approval. Samuel hollows his cheeks, suddenly bobbing his head faster and faster. George moans louder, putting his hands on the back of Samuel's head. Samuel looks up at George meekly, sucking hard as he quickly bobbed his head on his cock. He deep throated George, gagging a bit at the tip of his length hit the back of his throat. George suddenly holds Samuel there, bucking his hips into Samuel's mouth, making him gag loudly. 

"Ahh!! Fuck yes! I'm gonna cum-!" He grunts, coming hard down Samuel's throat. Samuel swallowed, coughing as George let him go. 

"George- Ahh... Are you gonna fuck me?" He asks impatiently. George lays back on the bed.

"Mmm... Nah... Too tired now..." He says with a smile. Samuel sighs, laying down next to him.

"Fine... I'm gonna get you back for this. It's gonna happen man." He promises. George yawns.

"That's nice dear."


	23. Jamilton - You're home early!

3rd Person POV***

Thomas bites his lip, gently running his hands up Madison's sides. Madison whimpers, leaning closer.

"Tommy... Please... I... I want you to kiss me..." Thomas hums in approval, slowly leaning in and kissing Madison on the neck, sucking roughly here and there, leaving hickeys. Madison squeaked out small moans, hugging Thomas tightly as he moved up to his ears. Madison suddenly freezes, tensing up. Thomas pulls away. 

"What?" He asks, following Madison's gaze over his shoulder. He freezes.

Alexander was standing in the doorway, holding his briefcase. He tosses it down by the door, clearly upset. Madison scooted back, clearly afraid of Alex's sudden stern expression. Alexander starts tying his hair back.

"Madison, get out. Thomas... You have some explaining to do." Madison ran out of the room, clutching his clothes over his crotch. Thomas stammered.  
"Y-You're home early! I... I... I was..." He gulped, looking up at Alexander nervously. Alex folded his arms in disapproval. 

"Yeah. That's not a good enough explanation Thomas. Why don't I explain for you?" He walked towards the bed slowly, beginning to take off his suit and tie.

"You decided I have too long of a work day, and told a friend of yours to come over and satisfy your urges while I was away." He unbuckles his belt, sliding it off. Thomas shook his head. 

"N-no! That's not what it was-" Alexander cut him off.

"Oh! I'm wrong? Well, then apparently you decided I wasn't enough for you! That I don't do enough to keep you satisfied. Well, now that I'm home early, I think you'll find I have plenty of energy to fuck your brains out." He removed his pants and boxers, tossing them to the side. Thomas looked down at Alexander's already rock hard length. Alex put his hand under Jefferson's chin, lifting it up so they locked gazes. 

"My eyes are up here, cheater." Thomas shudders, following Alex's lead as his hand was pushed into his chest, making him lay back on the bed. Thomas opened his mouth to speak, but Alex quickly made him moan instead, leaning his head down and very delicately licking lines up Thomas's neck. Thomas whimpers, looking up at Alex lustfully. Alexander began nipping at his ears and then slowly planting kisses down Thomas's chest and stomach, getting dangerously close to his cock, but never daring to touch it. At least not yet. Thomas whimpers.

"Alexander... Please..." He huffs. Alex grabbed Thomas's hands, pinning them above his head.

"No no, don't say anything." He says quietly, grabbing the lube from the bedside drawer. He squirts some onto his fingers, lubing up his cock.

"Hands and Knees Thomas." He demands. Thomas quickly obliged, moaning as Alex pressing a couple fingers to his entrance. "You wanted to get caught, didn't you?" He asks, slipping his fingers in and slowly curling them. Thomas whimpers, pressing his face into the bed. 

"You wanted me to see you and completely wreck you, didn't you?" He pumped his fingers into Thomas, painfully slow. "You wanted me to make sure you'll never cheat again." Thomas whimpers, arching his back as Alex slipped a third finger in. 

"Ahh!! M-maybe!" He stammers, whimpering as Alex curled his fingers again, scissoring them inside slowly. Alex grins, pulling his fingers out and pressing his tip to Thomas's entrance. He slooooowly pushes in, earning a long drawn out moan from Thomas.

"Ahhhhhhh... Alexander..." He huffs, moaning sharply as Alex started thrusting into him slowly. Thomas huffs, tears pricking his eyes.

"Alexander!!" He yelps, arching his back as the pain turned to pleasure. Alex started picking up his pace, bucking his hips up, managing to hit Thomas's prostate each time. Thomas moaned quickly, his mouth open in a lewd expression.

"Ahhh!! Ahhh!! Ahhh!! Aahhh!!" His voice cracked from the strain, making Alex laugh. He gave Thomas's ass a firm slap, earning another moan from Thomas.

Thomas could feel the pressure beginning to build, his length twitching slightly.

"AhHhh!! Alexander!!! I'm so close!!" Alex huffs, nodding. 

"I can tell!! Come with me! Come on!" He growls lowly. Thomas whimpers, suddenly coming hard onto the sheets. Alex huffs, pulling out and flipping Thomas over to face him. 

"On your knees." He demanded. Thomas did as he was told, getting on his knees and opening his mouth. Alex huffs, pumping his length quickly. He suddenly came hard onto Thomas's face, most of it landing on Thomas's tongue. Thomas gently licked Alex's dick clean, swallowing and laying back down on the bed. Alex smiles.

"Feel better, cheater?" He asks, laying down next to him. Thomas nods, smiling happily. "Hehe... Good. No seriously, you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Thomas frowns.

"Aw man..."


	24. Whamilton - Naughty Student (Part 1)

3rd Person POV***

Hamilton sighs, scribbling away at his paper, writing down data into a table. He looked at Burr's paper out of curiosity. He smiles as he sees Burr wasn't as far along as he was. He finished his paper, smiling as he looked at Jefferson's paper. 

"Hamilton! Come see me after class!" Hamilton jumps in surprise as Washington's abrupt command. He huffs, folding his arms. Jefferson laughs from across the room. 

"Daddy's calling.~" He purrs. Washington shoots Jefferson a look, which made him shut his mouth. Hamilton squirms in discomfort. What could Washington possibly want? He didn't do anything wrong. He sighs, glancing at Washington for a moment. He quickly realizes that Washington was wearing an extremely tight work out shirt, and yoga pants. He huffs, biting his lip as he looked at George's body. His defined abs and toned chest, the rippling muscles along his shoulders and arms. Alex whimpers, shamefully reaching down to his crotch and gently palming his length. Burr glanced over, quickly looking away to not get involved in whatever Hamilton was doing. He watched Washington turn around, his tight pants showing off every perfect curve of his ass. 

Goddamn he's thicc with ten c's... He thought to himself, biting his lip so hard he could taste blood. Washington glances back at Hamilton, blinking in a bit of disbelief. He knew exactly what was going on, but didn't want to humiliate him in front of the whole class. The bell for the end of class rang, and everyone quickly left. Alex went to leave, but was stopped by George at the last second, pulling him back into the class by the backpack and shutting the door, pulling the blinds down.

"Alexander. Do you know what you did wrong?" He asks, folding his arms. Alex huffs.

"I was looking at the others paper? But I was done! And you and I both know I wouldn't cheat! I was just curious to see how far along they were..." He admits. George nods. 

"Alright... But still, in the future, don't. And don't raise your voice to me. Do you know what else you did today that I noticed?" His tone changed subtly. Alex blushes heavily, silently cursing himself. Shit. He thought to himself. 

"N-Nope! Nothing!" He looks away guiltily, sitting on a desk. George grins.

"I caught those glances you were giving me. Mind explaining why you were staring at me?" He asks. Alex flinches.

"I... I... I was just... Daydreaming. Because I was done with work. Y-yes." He stammers. George puts his hand under Alex's chin, making him look up at him. 

"Alexander. Could you be more specific? Daydreaming about what?" He purrs. Alex blushes heavily.

"I-I... It... Was..." He clears his throat. George waited expectantly. Alex sighs.

"I was imagining how you are in bed... How firm but gentle you might be... Just thinking about it..." He shudders, biting his lip. "And I can't help but wonder how large your package is." He says, on the edge of moaning. George blushes lightly, looking down at Alex's crotch as he noticed Alex was squirming. He wasn't too surprised to see he was sporting a raging hard-on.

"Well... I'd like to help you out with that, if you don't mind of course." George says in a husky tone. Alex nods quickly, spreading his legs apart, inviting George to touch him. He smiles, gently palming Alex's cock through his pants. Alex moans quietly, looking up at George with a lewd expression. George gently starts pulling Alex's pants and boxers down, his length springing free. Alex whimpers.

"Ahh... Sir... Can you take off your shirt, please?" He asks. George chuckles lightly, quickly stripping his shirt off. 

"Naughty Hamilton." He says with a smile, kneeling down and gently taking Alex's cock in his hand, gently rubbing his thumb against the tip. Alex whimpers, looking down at George, his face was so close to his cock. He wanted to pull him closer and watch those plump lips slide over his cock, deeper and deeper until they touched his balls. George could see the pleading look in his eyes, and bit his lip, leaning forward and gently planting kisses along his cock. Alex whimpers, his eyes squeezing shut in reflex from pleasure, but he forced himself to keep one eye open. He gasps in surprise as George did exactly what he had hoped, slowly deep throating him. Alex whimpers, putting his hands on the back of George's head. George looked up at Alex as he begged loudly.

"George!!! Please!! Oh god please! Ah- I want you so badly!" He whimpers, yelping as George started quickly bobbing his head on Alex's length, going faster and faster, swallowing around his length as he massaged the shaft with his tongue. Alex was a moaning mess, his eyes squeezed shut from pleasure. He felt the heat building in his abdomen, his length twitching.

"G-George!!! I-I'm so close!!!" He whines. George grins, pulling away at the last possible second. He wipes his mouth.

"Mm. You were naughty today. I'll have to punish you later tonight. Drop by at 8?" He asks. Alex whimpers, looking down at his throbbing cock.

"B-but, you're not gonna finish me?" He asks. George nods.

"I will, just not now. You better not finish yourself off. Do you understand? I want to make sure you don't do this again." He smirks. Alex whines. 

"F-fine." He reluctantly agrees, pulling his boxers and pants back up.

"See you later." George purrs, quickly walking out of the room.


	25. Whamilton - Naughty Student (Part 2)

3rd Person POV***

Alexander rode his motorcycle to George's house, arriving at exactly 8:00 pm. He took off his helmet and took out the key, quickly running up to the front of the house and ringing the doorbell. After a moment, he impatiently knocked, his throbbing cock still ached from earlier in the day. Goerge opened the door, his shirt off, and he seemed to have oiled himself up a bit, his muscles shimmering even in the dim light. Alex shuddered a bit. 

"M-Mr. Washington, may I come in?" He asks sheepishly. George nods, standing aside to let him in. 

"Of course, just take your shoes off." Alex nods, quickly walking inside and setting his helmet down, followed by taking off his boots. George shut the door, looking down at Alex with a glint in his eye. 

"Alex, do you mind if I call you Lexi? I think it's cute. Like you." He grins. Alex blushes, fiddling with his shirt and wringing it in his hands.

"Sure- I- Where... Where do you want to take this?" He asks quietly, still quite embarrassed. George smiles, taking a step closer and swiftly picking Alex up, which was a bit easier than he thought it would be, almost tossing Alex into the air.

"Oh! Wow, you're very light... Do you eat enough?" George asks, carrying him down the hall and to his room. Alex shrugs. 

"I just eat when I can I guess- so... No?" He blushes heavily, watching George open his door and step inside. He puts Alex down, shutting the door behind him. 

"I'm guessing you want to be sub?" He asks, Alex nods, taking off his jacket.

"Y-yes sir. I don't typically sub- well- actually I've never done much with anyone, and even then with myself I'm not sure what I'd be more adept at- Ah!" He yelps as George suddenly pins him against the wall, hands by his head. He kisses Alex passionately, swiping his tongue over Alex's bottom lip to ask permission. Alex opens his mouth slightly, allowing George to mercilessly explore his mouth. He slowly moved his hands down to Alex's shirt, lifting it up over his head and tossing it aside. Alex whimpers, his pants a bit tighter due to his growing arousal. George pulls away for a moment, glancing down at Alex's bulge. 

"It's been like that since the end of class hasn't it?" He asks, knowing full well what the answer was. Alex nods, moaning quietly as George began planting kisses up and down his neck, slowly going lower and lower, caressing his sides.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, about this. I wanted this so bad, I-Ahhh... O-Oh sweet heavens..." He looked down at George, watching him take off his pants along with his boxers, his length springing out at full attention. George smiles.

"So naughty, but I'm glad you resisted the urge to finish yourself off." He praises, his voice low and soothing. Alex loved this, he simply couldn't get enough. 

"Let me do something for you, you've done so much for me already." He insists, reaching for George's pants, George allows him to, watching him pull his pants and briefs down. Alex yelps in surprise as George's length smacks him in face on the way up. George chuckles. 

"Got a little too close there." He purrs. Alex smiles, only now realizing that his length was much larger than his own. 

"Oh my... I'm impressed- I... I... Don't..." He didn't know where to start. He gently held George's length, pumping it slowly, thinking of how he would approach this. He shuddered as George set a hand on his head. He looked up at George sheepishly, then back to his length. He licked the tip gently, earning a small chuckle from George. Alex smiles, realizing how silly it must have looked. He clears his throat, taking George's tip into his mouth, sucking on it gently, slowly taking in more. George moaned softly, telling Alex he must be doing something right. He closed his eyes, forcing more into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly. He gagged slightly, looking up at George. He was moaning softly, eyes shut. Alex suddenly hugged George's waist, deep throating his length. He swallowed quickly, fighting the urge to gag. George moaned loudly, quickly pulling Alex off his length, his cock twitching slightly.

"Mnhhh... Fuck that was close... I didn't want you to choke... Anyway, come here." He picks Alex up again, gently setting him down on his bed. Alex looked up at George expectantly, watching him grab lube from his nightstand. 

"George, please... I need you so badly..." He squirms a bit, watching George lube up his fingers. He smiles, setting the lube down and circling a finger around Alex's entrance. He whimpers, positioning himself on his hands and knees, giving George better access. He moans sharply as George suddenly slipped a finger inside, gently curling his finger and making Alex melt. He tightened around George's finger, getting used to it when George abruptly added another finger, Alex's opening his mouth in a lewd expression. George smiles, watching Alex squirm with each movement. He slowly began pumping his fingers in and out of him, Alex mewling quietly with every thrust. George smiles, pulling his fingers out and lubing up his cock. Alex looked back at George, a bit nervous due to his size. He braces himself as George presses his tip to Alex's entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asks quietly. Alex nods, relaxing a bit. George gently pushes in, Alex whimpering as the tip slipped in. 

"Ahh! MnhH..." He whimpers, feeling George push deeper and deeper inside him. He could feel himself squeeze around George's cock. He took a moment to adjust, looking back at George. 

"G-Go..." He managed to squeak out, burying his face in a pillow as George slowly formed a pace, bucking his hips into Alex. Alex moaned deeply, losing track of time as George slowly sped up, driving him insane with the lust and pleasure, the heat slowly building in his abdomen. He moaned louder and louder, clutching onto the sheets as George slammed into him quickly. 

"L-Lexi! I'm gonna cum!" He warns, his eyes squeezed shut from pleasure. Alex moans loudly.

"Yes! Daddy!! Please!! Fill me!!" He demands loudly. George quickly came hard into Alex, Alex moaning deeply at the sensation, coming hard onto the bed. George pulled out of Alex with a wet pop, flopping back onto the bed. Alex huffs, flopping forward, curling up on the bed. 

"Fuck... That was amazing... I'm gonna be sore for a week though... Hehe..." He smiles, sighing happily as George spooned him, kissing him on the ear. 

"Just going to take a little... nap..." He yawns, shutting his eyes. Alex smiles, letting himself relax, slowly falling asleep.


	26. Jamilton - Tsundere/Yandere (Mild BDSM)

Jefferson POV***

I bit my lip, watching Alexander from afar. I know he has a secret crush on me. I just know it. He knows where I am, I saw him look at me. I saw him blush. I almost squeal in excitement, I couldn't wait to tell Alex how I feel, if he didn't know already.

He's so perfect. Small compared to me, but so cute, with his auburn hair up in a ponytail, and those amazing violet-blue eyes. He was thin, sure, but he had such a feminine way about him, elegant, graceful. I almost forgot he's a guy. Not that this was a problem, of course.

He's perfect. He doesn't always agree with me, at all. But I don't really mind. He's perfect.

Alexander POV***

I glanced at Jefferson from afar, and with dread I watched him slowly approach me. He's a little cute and all, but he's... Creepy. He's always watching me, and I feel a little unsettled. Even my subconscious warns me when he's near. He calls me cute. Uhg, I'm clearly not, I'm handsome, not cute.

He also calls me small. Just because he's tall, it doesn't mean he can rub it in my face like that. Even though he's creepy as hell, I can't help but love his attention. I don't get much of it. And I honestly don't have much instinct for self preservation. Still, I couldn't help but be curious when he walked up to me. He had the biggest smile on his face, I think I could see his gums.

"Hey! Alexander! I've wanted to tell you this for a while, but I couldn't get my courage up. But now I think I can tell you! I really like you, whenever you're around my heart pounds in my chest, and I can't stop thinking about you..." He admits openly. I took a couple steps back, honestly a bit freaked out. That smile, that damned smile. If he wasn't smiling so wide, I might be able to take this more seriously. I do my best to smile back.

"Oh- Wow... Jefferson... I could kinda tell... Well, I do think you're good looking, and I appreciate the confession, but I like someone else..." I did my best to be polite, but even then, Jefferson's smile disappeared faster than it appeared, which made a chill go down my spine. 

"Y-you... You don't like me? But... I confessed and everything... Hahahahaha... Surely you must be mistaken..." He smiles again, this time seeming less sure, it was almost crooked. I wasn't sure which smile I preferred. And that laugh made me uncomfortable in the worst of ways. Even my skin didn't seem to want to be on my body. Out of panic, I blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"N-no! That's not what I meant! I do like you... I just-" He didn't even let me finish before he started talking again. Usually he was much quieter. 

"Oh! Yes! You have to come to my house! Don't bother asking for my address! You already have it!" He happily ran away, leaving me confused. I didn't even know what to think. What the hell did he mean? I already have his address? I'm fairly certain he never- my phone went off, letting me know I had a text. My heart dropped as I saw the notification. It was from Jefferson, somehow he had gotten my phone number. He texted me his address.

He lived across the street from me? Why the hell had I never seen him out and about? Then again, maybe he always went to school earlier than me. He always seemed to just be at school. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do.

On one hand, I was curious, and I was horny, as Laurens had been out of town for quite some time. He texted me on occasion. And on the other hand, I didn't want to be anywhere near Jefferson. He seemed dangerous, unstable. And I also didn't want to die anytime soon. Much less by the hands of a crazy psycho.

***

As I was walking back home, I wondered what Jefferson knew about me. I thought about all the times I saw him. He was always just... watching. Never really coming up to me until today. Stupid Jefferson... If he wasn't so creepy, I might like him more. Oh well. As I walked up to my house, I looked across the street at Jefferson's house. I saw the light in his room was on, I felt my skin prickle with goosebumps as I also noticed the blinds were pulled down slightly. He was watching me. I gulped, weighing my options. I either accept his invitation, and possibly die and/or have a good time. Or, I can go home and never come out.

3rd Person POV*** 

Jefferson watched Alexander walk to his house slowly. He rushed to the front door in excitement, he could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his chest. He ripped the door open as soon as Alex knocked. Alex looked a bit surprised, but it quickly turned to a forced smile. 

"Oh, hello Jefferson- I Uh... I decided to visit... So, here I am." He was clearly nervous, but Jefferson didn't seem to notice, quickly stepping aside to let Alex in.

"Hello Lexi.~ Heheheh, just come on in, I'll get you something to drink!" He says gleefully. Alex nods, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him while Jefferson skipper off to the kitchen to fix him a drink. Alex looked around, he was glad everything was clean, and mostly ordinary, aside from the katana's on the wall, he hoped as decoration only. He sat down on the couch, switching on the TV. I noticed it was on the ID channel. I changed it to animal planet, glad to see it was an episode on sea turtles. Jefferson walked over to him, setting a glass of soda in his hand. Alex smiles.

"Oh! Cherry Coke, my favorite..." He smiles happily, sipping the soda as Jefferson sat down very close to him. He tried to ignore the discomfort he felt, very quickly drinking his soda. 

"Jefferson? Uh... You're very nice to me, not everyone likes me... John does, and even then, he hasn't texted me for a while..." He admits with a sigh. Jefferson smiles.

"Don't worry about him, he doesn't love you like I do..." He purrs. Alex sets down his soda, having finished it.

"Hm. Maybe... Jefferson? You're very close..." He says, looking over at Jefferson, who was intently staring at him. Jefferson smiles, gently hugging Alex and kissing him on the cheek. Alex flinched at first, but slowly warmed up to it. He had to admit, it wasn't so bad.

"This is kinda nice..." He says with a smile, melting into Jefferson a bit. Jefferson smiles. 

"Yeah, I'll have to show you my special place." Alex pauses.

"I'm sorry- What? Like- Your room or?" Jefferson laughs. 

"Oh! Yes! Yes! My room, not THAT special place. Well- also that- eventually." He purrs. Alex yawns, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm really sleepy all of the sudden, he says, fighting the urge to yawn again, slumping into Jefferson. He smiles, gently running his fingers through Alex's hair. Alex wouldn't admit it, but he did like the way it felt to be loved, peaceful sleep creeping up on him. 

"Oh, yeah that would probably be because I spiked your drink." Alex barely had time to react before he quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

***

Alex woke up to the sensation of cold around his ankles and wrists, along with being cold in general. He groggily looks around, adrenaline quickly waking him up as he realized he was handcuffed to a bed, completely naked. He pulls on the handcuffs roughly, attempting to escape. He knew this was a bad idea, why did he accept the invitation? Jefferson walked back into the room, holding a few things, which Alex couldn't see due to the darkness. Jefferson flipped the light on, revealing the state of the room. Everything was black, the walls decorated with tools, leather objects, and other things. 

"Oh you're awake! Good, good, I was afraid I used too much." Alex squirms, watching Jefferson creep closer with clothespins and a ball gag. 

"Wh-why are you doing this?" He asks, his cock slowly rising up off his stomach. Jefferson grins.

"This is your kink isn't it? You never tell anyone, but I know." He says with a chuckle, clamping the clothespins on Alex's nipples tightly. Alex whimpers in pleasure, squirming in excitement as Jefferson slipped the gag on him. Alex huffs. He would never admit this, but he did love bondage, and he loved that Jefferson knew this. It would've been so embarrassing to tell him.

Jefferson walked over, gently stroking Alexander's length. Alex moaned quietly, blushing heavily as he watched Jefferson get closer, straddling Alexander slowly. He pulled out a vibrating cock ring, gently slipping it onto Alex. Alex whimpers, waiting for him to turn it on. Jefferson grins, putting a hand around Alex's throat, squeezing gently as he turned on the vibration, making Alex buck his hips up with need. He squirmed, moaning quietly. Jefferson smiles, removing the ball gag so Alex could talk.

"Ahhh! Mnhhh... Jefferson... please... I need this so badly..." He pleads. Jefferson bites his lip.

"What else do you want?" He asks with a smug grin. Alex looks around. 

"Mnhh... Maybe just you..." He managed to squeak out. Jefferson laughs softly, backing up a bit and grabbing some lube from his nightstand. He took off his clothes quickly, watching Alexander squirm with every pulse of vibration from the cock ring. He quickly lubed up his length, getting closer again and pressing his length to Alex's entrance. 

Alex whimpers quietly as Jefferson slipped into him, the mix of pleasure and pain driving him wild. He moans louder as Jefferson slowly formed a pace, gliding in and out of him smoothly. He felt full as Jefferson pushed into him each time, slowly going faster, and faster. He need this so badly, needed the hot twisted pleasure of being tied up and fucked roughly. Jefferson quickly picked up the speed, turning up the vibration on the cock ring and slamming into Alexander's prostate. Alex moaned loudly, gasping for breath as the heat was building in his cock.

Jefferson's moans were drowned out by Alexander's, but he was getting close too, watching Alexander's take pleasure in his own suffering. He suddenly came hard inside Alex, Alex moaning loudly as he released onto his chest, panting quickly.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Fuck... Jefferson holy shit..." He moaned breathlessly, looking sleepy again as he slowly went limp. Jefferson smiles, sitting down by Alex and gently tracing circles on his chest, unclamping the clothespins and taking off the cock ring. Alex quickly fell asleep, snoring slightly. Jefferson smiles, debating on whether or not he should keep Alex like this for a while. Maybe he would enjoy it.


	27. JamilBurr - Hate that I love you

3rd Person POV***

Hamilton sighed with frustration, scribbling away in his notebook. Jefferson and Burr had invited him to dinner, and Washington has advised him to go, wanting him to make more "friends". He rested his head in his hand, tapping his quill against his paper. He wanted to write something besides his thoughts, but nothing came to mind. He grumbled quietly, looking at the time. It was about time for him to leave, and he knew it. He begrudgingly got up, setting his quill down and walking out of the house, heading for the nearest coach to take him up to Monticello.

***

Burr had already arrived at Monticello, and was waiting in the dining room with Jefferson. 

"He's taking a while to get here..." Burr said with a sigh, drumming his fingers on the table. "He's usually very early." He continues. Jefferson smiles, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh don't worry, he'll show soon. The last thing he'll be, is late. He has five more minutes." There was suddenly a knock at the door, Jefferson gets up. 

"That must be him! Well, unless it's my damn ram..." He says, walking to the door. The knocking suddenly got more frantic.

"JEFFERSON!! JEFFERSON!! THE RAM!!" Hamilton yelled. Jefferson quickly opened the door, Hamilton leaped through the doorway, Jefferson shutting the door behind him. He jumped in surprise as the ram slammed into the door.

"Jesus... That damn ram... I need to butcher him before he kills someone else." Hamilton huffs, clutching his chest, catching his breath.

"Fuck... That thing killed someone?" He puffs, walking into the dining room, where dinner had just been set up. He nods.

"Yes, that abominable animal killed a small boy..." He admits dryly. Hamilton sits down at the table.

"Why the hell haven't you eaten him yet?! He could've killed me Thomas!" He yells, running his fingers through his hair. "A-anyway... lets just eat... I'm starving..." Thomas shrugs, smiling as he cut the small steak on his plate.

"While we're eating, I wanted to discuss something with both of you, mostly regarding you, Alexander." He says, taking a bite of his steak. Alex looks up from his plate to Jefferson, who sat across from him, and glanced at Burr, who was next to him. 

"And what would that be? Would it be politics? Perhaps how your relationship is with Mr. Madison? You two are rather close." Alexander says with a grin. Jefferson blinks twice.

"This isn't about Mr. Madison. This is about you Alexander. You have this... Look in your eye. Whenever you look at me or Burr. It's a thoughtful look, and I can't for the life of me pin the emotion. You express that you don't like me, and Burr." He says, waving his fork as he spoke. Alexander pauses, thinking for a moment, taking a bite of the green beans.

"It's just a glance. Nothing more. I have expressed it, because it is true, and I don't understand why you question the fact that I dislike you and Burr, I would even call it hate, Mr. Jefferson." He stabs at his steak, looking up at Jefferson. Burr didn't want to say much, eating his food while listening intently to both of them. Jefferson rolls his eyes, setting down his fork. 

"Hamilton. You think about us... you think about us differently than you let on. You enjoy our company... Don't you? You're thinking about something... I dare suggest it's something lewd." Burr chokes on his beans, and Hamilton almost spits out his drink. Jefferson grins. "I'm right aren't I?" He asks smugly. Hamilton looks up at Jefferson, wiping his mouth slowly. 

"For you to suggest this, Mr. Jefferson... You must be having the same thoughts." Jefferson blushes suddenly, but quickly realizes something. 

"So you admit it! You admit you love me!" He says quickly. Hamilton's face goes red, and he quickly stands up.

"I do, but I hate it! I hate the fact I love you too much to admit it!" He huffs, his heart pounding. Burr blinks.

"The tension in the room is incredible. Also I believe Mr. Hamilton is aroused." He points out. Alex huffs, getting frustrated and his pants were getting tight. 

"Jefferson, s-sit on the table, Burr can do what he wants with me from behind." He demands quickly. Jefferson grins.

"So forward. I like it." He laughs, sitting down on the table and unbuttoning his pants, slipping them down. Alex bites his lip, sauntering over and gently rubbing Jefferson's cock through his briefs. Jefferson opens his mouth in a silent moan, watching Alex pull his briefs down with his teeth, while Burr slowly worked Alex's pants off, pumping his own length slowly. Jefferson watches Alex lick the tip of his length slowly, taking him in slowly while looking up at him with those violet blue eyes. Thomas shuddered a bit, putting a hand on the back of his head and gently encouraging him to go farther. Alexander slowly took in more of Thomas's length, gagging slightly as his tip hit the back of his throat. He began bobbing his head slowly, looking up at Jefferson pleadingly. Burr suddenly slipped a lubed finger into Alexander, making him moan sharply in surprise, sending vibration down Jefferson's cock. Jefferson moans quietly.

"Ah fuck... Alex, you're good at this, have you practiced?" He teases. Alex rolls his eyes, speeding up a bit, making Jefferson arch his back a bit. Burr slipped another finger into Alex, starting to pump them in and out slowly. 

"From back here, it looks like he has. He's working that pretty little mouth of his." He chuckles, lubing up his length while Alex sucked hard on Jefferson's length. Burr grins, pressing his tip to Alex's entrance. Alex flinched, about to look back when Jefferson pulled his head down, moaning deeply.

"Ahhhh... Fuck, don't look back Hamilton, eyes on me." He instructed. Hamilton nods, moaning sharply as Burr slipped into him all the way, giving Alexander a moment to adjust. Alexander starts bobbing his head on Jefferson's length rapidly, and Burr started matching Alexander's pace, making Alex moan and shake with pleasure. Jefferson pulled at Alexander's hair, stifling his moans by biting his lip.

"Fuuuuck... Mmm..." He huffs, his stomach starting to tense up as he got closer and closer to his climax. Burr already looked close as well, gripping Hamilton's hips roughly. Hamilton was moaning through Jefferson's cock, whimpering as Burr suddenly came hard inside him, followed by Jefferson coming hard into Alexander's mouth. Alex pulled off of Jefferson and Burr, sitting down in Jefferson's chair and quickly pumping his own length. Jefferson grins, suddenly picking Alex up and setting him down on the table, slipping three fingers into Alex abruptly, causing the smaller man to moan loudly. Alex whines, pumping his length faster as Thomas fingered him roughly.

"Come on Hamilton, be a good boy and come for me." Hamilton quickly came hard all over himself, shuddering as Thomas pulled his fingers out. 

"Mnhhh... Thomas... can I stay the night?" He asks quietly. Thomas chuckles.

"Are you going to keep this a secret?" He asks. Hamilton nods quickly.

"Mmhm. Don't worry, I won't tell."


	28. Lams - Werewolf in heat

3rd person POV***

Laurens sighs, one day of the month, Alex would never come over. It was boring by himself. It was like clockwork, every 30 days, Alex would just simply not come over. He wondered why, looking up at the full moon through the window. It was beautiful tonight. He heard the door open, Laurens realized that he must have left the door unlocked. He sighs, wondering if his puppy had opened it by chance. He got up, walking to the door of his room, realizing that his puppy Tobillo was asleep by the door. 

"Hello? Someone here?" He asks cautiously, peeking around his door into the house. He saw something scurry past the hallway, ducking out of sight. He heard noises that sounded like a dog. He grabbed a small box of milk bones from his room, walking into the hall and peeking into the living room, he saw a shadowy figure hop behind the couch, lanky and furry. More puppy-like whimpering. He gulps, cautiously walking closer and trying to peek over the couch.

"Hello? I have treats..." He shakes the box of milk-bones, two fluffy ears popping up over the edge of the couch. 

"It's okay... C'mon... You can come out... I have lots of yummy treats." John wagers, shaking the box again. John took a step back as two fluffy... hands, gripped the edge of the couch. The figure rose up slowly, remarkably human. He recognized this thing though, especially it's violet blue eyes.

"A... Alex?! You're a werewolf? Jesus this makes so much more sense now." He runs his fingers through his hair. Alex nods, a bit embarrassed. He was much taller than John at the moment, his hands and feet more paw like than human. He immediately noticed that Alex was near naked, only his pants had held up. Thank god he was wearing stretchy sweat pants. He was furry on chest, elbows, knees, and other joints, and along his back and shoulders. His teeth were sharp, and his ears had shifted more toward the top of his head, looking a little odd. Like a weird human puppy mix. 

"Heh... You're kinda cute, c'mere." He approaches slowly, trying to be friendly. Alex seemed a bit shy, backing away a bit. John frowns. "Hey, it's okay... Here, want one of these?" He pulls a milk bone out of the box. Alex suddenly goes bonkers, leaping for the treat, pouncing on Laurens, pinning him to the couch. Laurens laughs, giving Alex the milk bone, which he happily snapped up and ate quickly. Laurens smiles.

"Can you talk?" He asks Alex, feeding him another milk bone. Alex's ears flattened. 

"Rrrrrroow... Rowr ro..." He licks his chops, shaking his head. Laurens sighs.

"Guess not... Well... Why're you here now? You never came here before on your... cycle..? Y'know? This is the first time I've seen you like this." He says, laying back on the couch. Alex blushes lightly, whimpering as he pawed at his crotch. John chuckles. "Oh my god, you're in heat, and you can't do anything because of your paws? Alright, lemme see what you're packing now..." He smiles, pulling Alex's sweatpants down with a little bit of difficulty. His cock sprung free, around 10 inches, much thicker than before, and with a knot at the base. 

"Holy shit. I don't know why you didn't come over sooner. I would've loved to have known about this." He grins, gently tracing a finger down from the tip to his balls. Alex stood up, Laurens getting on the couch and propping himself up on his knees. He slowly pumps Alex's cock with both hands, watching Alex hum with delight. John gently licks the tip of his length, sucking along the side and attempting to get more than the tip in his mouth, not having much luck. He pulls off, looking up at Alex, who was eyeing him hungrily. John yelps in surprise as he was suddenly picked up, being stripped of his clothes like a Barbie doll. Alex laid back on the couch, setting John down on his chest. John blushes, watching Alex open and close his mouth, sticking out his long tongue. John felt his length rise in arousal and anticipation. He scooted up, getting up and positioning himself over Alex's mouth before sitting down. Alex held Lauren's hips, circling his tongue around John's hole. John whimpers.

"Alex... You're such a tease..." He whines, gasping suddenly as Alex slipped the tip of his tongue into him. He whines, feeling Alex slide more and more of his tongue in, gently lapping at his walls. 

"Ahhhh!! Alex!!!" He moans loudly, whimpering as Alex curled his tongue inside him. He pulled his tongue out, making John whine at the loss.

"Ahhh... Fuck..." He squirms as Alex picks him up again, kissing him on the forehead before positioning him over his giant length. 

"Oh fuck... This is going to sting at first..." He braced himself as Alex set him down on the tip of his length, holding his hips. John whimpers, wiggling his hips to help Alex. He gasps as the tip slips in, his body hugging the tip tightly. Alex growls lowly, slooooowly pushing John down to the top of the knot. John whimpers, his head thrown back. "Ahhhh- Fuck this kinda hurts a little..." He admits, adjusting to Alex's size. He nods slowly, giving Alex the go ahead. He was a bit surprised as Alex handled him like a sex toy, holding him by the hips and raising and lowering him on his length slowly. John was a moaning mess, the constant rubbing against his prostate made him shake with pleasure. Alex stuck his tongue out, clearly enjoying the tightness around his cock, and the sweet moans he was driving out from John. Alex and John very quickly escalated through the motions, Alex picking up his pace, John loving every second of it, his moans getting louder and louder until John was practically screaming his lungs out.

"Alexander!!! Please!!! Oh fuck yes!! Knot me!! Please!!" John begs. Alex huffs, rapidly pumping John onto his cock, his stomach tensing as the heat built up. He slammed John down, the knot popping into John quickly, Alex coming hard inside John. John moaned deeply, coming onto his stomach. 

"Ahhhhhh-ahhh!!!! Ahhh!! Ahhh... Holy fuck..." He whimpers, looking down at his stomach, which was bulging a bit due to Alexander's cock. Alex huffed tiredly, attempting to pull John off. John winces. "Ahhh... No don't... Let me be attached... This is kinda nice..." Alex shrugs, laying back and yawning as he slowly fell asleep.


	29. Mullette - Hungry Succubus

3rd Person POV***

Lafayette smiles blissfully, relaxing as Hercules gently traced circles around his nipples, pinching them here and there.

"Mmm... Mon Amour... Your teasing me more than usual." He purrs, gently setting his hand on Hercules's shoulder. Herc whines, sliding his hand down to Lafayette's crotch, squeezing his cock through his pants gently. Lafayette opened his mouth in a silent moan, letting his head rest against the back of the couch. "Mmm... S'il vous plaît..." He whines, watching Hercules slowly tighten his grip, his back slowly arched, his length slowly pressing against his pants, begging to be set free. Hercules suddenly straddled Lafayette's waist, grinding his hips into Lafayette's length. Lafayette moans quietly.

"Mmm...~ Mon amour, I know it's been a little while since last time. You always want to have sex every couple days... Not that I'm complaining darling." He purrs. Hercules whines, starting to tug off Lafayette's pants.

"How long has it been since last time?" He asks, watching his length stand up under his boxers. Hercules whines.

"Ten days and 20 hours... I'm so hungry..." He tugs Lafayette's boxers down, leaning down and licking stripes up and down his length. Lafayette arches his back again, looking down at Hercules.

"A-Ahh- You counted the hours? Mnhh- Why- Ah!" He moans sharply as Hercules suddenly deepthroats his cock, sucking hard right off the bat. He holds the back of Hercules's head, holding him down, a moaning mess as Hercules swallowed quickly around his length. He felt Hercules's tongue glide around his length, massaging the shaft gently. He suddenly came into Hercules's mouth, overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure. He shudders, looking down at Hercules with curiosity as he swallowed.

"Mon amour... Are you... Uh... What is the English word... Succube?" Mulligan blushes, sitting up.

"You mean Succubus? Yes... Well... Half Succubus... B-but that doesn't matter... right?" He asks quietly. Lafayette shakes his head quickly.

"Non! No! No of course not! Are you..." He clears his throat.

"Are you still hungry?" He asks quietly. Hercules nods vigorously, starting to take off his pants and boxers. Lafayette smiles, patting the couch. Hercules hops onto the couch, immediately tackled by Lafayette. He spreads Hercules's legs, prodding his entrance with his tongue. Hercules whimpers, slowly pumping his own length as he watched Lafayette dip his tongue into him. He whimpers, feeling Lafayette's soft tongue slide into him smoothly, gently massaging his walls. 

"Lafayette! Ahh!!" He whimpers as Lafayette pulls away, positioning his length at Hercules's entrance. Hercules moans quietly, spreading his legs wide, arching his back as Lafayette quickly pushed in, grinding his hips into Hercules.

"Hnng... Ahh, you are always so tight..." Lafayette purrs, slowly pulling out and pushing back in, driving small moans out from Mulligan. He whimpers, watching Lafayette slowly thrust deeper and deeper inside him, his body hugging tight around his cock.

"Mnhhh... Lafayette!" He moans loudly, gasping at how rough Lafayette was. Lafayette bit his lip, pumping Hercules's cock quickly as he slammed into him.

"Allez chéri, jouis avec moi.~" He purrs. Hercules suddenly comes hard into Lafayette's hand, Lafayette cumming hard into Hercules. Hercules sighed with relief, grinning as Lafayette pulled out slowly. 

"Mmm... That was wonderful, but I think o need dessert." He growls lowly, latching onto an unsuspecting Lafayette. He moans sharply, holding Hercules's shoulders as Hercules sucked on his length roughly, bobbing his head quickly. Lafayette whimpers, over stimulated already, and now Hercules was attacking him for more. He whines, a high pitched moaning mess as Hercules deep throated him again. He feels the heat building quickly, gasping as he suddenly came into Hercules's mouth again. Hercules swallows, licking Lafayette clean. 

"Mmm... So yummy." He purrs smugly, laying back. "I won't need to eat again for another three days, maybe four..." He says quietly. Lafayette smiles.

"That is good, I am glad I could provide you with this... Ahhh... I need a break..." He yawns, curling up on the couch happily. Mulligan smiles, spooning Lafayette, hugging him around the waist gently.


	30. Kingbury - King of the bed

3rd Person POV***

Samuel was reading one of his books, minding his own business. George laid beside him, unsure of what to do with himself. Samuel has been reading in bed for hours, and George had been patiently waiting for him to turn off the light so he could go to sleep. But, it was clear Samuel would be up all night when he was this absorbed with his reading. George sighs, sitting up in bed and straddling Samuel suddenly. Samuel quickly snapped out of his reading daze, looking up at George with surprise.

"G-George! I thought you were asleep!" He remarks, surprised. George scoffs.

"I would've been asleep hours ago, but you never turned off the light to stop reading. It's 1 am sweetheart." He whines. Samuel nods.

"A-Alright, I get the point, I'll turn off the lamp!" He says, reaching over to the light. George grabbed his hand, biting his lip as he brought it down to his own cock. Samuel blushes deeply, looking up at George. George shakes his head.

"You kept me up, so, I'm going to keep you up. As long as I can." He purrs sweetly, making Samuel shudder. 

"Now then, put that hand to work. I need a little bit of help." He chuckles lightly, Samuel nods, blushing as he slowly pumped George's length. George sighed with delight, watching his lover gently pleasure him. Samuel huffs, still laying back.

"Sometimes when you sleep nude you get especially horny... Maybe you should wear pajamas..." He suggests quietly. George chuckles.

"Perhaps... But for now, I think you'd be better off sucking darling. I'm king of the bed, and there's nothing you can do about it." He boasts, straddling Samuel's chest. Samuel huffs, looking up at George slowly, still pumping George's length. George was biting his lip, waiting for Samuel. Samuel blushes, letting go of his cock and scooting forward a bit, gently licking stripes up and down George's length. 

"Mmm..." He gently kitten licked George's tip, earning a smile from George. Samuel chuckles quietly, sucking on his tip and bringing it into his mouth, massaging the underside of it with his tongue. George lets out a breathy moan, holding onto the back of Samuel's head. Samuel smiles the best he could with a cock in his mouth, slowly taking in more of George's cock, sucking eagerly and bobbing his head after a moment. George huffs, pulling Samuel off. 

"Good... That's good... Ahh... Hands and knees darling." He commanded. Samuel blushes, doing as he was told. 

"Are you going to prep me?" He asks nervously. George nods. 

"Of course darling, I'm not an asshole." He smiles sweetly, sucking on two of his fingers for a moment before bringing them down to Samuel's hole, gently slipping one in. Samuel squirmed in excitement, looking back at George. George smiles, curling his fingers inside Samuel. Samuel whimpers, tightening around George's fingers. 

"Ahhhh...Darling... Please..." He whines softly. George grins, adding a second finger. Samuel whimpers, moaning louder.

"Ahh! George... Mnhh... I love you..." He says quietly. George laughs.

"I know darling! You'll love me even more in a moment." He scissors his fingers inside Samuel, making the smaller man moan with delight. George abruptly pulls his fingers out, replacing them with his thick cock. Samuel whimpers loudly, gasping as George starting thrusting into him at a slow steady pace. He rolled his hips, making him rub against Samuel's sweet spot. Samuel whimpers, hugging a pillow tightly. 

"Mnnhhh!! George!! Daddy!!" He blurts. George chuckles softly, pushing all the way into Samuel, earning a moan from Sam.

"You like calling me daddy? Hah, you're a little more kinky than you say you are. Do you like this?" He pounds into Samuel quickly with short thrusts, making the smaller man squeal with pleasure.

"Yes!!! Daddy!!! Hnyaa!!" He moans sharply. George bites his lip, grabbing Samuel's hips and mercilessly pounding into him. Samuel was loving every second of it, his mouth open and his eyes shut. George huffs, slowly feeling the pressure building. Samuel's moans slowly got louder and louder until he was practically screaming George's name. George huffs, suddenly flipping Samuel on his back and continuing to pound into him.

"Mnhhh! Oh my god Sammy you look amazing like this! Ahhh!! I'm getting close!" He warned. Samuel nods, clutching onto the bed sheets.

"Me too!! Hnnnn!!" Samuel moans sharply, feeling the heat in his abdomen intensify. George huffs, squeezing his eyes shut as he suddenly came hard into Samuel. Samuel moans deeply, looking up at George lovingly as he came onto his stomach. 

"Ahhhhh... George..." He moans softly. George grins.

"Sammy... You're so cute. Heh, C'mere darling..." He pulls out of Samuel, cuddling up with Sam happily. 

"We'll take a shower in the morning... Mmm..." He yawns. Samuel nods.

"Sounds good to me... Goodnight..."


	31. HamBurr - Love forgotten

Burr watched Alexander from afar, leaning against a building in a small alley. He marveled at this man, though he didn't know his name. His elegant walk, the way he looked at everything with awe and wonder. His wavy auburn hair, those striking violet-blue eyes, his amazing jawline. Even his slender, almost feminine frame drove him mad with longing. He was craving attention, craving release. He wanted to call attention to himself, wave to him, whistle, anything, but he couldn't bring himself to take action.

By chance, by some miracle, Alexander looked over to Burr, looking him directly in the eyes. They seemed to connect, and for a moment, they paused. Alexander took action, quickly walking towards Burr. Burr barely had time to think before Alex had his lips pressed against his. They both melted into the kiss, Burr gingerly pressing Alex against the wall, hidden behind a few crates from view of the street. Alexander huffs, looking up at Burr with a dazed but lewd expression. Burr had to refrain from laughing, pulling away from him for a moment, brushing his thumb over Alex's lip.

"Sorry this is so sudden- I- Mmph!!" He was quickly cut off as Alexander slammed his lips into Burr's, making the larger man whimper in surprise. Alex slid his hand under Burr's clothes, going straight for his chest. Burr let out a tiny whine as Alex pinched and rolled his nipples between his fingers.

"Ahhh... Sir... I... Ahh!" He moans sharply as Alex reaches down into his pants, squeezing his cock firmly. Alex smirks, starting to pump Burr's length slowly. Burr relaxed, leaning back against the wall, letting the pleasure overtake him. Alex smirks, a cocky manner about him.

"I really took you for the dominant type, but I guess you're not." He teased, laughing quietly. Burr huffs, suddenly grabbing Alex's hand and taking it out of his pants. 

"Sh-shut up. Suck." He slipped a couple fingers into Alex's mouth, Alex gulped, nervous at first. He slowly warmed up to it, massaging Burr's fingers with his tongue, sucking on them tenderly as if it was something more lewd. Burr bit his lip, watching this man he didn't know, lewdly suck on his fingers to his heart content. Burr couldn't wait much longer, his pants were getting tighter by the second. He tugged his fingers out of Alex's mouth, much to the smaller man's surprise. 

"Pants, take off your pants, just give me your body..." He demanded quickly. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Demanding, what if I don't?" He asks with a grin. Burr huffs, unbuttoning his pants and taking out his cock. 

"Then I will ask you again, please, take off your pants, sir." He smiles. Alex shrugs, unbuttoning his pants and slipping them down along with his boxers. Burr practically pounced on Alex, pinning him to the wall and circling his fingers around his entrance.

"You ready? I'm going to prep you first." He warns. Alex nods quickly.

"Do it, fucking do it... Yes..." He begged quietly. Burr smirks, slipping the tip of his finger in.

"Really? You sure?" He teased. Alex huffs loudly.

"Yes!! Yes! Both of them! Please!" He begs louder. Burr grins, slowly sliding both of his fingers into Alex. Alex let out a long drawn out moan, clutching onto the wall. Burr bites his lip.

"Oh damn, can you imagine my cock slipping inside you, so tight, but it's a perfect goddamn fit. Ahhh, you can feel it can't you?" He asks with a smirk. Alex whimpers. 

"I trust I will in a minute..." He whines, gasping as Burr curled his fingers inside him. "O-oh sweet mercy..." He huffs, feeling Burr's fingers move and graze against his sweet spot. He whimpers at the loss of Burr's fingers, only to yelp in surprise into Burr's hand as his mouth was covered, and Burr's cock gently slipped into him. He could feel Burr sliding against his prostate as he slowly thrusted into him, being gentle and yet firm all at the same time. Burr moans softly, starting to slowly pick up his pace.

"Tell me what you want sir, I'll do it." He felt odd not knowing this man's name, but maybe it was better this way. Alexander huffs.

"Go fast, I don't want to risk being seen too much longer." He says quickly. Burr nods, starting to pick up his pace. Alexander and Burr had to stifle their moans, each of them biting their lip, or their overcoat sleeve. Alexander moaned deeply, his cock throbbing with excitement at the danger of the situation, and the fact he had no idea who this person was. Burr was busy thinking about how to pleasure Alexander, reaching his hands under Alex's shirt and pinching and rolling his nipples, earning more moans from his partner. They both moved his unison of the other, a moaning, thrusting, grabbing, whining mess. Finally, both of them felt the pressure building, Burr held on tight to Alexander, Alex moaning sharply as Burr came hard inside him, the thick and warm sensation driving him over the edge, making him come hard onto the wall. Alex and Burr panted quietly, both of them quickly pulling their pants back up and fixing themselves up before anyone was any wiser to the situation. Alex looked back at Burr.

"Thank you, for this... I..." Burr waves his hand dismissively, cutting him off. 

"Don't worry about it... Oh.. and... This is a one time thing... Though... I look forward to seeing you again..." He smiles. Alex blushes, clearing his throat. 

"Oh, well, Aheh... Thank you sir." He looks out into the street, spotting his friends, Lafayette, Hercules, and Laurens. He looks back at Burr. 

"I have to leave! Sorry- Goodbye!" He runs off before Burr had a chance to say anything else. Burr sighs, watching Alex meet up with his friends. He listens closely for a moment. Laurens grins.

"Ah! Alexander Hamilton himself! We were wondering where you were you little devil!" He laughs. Alexander chuckles lightly.

"Oh nowhere, I was just talking with someone, don't worry about it!" He says. Burr blushes.

"Alexander... His name is Alexander... How enchanting..."


	32. HamBurr - Love forgotten (Part 2)

3rd Person POV***

Burr and Alexander were attending the Winter's ball, of course, neither of them knew the other was there. Burr was on the sidelines, scoping out the ladies and seeing if he could find a suitable partner to dance with. Alexander was also scoping out the ladies, absentmindedly wandering over towards Burr without realizing it. Burr sees Alexander walking closer. He wanted to say something, but ended up having to block Alexander from walking straight into him. Alexander flinches of course, putting his hands up. He took a moment to regain where he was, smiling at Burr.

"Ah! Sir- I didn't expect to see you here! Ah- what's your name?" He asks quickly. Burr blushes a bit, though he didn't notice.

"Aaron Burr. And you're Alexander Hamilton, I caught your name from a buddy of yours." He says quietly. Alexander nods, realizing they were very close to each other. He took a slow step back. Both of them felt the tension, they both wanted to say something, but neither could bring themselves to do so in front of so many people. Alex put his hand out. 

"Care to dance?" He asks with a grin. Burr looks around to see a few men jokingly dancing together. Burr nods.

"Fine, seems safe." He says, taking Alexander's hand. Alex's hands were a bit calloused from writing so much, his fingertips stained with ink. Burr's were soft, gently caressing Alex's skin. They stepped in time with the music, occasionally tripping over one another's feet. Alexander smirks, suddenly spinning Burr around and pulling away from him. Burr follows Alex the best he could, pulling away as well, their free arms stretched out wide.

They pulled back in, clasping both their hands together, extremely close. Burr held his breath out of nervousness, his cheeks felt like they were burning as he looked around the room to see people smiling and laughing, seeming to be enjoying the show. Burr suddenly bends Alex over, earning a small yelp from Hamilton. Hamilton looked up at Burr cutely, his cheeks rosy from embarrassment. Both felt the connection, their hearts beating out of their chest. He pulls him back up, spinning him on his feet. Hamilton stumbled backward in surprise, the crowd parting like the Red Sea to avoid the hurricane that was Hamilton. Burr winces as Hamilton fell on his butt, his head spinning. Hamilton dizzily got up, rubbing his tailbone gently. Burr rushes over to him.

"Hey are you alright? I didn't mean to do it that hard... You're so light..." He says, deeply flustered. Alexander waves his hand dismissively.

"I-It's fine! Don't even worry about it! It's fine!" He says quickly. A beautiful young woman in a pink dress walks over to Hamilton, taking him by the arm.

"Come with me a second, I have someone I want you to meet!" She says cheerfully. Alex blinks.

"Where are you taking me?" He asks as she was leading him away from Burr. The woman smiles.

"I'm about to change your life." She states simply. Alex looks back at Burr one last time before disappearing into the crowd. 

"Then by all means, lead the way." Burr watched his friend slip away, his heart aching as he saw a glimpse of Hamilton kissing a young lady's hand through the crowd. He quickly withdrew, away from the bustle of the party, hot tears of frustration welling in his eyes. He stepped outside, into the cold winter air. He sighed, his breath making a small puff of steam, quickly dissipating into nothing. He scoffs to himself.

"Disappeared just like my chances..." He muttered to himself.

***

The year is 1796. Burr and Alexander have gone their separate ways, yet still staying rather close to each other, subconsciously being as close as possible while still keeping at a distance. Burr was going to meet Alexander soon, to discuss the sensitive subject of John Adams. Hamilton had been recently fired by him. Burr walked up to Hamilton's legal office, knocking on the door firmly. He watching Hamilton peek through the blinds, Hamilton sees Burr, and goes to the door, opening it for him. Burr steps inside, looking to Hamilton.

"Hamilton, you're acting... More aggressive than usual... and oddly cautious, how've you're been-" He didn't even get to finish when Hamilton went off.

"John Adams claims I'm in a league with Britain, he thinks I'm a spy! And last thing I want is to be hanged today! He's such an asshole! Damn him to hell! He never shows up to work, never does any work anyway! He's a fat arrogant asshole! That's what he is!" He growls. Burr put his hands up defensively.

"Hamilton, the line is behind you, you crossed it again! I agree he shouldn't have fired you, but you have to admit your writing style, and the government you set up, makes it look like you want a monarchy again! Not to mention the Jay Treaty! No one wants to trade with England, Hamilton! Someone managed to clock you in the forehead with a rock about that I hear- Anyway- the point is, you need to chill out!" He yelled angrily. Hamilton growls lowly, suddenly grabbing Burr's hand and waist, bending him back in a dance-like manner.

He kisses Burr on the lips, his lips surprisingly soft, and tasting like apples. Hamilton quickly calmed down, his posture unwinding. Burr blinked, still looking at Hamilton in confusion. But he relaxes as Hamilton deepens the kiss, licking his bottom lip to ask permission. Burr shudders, a wave of excitement spreading from his groin up. He opens his mouth slightly, allowing Hamilton to slip his tongue into his mouth. He never realized just how much he needed this, losing himself in the sweet pleasure. Hamilton gently explored Burr's mouth, pulling away after a moment, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Neither of them knew what to say, all Burr knew was that Hamilton was going to lead, and he would follow. Hamilton stands Burr back up, gently leading him back to the loveseat in the back of the room. 

"You alright with this?" He asks Burr, looking up at him sweetly. Burr chuckles lightly. 

"You already engaged a kiss without my permission, but yes, go right ahead..." He purrs. Hamilton shudders at Burr's tone.

"Ahh- God Damn I forgot how good that dance felt... Remember? The winter ball?" Burr smiles sadly, remembering how Hamilton was pulled away by Angelica. 

"I remember you slipping out of my grasp... Yes..." He set his hands on Hamilton's chest, unbuttoning his overcoat. Hamilton starts doing the same with Burr, soon, they were just down to their stockings and boxers. Hamilton ran his hands up Burr's chest and bicep, admiring his toned frame.

"Wow... I'm impressed." He chuckles lightly, suddenly palming Burr's cock through the thin fabric. Burr moans softly, gently caressing Hamilton's sides and back. 

"You're not bad yourself... Skinny..." He purrs, smiling as he grazed his nails up, his sides. Hamilton chuckles, tensing up at the tickling.

"Hahah! Stop I'm ticklish!" He giggles, Burr grins, continuing to tickle Hamilton smugly. Hamilton suddenly grabs Burr by the shoulders, pushing him down onto the loveseat. Burr let out a small whimper in surprise, looking up at Hamilton with an almost fearful expression. Hamilton straddles Burr's waist, grinding against his cock with his own. 

"This is my time Burr, I'm not the timid island kid fresh off the boat you once dominated. This time, you are mine." He purrs, running his hands up Burr's body. Burr whimpers, moaning as Hamilton leaned forward and sucked on his neck gently, careful to not leave hickeys. Burr felt the hot excitement spread up from his cock again, reflexively tensing up. Hamilton grins, kissing down Burr's chest and abdomen. He gently pulls Burr's boxers down, grinning as his cock sprung out.

"Mmm... Glad you're excited..." He pulls off his own boxers, immediately comparing. Alex blinks. "Hmm... It's hard to tell... Let me get closer..." He grinds his cock against Burr's, making both of them moan quietly in sync. Burr reaches around Alexander, holding his waist.

"Alexander... Fuck..." He mutters, squirming as Alex grabbed his cock and started pumping it slowly. He puts two fingers to Burr's lips, a smirk spread across his face.

"Suck. I need to prep you." He demands. Burr opens his mouth, taking Alex's fingers in. Alex shudders as Burr's warm tongue glides across his fingers, Burr bobbing his head slightly.

"Mmph-..." He gags a little bit, and pulls away from Alex, looking up at him nervously. Alexander grins, taking his fingers and moving them down to Burr's entrance, circling around it teasingly.

"This'll sting a little at first, probably. But you're excited, I can tell. You want me to own you don't you..." Burr put up his hand.

"Alexander... Relax... I don't want this to be revenge... or paying a debt. I want this to be passionate... Like that dance we shared..." He said quietly, fighting back the moans creeping up from his throat, since Alex was still pumping his length. Alexander thinks for a moment, nodding in understanding. He gently slips the two fingers into Burr, as if to spite Burr a bit before actually getting started. Burr let out a moan of pain, wincing.

"F-fuuuuck... Ahhhh..." He whines as Alexander starts scissoring his fingers inside him, gliding in and out smoothly. "Alexander... Hahhh... Please..." The pain had changed to pleasure, Burr's excitement growing by the second as Alexander slipped a third finger in. Burr whines, his cheeks hot with lust.

"A-Alexander please..." He begs. Alex grins, pumping his own cock for a moment, slicking up the tip. He presses his tip in, Burr gasping as it slipped inside. He whimpers quietly, looking up at Alexander with a pleading expression. Alexander licked his upper lip sensually, causing Burr to feel another wave of excitement. Burr knew Alex was getting off to this, how helpless he was in this position, how much control he had in his hands.

Alexander slowly started to thrust into Burr, pushing all the way into Burr before sliding all the way out. He repeated this, painstakingly slow and methodic. Burr whines loudly, pumping his length slowly.

"Please go faster! I want this so badly!" He moans. Alexander grins smugly, starting to speed up a bit, causing Burr to moan louder and louder as Alexander increased his speed. He could feel Alex get into a better rhythm, changing his pattern as he went, making Burr moan with delight at each change.

"Alexander! Fuck me! Yes! Ahh!" He begs, pumping his length along with Alexander's rhythm. Alexander huffs, holding onto Burr's waist tightly, suddenly starting to slam into Burr at full speed, hitting his sweet spot almost every time. Burr yelps in surprise, feeling his orgasm building. He whimpers, his eyes squeezed shut as the heat in his abdomen grew to its climax. He moaned loudly as he came hard onto his hand, followed by Alexander finishing inside him, the warm sensation spreading up. Both of them panted in exhaustion, Alexander leaning over Burr. 

"Burr... I love you." He says shakily, still coming down from his high. Burr nods, hugging Alexander close.

"I love you too." He says, sitting up and kissing Alexander on the lips happily.

"Can we do this again?" He asks. Alexander nods his head.

"Anytime."


	33. Jamilton - Needy

3rd Person POV***

Alexander had been feeling horny for the past week, and for whatever reason, Jefferson wasn't paying attention to him. He looked down at the sizable bulge in his pants, squirming a bit. 

"Damnit..." He cursed to himself. Jefferson peeked around the doorway to look at Alex. 

"Janet?" He chuckles, holding a plate of cookies. "Do you want to watch the Rocky Horror Picture Show and eat cookies?" He asks, leaning against the wall. Alexander bit his lip, thinking.

"Yeah sure... But... Can we-" Jefferson cut him off.

"Awesome! Come on hun, I'll be in the living room waiting." He purrs, walking off. Alexander huffs in frustration, pulling at his jeans as he walked to the living room, seeing Jefferson with his shirt half unbuttoned, showing off his chest. Alex felt his arousal grow a bit. 

"Tommy- I need something from you..." He whines, sitting down next to him on the couch. Jefferson smiles, kissing Alex on the lips sweetly.

"The only thing we need is a movie and cookies." He smiles, biting into a cookie and playing the movie. Alexander huffs, biting his lip.

"Tommy... I need-" Thomas cut him off again, putting a cookie in his hand. Alex looks at the cookie, sighing as he bit into it. He couldn't deny it was a great cookie, soft and chewy in the middle, ever so slightly crunchy on the outside. He looks over at Thomas after a few minutes. He was happily munching on another cookie, watching the time warp dance unfold on the screen. Alexander huffs, he couldn't take Thomas ignoring him anymore. He got up and stood in front of Thomas for a moment. Thomas blinks, looking up at Alex.

"Uhhhh. Something the matter Lexi?" He asks. Alex huffs angrily.

"Don't "Lexi" me! You've been ignoring me all week! I keep trying to say something and keep interrupting me..." He whines, tears of frustration welling in his eyes. Thomas frowns.

"Oh... Oh Alex I'm sorry... C'mere hun..." He gets up and hugs Alex, kissing him on the cheek sweetly and rubbing circles into his back. "I didn't mean to ignore you hun... Now, what is it that you've wanted to say?" He asks, waiting patiently. Alex wipes the tears from his eyes.

"I'm horny... So fucking horny Tommy..." He huffs, hugging himself closer to Thomas, pressing his boner into Thomas's leg. Thomas blushes.

"Ohhhhh... I see." He grins smugly. "You're just being needy." He purrs, and sits down on the couch, slouching back so Alex could sit in his lap. Alex huffs, straddling Thomas's waist, facing him.

"Shut- Shut up..." He stutters, grinding his boner into Thomas's crotch. Thomas bit his lip, laying his head back.

"Ahhh... Lexi..." He moans softly, looking up at Alex lustfully. Alex huffs, holding his shoulders.

"Fuck me... Please?" He asks, looking up at Thomas with pleading eyes. Thomas couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, picking Alex up, Alex wrapping his legs around his waist. 

"Oh alright.~ But you have a to be a good boy for Daddy.~" He says coyly. Alex bites his lip.

"But I've been such a good boy already..." He whimpers. Thomas smirks.

"Ah, that is true, but you have to keep being a good boy." He says, walking into their bedroom and setting Alex down on the bed. Alex whimpers, laying back on the bed in a rather defenseless position. Thomas grins, starting to take off his shirt.

"Strip. Now." He commands. Alex whines wantonly. 

"But what if I don't?" He asks, slowly starting to take off his shirt. Thomas grins, tossing his shirt to the floor, showing off his well toned abs.

"Well, I'll just have to strip you naked myself, shove a vibrator in that cute little ass of yours, turn it on, and put a cock ring on you. Maybe I'll tie you up too, and watch you squirm while I get myself off watching you." He says quickly, coming up with his answer on the fly. Alexander bites his lip, continuing to strip off his pants and socks. He left the lingerie panties on, allowing Thomas to admire how good he looked in them. 

"Despite how fun that sounds, I think I prefer the latter." He says quietly. Thomas grins, removing his pants and boxers, his length standing at attention. He climbs onto the bed, sitting next to Alexander.

"Why don't you give me a little show Lexi? Egg me on a bit." He purrs. Alex shudders, running his hands up his sides, gently running his fingers over his nips, pinching and rolling them between his fingers.

"Ahhh... Tommy... Fuck..." Alex whimpers, playing with one of his nipples while the other hand glided back down his body, slowly sliding down his panties, his cock springing free. Alex tosses the panties aside, moving his hand to his cock, sloooowly pumping it while looking back at Thomas. 

"Tommy... Please fuck me... I've already been waiting all week..." He whimpers quietly. Thomas bites his lip, stroking his cock for a moment before scooting over to Alex, kissing him on the forehead. 

"Oh alright, but would you mind grabbing the lube from the drawer there?" He asks. Alex nods, getting on his hands and knees and reaching into the drawer. Thomas took this small window of opportunity to pull Alex into his lap as he grabbed the lube. Alexander whimpers, looking back at Thomas lustfully.

"Mmm... Tommy..." He whines. Thomas chuckles, taking the lube from Alex and coating his fingers with it.

"Be patient Hammy, I'm getting to it." He smiles, bending Alex forward, and positioning him so that his butt was in the air. He circles the tip on his finger around Alex's hole, grinning. Alex whines again as Thomas rubs it in slightly. He gasps as he felt Thomas abruptly slip one finger in, the sensation making him whimper. Thomas quickly added a second finger, watching Alexander moan wantonly.

"Thomas please!! Mnhh!" He squirms, clutching onto the bed as Thomas starts thrusting his fingers deep into him. He scissors his fingers inside Alex, making the smaller man squirm more. Thomas smiles.

"Darling you shouldn't squirm as much, my fingers will slip out. Ah- Would you like something bigger?" He purrs, pulling his fingers out, and starting to lube up his cock. Alexander whimpers, nodding quickly.

"Yes! Yes Tommy, please!" He begs, looking back at Thomas. Thomas smiles, holding Alex's waist and pressing his tip to his entrance.

"Shhhh, quiet darling." He slips in slowly, filling Alexander to the brim. Alex whimpers, clutching onto a pillow as Thomas slowly started thrusting into him.

"That's a good boy, you're my cute little slut aren't you?" He chuckles softly, tugging at Alex's hair, earning a whimper from him.

"Yes Tommy, fuck... fuck me harder..." He begs. Thomas chuckles, slowly picking up his pace, suddenly and roughly pushing into him.

"Oh? You want me to get rougher?" He asks, squeezing Alex's waist tightly. Alex moans sharply, nodding. He could barely get any words out. 

"Y-yeahhh!!" He huffs, his eyes squeezed shut. Thomas bites his lip, quickly thrusting into Alex and pumping his cock.

"You like that darling? Mmm- You want it all?" He asks in a husky tone, pulling at Alex's hair again. Alexander moans loudly.

"Fuck!! Yes! Thomas!! Give it to me!" He pleads, his cock twitching in Thomas's hand. Thomas huffs, hunching over Alex and mercilessly slamming into him, making both of them shake with pleasure. Alexander whimpers.

"T-Thomas I'm gonna come!!" He warns loudly. Thomas nods.

"Me too! Go ahead!" He says between breaths. Alexander comes hard into Thomas's hand, whimpering and moaning in relief. Thomas huffs, coming into Alexander and thrusting in a few more times.

"Ahhh... Fuck darling..." He flops over with Alexander, pulling out and immediately cuddling up with him. "Better sweetheart?" He asks. Alexander nods vigorously.

"So much better... Thank you..." He yawns, quickly falling asleep. Thomas smiles, running his fingers through Alex's hair, and quietly joining him in rest.


	34. Jamilton - A debt unpaid

Alexander POV***

Alexander sighs, writing on a stack of parchment he had brought with him into the coach. He sighs, knocking on the side of the coach a bit.

"Slow down! It's too bumpy when you go quickly!" He yells, scribbling away at his parchment, the scratching of his quill against the paper was a sound he rather enjoyed. He barely knew how much time had passed when the coach stopped in front of Monticello. Alexander watched the coachman open the door, and put down the small step ladder. He stepped out, frowning as his boots hit mud. He sighs, setting his quill down in the coach, along with the ink. 

"Thank you, oh, could you stay here for a little while? I will give you an extra dollar or so. I won't be longer than a half hour." The coachman sighs. 

"Fine. I'll wait." The coachman reluctantly agrees. Alexander smiles, handing the coachman a couple dollars, and starts trudging up to Monticello. He jumps as he hears the coachman yelp in surprise. He looks back, feeling his heart jump out of his chest as he sees Jefferson's infamous ram. It was currently bashing its head into the carriage. Hamilton huffs, turning tail and quickly running toward Monticello. He curses as he slips in the mud, landing on his side. He huffs, quickly getting back up and looking back. The ram was quickly running towards him. He yelps, running as fast as he could. He gets to the door, pounding on it quickly. 

"Jefferson! EEP!" He yelps as the ram slips in the mud, its head bashing into the steps.

"Open the door!! Please! The ram is gonna hurt me!" He begs. Thomas opens the door a hair. 

"Oh he wouldn't hurt a fly. Why should I?" He asks. Hamilton huffs.

"The ram killed a little boy Jefferson! Don't bullshit me! Let me in! Please! Or- Or I'll let the ram hit the door! He already hit the steps!" He says. He whimpers as the ram was backing up again. 

"Jefferson please!! I just wanted to talk about the debt plan! I'll do anything!" He reasons. Jefferson sighs, opening the door enough for Hamilton to get in. Hamilton squeezes through, shutting the door immediately. He jumps as the ram hit the door, falling backwards and landing on his ass. Jefferson scoffs.

"So. This... Debt plan." He starts. Hamilton huffs. 

"Can I relax, for one second Mr. Jefferson? Can I get up off my butt for one second before you ridicule me?" He asks, getting to his feet. He looks at his clothes. "Damnit... Eliza JUST cleaned this outfit..." He huffs. Jefferson smiles. 

"Well. About the debt plan, if you'll allow me to continue... If I help you with this... you'd be in my debt. Heh, no pun intended. Anyway, if I help you with it, you would have a large debt to repay to me. And... although this is more of a favor, I will add it to the debt. I can get that dreadful outfit of yours cleaned up as well. I will need you to take it off though. Mr. Hamilton." He says quietly, sitting down in a nearby chair. Alexander blushes lightly.

"Well... I suppose... I suppose I would be in your debt. We can talk that over... over dinner... if you like... and perhaps propose a repayment... maybe involving the placement of the capital." He suggests, although it seems like he had planned it in his head. Thomas nods in agreement.

"Hm. Sounds good to me. We can talk about it over dinner, later of course, with Mr. Madison. For now. Why don't we work on a down payment for that debt. Now. Take off those muddy clothes and come here." He demands. Alexander blushes.

"Mr. Jefferson this is highly irregular." He says with a bit of surprise. Jefferson smirks.

"Did I stutter? Take off those clothes, or I will take them off for you." He insists. Hamilton blushes deeply, taking off his overcoat, setting it aside. He starts on his pants. Sally walked over and picked up the coat, taking his pants from him as soon as he had them off. Hamilton huffs, embarrassed as he covered his crotch with the parchment he still had in his hand. Jefferson smirks.

"Sally will have those washed for you soon. For now, why don't you come here, and allow me to talk about the down payment." He says quietly. Hamilton blushes deeply, getting frustrated.

"Mr. Jefferson this is absurd! Why should I?!" He growls. Jefferson gets up, holding his staff by the middle, walking over to Hamilton quickly. He presses the handle to Hamilton's chin. 

"Because if you do not, I will not get your debt plan started. And you can forget your suit being cleaned. Now, I suggest you follow my instructions!" He says quickly. Hamilton, flustered, sits down.

"Fine. How do I pay this "down payment" you keep mentioning." He asks. Thomas smiles smugly. 

"Well... You can start by taking off my pants. I'm certain you know what I'm hinting at, Mr. Hamilton." He says quietly, standing in front of Alexander. Hamilton huffs, glancing down at Thomas's crotch. 

"You sicken me Thomas. Damn it... I can't believe I'm doing this..." He gets down on his knees, leaning forward and unbuttoning Jefferson's pants. Jefferson bites his lip, watching Hamilton slowly pull down his boxers as well. Hamilton huffs, flinching as Jefferson's cock springs out at him, hitting him in the face. He looks up at Jefferson slowly, and glances back at his cock. Thomas smiles.

"After you lube me up, just bend over the table." He chuckles. Hamilton sighs, rolling his eyes as he licked Jefferson's length, sucking the tip gently. Jefferson bites his lip.

"Mm-... Oh come now, surely you can do a bit better than that." He purrs. Hamilton furrows his brow, flashing his teeth as a warning. Jefferson shuts his mouth quickly, leaning on his staff for support. Hamilton gently took Jefferson's length into his mouth, rubbing his tongue against the shaft as he slowly bobbed his head, sucking more and more every moment or so. Jefferson moans quietly, shutting his eyes tight. Hamilton scoffs, moving his hands to Jefferson's waist, bobbing his head a bit quicker. He slowly deep throats Jefferson, gagging as his lips hit his crotch. He quickly pulled off, coughing a bit. Jefferson huffs. 

"Not bad..." He praises. Hamilton huffs, bending over the table, partly to catch his breath, and partly to do as Jefferson asked. Thomas grins, placing his hands on Alexander's waist, sliding them down, hooking his fingers under his briefs, and pulling them down. Alexander blushes deeply.

"I can't believe I'm sacrificing my pride for this... But... I must admit... not without a blush, that I am a bit excited..." He says quietly. Thomas smiles, sucking on his fingers while Alexander was talking. Alex blinks.

"Thomas you're quiet. Which- isn't all that unusual, but still- Ah!" He gasps as Thomas slips two fingers into him. He grins, gliding them in and out of Alex. Alexander whimpers, pushing his face into the table, whimpering as Thomas curled his fingers, pressing against his sweet spot. Alexander squirms, reaching down to his own length and pumping it slowly. Thomas chuckles.

"Having fun down there?" He asks coyly. Alexander nods, gasping as Thomas added a third finger. He gently thrusted his fingers in and out of Alex, making the smaller man whimper in delight. 

"Mmm- yes... Ahhh... Thomas..." He moans quietly. Thomas raises an eyebrow. 

"Oh, what was that? Would you mind saying it again?" He asks, abruptly thrusting his fingers in, rubbing Alexander's prostate in a circular motion. Alexander moans louder, his knees buckling a little bit.

"Thomas! P-please... S-stop teasing..." He whines. Thomas grins, pulling his fingers out. He bites his lip, pumping his length a few times before pressing the tip to his entrance. Alex lets out a small whimper, a bit nervous. He knew it would probably sting a bit. He gasps as Thomas slipped his tip in abruptly.

"AhhH! T-Thomas!" He whines, pushing his face into the table. Thomas sighs, slowly pushing in, stopping as he got halfway. He let Alex adjust for a moment, before pushing the rest of the way in, grinding his hips a bit into him. Alexander whimpers, squirming in anticipation.

"Hurry- Hurry up already..." He huffs. Thomas smiles, pulling out and pushing back in, starting to form a rhythm. Alexander whimpers, feeling Thomas fill him each time, stretching him. 

"Ahhhh... Thomas!" He moans sharply as Thomas quickened his pace, pounding into him with short thrusts. Alexander whimpers, his breath hitching as Thomas hit his sweet spot repeatedly, building the pressure slowly. Thomas growls lowly.

"You like this Alexander? Do you like my thick cock filling you, hm?" He teases. Alexander moans loudly as Thomas slams into him faster and faster, rocking the table.

"Yes! Yes!! Ah-hh!! Fuck me!!" He begs. Thomas bites his lip, feeling his climax coming. He slams into Alexander as fast as he could, hitting Alexander's prostate almost every time. Alexander moans sharply, feeling his climax building fast.  
"Thomas!!! I'm gonna cum!" He warns. Thomas huffs, slamming into Alexander harder, suddenly coming into Alex, moaning quietly.

"Ahhh... Fuck Hamilton..." Hamilton whimpers as he feels the warm sensation spread through him. He comes onto the table, moaning quietly, relaxing.

"Mnhhhh... Thomas... Fuck yes..." He winces as Thomas pulls out, immediately cleaning up with a handkerchief he had, cleaning Alex up as well. 

"There... Nice and clean." He chuckles, pulling up his own pants. Alexander gets up, wincing as he pulled his briefs up. Sally came back with Alexander's suit, fresh and clean. Alexander graciously took it back from her. 

"Thank you Sally." Sally nods, walking off. Alexander puts his clothes back on, turning around to see Jefferson grinning at him. 

"Jefferson... I will take my leave. Good day." He says, heading for the door. Jefferson suddenly grabs Hamilton by the hand, pulling him close and kissing him on the lips roughly. Alexander whimpers in surprise, but allowed it to happen. He gently licks Jefferson's bottom lip, slipping his tongue in and exploring his mouth. He noted he tasted like apples. Jefferson melts into the kiss, relaxing. Alexander uses this opportunity to push Thomas up against a wall, grabbing the still evident bulge in his pants. Thomas whimpers loudly, gasping as Hamilton squeezes his cock gently, starting to rub him through his pants. Thomas moans quietly, gasping for breath as Hamilton pulled away, moving to his jawline and neck, licking and sucking along his neck, nipping and biting after a while, leaving wine colored hickeys on Jefferson's neck. Jefferson whimpers, shuddering as Alexander slid his hand into his pants, palming his length firmly.

"Ahhh... Alexander... You're the more dominant type Aaaren't you?" He moans in the middle of his sentence as Alexander starts pumping his length more quickly, squeezing hard. 

"Shut up and take it..." He growls, rotating his hand as he pumped his length. Jefferson squeezes his eyes shut as he came hard into his pants. Alex pulled his hand out, wiping it off on Jefferson's pants. He grins, walking to the door and opening it, stepping out onto the porch. He notices the coachman was still there, bored out of his mind. He quickly walks to the carriage, opening the door for himself. 

"Oh, Coachman, how long was I?" Hamilton asks. The coachman sighs.

"29 minutes... C'mon, let's get out of here before the ram comes back." He says, taking up the reigns. Hamilton nods, getting into the back of the carriage. 

"Before I have to ram Jefferson for another debt... Christ..." He sits back in his seat, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He looks at his suit, scoffing at the perfection of it.

"At least Sally knows how to clean a suit..." He yawns, laying back and settling in. He would have to weave a story for Eliza to explain why he smelled like sex.


	35. Hamliza + Laurens - Sub kink

3rd Person POV***

Hamilton sighs, happily curling up next to Eliza, closing his eyes as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Eliza? Can I ask... something crazy?" He questions, looking up at Eliza curiously. Eliza smiles, kissing him on the forehead.

"Anything, you know I wouldn't have started dating you if weren't crazy. You're much more interesting, and tolerable, than Jefferson or... Burr. Obviously. Ask away." She says. Alex relaxes a bit, reassured.

"Of course... Mm... Well... I was wondering... If we could set up a threesome with a good friend of mine... I don't think you've met him, but I have talked about him a lot! Heh! Laurens. John Laurens." He says quickly. Eliza pauses, her hand still on Alex's head. She takes a deep breath in, holding it for a moment before responding.

"Laurens... That's a name you mention often. Oh- is it that guy you wrote love letters to?" She teases. Alex blushes, sitting up.

"N-no! Not... LOVE letters. They were friendly. I assure you!" He says defensively. Eliza chuckles, poking him in the stomach, making him squirm and writhe with laughter.

"Hey, it doesn't matter as long as you're not gonna cheat on me with him! Heh... Mmm..." She relaxes, relaxing as she laid back.

"Yes, we can set up a little meeting with your boyfriend." She smirks, hitting him with a pillow. Alexander squeaks.

"Ahh! No! Don't attack me!" He giggles, pulling out his phone and texting Laurens while shielding himself with his arm. He waits for only a few seconds before he gets a text back.

"Okay... He says he can get here in about an hour. Oh- um. Hun? I keep seeing Lovers Lane bags in the trash... What are you buying?" He asks curiously, walking his fingers up Eliza's sides, tickling her a bit. Eliza giggles, tapping him on the nose.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out!" She purrs. Alexander groans. 

"Awwww... You're gonna make me wait an hour? Fine." He whines, laying back on the couch. "Maybe I'll just take a nap." He yawns.  
"Just wake me when he gets here..."

***

Alexander stirs awake as he felt a gentle tugging on his shirt.

"Hmmm? Laurens?" He looks up at Laurens, a smile quickly forming on his face. Laurens grins.

"Hello. Been a while since we've seen each other. We can catch up after a special reunion.~" He winks. Alex blushes, getting up and walking with John to his room. 

"Where is Eliza?" He asks quietly, walking into his room, John behind him. He walks towards his bed, and was about to invite John to sit down when Eliza suddenly jumped out of hiding, grabbing him by the wrists and pinned him down on the bed. Alexander whimpers softly, looking up at Eliza in surprise.

"E-Eliza? What..." He looks over to John, quickly realizing the situation he was in. John was removing his shirt, showing off his toned frame, scars dotting his body from fights he almost always won. Alex felt the excitement rush to his dick, whimpering as Eliza started taking off his shirt. 

"John told me you like being submissive, a lot. So, we're going to take control. And you just sit back, enjoy the ride." She purrs. John grins, sauntering over to him and climbing onto the bed, taking off Alex's pants, making his growing arousal extremely obvious.

"D-Damnit John..." He huffed quietly. Laurens smiles, palming Alexander's length firmly, giving it sudden and quick rubs. Alexander squirms, opening his mouth in a silent moan.

"F-fuck! So harsh... Oh fuck..." He watches Eliza slowly take off her clothes, stopping as she got to her bra and panties, which were matching.

"Well, John seems to know a lot about you." She laughs, watching John pull Alexander's boxers down, and wrap his hand around his length again, gliding his thumb over the slit before pumping his length firmly. 

"Alex, what do you want darling?" He asks. Alexander huffs, squirming as Eliza started kissing him on the neck, trailing behind wine colored hickeys and small bite marks. But he loved every second of it, forgetting he was even asked a question as he whimpered and moaned from Eliza's abuse. He snapped back into reality as John gripped his cock tighter, the twinge of pain sweetening the pleasure.

"I want you f-fucking use me. I don't care which of you is in what place or if you take turns, just use me..." He begged quietly. John bit his lip, suddenly flipping Alex over and positioning him so he was on his hands and knees. Alex whimpers, squirming in anticipation as he heard a cap open. Eliza slid herself under Alex, looking up at him with a sweet smile. Alex couldn't help but smile back.

"Need a warm up hun?" He asks. She nods, wrapping her arms around him as he leaned down to gently kiss and suck around her neck, careful not to leave hickeys, because she always expressed she didn't want the unsightly marks. But Alexander didn't mind them. He smiles as she scoots up a bit, her bra now in his face. He reaches around and skillfully unhooks her bra, taking it off swiftly. She moans softly as he kissed and sucked around her nipples, gliding his tongue over one gently, sucking softly while rolling the other between his fingers. He could feel her squirm underneath him. He shudders as John rubs a lubed finger against his entrance, slowly slipping it in. Alexander huffs, watching Eliza slide up again, and he continued kissing down her body, while John curled his finger inside Alex. John grins, leaning over to see Alex work on Eliza.

"Eliza? He excited enough?" He asks. She shakes her head softly, while opening her mouth in a silent moan, clearly having a good time. John smirks, adding a second finger, starting to scissor his fingers after a moment. Alexander whimpers, feeling heat build around his abdomen, his cock somehow hardening more. John huffs.

"Damn you're such a whore sometimes, you want more Lex?" He asks, pressing a third finger against his entrance. Alex whines. nodding as he started to kiss and suck the inside of Eliza's thighs, teasing the sensitive skin with his tongue. 

"Words Lex." He started plainly. Alexander huffs.

"F-fuck yes, don't ask, j-just use me." He says quietly. John cocks an eyebrow, smirking as he pulled his fingers out, starting to lube up his dick. Alexander whines at the loss, but focused on Eliza again, starting to move down to Eliza's slit, licking softly and starting to suck on and around her clit.

"Ahh... Alex... Fuck yes..." She puts her hands on the back of his head, moaning louder as he started sucking a bit more roughly on her clit. John pressed his cock against Alex's ass, grinding into him roughly. Alex whines, squirming with need. Eliza whimpers quietly as Alexander gently lubed his fingers against her slit, smiling.

"Mm, glad I can get you so excited." He purrs, pressing his fingers against her entrance gently. Eliza hums softly as he slipped two fingers in, continuing to lick and suck her clit as he pumped his fingers into her. He flinches as John presses his tip to his entrance, gasping as he slowly slid inside, filling him to the brim. Alex's eyes were glazed with lust, moaning wantonly as Laurens thrusted into him slowly.

"You're such a cock whore Lex. You like being fucked don't you? Like me filling that tight little ass, don't you?" He teases, squeezing Alex's hips firmly, giving his ass a smack. Alex moans sharply.

"Ahhh! Yes!" He whimpers, curling his fingers against Eliza's g-spot, rubbing it quickly. Eliza whines, holding onto Alex tighter.

"Alex, fuck... Go faster sweetheart..." She pulled on his hair a bit, making him squirm and quickly slide a third finger into her. Eliza moaned sharply, gasping as Alex fluttered his tongue against her clit. John huffs, starting to pick up his pace, fucking Alex harder, slamming his cock into him roughly, rubbing against his sweet spot. Alexander was a whining, squirming, muttering mess, babbling incoherently between breaths. John chuckles.

"Having fun up there Eliza? Want me to make him go faster?" He asks. Eliza huffs.

"W-Why don't we switch- Ah! Fuck Alex..." She scoots away, moaning as Alex's lips popped off her clit. John flips Alex onto his back, smiling down at him.

"You want a toy Lex? Do you want something in this tight little ass of yours?" He asks. Alexander nods vigorously.

"Fuck yes, give me anything." He says breathlessly. John scoots up to Alex's face, while Eliza grabs a rather large dildo from the toy box, a bit larger than John's length, and also a condom. She hides it behind her back as she waltzes up to Alex, crawling onto the bed and straddling his waist. She smiles, opening the condom with her teeth and sliding it down over Alex's cock. Alex huffs, attempting to look around Laurens to see what Eliza was doing. John held his cheek gently, keeping him still.

"No no, eyes on me darling." He pumps his length slowly, pressing the tip to Alex's lips. Alex parts his lips, inviting John in. John bites his lip, adjusting so that he was basically laying on top of Alex's face. Alexander slowly sucks and licks John's tip, slowly taking in more. He moaned softly, keeping his throat relaxed as Laurens started to slowly buck his hips for Alexander, holding back breathy moans as Hamilton sucked harder, massaging the shaft with his tongue. 

Eliza lubed up the toy, pressing it against Alex's entrance for a second before slipping it in quickly. Alex whimpered, half in pain, half in pleasure, his cock twitching with need. Eliza chuckles, turning the dildo on, grinning as it rumbled inside Alex, making him squirm and reflexively buck his hips up. Eliza quickly straddled Alex's cock, pressing her pussy down onto him, gasping as she slid flawlessly down onto him. Alex whimpers, now even more desperate for pleasure. He bucks his hips for Eliza, matching Laurens pace. Eliza grabs his waist. 

"Hun, you can sit still, I got it!" She huffs, starting to bounce on his cock, squeezing around him tightly. Alex whimpers, gagging a bit as John's cock hit the back of his throat. Eliza sped up, moaning as she felt Alex squirming beneath her.

"Fuck Alex... Ahhh... Suck John off like you mean it..." She commands. Alex reaches his hands up, hugging Laurens waist tightly, deep throating his dick, swallowing around him greedily. John moans loudly, his stomach tensing as he felt his climax building, excitement going through him like a bolt of heat.

"Lex!! Oh fuck Lex! Yes!! Alexander!!" He whines, fucking Alex's mouth mercilessly, relishing in the sounds he made. Alexander squeezes his eyes shut, focusing as he latched onto John, keeping him still as he swallowed around John quickly. 

"Alex!! I-I'm gonna cum!" He warns, stilling as he came hard down Alex's throat. Alex swallowed every drop, licking his lips as John pulled away, flopping onto his back tiredly.

"Ahhh... Lex..." He breathes softly. Eliza was starting to get close, slamming down on Alex's length almost as fast as she could go. Alex sat up, hugging Eliza and getting her onto her back. She was happy for the break, moaning sharply as Alex quickly thrusted into her, managing to nail her g-spot. 

"Alex!!! Fuck yes!! There!" She whines. Alex huffs, speeding up even more as he felt his orgasm build, heat rushing through his cock as he came hard into the condom, Eliza tensing and shuddering as she came around him, hugging him tightly. They slowly calmed down, Alex slowing to a stop. He pulled out, barely realizing that he still had a dick in his ass. He went to take it out, but John smacked his hand away, making him lay on his back again. Alex whimpers as John turned the toy's vibration setting up, starting to get overstimulated.

"John! Mnhh!! A-Ahh!" He whines, gasping as John turned the power up higher and higher. He squirms, gasping as he felt his orgasm build again. He gasps as he suddenly came hard into the condom again, John tugging the dildo out at last. He took the condom off for Alex, tying it off and tossing it in the trash.

"Have a good time Lex?" John asks. Alex hums, nodding as he sleepily curled up under a blanket. Eliza smiles.

"Let's give him a break. He's had a long day."


	36. Pheacker - Bad Boy

3rd Person POV***

Eacker sighs, leaning against a short brick wall, fiddling with his switchblade idly, twirling it and flipping it between his fingers. He had been thinking for a while, wondering why Phillip Hamilton had been eyeing him. He had insulted his father a few days back in a moment of hot-headedness, but he hadn't really meant it. He catches his switchblade in his hand, glancing at his reflection in it. He frowns, putting it away and pulling out his phone. He punched in his passcode without even thinking, quickly going to his photos. He smiles as he pulled up a photo of Phillip, looking rather pouty with his hair in his face.

"Heh... Always have been a fucking hottie. Cute little freckles. Boop." He taps Phillips nose on the screen, chuckling to himself. 

"I'm hot huh? Wanna say that to my face?" Phillip says, peeking over the brick fence. Eacker nearly jumps out of his skin, yelling in surprise.

"PHILLIP- HOLY FUCK!" He blurts. Phillip laughs, walking around the wall and standing next to Eacker.

"Didn't mean to scare you. Hey, would you mind telling me how you really feel? Like, you pretend to be the toughest guy in school, but seeing you just now, looking at my picture like that, I'm not sure what to think." He explains, talking with his hands, seeming rather chill. Eacker rolls his eyes, pulling out his switchblade again. 

"What the hell do I have to explain? What do I have to tell anyone?! It's my damn business and I-" Phillip suddenly pins Eacker to the wall, holding his wrists tightly. Eacker let out a surprised whimper, looking up at Phillip with disbelief. For once, he was at a loss, feeling a bolt of heat rush to his dick. Phillip leans in, his breath hot against his neck.

"I think you need to explain why you have a boner right now. And, why the hell you think it's a good idea to insult my father. You should watch your mouth." He licks his lip seductively. Eacker whines.

"I-I'm Sorry, it was just a momentary lapse of good judgment, I didn't mean it..." He says quietly. He looks down at the sizable bulge in his own pants.

"As for the hard on... You... You're really fucking hot... With those soft lips and fluffy fair... cute freckles and that tight little ass is fine as hell... And your eyes... I could look into them all day..." He admits plainly. Phillip grins. 

"Wow, so much for the tough guy act. You just melt with me around, don't you?" He chuckles, taking Eacker by the hand and leading him back to his car. He didn't complain, happily going along with it. Before he knew it, he was sprawled out in the backseat of Phillip's car.

Phillip descended onto Eacker, quickly burying his face into his neck, kissing and sucking roughly on the sensitive skin. Eacker squirmed underneath him, starting to work his hands under his pants and take them off. Phillip growls, pulling Eacker's shirt off and immediately attacking his nipples and running his hands up his sides.

"Mmm... Fuck you're so cute like this. Moan for me naughty boy." He purrs. Eacker moans quietly, slipping off his pants and setting them aside. Phillip reaches a hand down, palming Eacker through his boxers roughly, making Eacker squeal in pleasure.

"You like it when it's rough George? Hm? You're such a bad boy." He teases. Eacker whimpers, pulling off his boxers, squeezing his eyes shut as Phillip pumped his cock with a tight grip.

"Phillip please... Ahh... Fuck me..." He begs. Phillip laughs.

"Already? Really? Attention Whore." He comments harshly, taking a bottle of lube out of the glovebox. Eacker scoffs, blurting out something he shouldn't have said.

"Not more than your father. Wait." Phillip glared at George with a fiery expression. He quickly grabbed Eacker by the throat, squeezing the sides rather than choking him, making the blood rush to Eacker's head, pressure building slowly. Eacker shut his mouth.

"Careful. Talk about my father like that again, and I'll make damn sure you won't talk again." He threatens, letting go and lubing up a couple fingers. George gulps, spreading his legs.

"S-Sorry... Ah..." He moans softly as Phillip pressed both fingers to his entrance, slowly slipping them in. He winces at the sudden stretch, biting his lip to stifle his moans of pain. Phillip gave him a moment or so, scissoring his fingers quickly and watching Eacker's face contort with pleasure and need. He gasps as Phillip added a third finger, moaning louder as he curled them inside him, brushing against his prostate gently. Phillip smiles, pulling his fingers away quickly, starting to lube up his cock. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard... Mmm... Can't fucking wait to feel you squirm..." He huffs. Eacker whines, spreading his legs further, biting his lip as Phillip pressed his tip to his entrance. He lets out a yelp as the tip slipped in abruptly, stretching him more and more with every inch. He sighed with relief as Phillip ground his hips in, starting to buck his hips into him quickly. Eacker whimpers, feeling himself get pushed back into the car door as Phillip started fucking him harder and harder. He could feel Phillip swell even more in excitement. He reached a hand down to his own cock, pumping it along with Phillip's rhythm. Phillip laughs.

"Fuck! Ahh! Hold still George, deep breath." He instructed. Phillip was already getting close, Heat building and building deep in his stomach. He wrapped a hand around Eacker's throat, squeezing moderately hard. Eacker lets out a restricted moan, feeling the pleasure get more intense.

"F-Fuck! Phillip!" He chokes out, feeling himself get closer and closer by the second, Phillip's cock slamming into his prostate faster and faster. Both of them let out rather quiet moans as they came hard together, Eacker painting his own stomach with cum. Phillip stilled inside George, spilling his come into him. George sighs with relief, looking up at Phillip happily.

"Holy fuck... Ahhh..." He winces as Phillip pulls out, quickly pulling his boxers and pants back on. Phillip breathed heavily, slowly calmed down from his high.

"Fuck indeed... Hey, we'll have to do this again sometime... This was really fun." He purrs. George nods, yawning as he started to drift off.

"Yeah, just... drop me off at home." He says, quickly falling asleep.


	37. WashingLee - Naughty Omega

3rd Person POV***

Lee grumbles in annoyance, viewing the E-Mail from Alexander Hamilton.

*Mr. Lee, I've scheduled a private meeting with Mr. Washington for you. Make sure you get to room 119 at 5:30pm. He wanted to see you to discuss a certain mishap.*

Of course Hamilton would schedule it after hours. He already had a 9-5 shift. He wanted to get home to his cat Molly, but no, he had a meeting to get to.

"Fucking Hamilton..." He sighs, leaning back in his chair, combing his fingers through his hair. Washington thankfully had been more chill than usual, and he noticed he was wearing a very strong cologne earlier today. He did his work like usual, stopping at around 5:15. He looks at the clock, sighing.

"Fuck it." He gets up and walks to room 119, opening the door and walking in, surprised to see Washington already there, leaning against a wall idly. He seemed zoned out, hands in his pockets. Lee shuts the door.

"Hey, Mr. Washington. You awake?" He asks. He suddenly snaps out of it, looking over to Lee.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, zoned out for a moment. You're early." He says quietly. Lee scoffs.

"So are you." He says with a huff, leaning against the table in the middle of the room. Washington's brow furrows.

"Watch your tone, Lee. I don't like that Hamilton scheduled it this late either, but here we are. I should've been more specific. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about your unprofessional actions on Monday. Just because you didn't think you could do the work, doesn't mean you get to order your co-workers to quit! Now, Lafayette handled everything very well, and we all know you can do the work, you just don't." He rants. Lee's cheeks burned hot.

"It was an unreasonable amount of work sir! Especially for the deadline you set!" He growls. Washington pushes off the wall and walks closer to Lee.

"Don't blame me for the goddamn deadline! The client asked for it by the end of Tuesday, so, the deadline was Tuesday afternoon! You can format 5 fliers in two days! And if you didn't finish it, someone else would!" He yells. Lee huffs, clenching his teeth.

"You're not the one doing it, fucking Beta!" He quickly realized his mistake, but he barely had time to react before Washington's hand was slammed into his throat, pinning him to the table. Lee clutched at Washington's hand, surprised at the growing heat in his cock. He moans softly as Washington tightened his grip. George gave Lee a surprised look, no anger or hostility anymore. Lee whimpers, looking up at George longingly, now smelling his heat. It was covered by the cologne before, but now that he was interested and aroused, it was much stronger.

"Lee. I'm going to fuck you hard on this table. And you're going to take it. Got it?" He growls lowly. Lee nods vigorously, bucking his hips up in anticipation.

"Got it. Fuck..." He bites his lip as George flipped him over on the table, ass hanging off the edge. Washington kept a hand around Lee's throat, squeezing here and there as he took Lee's pants off, smacking his ass roughly. Lee yelped quietly, holding onto the table tightly as George squeezed his butt firmly.

"Mmm, you've got cute ass. Heh." He laughs, taking lube out of his pocket and popping the cap. Lee chuckles.

"You've just got lube on your person?" He asks mockingly. George presses the nozzle to Lee's entrance, squirting about a tablespoon of it into him. Lee squirms.

"AhHh!! What the hell!?" He huffs, the cold sensation odd to him. George bites his lip, sliding a finger into Lee, making him squirm and whine with delight.

"Ahhhh... George... Fuck.." He babbles quietly, moaning and groaning as George added a second finger, wincing as a third was introduced. 

"Ghhh! G-George I C-Can't take anymore..." He whimpers, the stretch painfully delicious, but something Lee wasn't used to. George pulls his hair roughly, making Lee yelp again.

"N-Nevermind! Fuck... More please." He says quietly. George grins, adding a fourth finger. Lee whimpers, tears pricking the corners of his eyes at the stretch. 

"Good boy. I've almost got my whole hand in. Just one more." He says softly, lust dripping from his smooth voice. Lee whines, gasping as George slid his hand in up to his palm, quickly slipping the tip of his thumb in. 

"George!! Fuck! Ahh!!!" He yells as George's hand slips in all the way to the wrist. He felt so full, the intense heat of excitement spreading from his prostate to his cock. He whimpers, moans of pain turning to pleasure as George started fisting his ass. 

"Like that bitch? You like it when I'm fucking you like this?" He asks, tugging on Lee's hair roughly.

"Yes Daddy!! Fuck me!! Fuck me harder!" He begs, whining as George was pulling his hand out. He felt the fullness disappear with a wet pop, moaning as he felt something else press against his entrance. He shuddered as he felt hot skin press into him, moaning with delight as George roughly yanked his hair back, pressing his thick cock deep into Lee, driving out heavenly sounds of pleasure. 

"Ahhhhh, fuck yeahhhh... Daddy... Choke me... pull my hair..." He whimpers. George scoffs, wrapping his hand around George's throat again, squeezing tightly. Lee let out a choked moan, arching his back as George started thrusting into him quickly, the lube making it flawlessly glide in and out of him, rubbing the sweet bundle of nerves every time. Lee was already getting close, feeling the heat building and growing in the pit of his stomach. 

"Daddy, please!! Harder!!" He begs, whimpering and squirming with need. George huffs, quickly flipping Lee onto his back and resuming, pounding into Lee much harder now. George let out some deep guttural moans, making Lee quiver with excitement.

"Mmmm... Fuck... Ahhh... Ahhh... Lee, you already close? Fucking slut... but you're mine. You're my little slut." He leans in, his breath hot on Lee's neck as he bit down hard, drawing a bit of blood. Lee yelped in pain, but relished in it, knowing that an alpha had finally marked him. He gasped as George dug his fingers into his waist, picking him up and fucking him like a toy. Lee felt his climax creep up on him, cursing himself for his comparatively low endurance. He came hard onto himself and George. 

"Hnyaaaaa!!! Fuck!!! Daddy!" George laughs, growling as he sped up again.

"I'm not stopping for you, HnnG!!" He grunts, feeling his pressure building slowly. He slams himself into Lee hard, his knot suddenly slipping in. Lee moans sharply, gasping at the sudden stretch. He whimpers as his prostate with mercilessly overstimulated, his orgasm quickly building again. George growls, slamming Lee onto the table again and rapidly thrusting into him. Heat suddenly exploded through his stomach, hot cum flooding Lee's insides as George rode out his climax. Lee came hard onto the table, whimpering at the humiliating position he was in. Knotted on an Alpha's cock, dripping cum on the table. George huffs, leaning over Lee tiredly.

"Fuck... That was fun..." He says quietly. Lee nods.

"Y-Yeah... Ow..." He whines.


	38. HamBurrGelica - Revenge is Sweet

3rd Person POV***

Aaron Burr was plotting silently, texting between Alexander Hamilton and Angelica Schuyler. He bit his lip out of habit, trying to lure Hamilton into a trap.

Aaron: So, can you come by at 7? I'll have a nice surprise waiting for you.

Alex: 8 would be ideal, I have work until 7:30. I don't mind later though. What surprise?

Aaron: Well, bring your best lingerie. I know you have some, naughty boy.

Alex: Oh, THAT kind of surprise. Alright, I'll bite. Should I pack anything else?

Aaron grins to himself, chuckling a bit at the thought that popped into his head.

Aaron: Just an appetite. I'm gonna make you eat this cock.

Alex: Ha! See you at 8 Burrger.

Aaron frowns, he hadn't gotten the reaction he expected. Oh well. He quickly switches to Angelica's message.

Aaron: I got him. He'll be at my place at 8 pm today. He's expecting only me to be there.

Angelica: Really? Damn he's gullible when he's horny. Usually he's more cautious about stuff like this.

Aaron: Eh, I was an old buddy of his. He still sort of sees me that way. Somehow. Anyway, how should we get revenge?

Angelica: You'll find out. I'll bring everything we might need. Should be easy. You got duct tape?

Aaron: I have zip ties.

Angelica: Perfect. See you at 8.

Aaron grins, putting his phone away and leaning back on his bed. He looks at the sheets, deciding he could use his other old sheets for this. He didn't want any stains on his good linens.

***

Hamilton knocked on Burr's door quickly, his breath vapor on the chilly air. Burr yelled through the house.

"It's unlocked!" He bellows. Alexander grins, opening the door and stepping through, shutting the door behind him, and locking it. He looked around while walking through the hallway, looking for Burr's room. 

"Nice place you've got here! You're gonna make me find your room aren't you?" He chuckles, peeking into the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room. He finally gets to Burr's door, and pushes it open. He smiles at the clean sheets.

"Somebody prepared." He chuckles, walking closer to the bed and taking off his coat. Burr jumped out from behind the door, grabbing Alex by the shoulders and pinning him to the bed. Alex yelps in surprise, squirming around.

"B-Burr!! Ahh!" He squirms, trying to break free. Angelica saunters into the room. Alexander's face flashed with hope.

"Angelica! Hey! Help me out! Get this wacko-... off..." He quickly realized she was in kahoots with Burr as she started taking his clothes off. Alex blinks.

"What... What the hell..." He stopped struggling, oddly intrigued and aroused. Angelica and Burr took off his shirt and pants, revealing the matching lime green panties and bra. Angelica snickers.

"A bra?! Really? Hahaha! Cute." She skillfully unhooks it and tosses it aside. Alex blushes, looking down at his extremely obvious boner. Burr looks over to Angelica.

"Well, now what?" He asks, a bit clueless now that he actually had Hamilton where he wanted him. Angelica pulls out the zip ties Burr had given her.

"Tie him down, and take it from there." Alexander bit his lip, he secretly liked being helpless in situations like this. He couldn't move very well after Angelica had tied him down to the bed posts with zip ties and rope. Alex huffs, his cock slipping out from under the rim of the panties, pressed against his stomach.

"Fuck... C'mon... Fuck me..." He whines. Angelica smiles, pulling out a box and setting it on the bed. Alex tried to sit up to see, but failed miserably. Burr looked into it as she opened the box.

"Holy shit. Did you just have all this?" He asks. Angelica laughs. 

"Not telling you. Maybe I borrowed some stuff, maybe I bought it, you'll never know." She says with a smirk. Burr watches Angelica blindfold Alex, much to his frustration.

"Awww, but I wanna seeeeeee..." He whined childishly. Angelica smirks, handing Burr some flavored lube, while pulling out a strap-on for herself. Alex squirmed as he felt Burr and Angelica climb onto the bed. Burr huffs, pulling his pants off, palming himself through his boxers as he straddled Hamilton's shoulders. He pulls his boxers down, biting his lip as he covered his cock with strawberry flavored lube. He pressed his cock up to Alex's lips. Alex immediately opened his mouth, latching onto his dick, sucking harshly to coax him in.

"Mmm..." He hums, greedily lapping at his shaft as Burr slowly pushed further into his mouth. Burr let his head hang back, moaning softly. 

"Ahhhh... Holy fuck..." He huffs, holding Alex's hair and tugging occasionally as Alex bobbed his head on his cock. Angelica tightens her strap on, grinning as she lubed it up, and removed his panties swiftly.

"Alexander, want something for this end?" She asks with a grin, pressing the tip to his ass. Hamilton whimpers, trying to spread his legs. Angelica smiles.

"I'll take that as a yes." She abruptly slams into him, filling him completely. Alexander yelps, half in pain, half in pleasure and surprise. He squirms as she starts to thrust into him, hitting his prostate most of the time. He whimpers, sucking Burr's cock harder and massaging the shaft with his tongue.

"Ahhhh... Fuck- Good boy Hamilton. Can you do more for Daddy? Hm?" He started to get into it, pulling at Alex's hair. Alex moans softly, bucking his hips up with need as he deep throated Burr, swallowing around his cock harshly. Burr moans louder, squeezing his eyes shut.

"F-Fuck... Oh my god... Hell yeah..." Angelica speed up, quickly bucking her hips into Hamilton, huffing as she did her best to keep rhythm. Hamilton moans louder and louder as he felt his climax creep up on him. Angelica quickly slipped a cock ring onto him, preventing him from releasing. Alexander whines loudly, shaking as he became overstimulated. 

"Mmm!!! Mmm!!" He protests loudly. Burr started thrusting his cock into Alex's mouth, relishing in the wet erotic sounds. Angelica huffs, pulling out with her strap on and grabbing a different toy. She grins, pressing the large dildo to Alex's entrance. Alex freezes up, a bit nervous as Angelica started pushing in. He yelps in pain as Angelica slips the tip in, followed slowly by the rest of the shaft. Alexander whines, swallowing around Burr's cock as best he could, his incessant thrusting making his throat sore. Burr suddenly came hard down Alex's throat. Alex swallows obediently, lust glazing his eyes. Burr pulls away, stroking his cock as he came down from his high.

"Good boy... Ahhh..." He lays back on the bed, but eyes the toy chest. He smirks, pulling out a fleshlight and lubing it up a bit, grinning. Alex had no idea what Burr was doing, still blindfolded. Burr slid the fleshlight onto Alex's cock, grinning at the face Alex made, his mouth open in a silent moan. Angelica grins, turning on the vibration setting for the dildo, and it mock thrusted into him as well. Alex whimpers, moaning as Burr started pumping the fleshlight onto his length quickly.

"Ahhh!! Fuck!! Angelica!! Please!!" Angelica raised her eyebrow, shooting Burr a curious look. Burr nods, holding back his laugh.

"That's not Angelica dude. No way she'd do this with you." He says flatly, turning up the settings on the dildo and increasing his speed with the fleshlight. Alexander moans loudly.

"Please!!! Fuck! Ah! Ahh!! Ahhh!!! Let me come! Please!" He begs loudly. Burr and Angelica exchange a look. Angelica speaks up.

"Are you going to cheat on Eliza again?" She asks, folding her arms. Burr butts in as well.

"And are you going to keep being a general asshole?" He questions. Alex shakes his head vigorously. 

"No! No! I'm sorry! Please! Just let me come!" He begs again. Burr glances at Angelica, who nods. He takes the fleshlight off, and removes the cockring, quickly jerking Alexander off with his hand. Alexander gasps, suddenly coming hard onto Burr's hand, shaking and shuddering with pleasure.

"Yes!! A-Ahhhh!!!" He huffs, a moaning squirming mess as Burr continued to jerk him off. He whines, wanting to curl his legs up as he was overstimulated, his next climax quickly approaching. After a moment, he came hard again, the thick liquid pooling on his stomach. Burr pulled his hand away, taking the dildo out and wiping his hand on the sheets.

"Gross. This is the last time I do something like this." He says quietly. Alex grins smugly.

"Hasn't been the first time, and I know it won't be the last. You said that last time." Burr huffs, smacking Hamilton on the thigh. 

"Whore." He unties Hamilton's legs and cuts his hands free from the zip ties. Alex takes his blindfold off, looking up at Angelica and Burr. 

"So... Is this it? I just leave?" He says, taking his clothes from the floor and putting them back on. Burr nods.

"Pretty much." Angelica was already packing her stuff, getting ready to go. Alexander quickly left, just as quickly as he came. Angelica smiles at Burr. 

"Thanks for the opportunity Burr." She says quietly. Burr nods.

"No problem. Oh before you go, can we... um? Y-Y'know... he blushes." Angelica shakes her head.

"Nope." She says simply. Burr frowns, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I deserve that..."


	39. Whamilton - How'd you know?

3rd Person POV***

Washington sighs longingly, watching Hamilton walk across the classroom in their final class. Hamilton was graduating, with honors. He was happy to see him go, but a bit sad he was leaving. He had grown fond of him over the past few years. He watches Hamilton walk towards the door. He quickly stops him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait! Um..." Hamilton looks at George with curiosity, his hair fluffed up on one side from bed hair.

"What is it Professor?" He asks innocently. Washington watches everyone leave the room. He swallows nervously, sitting down on one of the desks.

"Well... I..." He blushes heavily, unsure how to admit his feelings. Alex sees the red flush in George's cheeks, smirking suddenly.

"Oh. So all this time, you liked me that way?" He approaches slowly, his gaze suddenly intense and predatory.

"I've gotta say, I'm surprised. I didn't take you for the submissive type." He teases, hoping for a rise out of George. 

"How did you know? I... I hope I don't give that vibe off all the time." He says shamefully. Alex blinks in surprise.

"Oh- I was actually trying to get a rise out of... Well I got a different rise out of you." He purrs, glancing down at George's bulge. George blushes, shyly covering himself.

"Y-yes. Um..." He stammers, extremely flustered. Alex smiles, leaning in and kissing George on the lips aggressively, making George melt. Hamilton chuckles, sliding his hand around George's neck and kissing him deeply, slipping his tongue into George's mouth. George moans softly, opening his eyes as Hamilton pulled away.

"Meet me at 431 Bellview, I'll have everything set up." He purrs. George blushes, watching Hamilton leave.

"That boy is trouble." He warned himself, running his hand over his neck.

"Just once... Just once. That's it..."

***

Washington walked up to Hamilton's apartment door, wearing his best cologne, and a tight shirt. The shirt was old, and liable to rip if he flexed, but maybe he could use that. He knocked quickly, surprised as Hamilton opened the door a second or so later. 

"Hello George, come on in." He purrs, his voice silky. George nods, following him in as if he was under a spell. He walks through the small apartment, and peeks into Alexander's room. He sees everything was lit with candles and there was a lovely floral aroma in the air.

"Wow. Very nice, I'm impressed." He says, walking in and standing next to the bed. Alexander had already removed his shirt, and was working his belt off. He was surprisingly toned, his tan skin catching the candle light perfectly. George felt his heart grow light with excitement. Alex smirks.

"That shirt, I bet you could flex and rip it. If you can, I'll make sure you get the best treatment." He purrs, walking closer and resting his hands on George's chest. George takes a deep breath, flexing hard. He manages to tear a few rips, mostly in the shoulder area. He lets the breath out, grabbing the fabric in the front and ripping it off the rest of the way. Alexander bites his lip.

"Damn that was hot." He yelps in surprise as George picks him up, and flops back onto the bed, positioned so that Hamilton was on top of him.

"Well, this is even hotter." He purrs, running his hands up George's chest, gently pinching and rolling his nipples. George let out a low moan, starting to slide off his pants while Alexander worked on kissing his neck. Alex looks down at George, watching him toss his pants to the side. His eyes immediately drifted to the giant arousal in George's briefs.

"Holy shit, almost feel bad that I'm leaving this big guy without a partner." He scoots down, palming George's cock through his briefs. George huffs, letting himself relax as Alexander took off his own pants, and stripped off his boxers. George blushes deeply, sitting up a bit as he looked at Alexander's perfect cock.

"May I?" He asks, gesturing to Hamilton's length with a bit of embarrassment. Alex chuckles.

"Yeah of course." He says nonchalantly. George blushes, laying on his stomach and pulling Alex over to him, running his hands up and down his chest, rubbing his sides gently. 

"You're so perfect... Look at yourself, toned, thin, gorgeous eyes. And this perfect beauty right here." He gently strokes Alex's length, making the smaller man moan with delight.

"Mmm... Perfect-er. A-Ahhh..." He looks down as George kitten licks his cock, sucking the tip gently as he looked up at Alex. Lust glazed his eyes as he gently rubbed Alex's balls.

"Mmm..." He took in about half of Alex's length, massaging his length with his tongue as he hummed softly. Alex bites his lip, putting his hands on the back of George's head.

"Mnhhh... George..." He huffs, mouth open as George deep throated his cock, lips pressed to his base. Alex pulls George off, much to George's surprise. 

"I-If I saw you like that for another thirty seconds I would've come already... Lay back, I'd like to introduce you more properly to my friend here." He chuckles. George couldn't help but smile a bit, laying back and spreading his legs. 

"Mmm... Fuck me Alex... Please..." He begs quietly. Alex smiles, scooting closer and grabbing the lube from under a pillow. 

"Alright, Alright- Woah, hello." He purrs softly, surprised to see a plug sticking out of George.

"I-I didn't want to have to wait when I got here... Please, just tug it out and fuck me..." Washington says quietly. Alex grins, grabbing hold of the base and moving it, pulling, pushing, twisting. George squirms in protest.

"Alexander... Mnhh..." He whimpers, gasping as Alex suddenly tugged it out with a wet pop. 

"Don't worry, I'm getting to it." He smirks, popping the cap on the lube and squirting some on his length, pumping his length a few times to spread it around. He presses his tip to George's entrance, grinning as he pushed in ever so slightly, teasing him. George whines.

"P-please... Alexander, I'm begging... I've wanted this for such a long time..." He begs. Alex bites his lip, quickly slipping into George. George let out a sharp moan, gripping the bed tightly. 

"AAH! Fuck!" He whines, squeezing his eyes shut as Alexander thrusted into him at a rather quick pace, smoothly rubbing against his prostate. Alex huffs, holding onto George's waist as he picked up speed, clearly excited to see George come. George whimpers, holding onto Alex in any way he could, his climax quickly building.

"A-Alex!!! I-I'm gonna!! Ahh... Fuck- why'd you stop?" He huffs, looking down at his throbbing cock. Alex suddenly had that gleam in his eyes again, the seductive and predatory gaze.

"Just edging us... Ahhh..." He thrusts a few times, bringing George back up to his high before coming short again. George whimpers, this was torture, pleasureful torture. He was getting more and more frustrated as a minute or so passed of this, stopping and going and stopping. 

"Alex please!!" He shouts in anger, losing his temper. Alexander huffs, edging one more time before slamming into George harder and faster than before, quickly escalating their climax. George froze up as spots of white clouded his vision, the intense high making him nearly faint. He came onto his stomach while Alexander came hard inside him, the warm sensation enhancing his experience. Alexander sighs in relief, wiping his brow and pulling out, tiredly flopping over onto his side.

"Shit... That was fucking great..." He says happily. George nods, relaxing as he pulled a blanket over the both of them.

"Hell yes... Mmm... Call me if you need anything, okay? I'd love to do this again." He says with a grin. Alexander nods. 

"Of course, lets just... sleep now..." He cuddles up against George, smiling as he drifted off. George smiles, closing his eyes.


	40. HamBury - Sexy Santa Outfit

3rd Person POV***

Hamilton grins, tightening the belt on his Santa costume. Sure, it was meant for a girl, the coat showed off his chest and stomach, and the skirt was barely long enough to cover his ass, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to use it. He grins, hearing Samuel open the door to their room. Alexander had put mistletoe on the ceiling fan. Not very romantic, but hey, as long as it worked. Samuel walked in with a small bag, looking up at Alex with surprise as he turned on the light.

"Ooooh my goodness. Hello." He smiles, walking over to their bed, setting the bag down, and sitting down next to him.

"Have I been a good boy this year?" He asks. Alex smiles.

"Actually you have, you've been a very good boy for me." He gestured up to the mistletoe, grinning. Samuel looks up, smiling.

"Oh, new tradition? Do I get to pleasure this perfect man under the mistletoe?" He asks, taking Alex's Santa hat off and gently pushing him back on the bed. Alex bites his lip, nodding. 

"Absolutely, wanna get naughty?" He asks. Samuel chuckles.

"You are so cheesy." He says softly, unbuckling the belt across Alex's waist and sliding off the coat. Hamilton's tan skin was free of blemishes and scars, aside from one where his kidney was. He had gotten extremely sick and had to have one removed. Samuel sighs.

"I'm sorry that happened..." He says quietly. Alex shrugs. 

"Not the time hun, I think you should- Ah!" He yelps in surprise as Samuel reaches under his skirt and grabs his cock, pumping it slowly.

"No panties? Awwww, guess you were in a rush." He purrs, kissing Hamilton on the neck and sucking roughly, leaving a small hickey. Alex whimpers, biting his lip as Samuel pulled the skirt off, leaving Alex in his birthday suit. Samuel grins, straddling Alex's waist and reaching into the bag he set on the bed.

"I got us some lube, we ran out last time." He says with a smile. Alex winces at the memory.

"That was a long night... Well- For me at least." Sam laughs in response. 

"Well we won't have to worry about that tonight." He purrs, shifting his hips back and forth. He reaches back and tugs out the sizable plug he had in his ass. Alex blinks in surprise.

"Oh my goodness, you prepared? That's new." He scoffs. Samuel bites his lip, lubing up Alex's length, stroking it slowly.

"Shhhh.~ I just wanna take this perfect cock of yours." He purrs. Alex moans softly, watching Samuel position himself over his cock. He grinds himself onto Alex's length, finally sliding down onto his length after a moment. Samuel moans deeply, his mouth open wide with pleasure in a silent moan.

"Ahhh... Fuck..." He bites his lip. Alex bucks his hips up slowly, resting his hands on Sam's legs.

"You like this perfect cock deep inside you sweetheart? God damn you're so hot..." He huffs, whimpering as Samuel starting pinching and rolling his nipples between his fingers.

"Alex... Alex... Fuck... Ahh..." Samuel moans continuously, bouncing on Alex's length faster with each passing moment. Alexander bites his lip, bucking his hips up into Samuel to help him out. Samuel huffs, putting his hands on Alex's shoulders and pinning him down while he started frantically slamming himself down onto Alex. Both of them let out low moans, clutching onto each other desperately.

"Sammy!! Please! Holy shit!!" He yells, feeling his climax build and build and build. Samuel whimpers, his breathing hard and ragged as he felt himself get close as well, the heat building in his stomach. They suddenly go over the edge, Samuel clutching onto Alex as he came into him, Alex coming onto himself. They wildly kiss each other, Samuel pulling off of Alex as he hugged Alexander. 

"Mnhh... God damn... Alex..." He pants, looking down at Alexander lovingly. Alex smiles, his eyes still glassy from lust.

"Mmm... You are really good at that..." He purrs, sighing happily as he relaxed. Samuel smiles, cuddling up with Alex. 

"Yeah... Thanks Alex, this was a great little surprise."


	41. JeffMads - Gift Wrapped

3rd Person POV***

Jefferson sighs, tired from a long day at work. Hamilton was a pain in the ass to work with at times. He had gotten to go home early, but of course, he had scheduled a meeting for him with Washington. So, here he was, coming home a bit later than usual. He walks up to his bedroom door, pausing as he saw a note.

Dear Mr. Jefferson, Mr. Madison asked me to help him out with something, so I obliged. I'm sure you'll love the way I left him.   
Sincerely, Hamilton.

Jefferson growls, suspecting foul play with his beloved husband. He opens the door, surprised to see Madison on their bed, wrapped up with ribbons and bows. Madison whimpers, squirming as he saw Jefferson walk in. Thomas quickly walks to the bed, hopping on and taking the scotch tape off his mouth. Madison let out a small moan, biting his lip.

"Hey hun, I asked Hamilton to wrap me up... And god damn... He did a good job." He whines. Thomas scoffs.

"God, you're such a sex addict. You didn't do anything with him did you?" He asks, looking Madison over, chuckling as he saw a cord sticking out of his back entrance. 

"Well, I asked him to put that in, and maybe he got a little handsy while tying me up." He admits. Thomas grins, tugging on the cord gently, making Madison moan softly.

"Mnhh... Thomas..." He whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut as Thomas pulled harder. He was surprised at the resistance.

"What do you have in there?" He tugs harder, surprised as a large bead pops out, making Madison whimper.

"Oh." He grins, pulling again, tugging out another bead, slightly smaller. He smiles, continuously pulling, tugging out all ten beads one by one. Madison was a squirming, moaning mess, his mouth open in a lewd expression.

"Tommy... Fuck me... Please... Just leave me wrapped." He requests. Thomas smiles, running his hands up Madison's legs, which were tied back, spread wide. 

"Can do. Want me to go slow, or would you like something more fast paced?" He asks with a smirk, pulling off his pants. Madison whimpers. 

"You know I like slow at first. But I want your cock inside me immediately..." He bites his lip. Thomas chuckles.

"Well, if you insist." He pulls his boxers off, pressing his tip to Madison's entrance. He presses himself into Madison quickly, making the smaller man whimper.

"Ah! T-Thomas... Please..." He begs, squirming. Thomas grins.

"Shhhh, I know babe. You want this thick cock buried inside you, you want to feel full and complete." He leans over Madison, kissing him on the neck roughly. Madison whimpers in pleasure, wishing he could reach up and hold Thomas. Thomas grins, slowly starting to thrust into Madison.

"Mmmm... Fuck..." He growls, rolling his hips as he slid in and out of Madison quickly. Madison moans loudly all of the sudden, as Thomas had hit his prostate head on. Thomas grins, aiming for that spot and quickly slamming into him. Madison was a moaning mess again, mouth wide open.

"Ahhh!! Yes! Fuck me!!" He begs loudly, gasping as Thomas untied the ribbon around his cock, pumping his length furiously.

"Thomas!!" He whines, the building pressure in his abdomen driving him wild. Jefferson huffs, picking you his pace even more, nearly going full speed. Madison whimpers, desperate for the friction, bucking his hips up as Thomas squeezed his cock firmly, precum beading at the tip. Thomas growls, feeling his climax building fast. He suddenly comes hard into Madison, pounding into him to finish him off. Madison whimpers, throwing his head back as he came hard onto Thomas's hand and his stomach. 

"F-Fuck... Thomas, Mmm..." He sighs, relaxing as Thomas used a pair of scissors to untie the ribbons, allowing him to stretch his arms and legs out. 

"That's better..." He purrs, snuggling into the bed happily. Thomas smiles, curling up with Madison.

"Yeah, everything is better now... Just had sex with with the cutest man in the world." He says with a smirk. Madison scoffs, hitting him with a pillow.

"You're the cute one!"


	42. Jamilton - Deadly Desire

3rd Person POV***

Alexander took a deep breath, brandishing his knife nervously as he shimmied to the side of the doorway. Jefferson was his target. His anonymous client had told him that as long as he was dead by the end of the day, he would get paid. He knew a lot about this Jefferson fellow, and he knew was that his defenses were probably insane. But, as a professional assassin, he knew he could take whatever was thrown at him. He held his breath, quickly turning into the doorway, ready to throw his knife at the nearest-

"Oh." He stops as he sees the two defenses he was up against. A couple drunk guards, passed out on the floor, and a simple trip wire in the doorway. He stepped over the wire, and calmly walked past the guards. He sighs, shaking his head in disappointment. He was really hoping for something more difficult this time. Besides, he'd known this prick for years. He'd always wanted to sink a knife in his chest. He put the knife away, and took out his tranquilizer gun. For his last mission, a client had asked that the target receive an aphrodisiac to incapacitate them, and then said client could- Well. Do whatever they pleased. For this mission, the client had only asked that he be dead. So, he could do this however he wanted. He planned to tranquilize Jefferson, then storm in with a gun or his knife. He sighs, looking at the pin code by Jefferson's door. He punches in the code 4321. Green light. Of course. He backs up, kicking open the door and aiming his tranquilizer gun. He spots Jefferson, who was quickly reaching for his bedside drawer. He fires, hitting Jefferson in the neck with the dart. Alex yelps in surprise as a dart hits him in the neck. He quickly takes it out, cursing.

"Fuck! What was that Jefferson?! What was in that... Dart...~ Ahhh.~" He moans softly as he felt his stomach tense. The familiar sensation of arousal spreading up from his crotch. Jefferson seemed to be feeling the same thing, quickly slumping into the bed while palming his cock through his sweat pants. Alexander huffs, knowing this feeling wouldn't go away for a few hours. He shuts the door and locks it, setting his gun and his knife aside.

"You're a sly son of a bitch Jefferson. You kept an eye on me didn't you? You knew-... Fuck..." He stumbles to the bed, his desire for someone to touch him was unbearable. Jefferson grins.

"Maybe. Look, I know you're gonna kill me, but before you do, at least get rid of that boner. Fuck me. Fuck me hard." He demanded. Alexander huffs, throwing off his shirt and pants. Jefferson did the same, yelping as Alexander pounced on him, attacking his neck with a flurry of kisses and bites. Thomas whimpers, putting his arms around Alex, his mouth open in a lewd expression while Alex moved down slowly, sucking and gently holding Jefferson's nip in his teeth. He circled his tongue around the sensitive area, making Thomas whine and squirm.

"F-Fuck... How many times have you done this?" He asks, earning a bite from Alex on his neck, leaving a small mark.

"Well, I was a stripper and prostitute before I realized I could kill people with my thighs." He admits, moving down again, kissing and sucking down his chest and abdomen. Finally his lips met Thomas's cock, gently grazing over the tip. Thomas's stomach tensed as Alex planted kisses down his shaft and on his balls.

"Fucking hurry up... You're driving me crazy..." He growls. Alex glares up at Thomas, pulling his boxers off. 

"Shut the fuck up." He huffs, pulling off his own boxers and tossing them aside. He pushes Thomas's legs back, making him stretch a bit. He huffs, licking his palm and pumping his length slowly before pressing his tip to Thomas's entrance. He whimpers, gasping as Alexander suddenly slipped, tears pricking his eyes at Alexander's size.

"O-ouch..." He huffs, whining as Alex started to slowly thrust in and out of him. The moans of pain started to slowly drift to moans of pleasure. Alex huffs, grinding his hips into Thomas's ass.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard..." He growls, quickly bucking his hips, thrusting into Thomas with short, quick movements. Thomas moans loudly, his mouth closed, hands gripping tightly onto the bed sheets as Alex picked up his pace, mercilessly pounding into Thomas. The sound of slapping skin was erotic and wet, both of them a moaning mess. Alex huffs, pinning Thomas to the bed by his shoulders, slamming into his prostate quickly. Thomas felt the bolt of heat hit him, his vision clouding as his climax approached. He suddenly came hard onto himself, Alex sooner after, filling Thomas to the brim with cum. He pulled out slowly, smiling as some dripped out.

"Gross. Alright, time to kill you." He was about to walk to the door to get his knife when Thomas grabbed his hand. "Wait! I... Can I do one last thing?" He asks. Alex rolls his eyes.

"What?" He asks, folding his arms. Thomas smiles, pulling out his phone and typing in a number. Alex's face dropped as he heard his phone ring.

"Wait... You... Were you the anonymous client?" He asks. Thomas nods sadly.

"Yeah... I... My wife passed away not too long ago, and I can't go on without her... I miss her. So, I called you, and asked you to kill me. But, I knew you had done that aphrodisiac mission before, and... Knowing you, you forget to check things. Like replacing things. Replacing your tranq darts for instance. So... I... Yeah..." He admits, rubbing the back of his neck. Alexander groans.

"You are like... The worst person ever... Are you still going to pay me?" He asks. Thomas nods.

"Yeah, but instead of killing me, can I suck you off? Just, for the trouble this caused." He says, a bit embarrassed. Alex laughs.

"I'm getting paid 10,000 to fuck you and get a blow job? Hell yeah!" He jumps back onto the bed, laying back and patiently waiting for Thomas. He smiles, contently watching Thomas shimmy over and lick stripes up his cock. He moans as Thomas takes his tip into his mouth, sucking gently and massaging the underside with his tongue. Thomas hums quietly, looking up at Alex with lust in his eyes. Alex bites his lip, letting his head fall back as Thomas slowly took in more of his cock, bobbing his head quickly and sucking harder and harder. Alex rested his hands on the back of Thomas's head, moaning sharply as Thomas deep throated his length quickly. He whines, watching Thomas gag on his cock a bit. 

"Fuck Thomas... Please..." Thomas gently fondled Alex's balls, grinning.

"Mmph..." He swallows around Alex's dick. Hamilton whimpers, feeling his climax building again. He feels the heat rise up from his groin again. He holds Jefferson down on his cock as he suddenly came hard down his throat.

"Mnhhh!!" He moans loudly. Jefferson swallows, pulling away.

"Mnhh... Fuck Alexander..." He wipes his mouth. Alex sighs contently, laying back. 

"Thanks for that. That was amazing..." He smiles, getting up and putting his clothes back on. 

"No problem." Jefferson smiles, relaxing. Alex puts his gun and knife away. 

"Oh, feel free to call in again anytime. Use PayPal to pay me. If you don't, I will actually kill you because I need that to pay rent."


	43. WashingLee - Business Trip

3rd Person POV***

George sighs tiredly, walking into his and Lee's hotel room. It was a very nice place, a jacuzzi hot tub, a shower, a king size bed, Tv, the whole lot. Lee huffs, carrying all their bags in and setting them down, flopping over on the bed.

"We drove for six hours... Can we sleep?" He asks. George rubs his eyes sleepily. 

"Yeah, I gotta get my pajamas though..." He grabs on of the suitcases, which looked extremely similar to another one. He picked it up and put it on the bed, opening it quickly. Lee jumps.

"Nononowait!" He blurts. George blinks in surprise at the scene in front of him. Countless toys were in the suitcase. Dildo's, vibes, gags, clamps, a whip, different kinds of lube, beads, anything you could think of that was silicon, was there. 

"Holy shit. It's like you brought the entire sex dungeon. What on earth were you planning?" He asks, taking some fluffy cuffs out of the box. Lee blushes, a bit shameful as he spread himself out on the bed.

"Tie me down boss... Please?" He asks, a pleading look in his eyes. George scoffs.

"Don't you mean Master?" He asks with a grin. Lee nods.

"Master... Please..." He begs, already squirming. George chuckles, cuffing Lee to the bed.

"Quiet, every word is another punishment." He was mostly playing along at this point. Lee bites his lip, watching George take his shirt and pants off.

"While I'm undressing you, is there anything you would like to request?" He asks with a smirk. Lee nods.

"Toys please..." He whines. George smirks.

"Two punishments right there." He laughs. Lee whines. Even though he appeared upset, his cock stood proudly against his stomach. George took out the whip, cracking it against the floor, making Lee jump in surprise. George huffs, giving Lee as light a smack as he could. Lee moaned sharply, clearly he was enjoying the pain. George gives Lee a puzzled look. He whips Lee across the chest, surprised as he moaned out in pleasure once again. 

"You're a little slut aren't you? Alright, let's kick this up." He quickly takes off his own shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers, whereas Lee was completely naked. He pulls out a vibrating wand, typically this was meant for ladies, but Lee had it. George sits next to Lee, grinning as switched the toy on, the vibration humming quietly. He presses it against Lee's tip, slowly tracing it down his cock. Lee was a whimpering mess, pulling against his restraints.

"Master..." He says quietly. George rolls his eyes.

"Shut up pet." He grabs a couple nipple clamps from the box, quickly snapping them onto Lee, making him moan sharply, the pain clearly aroused him. George put the vibrating wand away, grabbing a cock ring instead, which had a vibe attached to it. He slipped it onto Lee, and turned it on high. Lee whines, squirming and bucking his hips up. George grins, straddling Lee's chest. 

"Alright pet, do your Master a little favor." He pulls his boxers off, revealing his large, thick cock. Lee opens his mouth obediently, excited. George scoffs.

"You little slut..." He chuckles, gently slipping his length into Lee's mouth. Lee quickly took in more, sucking and swallowing around his cock. George moans softly.

"Ahhh... Fuck yes..." He huffs, slowly bucking his hips into Lee's mouth, forcing him to deep throat. Lee gags, tears pricking his eyes out of reflex. He continued to bob his head with George's rhythm, looking up at George with lust clouding his eyes. George huffs, pulling out of Lee's mouth, giving him a breather. Lee smirks, knowing if he talked he'd get used again.

"Master... Fuck me..." He says quietly. George growls, quickly slipping his cock into Lee's mouth again, bucking his hips quickly. He felt his climax building, the intense heat climbing in his cock. He pulls Lee's hair, making the man moan in delight again. George rolls his eyes, yanking his hair again. It was obvious Lee was a kinky mother fucker. He suddenly comes hard into Lee's mouth, Lee surprised as his mouth was flooded. He swallows reluctantly, shaking his head. George sighs contently.

"Good pet.~ Now, let's get something more intense inside you." He pulls a large dildo out of the box, larger than George's length by about 50 percent. 

"Look at this monster... I'll bet you take this everyday of the week though. For now though, let's use this one." He pulls a small dildo out of the box, no longer than four inches.

"Heh, was this your first one? Adorable.~" He grabs some lube and slicks it up, spreading Lee's legs gently. He abruptly slips the dildo all the way into him. Lee whimpers loudly, looking down at George and the cock ring vibrating intensely around his tip. George grins, tracing a finger down Lee's cock, gently playing with his balls.

"You're really close by now. Aren't you? Do you want something else?" He asks, slowly pumping the dildo in and out of Lee with his other hand. Lee whines, his cock twitching with need, precum beading at the tip. George smiles, pumping Lee's cock slowly.

"Such a little slut, you want something bigger don't you?" He grins, pulling the dildo out abruptly with a wet pop. Lee whines, looking down at George pleadingly. George smiles, slicking up his own length with the lube. Lee looked excited, squirming with anticipation as George pressed his tip to his entrance. He quickly slams his hips into Lee, making him gasp at the sudden stretch.

"Ahh!! Master!!" He moans, tears pricking his eyes from the pain. George growls lowly, holding Lee's hips as he started to quickly thrust into him. He huffs, blinded by the lust and the erotic sound of sex.

"Fuck Lee... Tight..." He huffs, feeling the steady heat building in his cock already. Lee whines, he was almost ready to come, but the ring around his length would prevent it. He moans sharply as George found his prostate, slamming into it mercilessly. Lee moans loudly, eyes squeezed shut.

"L-Let me come Master!!" He begs. George scoffs, feeling his length twitch as he came closer and closer to his second climax.

"N-not yet!!" He stops suddenly at the edge of his orgasm, letting it fade before thrusting into him a few more time, stopping again. Lee whimpers, watching George edge himself for about five minutes. This was torture, and he was loving it. He gasps as George slammed into him particularly hard, coming hard inside him. Lee whines, the heat spreading inside him driving him crazy. George pulled out, looking up at Lee. 

"Alright, I think you're ready for the big one." He picks up the large dildo, lubing it up slowly to tease Lee. Lee whines, laying his head back, thinking this would never end. He moans as George presses the tip of the dildo inside him, quickly followed by the rest of it. 

"Mmm!!" He whines, squirming as George turned the vibration feature on, stimulating his sweet spot. He could feel his climax was on the edge. George suddenly removed the cock ring, the relief and excitement making Lee come hard onto his stomach. He gasps as George started pumping the large dildo in and out, overstimulation making his legs shake. 

"Fuck!! Master!!!" He moans sharply as George turned the vibration feature to full, mercilessly thrusting it into him. Lee whimpers, feeling the heat building again, sharper this time. He whimpers, refraining from speaking again, so all that poured out of his mouth was senseless mumbling and moans.

"Hnyaa!! Mmm!!" He whines, feeling himself getting close again. George suddenly stops, grinning. Lee whimpers, looking down at George with frustration. George grins, edging Lee a few times before quickly pounding the dildo into him again, pumping his length with his hand. Lee came hard onto George's hand and his stomach, breathing heavy as it slowly faded.

"Mmm..." He relaxes as George un-cuffs him from the bed. George smiles, putting the toys aside to clean later.

"Good pet.~ You can talk now." He purrs. Lee sighs, fluffing his hair.

"Where the hell did that side of you come from?" He asks. George smirks. 

"Oh, well... I could ask you the same thing."


	44. KingGeorge - Caught You

King huffs, moaning softly as he palmed his cock through his briefs, looking at a lewd picture of George he had on his phone. He bites his lip, the thought of George alone was enough to make him hard, but with a visual it was like heaven. He was desperate for the hot sensation of his lovers insides, or his soft tongue. The tight heat around his cock. He hums quietly, taking off his boxers and pumping his cock quickly, running his thumb over the tip.

"Fuck... George..." He moans, closing his eyes as he felt the heat building in his stomach, climbing higher and higher-

"Caught you! Oh I got you! Guilty!" George flung open the door suddenly, making King nearly jump out of his skin, dick in hand, the phone flying to the carpet floor. George laughs, grinning as he grabbed the phone and picked it up, examining the photo of himself. 

"Oh that's a good photo to get off to... you're buried deep in my ass, god damn that was a good night..." George bit his lip, grinning as he sauntered over to King, who was still very surprised. George gently held his hand over King's, gently guiding him to pump his cock, making him moan softly.

"George... Ahh... Fuck..." King huffs, laying his head back. George kisses King on the neck roughly, suddenly and quickly sucking and biting at the sensitive skin. King was a moaning mess, his heart beating faster and faster as the excitement built inside him. George traces circles around King's nipple, grinning at the subtle reaction.

"What do you want baby?" George asks smugly, watching King squirm as he lifted his hand away. King whines desperately.

"Ride me, pretty please with you on top?" He grins as his little wordplay. George laughs, rolling his eyes.

"Alright." He suddenly scoots up, King giving George a confused look until his pants came off and he was positioning himself over King's face. King grunts as he got a low view of George's back. He sees George's smug grin, and than wanton look in his eyes, begging for it. King sticks his tongue out, gently lapping at his entrance. George sighs contently, wiggling his hips as he spread his legs further. He gasps as King slipped his tongue in, biting his lip at the erotic sensation.

"Fuck... More..." He demands quietly. King slips his tongue in further, holding George's hips. George suddenly pulls away, now positioning himself over King's length. He presses himself down, earning a small moan from King as his tip slipped in easily. George huffs, his eyes wanton and half lidded with lust. King slowly moved his hips up, the full sensation increasing as his cock filled George gradually.

"Fuck... George..." He moans softly, feeling his lovers muscles squeeze around his length snugly. George presses his hands into his lovers shoulders, supporting himself as he bounced on his lovers cock. The heat was slowly building in his abdomen, driving him closer and closer with each downward thrust. King was gripping the bed sheets tightly, his eyes shut from pleasure, focusing on it intensely. He was already feeling close, his length twitching with need as it steadily got harder and harder to think. George huffs, leaning over King more and more, his climax building fast. He suddenly feels it all unravel, the intense sensation of pleasure overwhelming as he struggled to keep moving for King. He huffs, watching George suddenly come all over him. He moans loudly as he came hard inside George. He sits up, holding George as he quickly bucked his hips into him, riding out his orgasm. Both of them were a panting mess, dripping cum and sweat. King chuckles softly.

"Gross..." He smiles, kissing George on the cheek. George smiles, relaxing.

"Yeah, but a good gross." He says softly. George thinks for a moment.

"You know... The moment of clarity after sex?" He asks. King nods.

"Yeah? What, did you get an epiphany or something?" He inquires. George was silent for a second.

"No. Not an epiphany... I just realized that I need to give Hamilton a fucking raise in pay. He does ten times the work of any of my employees... except..." He goes silent again, doing math in his head. 

"Madison and Jefferson. Even then, he beats them by about 100 percent too..." He sighs. King smiles, rolling over onto his side to face George.

"He certainly deserves it. He works his ass off. I don't even like the guy, but even I can see he needs that payment." George nods in agreement.

"Yeah I know... Remind me to call him in the morning..."


	45. HamBurr - I thought you left!

3rd Person POV***

Burr bites his lip, he was horny as hell for whatever reason, and his lover Hamilton was about to leave for work. He smiles as Alexander kisses him on the cheek, gliding his hand over his back.

"I'll be back later sweetheart, be good." He purrs sweetly. Burr smiles.

"I will, see you tonight hun." He says, kissing Hamilton on the cheek. He watches Alexander walk away, his ass small, sure, but cute and round. He opens the front door and steps through, blowing Burr a kiss before leaving. Burr sighs in frustration as his cock pressed tightly against his pants, so much so, he could see the outline of it. He bites his lip, taking off his pants. For once, he wasn't wearing boxers underneath. His cock stood proudly against his stomach, sensitive and throbbing. He left his pants on the couch, walking over to the bedroom and opening the door.

He steps into their bedroom, and immediately pulls out the plastic bin out from under the bed. He takes off the lid, smiling a bit as he saw their collection of erotic toys. There were two dildo's, both of them an exact mold of each of their dicks. And a few penis pumps, one of which, he remembered was too small, and they had used it anyway. That was an interesting visit to the ER. He wondered why they still had it as he took it out, and it had hole to release the negative pressure. He sighs, tossing it behind him to throw away later.

There were also beads of many different sizes, shapes, and colors, plugs, a few rings, vibrators, and a double sided dildo. There was also a brand new vibrator that hadn't been taken out of the box yet. He felt excitement creep up into his stomach. He takes the large vibrator out of the box, and grabs some batteries, putting in them in. He looks at the instructions on how to turn it on. He manages to click it on, surprised as tue shaft of it expanded and contracted, even thrusting a bit. He clicked it off.

"Where'd you find this Alex?" He talked to himself, his cock throbbing painfully. He needed release, now. He grabbed the lube from the box as well. The good stuff, the kind that made everything much more sensitive. He sat down on the bed, biting his lip as he popped the cap on the lube and generously applied it to the toy and his fingers.

He lays back, sighing as he gently circled his fingers around his entrance. He slipped one in, quickly followed by a second. He sighs, pumping his fingers in and out of himself gently. He added a third finger, gasping as he brushed his prostate. 

"Fuck... Alexander..." He moans softly, pulling his fingers out and grabbing the toy. He pumps his length slowly, spreading his legs wide as he pressed the tip of the toy to his entrance. The door to the room suddenly opens, making Burr jump in surprise. Alexander blinks, looking at Burr. He took a moment to gather the scene, Burr with his legs spread wide, cock in hand. He chuckles, walking over to the nightstand and picking up his phone.

"Well- I forgot my phone, but I guess I'm gonna have to call in sick." He smirks, unlocking his phone with the unreasonably long PIN number. He dials up his boss, putting it on speaker as he set the phone down on the nightstand, moving over to Burr and taking the dildo from him. Burr whines, but goes silent as Washington answered.

"Alexander? What is it?" He asks, the voice a bit distorted due to being on speaker. Alexander spoke in a gruff voice, sounding sick.

"I'm sorry George... I'm not gonna make it today..." He wheezes out. George grimaces audibly.

"Oh you sound terrible! Get some rest, save your breath... I won't bother you." He suddenly hangs up. Alex blinks. 

"Oh, that was easy." He shrugs, setting the phone aside and positioning the dildo at Burr's entrance. Burr bites his lip.

"Fuck Alexander... Please... I've been thinking of those thick thighs and your perfect ass all day... Fuck me hard with that thing..." He begs. Alex bites his lip, very slowly pushing the thick dildo into him. Burr moans softly, wincing a little bit at the stretch. He twists it a little as he got it all the way in. Burr groans, squirming a bit as the slight movement ever so slightly rubbed his prostate. The feeling of pleasure was like a firework with how horny he was, satisfying and yet he craved more. Alexander smiles, letting go of the dildo for a second to take off his pants. He was slowly getting more aroused, his bulge noticeably growing larger. Burr huffs, watching Hamilton turn on the vibration setting on the dildo, the vibration quickly hummed to life, making Burr quiver with excitement, the low buzzing gently stimulating his sweet spot. Alexander sat back, putting his hands behind him to stabilize himself. 

"Burr, I'll tell you what... Just give me a little BJ and I'll rock your world tonight, with toys, of course. Think of it as your punishment." He grins. Burr huffs, adjusting himself so his was on his elbows and knees. He bites his lip as Hamilton pulled his boxers down, revealing his perfectly shaped cock. Burr didn't hesitate, leaning down and taking the tip into his mouth, making Alex sigh contently at the warmth. He moans softly as Burr took in about half, sucking gently and massaging the underside with his tongue. The gentle heat was building slowly, his cock twitching slightly as Burr deep throated him. 

"F-Fuck Burr... Ahhh..." His stomach tenses as Burr started bobbing his head slowly. Alex reaches for the dildo, clicking the thrusting motion on. Burr whimpers, pulling off of his cock for a second to breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut, the expanding dildo was driving him crazy already, stretching him on the inside as it rubbed against his prostate slowly. Alex turns the speed up, making Burr squirm from the pleasure. 

"Alex... Fuck... Faster..." He begs, quickly taking in Alex's length again, bobbing his head quickly. Alex huffs, hand on Burr's head as his climax was creeping up on him, the steady heat quickly rising, threatening to spill over. He turns the dildo's speed up to eight out of ten. Burr whimpers, feeling his abdomen heat up quickly. He furiously bobs his head on Alex's length, gagging a bit in surprise as Alex suddenly pulled his head down, coming hard down his throat. Burr swallows obediently, tears pricking his eyes. He pulls off, laying back and watching Alex shudder, breathing slowly as he relaxed. He on the other hand, was quickly nearing his climax. He sighs in frustration as Alex turned it off. 

"Babe I'm so close... Please..." He begs. Alex grins, pulling out an automatic cock pump. Burr squirmed in excitement, watching Hamilton apply plenty of lube to his cock. He bites his lip, laying his head back as Hamilton slid it down onto his length. He turns on the penis pump, and it automatically started massaging and moving up and down on his cock. Burr squirms, gripping the bed sheets as he opened his mouth in a silent moan. The lewd expression on his face egged Alex on. He turned the dildo's settings on to Max, grinning as Burr cursed.

"Oh fuck!! Ahh!! Alexander!!" He huffs, bucking his hips up. His orgasm was building fast, the heat prickly and intense as he got closer and closer to spilling over. Finally he released, the pleasure spotting his vision as his body felt numb, the only sensation that was important was the intense pleasure in his cock.

"Yes!! Fuck!!" He swore, holding his breath. He felt the toys go still, and he relaxed, basking in the afterglow. Alex took the toys away, setting them aside to clean later. 

"Mmhhh... Alex..." Burr sighs happily, looking up at his lover's blue eyes, smiling as he was embraced in a tender hug.

"Have a good time hun?" Alex asks with a grin. Burr nods.

"Yeah... I know I don't say this enough but... I'm glad I decided to stop hating you... And just... See you for who you really are. A good person." He says softly. Alex smiles.

"Mm... Took you long enough to notice my crush on you."


	46. HamBury - Stop Teasing

3rd Person POV***

Samuel sighs, laying in bed, still awake. He grumbles, tossing and turning restlessly. He hated his insomnia. Well, it wasn't really insomnia, but he just found it hard to stop thinking. He groans, looking over to Alexander. He seemed to be awake as well. He didn't want to say anything though, just in case in boyfriend was asleep. Alex suddenly rolled over, facing Samuel.

"Can you sleep Sam?" He asks. Samuel sighs in frustration.

"No... I can't..." He says with a huff. Alexander turns the bedside lamp on, grinning. 

"Can I convince you to let me do a little something?" He asks, leaning over Sam slightly as he sat up. Sam nods, shrugging.

"Go ahead." He says softly, unsure what he was playing at. Alexander grins, slowly running his warm hands up Sam's sides and down his legs. Sam shudders, the attention going straight to his cock. He relaxes, biting his lip as Alex's hand drifted up his inner thigh, barely brushing his balls. 

"Alexander..." He moans softly. Alex raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Already? Awww. So precious." He purrs, gently caressing Sam's sides, getting closer to his length, but avoiding it. He leans into Samuel's ear. 

"I'm going to tease you, little by little until you can't stand it." He says softly, gently kissing Sam's ear. Sam whimpers, squirming. Alexander smiles, very gently tracing circles around Samuel's nipples, still gently sucking Sam's ear, moaning softly into it, driving Sam mad with longing. 

"Mmm... Sammy..." He says in a whisper. Samuel huffs, gripping the bed sheets to hold himself back from pouncing on Alex. That wasn't like him, and he wanted so badly to be submissive, but he couldn't stand Alex's teasing. 

"You're so quiet and obedient. I bet you'll just stay completely still while I do this." Alexander starts gently rubbing Sam's dick through his boxers, feeling out where exactly it was. Samuel whines, his stomach tensing with excitement as Alex pulled his boxers down, his cock finally exposed. He bites his lip as Hamilton slowly pumped it.

"Alex... Please..." He says softly. Alexander grins mischievously.

"No no, not yet. Alex took off his boxers as well, grinning. Hamilton suddenly straddles him, grinding his cock against Sam's. Samuel whimpers, craving the friction as Alex indulged in his own pleasure. Alex leans down to Sam's neck and starts sucking and kissing along his jawline.

"Mmm... I could keep this up all night just to hear you moan more. So fucking cute." He says huskily. Sam whimpers, looking up at Alex with frustration.

"If you don't get to the point soon... I'm gonna- Ahhhh..." He lets out a breathy moan as Alex squeezed his ass.

"You're gonna what? What're you gonna do?" He asks, clearly not listening as he kept thrusting his cock against Sam's. The warm sensation was unbearable, tempting. Sam huffs, feeling a bit of anger bubbling up.

He growls, suddenly grabbing Alex by the shoulders and flipping him on his back. Alex let out a small whimper, swallowing nervously as Samuel pushed his legs apart. Samuel gently pumps Alex's cock for a moment, before pulling his hand away and grabbing the lube from the nightstand. He slicks up his cock, watching Alex squirm in anticipation.

"Don't test me Alex, now then. Sit still." He says softly, pouring lube on his fingers. Alex whimpers as Sam circled a finger around his entrance, slowly gliding it in. Alex moans softly, his legs squirming as he added a second finger. 

"Sammy... Fuck me..." He begs. Samuel smirks, adding a third finger and curling them inside him. Alexander moans quietly, laying his head back.

"Sammy I'm sorry for teasing you..." He says quietly. Sam scoffs. 

"Too late for that hun. Shhhh." He hushes Alex as he takes his fingers out, pumping his own cock for a moment.

"Pick your position hun." He says softly. Alex thinks for a moment, deciding to lay on his side. Sam grins, pressing his tip to Alex's entrance as he held his leg up, almost hugging it. He bites his lip as he slowly slides in, Alex tight around his length. 

"Mmmm... God damn you're tight... probably because you always top." He chuckles, watching Alex squirm as he slowly bucked his hips into him. 

"You like that? You like my cock buried deep inside your tight little ass?" He growls, snapping his hips forward suddenly. Alex whimpers, his cock twitching against his stomach. Alex looks up at Sam, list clouding his eyes.

"Yes... Fuck yes Sammy... Harder Daddy..." He begs. Samuel huffs, suddenly picking up his pace, slamming into Alex harder, rubbing harshly against his sweet spot. 

"Fuck!! Yes!! Sammy!! Oh fuck!!" He huffs, squeezing his eyes shut as he moaned senselessly. The words slowly melting into incoherent babbling. Samuel growls, slamming into Alex as fast as he could, the heat building in his cock quickly. 

"Alex! Ahh!! So fucking hot..." He squeezes his eyes shut, feeling his climax building quickly, the tight heat climbing. One particularly hard thrust sent him over the edge, cumming hard into Alex. 

"Hnn!! Alex!!" He moans loudly, continuing to slam into Alex. Alex whimpers, seeming extremely close. He suddenly tenses up around Sam, cumming hard onto his stomach. He whimpers, a moaning mess as he rode out his climax. Sam stopped, panting tiredly.

"Fuck... Alex..." He pulls out of Alex with a wet pop, flopping down next to him. Alex smiles, yawning as he curled up with Samuel.

"Mmm... Night babe..." He says quietly, turning off the bedside lamp. Sam smiles, sleepily hugging Alex.

"G'night Alex..." He smiles.


	47. Kington - Captured by the King

3rd Person POV***

Alexander huffs, this fight was never going to end at this rate. His colleagues had been shot down or captured in front of him, and he was certain he would be next soon. He ducks into better cover, his heart pounding. The gunfire was loud, pounding in his chest. It was almost impossible to see, the fog and the fact that it was near nightfall didn't help. He hears rapid footsteps behind him, making him whip around in surprise. He pulled the trigger, only to have his gun not fire. He saw the arm raise first. The hand came down, a blunt object hitting him on the head roughly. He saw stars, groggily tipping over. He looked up at the redcoat, confused and dazed. 

"What the fuck..." He mumbles. The redcoat huffs, quickly smacking Hamilton on the head again.

***

Alexander blinks awake, the smell of the sea heavy on his nose, along with the BO smell of other captured soldiers and the redcoats overseeing them. He huffs, knowing they'd damaged his head a bit by knocking him out. He looks over at the nearest redcoat, scowling.

"You look like an bloody rag... bastard." He scoffs angrily. The redcoat glares at him.

"Shut the hell up!" The redcoat guard smacks Hamilton in the face with his musket, knocking him out again.

***

King George sighs, eating dinner alone, well, aside from his servants being nearby, at his beck and call. George sighs, picking at his beef.

"You know, it would be nice if we could actually capture someone important overseas, bring them over alive, and then maybe I'll actually be able to get some information out of them. Or fun. Either way, It would give me something to do besides talk to parliament or sleep..." He sighs. A servant quickly opens the door, respectfully bowing to King George before presenting an envelope to him. George takes it, quickly opening it and taking out the parchment. He he reads it slowly and carefully. 

His eyes quickly light up, and he stands from his chair, the chair falling over as a result. 

"Get him bound to a bed immediately! And... Hmm... How do we torture and degrade an enemy... especially someone so important... Any suggestions?" He asks the servant. The servant gulps, thinking for a moment.

"Perhaps a small corset?" He suggests. George grins.

"Oh perfect! Yes! A corset! Lovely! Tell the guards to do this at once!" The servant quickly scurries off, leaving George in the dining room. George giggles happily.

"Oh I can't wait..." He takes another bite of his dinner before quickly making his way to the entrance of the palace. He watched the guards bring in Hamilton, holding him under his arms. George grins, putting his hand up to stop them so he could get a good long look at Hamilton. Hamilton groggily looks around, clearly not aware he was really awake, dazed. George chuckles, putting his hand under Hamilton's chin and lifting it so he was looking eye to eye with him.

"Greetings. Welcome to the palace.~ Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." He purrs sweetly. Hamilton slowly passed out again, his neck going limp. George huffs. "The least they could do was bring him to me awake! They probably bashed his head in so much he can't tell the ceiling from the floor! But no matter... I'll have to nurse him back to health before I interrogate him, among other things." He lets the guards take him to another room.

***

Hamilton slowly wakes up to the sensation of water being splashed on his face. He groans, but quickly realizes this is the first time he'd had water in a day or so, between waking up and being knocked out again. He opens his mouth, putting his lips on the ladle and greedily gulping down the fresh water. He whines as it was pulled away, also realizing he was blindfolded. That didn't matter at the moment though, his thoughts snapping back to the ladle full of water as it was brought back. He drank more, breathing heavy after finishing the water. He sighs, realizing it was harder to breathe than normal, his wrists and ankles were bound to something, and he was laying on something soft.

"Where am I?" He asks quietly, his voice a bit hoarse. King George chuckles.

"Well, you're in England. Tied to a bed, blindfolded, and in a corset." He answers. Hamilton curses under his breath. 

"Shit... I know... I know you're important in some way, to someone... But... Obviously I don't know who you are." He says quietly. King George smiles.

"You'll find out soon enough. For now, I'm nursing you back to moderate health... They bashed your head in from what I can see." He says somberly.

"Anyway, you must be starving. Open." He instructs. Alex opens his mouth, flinching a bit as a large spoon was nudged against his lip. He eagerly took it into his mouth, taking the soup off the spoon. It was the most delicious soup he had ever tasted, of course, having not eaten much more than dried beef or hard biscuits for so long in that boat, this was heaven in comparison. He relaxed, swallowing.

"That's so amazing..." He says softly, hungrily eating the soup as it was giving to him. He hiccups as he got full.

"No more, I'm stuffed. Thank you." King George smiles, setting the bowl aside. 

"You ate a lot, I'll have to tell the guards to feed prisoners more." Alex's expression changed to worry.

"Wait, who are you? Please? I want to know... You're obviously someone who has authority but... just how much, I don't know..." He says quietly. King George smiles. 

"Soon enough, it won't matter. Now rest, you need to recover before I can do anything else." Alex scoffs. 

"I should've known..." He hears George walk out of the room, and close the door. He sighs, wishing he could lay on his side. Oh well.

***

Hamilton jumps awake as he heard the door open again. He squirms, hearing the footsteps get closer, this time more than one person, maybe three or four. George sighs.

"I'm back Mr. Hamilton, I'm here to replace those clothes. Except the corset, of course. I can't believe the servants didn't replace those filthy clothes... Now, don't make any sudden moves. I'm untying you briefly to get these clothes on you. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He feels the bed shift as George sits down on it, untying his hands. Hamilton cooperates with him as his overcoat and shirt were removed, and replaced with a clean shirt. Hamilton sighs, allowing George to tie his hands back to the bed posts. Feeling his ankles being set free next.

"I know you don't treat all the prisoners like me. What makes me so special? The fact that I have any authority over others? Or the fact that my name deceives the appearance of power?" George chuckles.

"Well, I couldn't let someone as important as you be killed. Of course. And you're cooperating so well. You've hardly resisted at all the whole time my army has had you captive." He says quietly. Hamilton listened closely, trying to figure out who this person was.

"Are you General Howe? No... He'd kill me for sure... Who are you god damnit?" He demands. George grins.

"Oh? Demanding I see. Well, If you must know, I'm infinitely higher in power than General Howe." He says quietly. Hamilton huffs, blushing as his pants and undergarments were removed, and quickly replaced. His ankles being tied down again. 

"You're the king. King George III himself... Am I correct?" He guesses. George chuckles.

"You are correct. I am King George." He admits. Hamilton curses under his breath. 

"Shit... I should've known..." He grumbles. He quickly shuts up though, hearing the door open again, and the smell of chicken soup quickly filled the air. He felt the spoon nudge his lip again, and he eagerly ate what he was being fed. He opened his mouth for another bite, but nothing came. King smiles.

"You finished the bowl this time. Means your appetite is back." He says happily. Hamilton sighs.

"Why are you being this kind to me? Why do this?" He asks. King smiles creepily.

"Oh you wouldn't understand right now. You will though. You will." He feels George get up from the bed, leaving along with the guards. He was left with his thoughts again.

***

It had been a few weeks since Hamilton had been introduced to the King, he had come in every day to feed him, give him something to drink, and replace his clothes with clean garments every couple days. Sometimes he would even come in just to talk, and give him an extra snack or loosen the corset, since he was gaining weight back. And every three or so days, he would lead Hamilton to the bathroom and bathe him, much to Hamilton's embarrassment and shame. The Kings visits grew more frequent as time went on, he was constantly in his company. Today, however, was a bit different.

He heard the King enter as usual. However, he was wearing different shoes, and Hamilton could tell from the way they sounded on the floor, but the rhythm in which they hit the floor told him it was still George.

"New shoes?" He asks, turning his head towards George. George smiles, staying quiet as he sat on the bed, reaching his hand toward the blindfold. He hesitated, he had never removed the blindfold, and was concerned Hamilton would react different than he hoped. Hamilton saw the light darken over his eyes.

"Your hand is over the blindfold... I can tell... Take it off... Being blind for nearly two months is not fun." He says with a small laugh. King gingerly untied the blindfold and lifted it away. Hamilton opens his eyes, flinching at the light. He blinks a few times, clearing his vision. He looks over at George, humming with uncertainty.

"You look different than I expected... The paintings don't quite show you in the right light." King wasn't really listening though, he was too busy admiring his eyes, a light blue, with a hint of violet.

"Mm... Well, you are even more attractive with the blind fold off, I must say." He grins, his expression darkening a bit, beginning to look more predatory. Hamilton gulps, sensing the change in his demeanor very quickly. 

"George?" He watches George walk to the door and lock it, walking back to Hamilton and climbing onto the bed with him.

He slowly unbuttons Hamilton's shirt, taking it off and tossing it aside. Hamilton nervously squirms, confused until George suddenly leans down and kisses him on the lips. Hamilton held back a moan, it had been so long since he had gotten any kind of affection. He didn't want to be kissing George, but he had been craving it subconsciously. George slips his tongue into his mouth. Alex shudders, relishing in the sweet pleasure that danced across his tongue, the attention going straight to his cock. George moans softly, pulling away. He seemed disappointed.

"You didn't kiss me back." He whines. He starts planting kisses on Hamilton's ear, slowly moving down his jawline, down to his neck, sucking and licking gently, leaving small red marks that quickly faded. Hamilton moaned almost silently, excited and resistant at the same time. George pulls away for a moment, studying Hamilton's face. His eyes betrayed him, conveying the attention he was craving. George carries on, moving down his chest, running his fingers over his nipples gently, pinching them at different angles and rolling them. Hamilton huffs, squirming as his cock rose up in his pants, the outline clearly visible after a moment. Hamilton huffs.

"Stop... Ahh... Please..." He says, even though he hoped George would continue. George grins, running his hand over Alex's hard cock, stroking it firmly through the fabric. Alex bit his lip, the teasing was driving him crazy, on top of the fact that he had already been horny for the past few weeks. The king had been nothing but nice to him, caring for him, no doubt against others wishes. George grins, removing Alex's pants, and continuing to stroke his cock.

"You're a little slut aren't you? You can't get enough, can you? Look at yourself, hard as a rock, squirming like the little pest you are." He growls lowly, tugging the boxers off, Hamilton's cock standing at attention. He couldn't explain why the degradation was turning him on even more, his stomach tensing in excitement. George bites his lip, suddenly tightening Alex's corset. Alex whimpers, finding it a bit harder to breathe. He watched George squeeze his cock tightly, the painful pleasure was exciting, his heart pounding as George pumped his length quickly, squeezing hard.

"Ahh!!" Hamilton sucks in air through his teeth, clenching his jaw at the sweet pain. George looks up at Hamilton seductively.

"I can tell you love this, you've been bound up for so long, but you never asked me to untie you, or take off the blindfold. You're just as sick as I am, aren't you? You lewd little whore. You love me don't you? Say it darling, I can tell. You've never said you hated me, you even seemed sad when I left. Tell me Alexander. Do you love me?" He demands. Alex blushes, looking down at George. He bucks his hips up into George's hand. 

"Yes, just make me come already... I can't take it... You've been driving me crazy with that voice of yours, since that's just about all I can focus on... Just pleasure me already..." He begs. George grins, quickly pumping Alex's dick. Alex moans sharply as George slaps his thigh, and squeezes his ass, the painful pleasure driving him mad with lust. George huffs, taking off his shirt and pants, quickly followed by his boxers, all the garments tossed to the floor. Alex huffs, watching George straddle him and start to grind his king sized cock against his own. He moans softly, looking up at George helplessly.

"Fuck... Ahhh... George- Mm!" He yelps a bit in surprise as George kisses him again, exploring his mouth eagerly with his tongue. Alex kisses back, trying to win dominance, but obviously in his situation that was impossible. George huffs, pulling away after a few moments, a strand of saliva connecting their tongues. 

"Mmm, Alexander... I'm going to do something, and I need you to cooperate. Which means don't scream." He says, the look in his eyes lustful and intimidating. Alex huffs, still dazed by the kiss, and the fact that George was still grinding their cocks together. George huffs, positioning himself between Alex's legs. He leans over the bed and grabs his pants, pulling something out of the pocket. He holds up a small glass peg, perfectly rounded at the tip, with a slight curve in it, about 5 inches long, and a little more than an inch in diameter. Alexander knew immediately what it was for. Of course, it was obvious. George smirks, holding up the glass dildo.

"I had this made by a glass worker, the most innocent one I could find. He of course thinks I'm insane, but aren't we all?" He smiles, and starts lubing it up with vegetable oil. Alex squirms, both in excitement and nervousness. 

"Mmhhh... George..." He whimpers, spreading his legs the best he could. George huffs, untying Alex's ankles so he could spread them better. Alexander moans softly as George gently stroked his cock, then lubed up the outside of his entrance. He presses the tip to Alex's entrance, teasingly pressing on it slightly.

"Mmm, you are to address me as your king from now on. Do you understand? You belong to me. You are mine. And mine alone." He stated, almost threateningly. Alex's brow furrows, greatly defiant.

"You are not my king. My loyalty lies with America! To general Washington. His excellency is still far greater than yours. He wasn't born into power like you were. He worked his way up from the bottom." He huffs. He wanted to spit in George's face, but refrained. King George pauses, putting the glass dildo aside for a moment. Alex swallows nervously. George grabs Alex's cock again, squeezing as hard as he could. Alex grits his teeth in pain.

"Listen to me. Had I not stepped in, you would be tortured, beaten, mangled, and starved by the people I have in charge for interrogating prisoners. You would be dead by now if not for me. And they would certainly not be giving you any sort of pleasure. You would be rotting in your own filth and wishing you were dead. Now. I am your king." He growls. Alex gulps, looking up at George fearfully. George smiles, picking the dildo up again and pressing it to Alex's entrance once again.

"Now. Address me as your King." He demands again. Alex swallows nervously.

"P-perhaps my king can demonstrate how he will treat me?" He says softly. George grins, quickly sliding the glass dildo into Alex. Alex flinches, gritting his teeth at the sudden stretch. George smiles, watching Hamilton slowly get used to the object filling him. Alex whimpers, the full feeling was intoxicating. He nodded slowly, giving George the go ahead, thinking he was going to thrust it into him. He was sadly mistaken, George quickly pulling the dildo out. Alex yelps, watching George scoot up and press his cock against his entrance. He whimpers, gasping as George slid his tip in, the stretch surprisingly pleasurable and exciting. 

"Ahh! My King!!" He surprised himself at what he had said, but was delighted with it as George rewarded him, slowly pushing in more of his cock. Alexander gasps in delight as George's length rubbed against his sweet spot. 

"Mnhhh!! My king!! Fuck me!!" He begs, the craving for pleasure blinding him. George huffs, putting his legs over his shoulders and starting to thrust in and out of him quickly. Alex was a moaning mess, his tongue hanging out lewdly. George growls, looking down at Alex hungrily.

"You're such a little whore, you're doing everything you can just for pleasure. Fuck... Mmm... I wish you could see what I see, you'd witness just how pathetic and helpless you are, coming undone with my touch." He huffs, quickly pumping Alex's cock as well. Alex whimpers, moaning louder as George starts pounding into him much harder, roughly hitting his prostate. 

"My king!! Fuck me there! Right there! Yes!!" He begs, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his climax building slowly, each small wave of pleasure making him more and more excited. The waves of heat built in his stomach, making him see stars. George was feeling it as well, tense as he slammed into Alex almost as fast as he could go, his walls squeezing around his cock tightly.

"F-Fuck! Come for me little you little slut, like the dirty little whore you are! Ah!! Come on!" He growls. Alex goes quiet, suddenly coming hard onto his stomach and George's hand. George huffs, a bit surprised.

"I didn't mean that soon! MMPH!!" He huffs, picking up his pace, trying to quickly finish himself off. Alexander moans loudly, overstimulation oddly painful but in a pleasurable way. He wanted it to stop but also continue at the same time. 

"George!! Ahhh! H-Hurry up!!" He whines, another climax building in his stomach. George growls, hugging Alex and trying to quickly finish himself off, but his climax was being stubborn. Alex whimpers, coming hard onto his stomach again, the pleasure now getting unbearably uncomfortable. His vision was starting to fade. George huffs, rolling his hips, his climax building again. He comes hard into Alex, moaning loudly as he rode it out, continuing to use Alex to make his pleasure better. Alex felt his consciousness give out as he came again.

Alex wakes up slowly, groggily looking around. He sees George curled up next to him, sleeping peacefully. He looks down at his stomach, seeing the mess he had made. He looks over to George, and frowns. He rolls onto his side a bit, carefully positioning his feet on George's back. He shoved George off the edge of the bed, earning a satisfying thump on the wood floor and a yelp. He smiles to himself, happy that he had done something defiant at last.


	48. Kington - Captured by the King (Part 2)

3rd Person POV***

Alexander smugly watches George get up from the floor, having been pushed off the bed. He groans, dusting himself off.

"I know you did that on purpose!" He growls. Hamilton immediately regrets his rash decision. 

"Sorry... I..." George cuts him off, picking up the blindfold.

"No. You don't get to be sorry for that. If it were anyone else, I'd have them lashed across the back. But you're too perfect for that. You're a work of art. So, I will simply leave you be for the next day. A maid will come to let you relieve yourself." He says firmly, putting his clothes back on and straightening them. He ties the blindfold back on Hamilton face.

"W-wait! Please! Don't blind me again!" He squirms. George growls. 

"Hold still! This is your punishment, just take it!" George walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Alex sighs, welling up a bit, cursing himself for doing something so stupid. He hated being alone, left with nothing but his thoughts or the occasional sound of the floorboards creaking here and there. He sniffles, wishing he could wipe his nose.

"I'm sorry!!" He yells, on the verge of sobbing. "I'm sorry..." He whimpers.

"Don't leave me alone!! Please! Please..." He sniffles again, trying to hold back his sobs. He thinks to himself, sighing.   
Maybe I really do have to trick him into thinking I'm brainwashed... I don't want to be here. Fuck, he was really good at pleas-

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

*NO! No. Don't think about that. Anything but that. If I think about that, I really am going to get brainwashed. How the hell am I supposed to convince him of that... It can't just be the flick of a switch, I have to ease into it... Damnit, if I didn't have this blindfold I'd be able to count something or focus on something but... Now there in nothing. Just darkness, my thoughts, these bonds, and sound. Maybe I can sing.*

Alex starts to hum to himself, very quietly at first. He started to get into it though, making up his own tune.

"I met a girl in Jersey! She was all sorts of curvy! And on the docks of Maryland I found a girl with contraband! And then in lovely Georgia, I met a girl named Aurora! And in the harbor of New York! Oh, all the wine we did uncork!" He jumps in surprise as a guard opens the door.

"Shut the fuck up! Bloody hell..." He shuts the door again, clearly fed up. Hamilton grumbles, his instinct of self preservation clearly not working as he continued.

"And in the taverns of Massachusetts, all the ladies had tight corsets!" He bellowed. The guard bursts into the room angrily, walking up to Hamilton and pressing something sharp to his neck. Hamilton flinches, swallowing. The guard huffs, extremely close, he could feel his breath on his ear. 

"The king has given me direct permission to punish you. One more note, and I will make it much harder to breathe. Maybe that will quell your incessant singing." He threatens. Hamilton thinks for a moment, he tried to hold back a smile.

"What's so goddamn funny?" The guard hisses. Hamilton shakes his head.

"I can't tell you." He laughs, unable you hold back his smug grin.

"You better tell me you slimy snake!" He huffs, pressing the sharp object into his throat more. Hamilton scoffs.

"And in fair old London, I'm stuck in a dungeon!" He sings. The guard huffs, tossing the knife away and taking hold of the strings on the corset, tightening it quite a bit. Hamilton lets out a choked breath.

"Hhh! *cough* At least it was about England." The guard grumbles.

"Shut the fuck up!" He punches Hamilton in the stomach, making him jolt. The guard quickly leaves, taking his knife off the floor as well. He slams the door quickly. Hamilton huffs, his breathing a bit more shallow due to the corset. He sighs, feeling a bit defeated. Now he was really alone. No doubt the king would leave him alone for longer after this. He shuts his eyes, attempting to sleep.

***

Hamilton sighs, hearing the clock toll noon. It had been 2 days since the king had visited him. He was desperate for any sort of company, this loneliness was unbearable.

Please... Please come in now... You almost always come in around noon... Please... Please! 

He jumps as the door opens, but hope immediately disappeared at the sound of a maid's shoes. She quickly allowed Hamilton to relieve himself, and went on her way with the bedpan, closing the door behind her. Hamilton sniffles, weeping silently. He finally sobs, after months of being captive, he couldn't take it anymore. He sobs loudly.

"Please!! George please!! Pleeeease!!" He sniffles, hiccuping. He listened for any sort of movement, but heard none. He was thirsty, and he was of course, starving. He whimpers pitifully, trying to stop crying. He manages to gather himself again after about 20 minutes. He sighs, wishing he could wipe his eyes. 

Maybe he's not coming... Maybe I'm going to die here. Fuck, no, don't think about that. Shit. George will come for me soon... he has to. He's got to be missing me. I know he is. He likes my company, and he can't stay mad forever. I wish he was here to comfort me. 

He sighs, listening closely to his surroundings, trying to hear something. The clock tolled one. He listens for George, his stomach leaping with excitement as he heard his footsteps down the hall, his usual shoes and gait obvious to him. George opens the door, the smell of beef stew following him into the room. Alex perks up. 

"George! George! I'm so sorry! I know it was a mistake, and I wasn't thinking, I was fooling around and I just..." He immediately switches from talking to eating as soon as the spoon touched his lip. He nearly bit the silverware. 

"Heh, well that shut you up. Sorry doesn't cut Alexander. Do you understand? What if I had landed on my hand, or a more fragile bone? Hm?" He asks. Hamilton swallows the stew.

"Well I'd be in more trouble." He says softly. George chuckles. 

"That is correct. Now, eat your stew." He continues to feed Hamilton. Hamilton graciously kept eating. He huffs.

"T-The corset... Can you remove it? Please? I'm still hungry... But I can't eat more because of this thing..." George was silent for a moment.

"Fine, but after I remove it, and feed you, would you sing for me? I heard the first part of your little song a couple days ago. The one about the colonies." He says. Hamilton nods sincerely.

"Anything for you my king." He was surprised at himself with how genuinely he had said that, the words didn't feel sour on his tongue. George loosened the corset and removed it. Hamilton breathed deep, the euphoria of relief was incredible. He felt so much better, he forgot that he was the one who put the corset on in the first place. 

He happily kept eating as George fed him until he couldn't hold more, and the large bowl was empty. George smiles, setting his hand on Hamilton's stomach gently.

"Mmm, nice and full Alexander?" He asks, patting his tummy gently. Alex blushes.

"George..." He whines. George smiles, pulling his hand away.

"Sing please." He asks. Alex smiles, cheerfully starting to sing again.

"New Hampshire I have no answer. And in Pennsylvania, lads are stuck with mania, because down in Delaware, the ladies don't have a care! Another lady in Connecticut, is desperately lacking etiquette! North and South Carolina, have ladies more fragile than China. And as for old Virginia, the ladies there have nice vaginas! Rhode Island is too small for ladies to be there! Ok I'm done. The colonies names are impossible to rhyme sometimes..." He says quietly. King chuckles.

"I can see that. You could've rhymed New Hampshire with Fire." He points out. Hamilton scoffs.

"Well, give me a break, it was on the fly..." He sighs, laying his head down. George takes the blindfold off, allowing Hamilton to see again. Hamilton smiles.

"There you are... I am so sorry... Forgive me, my king." He says somberly. George hums thoughtfully.

"Mmm... I don't know... you were really bad... but perhaps... You can make it up to me. I may even untie you if you do a good job. But if you try to escape, I will do everything I can to make your life a living hell." He says quietly. Hamilton gulps, nodding in understanding. 

"What do you want me to do?" He asks fearfully, noticing that the king's demeanor was changing once again.

The king hops onto the bed again, kissing Alex on the lips. Alex moans softly, his tension immediately melting away as George explored with his tongue, easily tickling all the sensitive spots. He barely gave Alex a chance to kiss back before he pulled away, quickly straddling Alex's chest. Alex gulps, watching George shimmying down his pants, quickly followed by his boxers. He nervously watches George pump his cock in front of his face. 

"I want you to suck my dick. To put things frankly. If you do an exceptional job, I may just trust you enough to untie you a bit more. Your legs are free, but your hands are not." He inches closer, his length almost pressing against Alex's lips. Alex's swallows, looking up at George.

"How do you know I won't bite? I could easily do that." Alex asks. George grins. 

"Because then I will most certainly kill you. Slowly, myself." He warns. Alex nods, sighing and leaning forward, gently sucking George's tip. George smiles, putting his hand on the back of Alex's head.

"Mmm... Good boy. Ahh..." He sighs as Alex takes in more, sucking gently and bobbing his head.

"Mm... work that pretty little mouth of yours." He growls. Alex swallows, taking in most of his clock, gagging a bit.

"GLK- Mmm..." He squirms a bit, bobbing his head a bit faster. George huffs, bucking his hips a bit to help him out. Alex hums quietly, sucking harder and doing his best to massage his shaft with his tongue. He moans sharply as George suddenly grabs his cock, rubbing it through his pants.

"Come on, you can do a little better." He says quietly. Alex nods, lust clouding his judgment. He sucks much harder, using his tongue to firmly massage the underside of the tip and reach his balls a bit. George bites his lip, bucking his hips faster. 

"Ahh... Fuck Hamilton..." He shudders as Alexander starts to moan into his cock, the vibrations tantalizing and intriguing. 

"Mmmm..." He deep throated George's cock, looking up at him pleadingly. George huffs, his climax quickly building. The heat blazed hotter as Alex swallowed around his cock quickly. Finally he released, coming hard into Alex's mouth. Alex flinches as first, but obediently swallows George's come. 

"Mm- Ahh, satisfied my king?" He asks. George thinks for a moment. 

"Hm. For now, Alexander." He unties one of Hamilton's hands. Alex sighs, flexing his hand. 

"It could have been better. Mm, but it was nice." He smiles.

Hamilton sighs. "At least I can masturbate now." He chuckles. George laughs, covering his mouth.

"Yes, but I would advise you save your lust for my visits." He purrs, gently caressing Alex's cheek.

"Besides, you know I can satisfy you better than you can yourself." He says confidently. Alexander raises an eyebrow. 

"I don't know about that." He chuckles, settling into the bed and laying on his side, which he was able to do since one of his hands was free. He sighs contently, wanting to sleep. George smiles.

"I can see you want to sleep, so I'll leave you be." He leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

***

Hamilton's dreams were often absent. Or they were simply voices in the void. They had abandoned him when he'd been captured. There was nothing to disturb him when he slept. Only the peace of utter darkness. Which is why he flipped out when lightning struck nearby, a horribly thunderous crash erupting from the sky. He whimpers, the lightning and rain reminding him of the hurricane he had gone through as a boy. He yells in alarm as another clap of thunder startled him.

"Ahhh!! George! Please!!" He whines, starting to panic. Back home he had other soldiers to keep him company, Laurens most notably. He would brush his hair and caress his back to calm him down. George quickly walks into the room, sitting by his side.

"What? It's just a storm. Go back to sleep." He was dressed in his nightly attire, a loose fitting robe and some slippers. Hamilton sniffles.

"I can't... PTSD..." He says curtly. George sighs, seeing Hamilton's frightened expression. He sits down next to Alex, and gently cuddles up with him. Alex was tense, but seemed to relax as George gently combed his fingers through his hair, and caressed his back. Alex smiles, seeming reassured. He lays there quietly, simply enjoying George's affection. He sleepily closes his eyes, falling asleep. George sighs, patting him on the back and leaving the room.

***

Alex opens his eyes as the light filters through the window. He yawns, stretching his legs and his free arm. Footsteps quickly approached his door, and he perked up, watching the door closely. He heard voices.

"Why are you feeding the prisoner? Especially such fine food?" He recognizes the voice of one of the guards. The king groans. 

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." He says, walking quickly into the room. He smiles, walking up to Alex and sitting down beside him. He was holding a plate of bacon, biscuits, and some fresh greens. Alex grins, leaning forward. The king sets the plate in Alex's lap, glancing at his free hand. 

"You can feed yourself, you know." He says. Alex frowns, looking at the plate, then back to the king.

"But I like you feeding me..." He admits sheepishly. King smirks, picking the plate back up. 

"Alright, you're spoiled. You got me feeding you, bathing you, and tucking you in at night..." He slowly feeds Alexander, Alex seeming completely content. After he finished feeding Alex, George gently pats Alex's tummy.

"Nice and full. Mmm, how would you like me on your hot cock?" He asks. Alex splutters, almost choking on his bacon. He nods vigorously. That sentence went straight to his cock, a warm and tingly sensation spreading through his lower stomach and groin.

"Well I want you fully up first." He remarks slyly, biting his lip as he firmly pressed his palm against Alex's quickly hardening cock. Alex bites his lip, using his free hand to pull his pants down, along with his boxers. His cock sprung up, twitching as the king gently pumped it.

"Mmm, look at you, so easy for me to get you hard." The king starts taking off his pants as well, shimmying them off and tossing them to the side on the bed. His length was pressing against his boxers, but it quickly stood up as he slipped his boxers off. Alex bites his lip, watching George straddle his waist. George huffs, grinding his cock against Alex's. 

"Ahhh... God damn it you make me so horny..." He takes some lube out of his pants pocket, and pops the cork. He pours a bit on Alex's fingers, much to his surprise. 

"I want you to prep me with you hand." He insists. Alex blushes, spreading the lube on his fingers and reaching forward. He gently slips a finger into George, making him whine. He pumps it in and out of him for a moment before adding a second finger. George moans quietly, biting his lip.

"Mmmm... Come on... More..." He demands. Alex raises an eyebrow, slowly adding a third finger, pumping them into George slowly, curling them gently.  
"I didn't expect this to happen..." He says coyly, curling his fingers against George's sweet spot, making the king moan quietly.

"Ahhhh, at first I didn't either. But you're just so perfect, it's hard to resist. Even for kings and queens. Ah- F-Fuck..." He bites his lip hard as Alex added a fourth finger. George huffs, pulling off and pumping Alex's length.

"Alright, now, just hold still..." He straddles Alex's cock, positioning himself, and slowly sliding down. Alex moans quietly, the tightness around his length, and the warmth was already making him more excited. 

"My king... Oh fuck..." He squeezes his eyes shut, feeling the king start to raise and lower himself on his thick length. The king moaned relentlessly, holding Hamilton's shoulders for support as he started to pick up his pace, slamming himself down. 

"Ahh!! Fuck! Alexander!" He huffs. Alex whimpers, putting a hand on George's hip. 

"Th-the guards are going to hear us! B-Be quiet!" He warns. The king scoffs.

"Shut up! I hope they see me like this! Just imagine them walking in to see me, making you mine!" He moans sharply as he felt his climax building fast, the rising heat in his stomach spreading to his groin. He suddenly comes hard onto his and Alex's stomach, Alex quickly coming afterward, filling the king with his hot come. 

"Fuck... I believe that's checkmate." He says with a laugh. The king chuckles at the joke, pulling off of Alex and putting his pants back on.

"I believe you're right. Mmm, I must say, your come face is adorable." He winks. Alex blushes.

"Well you didn't have to phrase it like that..." He says bashfully. The king smirks.

"Oh but I did! And I shall again, you're adorable." He purrs sweetly, getting his shirt back on as well. Alex sighs. 

"When are you going to fully untie me?" Alex asks sadly. The king sighs angrily.

"Well, now that you asked, I'm going to postpone doing so! I was going to next week, but clearly you deserve another month! How dare you!" He curses. Alex frowns, knowing saying anything would just make it worse. He lays back and closes his eyes. The king sighs, leaving the room once again.


	49. HamiLee - Do Not Disturb

3rd Person POV***

Lee huffs, stacking his papers and stapling them, handing them to Hamilton.

"Here. I'm done for the day." He says lazily. Alex scoffs, grimacing at the sloppy staple job.

"No no no! Staple this again!" He takes out the staple and hands it to Lee again. Lee sighs, straightening the pages and stapling it again. Hamilton nods. 

"Good. Alright, have you set the deadline for the next project?" He asks. Lee shrugs. 

"Eh. If I don't, you will." He says nonchalantly, walking towards his office. Alex felt his blood start to boil.

"Stop being lazy! I'm the head editor, I need a deadline so I can know when I have time to do things! I can't keep skipping lunch to coordinate with all the other employees to set a goddamn deadline! You're completely out of line!" He growls. Lee sighs, not even bothering to turn around to acknowledge him as he opened the door. 

"Oh, go fuck yourself Hamilton. You're good at that." Hamilton growls, pushing Lee into the room and stepping inside, shutting the door and locking it. Lee huffs, stumbling into his desk. Hamilton huffs, approaching quickly and threateningly grabbing Lee by the collar.

"Listen to me Lee. That promotion you got, that was supposed to be mine! I tolerate your bullshit every day. You get twice the pay, and you do barely half the work you're supposed to!" He hisses, shoving Lee into the the desk, pinning him down.

Lee whimpers quietly, his chest rising and falling quickly. Hamilton didn't skip a beat, looking down to see Lee was quickly becoming aroused.

"Oh? You're enjoying this? Well, don't let me stop you." He grins as he flips Lee over, smacking his ass firmly. Lee whimpers sharply.

"Ah! A-Alex!" He huffs, blushing a deep shade of pink. Alex smirks, running his hands up Lee's sides and then back down. 

"Awww, shhhh. Be quiet. Would you like me to help you out with your little problem?" He asks, reaching around him to feel his cock through his pants, rubbing it gently. Lee nods vigorously, squirming. 

"Please... I'm so horny..." He begs, squirming. Alex smirks, sliding his thumb under the rim of his pants. 

"I know. Maybe I'll give you extra special treatment, but are you going to do all your work? We can make this a weekly thing, if you do that work." He reasons. Lee whines.

"Yes! F-fuck- please!" He begs. Alex huffs, leaning down and kissing the back of his neck.

"Shhhh, we wouldn't want anyone to hear us, now would we?" He asks, pulling Lee's pants and boxers down. Lee huffs, shuddering as the cold air chilled him. 

"N-no... H-Hurry up..." He growls. Alex huffs, pulling off his own pants as well.

"Shut up, I'll hurry if I want to hurry" He snaps, squeezing Lee's ass firmly, making him let out a small whimper. Alex smirks, grinding his cock against Lee's ass, biting his lip.

"Mmmm... C'mon..." He squirms. Alex starts sucking on two of his fingers, after a moment, he takes them out of his mouth, and presses them to his entrance, slowly slipping one in. Lee's stomach tensed in excitement, moaning softly.

"Ahhhh... Fuck... Hamilton..." He whines, his mouth open in a lewd expression as Hamilton started to pump his fingers in and out of him. He bites his lip, listening to Lee whimper and moan. 

"You fucking like that? Little cock whore aren't you?" He growls lowly, adding a second finger. Lee whines, desperate for more.

"F-fuck yeah... Fuck me Hamilton... Give it to me..." He demands. Hamilton smirks, scissoring his fingers inside Lee, making him cover his mouth as he moaned loudly.

"Mmm!! Ahh!" He squirms, spreading his legs further. Alex grins, curling them inside Lee.

"You little slut, I bet you fucked Washington to get that promotion. Didn't you?" He asks, biting his lip. Lee squirms.

"So what if I did? Ahhh... Fuck!" He yelps as Alex tugs his fingers out. Alex huffs. "On your knees, I don't have any lube so you're going to have to suck my dick." He says bluntly. Lee swallows nervously, turning around and kneeling in front of Hamilton. Alex bites his lip, watching Lee slowly take his cock into his mouth, looking up at him lewdly. 

"Mmph..." He mumbles, holding Alex's waist while he slowly bobbed his head on his length, massaging the shaft with his tongue, careful to not let his teeth graze it too much. Alex huffs.

"Fuck... C'mon Lee..." He whines. Lee sucks harder, pushing himself down farther, gagging a bit.

"Glk- Mm..." He squeezes his eyes shut. Alex pulls away, Lee coughing.

"Good boy. Alright, you wanna lay back on the desk?" He asks, helping Lee to his feet. Lee nods, getting on the table and laying back, looking rather helpless. Alex grins, sliding his hands up Lee's thighs and pulling his legs back, spreading them as wide as they would comfortably go. Lee whines as Alex presses his tip to his entrance, his warm cock already driving Lee mad with lust. He presses in slowly, making Lee moan quietly as he felt the excitement building already, his stomach tensing. 

"Alex..." He whines, reaching down to his length and pumping it slowly. Alex slowly pushes in all the way, slowly rubbing against Lee's prostate. Lee whines, moaning again as Hamilton slowly pulled out and pushed back in again, forming a slow rhythm.

"Shhh, I know you like my perfect cock, buried deep in that little ass of yours. You're so cute like this, completely obedient..." He purrs huskily. Lee whines, the attention going straight to his cock, making his stomach tense again. 

"Fuck me Alexander... P-please..." He begs. Hamilton hums in approval, slowly picking up his pace. He moans softly, watching Lee's expression intensify from the pleasure. 

"Mmm, fuck... You really like that huh? Want it harder?" He asks, sharply bucking his hips into Lee. Lee whimpers, nodding. They both felt a steady heat building, a numb fire creeping up on them slowly. Hamilton growls, squeezing Lee's hips as he picked up his pace again.

"Fuck! Ahh! You want it faster? Answer me you little cock slut..." He huffs. Lee whimpers, moaning sharply into his hand.

"Yes! Fuck! Mmm!" He begs. Alexander growls, holding Lee's waist as he mercilessly slammed into him. Both of them a moaning mess as an intense feeling rose up, quickly releasing as they came together, Lee painting his stomach, and Hamilton coming hard into Lee, filling him with his hot come.

"Ahhhh... Fuck... Okay..." He pulls out, and quickly cleans himself up with some tissues that were on the desk, Lee doing the same. Hamilton smirks, pulling his pants back up.

"Well, I'd say this was fun... Are you going to do the work?" He asks. Lee nods, still a little dazed.

"Good. I expect to know the deadline by the end of the day, okay?" He purrs, leaving the room. Lee huffs, buttoning his pants.

"Goddamn..."


	50. Kington - Can I Try Something?

3rd Person POV***

Alexander sighs contently, curled up with his lover, George. They were watching a show called Jackson's Spies. Alex grimaces, watching a soldier get brutally stabbed in the neck.

"Ooh! Damn... Didn't see that coming..." He says with a huff. George chuckles.

"Well, he's an evil bastard, why wouldn't he do that?" He asks with a laugh. Alex shrugs.

"Good point I guess." He relaxes, looking down at George as he lifts up the blanket.

"What're you doing?" He asks, watching George shimmy closer, a smirk across his face.

"Can I try something?" He asks, looking up at Alex, licking the corner of his lip seductively. Alex shudders, feeling his cock quickly starting to harden.

"I'm not gonna stop you." He says with a sigh. George smiles, covering himself with the blanket and getting to work, sliding Alex's sweatpants down. Alex's phone starts ringing, a tune from the hit musical Lin Manuel Miranda. He fumbles for his phone, clicking the answer button and putting it up to his ear. 

"Hello? Oh! Washington! Yes, I'm fine." He says quickly. George smirks, pulling Alex's boxers down as well. He gingerly takes Alex's length into his mouth, sucking gently.

"Mmm... So yummy..." He purrs smugly. Alex bit his lip, careful not to reveal anything to Washington. 

"Oh, yeah don't worry, I'll have that project done tomorrow. Oh- No no, that was George, he's being obnoxious while eating his chocolate." He explains. George huffs, a bit offended. He quickly takes in half of Alex's cock, sucking roughly, making Alex jolt in surprise. George moans softly, grinning as he massaged the tip with the back of his tongue, sucking gently. 

"Mmm..." He purrs, gently cupping Alex's balls as he worked. Alex spreads his legs further, struggling to keep his moans silent. He manages to fight down his urges though.

"George stop, at least be quiet..." He huffs, putting his hand on the back of George's head, pushing him down further onto his cock. George gags a bit, digging his nails into Hamilton's thigh, which he ignored. He cursed himself for clipping his nails to be the shortest they could be. George huffs, bobbing his head on Alex's length slowly. Alex bucks his hips up slowly, feeling a steady heat starting to build.

"Yes Mr. Washington? You want me to... Supervise Lee to make sure he doesn't do anything dumb?" He sighs in annoyance.

"Yeah I suppose I can do that." He groans. George slowly picks up his pace, moaning into his cock as he teased the base with his tongue. Alex lets out a small huff, closing his eyes. 

"Yeah, no Mr. Washington, hah- I-I'm not busy." He says quietly, struggling not to moan as George sucked hard, swallowing around his cock and gently rubbing his balls. Alex bit his tongue to remind himself to stay quiet, listening to Washington carefully.

"Yes I can help you write a letter to the company." He says quickly. George grumbles, suddenly and quickly thrusting his head down, using his lips and tongue to stimulate his partner. Alex gritted his teeth, desperately trying not to moan as the fiery warmth of pleasure shot through his cock. 

"MmM! Yep! No- No! No I'm not get- Okay yes! George is really getting into it! Ah!!" He finally gives in, admitting to the sinful situation he was in. Alex whines, looking down at George with a huff.

"W-what? You want to talk... Dirty? Ahh... Fuck yeah I'd like that... I'll put you on speaker..." He clicks a button on the phone, and Washington starts to tease Alex.

"You little slut, I know you're even cuter in person, with those beautiful blue eyes, and those plump lips. I want those wrapped around my cock." He purrs sulkily. George chuckles, hugging Alex's waist and deep throating his cock. Alex moans loudly, already getting close, his cock starting to twitch from the intense heat that was building.

"Mnhh!! George!" He whimpers, addressing both of them. Washington chuckles.

"Awww, you getting close cutie? Go ahead and cum for us, you know we'll wait as long as we have to." He says softly. Alexander whimpers, suddenly coming hard into George's mouth, George obediently swallowing around his cock.

"Mmm, you taste like candy darling." He purrs sweetly. Washington chuckles over the phone.

"Have fun? I bet you did. Anyway, I gotta get home, I shouldn't even be talking while driving." He quickly hangs up. Alex sighs contently, laying back and looking over at George.

"You couldn't have waited a few minutes? That was wonderful, yeah- but you could've waited!" He argues. George smirks.

"You could've told me to stop at any time sweetheart." He says confidently. Alex opened his mouth, but stopped, and sighed.

"Yeah, you got a point."


	51. LafLams - Daddy Lafayette~

3rd Person POV***

Alexander sighs grumpily. He had just gotten home from work, early of course. Somebody had used up all the coffee at work, and of course he was relying on that. Laurens would be home in another half hour, and Lafayette about forty five minutes. He lays back on their bed, looking up at the ceiling idly. He sighs, closing his eyes and attempting to sleep. He immediately starts thinking off Lafayette, with his silky smooth French accent. His voice was like if a succubus fell from heaven, seductive, low, and lustful when he wanted it to be. But yet it was sweet and caring somehow, genuinely a heart pounding experience everytime he spoke sweet nothings to him and Laurens. He subconsciously reaches down into his pants, not bothering to unbutton them as he slowly stroked his cock. He moans softly, biting his lip.

"Lafayette... Daddy..." He moans softly, kicking off his pants. 

"Holy shit I caught you." Laurens blurts quickly. Alex's eyes snap open and he quickly sits up in alarm, attempting to cover himself up.

"W-Wait! It's not what it looks like!" He stammers. Laurens grins, setting down his umbrella and quickly taking off his suit.

"This is exactly what it looks like darling!" He chuckles. Alex whimpers as Laurens gets closer, ducking down to grab a chest out from under the bed. He grabs some rope, and a cock ring. Alexander squirms as Laurens pins him down, trying his wrists and ankles to the bed posts, then taking the cock ring and slowly sliding it down onto his length. 

"There we go. Now all I have to do for the next twenty minutes, is gently tease you and make you feel amazing." He purrs seductively. Alex whimpers, watching Laurens take off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. He slowly moves over to Alex, sliding his hands up his sides to his chest, very delicately pinching and rolling his nips at different angles. Alex whines. 

"Jackie... P-Please..." He begs, squirming to no avail. John grins. 

"No no, shhhh. Shhhh, quiet." He purrs cutely, reaching down to Hamilton's length and pumping it slowly and methodically. Alex whimpers, feeling the excitement building already.

"Ahhh... Laurens... Please..." He begs softly. Laurens smiles. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you until Laffy taffy gets home." He takes out an inflatable toy from the chest, and lubes it up by sticking it in his mouth, licking it as he pulled it out.

"Mmm, you wanna feel this? It's a brand new toy." He presses the tip to Alex's entrance. Alex whimpers as the small toy slid in, the odd feeling of a smooth object inside him was a welcome one, since he knew what came next. 

"Y-yeah... Pump it up... Pretty please...." He begs. Laurens smirks. 

"Oh you want that? Do you? You want to feel it swell up and fill you, Hmm?" He teases, gently squeezing the bulb. Hamilton whines. 

"Yes! Fuck me! Fill me!" He begs. Laurens grins, slowly squeezing the bulb, making the small dildo swell larger, stretching Alex slowly.

"Mnhhhh... Larger..." He begs. Laurens smirks, pumping the bulb up quickly a couple times. Alex squirms, gasping as the toy pressed hard against his sweet spot.

"Mmhhh!!! Yes!!" He begs, bucking his hips up quickly. Laurens smirks, pumping the bulb again, making Alex whine and squirm in pleasure with a twinge of pain.

"Awwww, you like that baby? Want it bigger?" He asks, slowly pumping Alex's cock. Alex nods vigorously, whimpering. Laurens smiles, giving it one more big squeeze. Alex let out a relieved moan, feeling full to the brim. Laurens smiles, laying back a bit.

"Adorable. I suppose we'll wait till Lafayette gets home before doing anything else." He purrs, gently setting his hand on Alex's leg. Lafayette opens the door, dressed in his formal attire. He looks down at Alex and Laurens.

"Hm, did you catch him pleasuring himself mon amour?" He asks sulkily. Laurens nods.

"Yep. He's all your amour. I got him nice and ready for you." He says with a smirk. Lafayette grins, sauntering over and sitting between Alex's legs. He strips off his clothes, leaving himself bare, tan skin and toned figure breathtaking and beautiful.

"Alexander, what's this?" He asks, tugging on the inflated toy inside him. Alex whimpers quietly. 

"I-It's a toy Lafayette, f-fuck me... please..." He begs. Lafayette taps his chin, pondering his options.

"Hmmm... Well I don't know, you know the rules..." He says, pressing a valve on the bulb, allowing the toy to deflate. Alex sighs in relief, watching Lafayette pull the toy out and set it aside. Laurens grabbed it and ran off to clean it. Lafayette smiles, gently pumping Alex's cock, making the smaller man whimper with delight.

"Je taime, Alexander. Vous êtes adorable." He purrs, pressing his cock to Alexander's entrance. Alexander whimpers as Lafayette forces himself inside, the lack of lube to blame. Lafayette huffs through a slight moan.

"Ahh- Apologies, I am a bit impatient." He chuckles, watching Alexander's expression slowly intensify as he pushed deeper and deeper into him. 

"So fucking cute... I wish you could see yourself mon cheri.~" He purrs, running his hands up Alexander's sides. Alexander whines, watching Lafayette slowly form a pace, doing a simple 1-2 pattern, but he was rolling his hips, perfectly rubbing against his sweet spot. A deep fire had been burning for a while, but it was slowly intensifying as Lafayette added fuel to the passionate flames. Laurens came back into the room, hopping onto the bed. Alex whines loudly.

"Laf! Please! F-Faster!" He begs. Lafayette smiles, shushing Alex.

"Soyez un bon garçon pour papa." He purrs. Alex melts, gasping as Lafayette slammed into him at an alarmingly fast pace. Alexander whimpers loudly, the heat he was experiencing before was quickly rising through his groin and stomach. He whimpers, the cock ring preventing him from coming.

"Lafayette!!" He moans loudly. Lafayette growls, taking off the cock ring like he was popping a cork. He came hard into Alexander, filling him to the brim with his hot come, Alexander painting his stomach with the thick substance.

"Mmhhh!!! Ahhh!! Ahhh! F-Fuck!" He curses, slowly ceasing his shuddering and shaking. Lafayette sighs with relief, looking over to Laurens, who was furiously pumping his cock. Alex looks over at him, and simply opens his mouth. Laurens huffs, coming into Alex's mouth after a moment, and slumping into the bed. Alex swallows obediently, licking his lips.

"Mmm... Yummy." He purrs. Lafayette unties him, immediately curling up with him.

"We love you cheri.~" He purrs sweetly. Alex smiles.

"I know, thanks guys..."


	52. HamBurr - Shh, they'll hear us!

3rd Person POV***

Alexander looks around at the party, waiting for Burr. He had invited Burr to this party as his plus one, and now he was patiently waiting his arrival. He sighs, leaning against one of the many snack tables. He glances at his watch, frowning. 

"Come on Burr... I know you like to wait... but damn..." He grumbles. Burr quickly walks into the room, glancing around. He spots Hamilton with his back turned. A smirk forms, and he creeps up behind him. He grabs Hamilton's shoulders.

"Boo!" He yells. Hamilton jumps and stumbles, whipping around.

"Burr!" He huffs.

"Sir!" Burr says cheerfully. Alexander rolls his eyes.

"Does it trouble you to be on time for a change?" Hamilton says with a sigh. Burr smiles.

"Maybe, maybe not. Does it matter?" He asks, grabbing a glass of punch from the table and downing it. His eyes widen.

"Woo! That's got alcohol!" He says with a huff. Hamilton blinks in surprise, quickly grabbing one of the small glasses and downing it like a shot. He looks up at Burr with a smirk.

"Drinking game?" He asks. Burr scoffs.

"You always suggest this at every party, and this time, I won't decline." He picks up two glasses, handing one to Hamilton, while he downed the other. Hamilton smirks, raising his glass for Burr and downing his own. They laughed, and danced, and partied, and flirted. They happily downed glass after glass, until they could hardly stand. Hamilton laughs hysterically, walking back towards Burr. He trips over his own foot, colliding with Burr and dragging him down with him. They tumble for a second, rolling under the table. Hamilton groans, laying on his side, facing Burr. Burr chuckles, watching Hamilton climb on top of him, face to face.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks, still laughing until Hamilton leans down and kisses him hard on the lips. He moans into the kiss, putting his hands on Hamilton's waist as he allowed Hamilton to gently explore his mouth. 

"Mmmm... Hamilton, we're drunk..." He says with a huff, pulling away. Hamilton smirks, starting to unbutton Burr's pants. 

"Not sober enough to say no." He bites his lip, pulling Burr's pants down. Burr nods, knowing he had a point. Hamilton huffs, going right past Burr's cock and straight for his entrance, pulling his briefs down and immediately spreading his legs. It took Burr a moment realize what was happening. He gasps as he felt Hamilton's tongue prod his entrance. He clamps his hand over his mouth, moaning into it as Alexander plunged his tongue deeper into Burr. He lapped at his walls eagerly, gently rubbing Burr's cock as he passionately made love to him. Burr huffs.

"Alexander... Fuck..." He curses, squirming a bit. Alex huffs, looking up at Burr with a small grin. He pulls away, spitting on his hand and pumping his cock. 

"Mmmm... Burr, I need you to trust me..." He purrs softly, pressing his tip to Burr's entrance. Burr nods slowly.

"Y-Yeah... S-Sure Alex... Mmhhh... Fuck me..." He whines desperately. Alex nods, very gently and carefully sliding into Burr. Burr winces, tears pricking his eyes.

"Ah! O-ow!" He yelps. Alex puts a finger to his lips.

"Shhh!! They will hear us..." He warns. Burr whines, covering his mouth with his hand again. Alex huffs, slowly pushing into Burr about halfway. Burr whines, adjusting for a moment, before nodding to give Hamilton the go ahead. Alexander slowly thrusts in and out of him, careful to not go too fast.

"Ahhhh... Fuck Burr..." He says quietly, the low heat in his stomach from the alcohol seemed to migrate to his groin, quickly making him more aroused. Burr whines, feeling the same thing. Alexander slowly picked up his pace, the passion between them deepening as he went on. 

"I've always liked you Burr, and maybe this infatuation is the alcohol talking but, you're really cute, and I love the face you're making right now." He says sincerely. Burr nods, leaning forward and kissing Hamilton on the lips. They shut their eyes, focusing on the kiss and the warmth between them. Hamilton moans softly, picking up his pace again, going about half of his full speed. Burr gasps as Hamilton hits his prostate, Hamilton knows what he just did, and quickly picks up his pace, mercilessly slamming into his lovers sweet spot. Burr was beside himself, a moaning mess that could barely get a word out.

"Mm! I- L-Looove you! ToooO!" He manages, the fire in his stomach quickly blazing hotter and hotter. Both of them held onto each other desperately, craving pleasure. Alexander huffs, clutching onto Burr's back as he felt the knot clench and unravel. He suddenly came hard into Burr, Burr coming hard onto his stomach afterward. Burr huffs, savoring the odd warm feeling in his ass.

"Fuck... That's quite a feeling..." He comments. Hamilton nods, quickly pulling out and pulling his boxers and pants back on.

"Hell yeah... Mmm... Thanks for letting me do this with you..." He purrs, climbing out from under the table. Burr follows suite, and looks around for Hamilton. He frowns.

"Damn... Ditched me again..."


	53. Kington - Captured by the King (Part 3)

3rd Person POV***

Alexander sighs, looking up at the ceiling idly. He regretted asking the king to untie him, first and foremost. He felt like a prick. The king was risking a lot to keep this kind of relationship, and asking him to do more, was honestly a dick move. 

He shakes his head, realizing that this line of thinking was the opposite of his previous thinking. He was being brainwashed, he knew that. But the other way just seemed so right. He thinks back on his life up to that point, trying to remind himself of who he was.

He was Washington's aide de camp.   
He was a fond lover.   
Was.

That blasted past tense. He is a soldier at heart. He knew this. He just couldn't understand why he was thinking so radically against what he had always known.

He jolted from his thoughts as two soldiers walked into the room. They had stern faces, and carried muskets. He holds up his hand.

"Woah woah woah woah! Wait! Hold on- what are you-?!" He was cut off as one of the guards knocks him upside the head with the butt of his weapon. He grunts, whipping his head back to glare at the soldiers.

"You did not have the kings permission for this! You will both be- GHH!!" He has the wind knocked out of him as the weapon was slamming into his gut. The other soldier quickly turned Alexander onto his stomach, exposing his back. The main soldier growls.

"Maybe not, but we keep watching the king come in here with food we would dream of! He comes out with the largest smile on his face most days! What the hell is going on between you two?!" He yells. Alexander growls.

"I'm not going to tell you asshole!" He hisses. The soldier huffs, taking a whip from his belt and lashing Alex across the back. Alex convulses, letting out an agonized scream through his teeth. The burning welt left by the whip was unbearable.

"GHHHHHH!!!" He fights, trying to shove off the other soldier. He manages to shove them to the floor. The other soldier huffs, lashing him across the back again. Alexander screams this time.

"GEORGE!!! PLEASE!!" He screams for help. He hears rapid footstep beyond the third crack of the whip. He screams again. George bursts into the room, holding a pistol. He aims at the soldiers, his eyes filled with a cold fury.

"Both of you. Release him immediately." He says calmly, cocking the pistol, finger on the trigger. The soldiers desist, stepping away from Hamilton quickly. George gestures to the door with a quick tilt of his head. The soldiers stand their ground. The king's calm expression quickly turning to rage.

"Get the hell out you bloody minging cads!" He curses. The soldiers leave with a huff. George whips around and shoots one of them in the back. The soldier yells, falling. The other soldier quickly grabs him and drags him away. The king huffs.

"Touch him again, and I'll bloody kill you, twats!" He curses, closing the door. He walks over to Alexander, who was weeping a bit from the pain.

"Alexander... I am so sorry... I won't let that happen ever again. How many times did they whip you- ah... three... I can see that..." He says somberly, looking at the angry red welts on his back, the raw skin was almost bleeding. He opens a drawer from the cabinet by the bed, which was filled with medical supplies. He pulls out a small canteen of water, a few bandages, a towel, and a paste of some sort. Alexander sniffles.

"I didn't do anything... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He repeated, in tears. The king frowns, pouring the cool water over his back, and dabbing it away with the towel. 

"Shhhhh... I know... You didn't do anything wrong... Not to deserve that... I give you special treatment Alexander, and people are noticing. I am so sorry. This will become more dangerous as time goes on." He slowly and gently rubs the paste on the welts, earning a few complaints from Hamilton.

"Fuck that stings... ouch..." He huffs. The king sighs.

"I know, but it will help this hurt less and heal quicker, I promise." He assures him. He finishes up with the paste, and applies the bandages. He smiles at his work.

"There! Now then, why don't I get you something to eat. You haven't had anything sweet for months have you?" He asks. Hamilton's eyes light up at the mention of food, more-so something sweet.

"N-no I haven't, could I have something sweet? I-If that's completely alright to ask for..." He says sheepishly, still unsure what was okay to ask. King nods.

"Oh absolutely, after this debacle, I think you deserve it. Just sit here quietly for a moment, I will be back." He kisses Hamilton on the forehead sweetly and runs his fingers through his hair before taking off, shutting the door behind him. Hamilton sighs, flipping back onto his back, wincing.

"Fuck... That sucked..." He talked to himself.

"The king shot someone for me... He really does love me... doesn't he? And he's... getting me... No. stop! Fuck! Stop thinking like that Alex, get it together!" He punches the headboard, wincing.

"Shit! Mmmm... God damn..." He huffs, laying his head back. 

"Be smart about this... How do you get George to release you? Play nice, play along, play it smart... Don't get brainwashed. Sounds simple... Fuck..." He absentmindedly thinks about George with his shirt and pants off. He shakes his head. He needed to stop these thoughts, one way or another. 

George came back into the room after a couple minutes, holding a large piece of cake, and a tall glass of milk. Alexander immediately forgot whatever he was thinking about, his eyes focused on the delicious vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. George chuckles, sitting down on the bed beside Alex and scooping up a forkful of the cake. The king giggles at Alexander's excited look.

"Well, this got your attention! Hehe!" He lifts it up to Hamilton's mouth, and he eagerly snatches it up. It was the most delicious cake he had ever tasted, rich and moist, and the chocolate frosting was creamy and thick, the perfect amount of sweetness.

"Mmm..." He closed his eyes as he happily munched on the cake. He opened his mouth for another bite, both of them smiling and giggling at the whole interaction. Hamilton didn't want to admit it, but he felt genuinely happy, someone who cared about him was tirelessly taking care of him, and pampering him. He drank from the glass of milk, actually doing it himself, since trying to drink from something someone else was holding was tricky and nearly impossible to do without spilling a little. He happily finished his cake and milk, sighing contently.

"Thank you George... I love you." He believed it this time, but part of him was skeptical still, so his expression wasn't quite a smile. George smiles sweetly.

"I love you too Alexander. Now, even though you're still healing, and a king would normally never do this, I want to do something just for you." He gently rests his hand on Alexander's crotch, feeling around for his cock, quickly finding it. Alex shudders, feeling the familiar heat of excitement starting to build.

"I'd like to perform fellatio on you." He states frankly. Alex blinks in surprise, his cheeks flushing pink as he watched George slide his pants down, along with his boxers. He grins mischievously, tracing a line from the tip to his balls. 

"Well it's much larger up close like this..." He says with a laugh. Alexander shudders with delight as the king licked a line up his cock, gently kissing the tip.

"Mmm, just stay quiet, maybe I'll give you a bonus." He purrs. Alexander nods in understanding, his stomach tensing with excitement. George smiles, wrapping his lips around Alexander's cock, sucking greedily. Alex whimpers, clamping a hand over his mouth to silence himself. The king smirks, cupping Alexander's balls firmly, fondling them a bit, making Alex spread his legs wider.

"My king... Please..." He begs quietly, his cheeks hot with lust. George hums, slowly taking in more of Alexander's length, going down a little more than halfway before he looked like he was struggling a little. But nonetheless, he massaged the underside of his length quickly with his tongue, starting to bob his head on his length. Alexander whimpers, a little pool of fire slowly growing in the pit of his stomach, like a tense knot. He jolts with pleasure as George suddenly forces himself down all the way, swallowing around his length greedily. The king looked up at him, his lewd expression oddly calm. Hamilton felt his climax quickly building, the knot spreading. He puts a hand on the back of George's head, gasping as George bobbed his head quickly. Alexander arches his back, his mouth slowly opening reflexively at the quickly growing amount of pleasure. He jolts, his cock twitching as a warning to George. George pulled off a bit, sucking the tip harshly as he pumped the shaft with his hand. One well timed twist of his hand and swipe of his tongue over the slit was all it took to unravel him completely. He tensed up, suddenly coming hard into the kings mouth. George hummed a laugh into his length, smiling. He pulled away, spitting into a napkin. Alex huffs.

"You didn't swallow? Spitters are quitters..." He grumbles. The king smirks. 

"Mm, perhaps. But... I would like something else as well..." The king starts to remove his pants, revealing his erect cock. 

"I want you to fuck me." He says flatly. Alexander stammers.

"M-My king... I-I don't know what to say." He says nervously. The king smirks.

"Then don't say anything, just... Do, I suppose." He says with a smile. Alexander blushes.

"I guess... I'll instruct you then..." He slowly removes his own pants, and watches the king turn around and get on his hands and knees. Alex bites his lip, adjusting himself so he was on his knees, his cock now at full attention. He gently runs his hands over George's waist and hips, slowly grabbing his ass.

"You got a nice butt..." He says with a laugh. The king smiles.

"Oh thank you, I've been exercising lately." He explains. Alex smiles.

"Right, can I ask for some lube? I don't want this to hurt..." He says. George nods, grabbing his pants and pulling out the tiny bottle of lube. Alex takes the bottle and slathers some on his fingers, teasingly circling his fingers around his lovers entrance. The king whines, looking back at Alex impatiently. Alexander bites his lip, slowly slipping a couple fingers into George. He moans softly, arching his back a bit as Alex scissored his fingers inside him, the odd sensation slowly building his excitement, desperate for him to find his sweet spot. He didn't have to wait long, Alex quickly found it, and rubbed it liberally with two fingers, making the king squirm with delight. Alexander smiles, adding a third finger and watching the king melt from his touch. He was like putty in his hands. He knew he'd be able to do whatever he liked to the king, with the way he was. He was a moaning mess. Alexander pulls his fingers out, and slowly pumps his cock, lubing it up.

"Mmm, are you ready my king? Would you like me to fill you with this thick cock?" He asks, gently pressing his tip into George. George moans softly, arching his back.

"Ahhh, yes... yes please..." He begs. Alexander smiles, slowly pulling George towards him, sliding his length into him, grinding his hips as he was fully inside. George whimpers, slumping into the bed, gripping at the blankets.

"F-Fuck... Ahhh..." He moans softly. Alexander smiles, pulling the king closer and kissing his neck and shoulders. He drove the moans deep from the king, needy sounds and breathy whispers of demands. Alex hums, nipping and sucking the kings ear.

"Mmm, you like that my king? This is only for you... All of my love is for you, you understand?" He asks, whispering huskily into his ear. The king nods, mouth open in a lewd expression as Alexander slowly picked up his pace, the pool of fire slowly building into a torrent of pleasure as he got up to speed. The erotic sound of slapping skin and the spine tingling moaning from the king was enough to make anyone insane, but neither of them heard it. Both focused on their own, and each other's pleasure. Alex squeezed the king's hips firmly, pressing marks into the skin roughly. The king whimpers, shuddering and shaking from Alexander's merciless pounding. Alexander growls, nipping at the king's neck as he rolled his hips into his thrusts. 

"Ahhh, fuck... George... You're so fucking tight..." He whines, sucking on the king's neck. He left a mark, wine red and coated in saliva. George moans sharply as Alexander began thrusting in deep and fast, bombarding his neck with bites and kisses.

"Hnyaa!! Alex!!" Alex clamps his hand over the king mouth, the king's cheeks were hot to the touch. Alex growls lowly, feeling the tense knot in his stomach build further, hot with passion. One particularly deep thrust and lustful moan from George quickly released the tension, and he came hard into George, the king gasping in surprise, suddenly coming hard onto his stomach and the bedsheets. Both of them were out of breath, quickly embracing each other and joining lips.

"Mmm..." Alexander quickly gained dominance in the kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth and carefully curling it against all the sensitive spaces. The king moans softly, pulling away after a minute. 

"T-That's enough..." He reaches up and unties Hamilton's last restraints. Hamilton pauses, sitting up on the bed and looking at his wrist with disbelief. He looks back at the king, sort of asking if he was serious. George smiles.

"I think it was time you had a little freedom. But I will be keeping the door locked. And if you try to escape, well, I will make sure you cannot do so again. Do you understand?" He asks. Hamilton nods, not verbally answering because he was still too shocked to reply. The king smiles, patting Alex on the back and kissing him on the cheek before leaving. Alex was left on his own, still pondering what to do.

Would he be a spy?  
Or a captive lover?


	54. Washette - Mon General

3rd Person POV***

Lafayette relaxes, laying back in his bunk in his more or less comfortable tent at Valley Forge. He was reading a new pamphlet about the local politics when a voice sounded outside his tent flap.

"Gilbert? May I come in? I have a slight problem... That I need your help with..." The person says softly. Lafayette sets down the pamphlet, and sits up, sitting on the edge of his bed. 

"George? If that is you, come in!" He says quickly. George opens the tent flap, ducking a bit to step inside. Lafayette smiles.

"Ah! George! Come in- why... do you have your cape on?" He asks, his attention quickly shifting to what George was wearing. George's cheeks flush pink, and he removes his cape, sitting it aside, revealing his rather tremendous problem. It was extremely clear, and his length was very easy to see through the tight pants he was wearing. Lafayette averts his gaze a bit to be polite.

"I-I see... That's why." He clears his throat.

"Anyway, what is the problem you need me to help you with?" He asks, looking up at George's embarrassed expression. George wrings his hands together as first, but he manages to collect himself, taking a deep breath. He quickly calms down, his demeanor changing to a more dominant state, like usual. He sits down next to Lafayette.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me with this... problematic situation." He gestures to his cock, which on the edge of being too large for anyone. Lafayette blinks in surprise, clasping his hands together.

"You wish for me to... lay with you?" He asks with a reasonably surprised expression. Washington seemed a little ashamed as he nodded in confirmation.

"If that's alright with you. You're really the only one who makes me certain of anything. And, I was hoping we could deepen our relationship." He says sincerely. Lafayette watches him sit down next to him, hands in his lap. George looked at him expectantly, awaiting an answer. 

"Mon General... What if I say no? Will you be upset?" He asks. George shakes his head.

"No. This is your choice. I am simply asking. That is all. If you say yes, however, I will be sure to give you as much pleasure as I am able." He says softly, his tone deep and husky. Lafayette shudders suddenly, feeling a bolt of excitement shoot through his crotch. Washington seems to notice, but doesn't continue to tease. Lafayette smirks playfully, laying back on his bed, looking up at George with a sweet smile.

"Mmm... I suppose I'll have to give in to temptation. Come here mon amour, let's see if you can make a Frenchman beg." He purrs seductively. George's cheeks flush a deep pink, and he briskly takes off his cape, followed by his hat and overcoat. Lafayette smirks.

"Mmm, Mon General? Would you mind undressing me as well?" He asks softly. George smiles, straddling Lafayette's waist and quickly stripping him of his coat and shirt. Lafayette shudders at the cold, his toned frame and pale skin even paler in the cool toned light. He watches George take off his shirt, showing off his stocky build, on the muscular side. Lafayette smiles.

"Fuzzy. Hehe." He giggles, resting his hand on George's chest. George smiles, taking his cape and wrapping it around Lafayette to keep him warm. He hums happily, watching George slide his thumb under the rim of his pants, slowly sliding them down and setting them aside. He hovers over Lafayette, kissing him on the lips softly, being gentle and passionate. Lafayette sighs contently, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck, and sliding his hands down his back. George hums, slowly starting to drift away from Lafayette's lips, and kissing along his jawline, occasionally sucking gently or giving him a teasing lick. Lafayette giggles as George holds his earlobe with his lips.

"Hehe! Amour, your breath tickles!" He laughs. George smiles, kissing Lafayette on the cheek and then moving down to his neck. He liberally sucked and nipped gently on the sensitive skin, careful not to leave a lasting mark. Lafayette bites his lip.

"Mmm... George... You are very gentle, no? Don't be afraid to break me. Well- don't, but understand I do like it a little rougher." He explains. George thinks for a moment and nods.

"Mmm, alright Gilbert. I know what you'll like." He says huskily, sending another bolt of excitement through Lafayette.

"Show me." He insists, squirming. George smirks, moving down Lafayette's chest to his nips, suddenly taking one into his mouth and sucking gently, swirling his tongue around it. Lafayette moans softly, squirming a bit as he felt the excitement build to a peak, his cock twitching with need.

"Mmm, seems this works." He goes to the other and sucks and nips it gently, making Lafayette moan and squirm again. He smiles, pulling away and kissing Lafayette on the lips sweetly. He pulls up again, looking down at Lafayette with a smile.

"I'm going to try something, and I need you to stay quiet." He warns, covering Lafayette with a blanket to keep him warm as he moved down to Lafayette's crotch. Lafayette blushes deeply, watching George move his legs apart and move closer. He smirks, kissing the tip of Lafayette's length through his boxers before slowly pulling them off. Lafayette's length was a decent size, nothing to sneeze at certainly. George affectionately kisses down his cock slowly, and moves further down to his entrance. He holds Lafayette's legs up, giving him one final lustful look before quickly sliding his tongue into Lafayette. He jumps in surprise, letting out a moan.

"Mmm!" He opens his mouth in a lewd expression, gasping as George slid his tongue in deeper, lapping at his walls eagerly.

"G-George! Mnnnh!" He squirms, clamping a hand over his mouth as George brushed his prostate. Lafayette whimpers, his eyes squeezed shut as the pleasure built slowly, a knot starting to form as George continued to stimulate him. George grins, pulling away and wiping his mouth. Lafayette huffs, his breathing already getting ragged.

"Have fun? Looks like you did. Do you have any lube? If not, you're going to have to lube me up a different way." George explains quietly. Lafayette thinks for a moment, having to bring his focus back to his surroundings. 

"Um... Oui." He reaches into a small box by the bed, which had all sorts of self care items, perfume, powder for wigs, and of course vegetable oil for a skin moisturizer. Lafayette pulls out the small bottle of vegetable oil, smiling as he took the cork off with his teeth, setting it aside. He hands the bottle to George. George smiles, pouring a generous amount on his fingers and spreading it around evenly, careful not to let it drip onto the bed.

"Perfect." George purrs, taking off his pants and boxers with one hand. He sighs with relief as his length sprung up, free from the tight confines of his pants. Lafayette eyes widened at the size, glancing up at George with a ''you can't be serious'' look. George let's out a small laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll stretch you out beforehand." He smiles reassuringly. He scoots closer to Lafayette, kissing him on lips gently as he circled his fingers around his entrance. Lafayette moans softly as George gained dominance in the kiss, entwining his tongue with Lafayette's. George suddenly slips a finger into Lafayette, making Lafayette moan in surprise, his hands jumping to George's back. George careful slides it in deeper, feeling around for his sweet spot. Lafayette whimpers, moaning girlishly as George found it, and began rubbing it quickly. He slid in a second finger, Lafayette moaning at the stretch, the slight sting adding to his pleasure. Lafayette whines, holding onto George tightly as he thrusted his fingers into him slowly. 

"Mnhhh... George... S-Sil vous plaît..." He begs quietly. George smiles, sitting up a bit to see Lafayette's face as he slipped in a third finger. Lafayette opened his mouth wide in a rather lewd expression.

"Ahh! M-Mon General!" He whimpers, holding George's arm tightly. George smiles, pulling his fingers away and moving them to his own length, slowly lubing it up by pumping it slowly. He bites his lip, watching Lafayette squirm with excitement.

"P-Please..." He begs again. George gently spreads Lafayette's legs, and presses his tip to Lafayette's entrance. Lafayette gasps as George slid the tip in, reflexively squeezing around his cock.

"Ahh!! O-ow..." He whines. George frowns, leaning down and kissing Lafayette on the cheek.

"I know... Sorry..." He lets Lafayette get used to it, and slides in the rest of the way when he nods. Lafayette whimpers, pressing himself into the bed, eyes screwed shut. 

"Mmhhhh! George!" He moans. George huffs, grinding his hips into Lafayette and starting to thrust in and out slowly. Lafayette was a moaning mess, the unfamiliar sensation already driving him mad.

"Ah! Oui! Oui! Mon General!" He begs loudly. George puts a finger to his lips, shushing Lafayette.

"Shhhh... Be a good boy..." He purrs huskily, putting a hand over Lafayette's mouth to muffle his incessant moaning. He starts to pick up his pace, finding Lafayette's sweet spot and thrusting quickly into him, driving out long muffled moans from the smaller man. Lafayette whimpers, the weight behind George's thrusts was overwhelming and brutal, and he knew he would be hurting for a few days after this. But for now, it was the most sinful version of heaven. A fiery knot was building in the pit of his stomach, spreading to his groin. Lafayette moans sharply as George slams into him at nearly full speed, hugging him close to his chest. Lafayette hugs him back, clawing at his back desperately. George growls deeply, feeling the same heat deep in his groin, slowly climbing up into his stomach, his mind going blank, focusing only on the pleasure.

"I'm getting close... Fuck Gilbert... You close?" He asks quietly. Lafayette nods vigorously, whimpering loudly.

"C-Come inside... F-Fill me!" He begs. George's excitement spiked, and he thrusted harder, slamming into Lafayette's prostate with perfect accuracy. Lafayette screams in pleasure, the knot in his groin suddenly unraveling, the biggest feeling of relief and ecstasy spreading through his stomach as he came hard onto his and George's chest. George lets out small moan, a little more high pitched, he stilled inside Lafayette, suddenly coming hard into him, filling him to the brim. Lafayette bit his lip at the warm sensation, watching George's face relax as he finished. George pulls out, tiredly flopping over next to Lafayette. 

"Thank you... For that..." He pants, his hair and voice a bit disheveled. He grabs his shirt and pants and quickly puts them back on. Lafayette frowns.  
"Leaving so soon?" He asks, pouting. George sighs, nodding.

"I'll be back, I have something I need to discuss with Hamilton, regarding his conduct." He explains, putting on his boots and overcoat. He leaves his cape with Lafayette. 

"You can cuddle with the cape for now. I suppose." He hums. Lafayette smiles, wrapping himself up in the cape happily. 

"Je t'aime George." He purrs sweetly. George smiles, putting on his hat and exiting the tent. 

"Je t'aime aussi, Lafayette."


	55. Whamilton - Wrong Name!

3rd Person POV***

Alexander sighs contently, watching a new show on Netflix about the founding fathers with Washington. Washington pulls Alexander closer, hugging him protectively. Alexander chuckles, snuggling into George.

"I'm not going anywhere G... You know that." He purrs. George mumbles into Alex's shoulder.

"I knoooow... I just like cuddling you..." He says softly. Alexander smirks, grinding his butt into George's crotch. George shudders.

"Alex... Noooooo." He warns. Hamilton hums, biting his lip as he continued, turning around to face George.

"I think I will..." He says smugly. George moans softly as Alex starts grinding his cock into his own. George huffs, pausing the show and grabbing Alex by the hips, manhandling him so he was pinned down on the couch. Alex moans deeply as George starts humping his crotch, their clothed bulges rubbing together roughly from George's advances. 

"Mmhhhh... Laurens..." Alex moans passionately. George stops, looking at Alexander like he had three heads.

"What did you just say?" He growls. Alexander realizes his mistake, his heart jumping to his throat.

"Uhhh... I said Laurens didn't I?" He asks, at least having the decency to look a little ashamed. George nods.

"Yeah. I was going to strip you of your clothes, but it looks like we're keeping the clothes on today." He says dryly. Alexander whimpers. 

"No please! I didn't mean it..." He whines. George scoffs, continuing to grind his bulge against Alexander's groin.

"I didn't say I was stopping. Mmmm..." He leans in and roughly kisses Alex on the neck, sucking a hickey into it. Alex whines desperately, moving his hands to Alex's back.

"C-C'mon it'll take us forever to come if we keep our clothes on..." He complains. George cocks an eyebrow. 

"That's the point. This is your punishment, Alexander." He emphasizes 'Alexander.' Hamilton huffs, laying back and accepting his fate. George smiles, sliding his hand under Alex's shirt and pinching and rolling his nip between his fingers. Alex whines, watching George hump his leg slowly. Alex groans, holding onto him and managing to grind his cock against the his leg as well. It was a rather awkward position, each having a leg between the other's thighs, but it worked.

Alex whines, needy as he clawed at George's back. George huffs.

"Ok we can take our pants off..." He relents. Both of them quickly taking off their pants, leaving them in their boxers. George huffs, manhandling Alex into his lap, facing him. He quickly grinds his cock against Alex's length, growling lowly into the smaller man's shoulder.

"Ahhh... Mmmm..." He suddenly latches into Alex's neck, roughly sucking a mark into it, leaving a wine colored hickey. Alex moans softly, the friction against his cock was very slowly building his excitement. A warm pool of tension building in his crotch, and spreading up his groin. George hums.

"Mmm, Alexander... You're so cute when you moan... would you do it again?" He asks with a smirk, pressing against Alexander harder, speeding up his thrusts. Alex whines, feeling his cock heat up quickly. 

"F-Fuck... Please... George... Fuck me..." He begs. George hums, sliding his hands down Alex's thighs. 

"I dunno... You've been bad." He coos softly. Alexander whimpers.

"Please... Daddy..." He whines. George pounces on Alex, quickly slipping off their boxers and grabbing a tiny bottle of lube from between the cushions. Alex shoots George a quizzing look. 

"Really? That's been there this whole time?" He asks. George doesn't answer, lubing up his fingers and circling them around Alex's entrance. Alex quickly shuts his mouth, squirming in anticipation. George bites his lip, watching Alex's mouth open wide as he slipped two fingers in.

"Ahhh! Mnhh!!" He whines, gasping as George was already rubbing his prostate firmly. Alex whines, spreading his legs and holding George's arm.

"Fuck me daddy..." He begs. George growls lowly, pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his thick cock, making Alex whimper and moan sharply I'm surprise. 

"Ahhh!! Yes! O-oh please more..." He begs again. George smirks, grinding his hips into Alex and squeezing his ass.

"Shhh, be a good boy for daddy." He purrs sweetly. Alex lets out a small sound reflecting impatience, squirming. George smiles, slowly pulling out and pushing back in, forming a slow rhythm. Alex made it a point to stay mostly quiet, savoring the pool of heat that was building in the pit of his stomach. George hums quietly, slowly and steadily picking up his pace, Alex's muscles squeezing tightly around his cock. Alex whines, wanting to make more noise and egg George on. 

"Mmmm-... Ahhh... George..." He whispers, holding back his loud tendencies. Washington growls lowly, feeling the heat get more intense quickly. He picks up his pace again. Alexander let out a small yelp, gasping as his prostate was mercilessly pounded. 

"AAHH! Yes! Fuck me!!" He screams. George clamps a hand over Alex's mouth to silence him, the knot of heat getting tighter and tighter as he slammed into Alex at nearly full speed. Alex moans sharply, suddenly feeling his knot tighten as George did a particularly hard thrust into him, the tension unfurling as he came hard onto his stomach, painting streaks of white on his abdomen. George followed soon after, filling Alex with his come. Alex sighs, laying his head back tiredly.

"Mmm..." He hums, curling up after George pulled out. George grabs a blanket and wraps it around the both of them.

"Have fun?" He asks with a sweet smile. Alex nods. George raises an eyebrow.

"Are you gonna moan the wrong name again?" He asks. Alex thinks for a minute. 

"Probably."


	56. Jamilton - Shut up!

3rd Person POV***

Jefferson sighs, walking into his room and setting a bag on lingerie down on the bed. Normally Alex was the one who wore it, but today Jefferson was feeling more adventurous. He stripped off his clothes, and grabbed a pair of matching pink lingerie, panties and bra. He slips them on casually, looking in the mirror.

"Hmm..." He shakes his head, moving to green, yellow, blue, and even black. 

"Damnit... Alex you gotta have a color that looks good on me..." He mumbles to himself quietly. He pulls out a pair of magenta lingerie, slipping them on and looking in the mirror. He smiles, loving the color, and the way the panties hugged his ass.

"There we go. Hello sexy." He poses in the mirror vainly, grinning to himself.

"Goddamn I am thick with two C's." He chuckles to himself, sliding his hands up his sides. He stops as Alex opens the door the bedroom, phone up to his ear. 

"And I told George-... Laurens I'm gonna have to call you back." He hangs up and puts his phone away, staring at Thomas with disbelief and amusement. 

"That's my lingerie Thomas... Wait- are you posing in mirror? Holy shit you are narcissistic!" He laughs. Thomas huffs angrily.

"Shut up! I know you do the same thing!" He growls. Alex laughs harder.

"Hahaha! Nonono- I do it when no one is around! But I caught you!" He was almost in hysterics. Thomas huffs.

"Shut up, or I'll make you shut up!" He warns. Alex continues laughing, actually laughing so hard he couldn't stand well, ending up leaning into the wall. Thomas growls in frustration, picking Alex up by the waist and tossing him onto the bed. Alex huffs, looking a little surprised now. Thomas huffs, climbing onto the bed with him and getting on his knees.

"Come on doll, suck." He states flatly. Alex smiles, scooting closer and planting a kiss on Thomas's length through the panties. Thomas sighs, watching Alex gently tease and encourage his cock to stand up. He slowly pulls the panties down, keeping his face back so he didn't get smacked by Thomas's dick. He gently takes Thomas's tip into his mouth, sucking gently. 

"Mmmm... Yummy." He purrs teasingly. Thomas huffs, setting a hand on the back of Alex's head, watching him slowly lower his head down. Thomas huffs, feeling Alex's tongue lap at the underside of his cock, sucking him deeper and deeper into his mouth.

"Alex... Ahh... Fuck..." He pushes Alex's head down, making the smaller man gag. Alex shoots him a glare, but obediently swallowed around his cock, starting to bob his head. Thomas hums in approval.

"Ahhh... You're such a good boy Alex... Ah yeah...." He moans softly, watching Alex work. It truly was quite a sight, Alex's lips red and shiny with saliva, his blue eyes fixed on Thomas, glassy and blown with lust. Alex hums, bobbing his head at a moderate pace, sucking harder. Thomas groans, biting his lip. 

"Alex... Please..." He begs quietly. Alex suddenly deep throats him, swallowing around his cock as fast as he could. Thomas's mouth hangs open lewdly, and he holds onto Alex's head tightly, pulling at his hair. Thomas felt his climax building quickly, the pit of heat in his groin slowly spreading getting more intense. He growls lowly, watching Alex bob his head quickly on his cock. One well timed thrust and flick of Alex's tongue made him unravel, coming hard into his lovers mouth. The intense feeling of pleasure and relief was addicting. Alex swallowed obediently, looking up at Thomas with a sultry grin. Thomas bites his lip, holding onto Alex's hair. 

"Alex? Would you mind if I fucked your mouth?" He asks. Alex thinks for moment, and then nods. Thomas sighs, pulling out of his mouth.

"Fine... Even though you deserve it for laughing at me..." He grumbles lowly. Alex shrugs.

"Then don't wear my stuff."


	57. Jamilams - Honey I shrunk Alex

3rd Person POV***

Laurens sighs, fiddling with a few chemicals in his workroom. He was attempting to make a shrinking serum, but nothing seemed to work. He poured two chemicals into a glass, since his beakers were in the washer. He watches the chemicals mingle together, and takes out a pipette, drawing up some. He gingerly takes it over to a test object, this time a mug. He squeezed the bulb, making a drop fall into the mug. He waits patiently, groaning as nothing happened. 

"Damnit... every time... I'll never get my PHD at this rate..." He sighs, pouring the chemicals down the drain, a few drops left in the glass, he fills the glass with water to rinse it when he gets a call. He sets the full glass down, and takes out his phone. He idly walks toward his room, shutting the door.

Alex walks into the house, hanging up his coat and walking toward Laurens's workroom, looking for him. His mouth was dry from singing loudly in his car, so he picked up the glass of what he thought was just water on the counter. He quickly drank it, hardly giving pause to the odd taste, almost like citrus. He shrugs, setting the glass in wash basin and walking to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He opens the fridge, looking through it curiously. He smiles as he spots a rotisserie chicken, taking out out and carving off a breast and thigh. He pops the plate in the microwave, and puts the rest of the chicken into the fridge while his food was heating up. He hums to himself, his ear twitching as he heard Jefferson open the front door, walking in and smiling as he saw Alex.

"Oh! Hey Lexi! Home early today!" He says happily, sauntering over and kissing him on the forehead, having to lean down a little. Thomas pauses.

"You seem... Shorter than usual." He says seriously. Alex frowns.

"Thomas... I know I'm not as tall as you but you don't have to make jokes about it.

"Doll I'm being serious. You come up to here on me usually." He puts a hand to his nose.

"Today you're here." He puts his hand on Alex's head, and slides it towards his chest, coming up to his collarbone. Alex thought for a second, Thomas could see the gears turning. Thomas groans.

"Did you drink something in Laurens's work room?" He asks, folding his arms. Alex suddenly shows recollection, mixed with horror and immediate embarrassment.

"Yes, and now I'm realizing how stupid I was! I thought it was just water!" He looks over at the tiny mug on the counter. 

"And obviously he tried it on my favorite mug! Now it's tiny! And now I'm gonna be tiny!" He says angrily, still kicking himself for his stupidity. Thomas laughs.

"Your voice is getting higher." He chuckles, picking Alex up without much effort. Alex squirms defiantly, but slowly gets used to it. He sighs.

"I really hate you sometimes..." He groans. Thomas smiles, kissing Alex on the lips sweetly.

"Yeah, but nobody can make love to you the way I can." He purrs. Alex blushes, silently agreeing. Laurens walks into the kitchen, his mouth dropping open as he saw Alex.

"Holy shit... It works? It works! Yes! Ok! I can get my PHD- wait holy shit Alex is small... Honey I shrunk Alex... Um." Laurens hands raised to his hair, pulling at it. Alex sighs.

"Laurens, your PHD will be awarded when you find a reversal for this... Not that I have any say in that, but please... I'm the size of a small golden retriever... help me. I'm also horny, so help with that too... Please." He blushes, gesturing to his crotch, although it was hard to tell he was aroused since his clothes were still large. Thomas smirks, taking off Alex's clothes, leaving him naked. Alex blushes. "I don't know if I'm big enough for either of your dicks... Thomas is bigger, so maybe I can fit John..." He reasons. John sighs, taking off his lab coat and setting it aside. He takes Alex from Thomas, walking towards their bedroom. He walks in and gently sets Alex down on the bed. Alex whines, stretching out and putting his arms above his head, wrists crossing. He spreads his legs as well, only adding to the lewd scene. Laurens chuckles, pulling out the lube and setting it on the bed.

"Relax, we're getting to it Alex. He says, pulling off his shirt, revealing his freckled and pleasantly tan skin. Thomas did the same, showing off his toned muscles. Laurens scoffs.

"Show off." He laughs. Thomas smiles, moving to his pants, sliding them down, along with his boxers, haphazardly tossing them aside. His length was somewhat hard, but not quite fully erect. Laurens, on the other hand, was more aroused than he let on, his cock standing at attention. Alex bites his lip. 

"C'mon... One of you needs to prep me..." He whines, reaching down to his length and gently pumping it. Laurens hums, swatting Alex's hand away.

"No no, be a good little Alex and let me do the work." He purrs. He pops the cap of the lube open, slathering his fingers with the cool substance. Alex squirms, spreading his legs wider in anticipation. Laurens chuckles, circling a finger around Alex's entrance slowly. Alex whimpers, trying to press himself against Laurens, but having no success. 

"C-C'mon..." He begs. Laurens smiles, gently slipping a finger in. Alex whines, wincing. 

"A-Ahh... Fuck..." He squirms. John huffs, gently curling his finger against Alex's prostate. Alex whines, holding John's arm. John smirks. 

"So cute... I hope you don't shrink too small..." He says quietly, slowly sliding a second finger into Alex, making the him squirm with pleasure and pain.

"Fuck me damnit..." He whines, squirming. Thomas huffs, slowly pumping his own length. 

"So cute... John you better give him what he wants..." He says with a low husky tone. John huffs, lubing up his cock slowly, teasing Alex. 

"You're such a little cock slut Alex..." He purrs, biting his lip as he pressed his tip into Alex, moaning softly as it slid in. Alex whimpers loudly, wincing. 

"Ahh!! O-Ow... Mnhhh..." He whines, waiting for a moment before giving Laurens the go ahead. Laurens huffs, forcing himself to go slow and give Alex time to get used to it a bit more, kissing him on the forehead.

"Seems like you stopped shrinking..." He says quietly, seeing Alex was as large as his torso. Thomas huffs. 

"Alex would you mind helping me with that pretty little mouth of yours?" He asks, biting his lip. Alex nods, opening his mouth and putting his arms out. Thomas chuckles, scooting over to him and letting him work his magic. He bites his lip as Alex licks stripes up his cock, shuddering. 

"F-Fuck baby doll..." He blushes, watching Alex open his mouth as wide as he could, and gently suck on his tip, using his hands to pump his length. Laurens huffs, slowly thrusting into Alex.

"I'm gonna go faster Lexi, ok?" Alex makes an ok sign with his hand, moaning quietly as he continued sucking Thomas off.

"Mmm... Glk..." He gags a little, huffing. John bites his lip, holding Alex's hips tightly and picking up his pace, already starting to feel a pool of heat rising in his stomach. Alex was tight around his cock.

"Fuck you're so tight... I'm gonna finish before you Lexi..." He says a bit shamefully. Alex moans softly, feeling John pick up his pace again, quick, but not the fastest he could go. Thomas huffs, the mix of watching Alex getting fucked and having him suck him off was getting him off easier than he expected, he was getting closer by the second, a harsh knot building in his stomach. 

"Alex... Please... I'm getting closer by the second." He moans softly, biting his lip. Alex looks up at Thomas with glassy eyes, lips red and slick with saliva. Thomas's stomach tenses, and he could barely hold back his sudden climax. Alex pulls off a bit, keep his mouth on Thomas's tip, swallowing most of it, but some of it escaped. Alex blushes, wiping his face off.

"Mnhhh... Laurens..." He whines, starting to feel the pool of heat building. Laurens squirms, moaning deeply as he quickly thrusted into Alex, a hot fire burning in his groin, he was extremely close. Alex moans sharply as Laurens thrusted a bit harder than usual, his voice high but dripping with lust.

"Ahhh! Yes!!" He whimpers. Laurens stomach tenses, suddenly coming hard into Alex, the hot sensation making Alex moan again. 

"Mnhhh!! John!" He whines. John huffs, slowing to a stop. Alex whines.

"I haven't come yet..." He says, pouting. John nods. 

"I know baby, just give me a second." He purrs, leaning down and taking Alex's length into his mouth, easily taking in the entire thing and sucking on it harshly.

"Mmm..." He hums, watching Alex's expression change to a shocked and lewd expression, mouth wide open, one eye squeezed shut, the other barely open. His toes curled, intense pleasure spreading up through his stomach, making his fingers tingle, his thoughts quickly fogging over as the pleasure flooded in faster and faster, adrenaline pumping as John sucked harder. He was a moaning mess, babbling nonsense. Alex whimpers, the intense knot suddenly unraveling as he came hard into John's mouth.

"Mnhhh! John!!" He moans loudly. John swallows, pulling off of Alex. Alex whines, laying back sleepily and curling up against John. 

"Mmm... Love you both... thank you... But John, you better find a way to turn me back." He says with a sigh. John nods.

"I will doll, I promise."


	58. Pheacker - Call me Master

3rd Person POV***

Phillip sighs, looking at porn on his phone. It wasn't really doing anything though. Maybe he had been watching it too much lately. He frowns, looking up random fetishes and videos, before landing on BDSM. He thinks for a moment, clicking on one that looked intriguing. He wasn't expecting to get so excited when he saw a small guy strapped to a bed, a choker collar on, and a cock ring tight around cock. Phillip shudders, watching a completely ripped man walk over and start teasing the smaller guy, pumping his cock painfully slow, and pulling on the collar roughly.

"Oh fuck... I think..." He reaches down into his pants, sure enough, he was hard as rock. He squirms, quickly turning his phone off and stuffing it in his pocket as he got up to find Eacker. He walks out of his room and into the kitchen, seeing George eating a sandwich. He looks up from his food, chewing slowly.

"Hm? Why do you have a boner?" He asks, swallowing his food. Phillip blushes, wringing his hands nervously.

"Well... Um... I think I have a BDSM fetish... I was exploring, and I'm... really, really fucking hard right now... And I was wondering if you wanted to give it a shot..." He asks, still unsure how George would respond. George smirks, biting the inside of his lip.

"Call me Master, and maybe I'll consider it." He purrs huskily, standing up from his chair and sauntering over to Phillip, holding his thighs. Phillip shudders, pressing himself closer to George.

"Please, Master..." He whines, biting his lip. George hums in approval.

"Jump." He orders. Phillip quickly hops up, George catching his thighs and carrying him to their room. Phillip let out a soft huff as he was dropped onto the bed.

"Stay there Pip, I need to grab some things." He purrs softly, giving Phillip a wink. Phillip squirms, watching George exit the room, hearing him open the door to the storage closet. He quickly undressed, tossing his clothes to the floor and posing himself in a sexy way. He looks down at his cock, which twitched with need. George walks back into the room with a box in his arms. Phillip squirms as he watched his lover pull out some rope, a toy whip, some duct tape, and a chain of beads, as well as some lube. 

"Master... Please..." Phillip whines quietly. George smiles, taking the duct tape and ripping off a piece, sticking it to Phillip's mouth. Phillip whines, watching George slowly take the whip and smack his chest with it. He lets out a sharp and short whimper as George smacks him again, his cock twitching.

"Such a bad boy for me, aren't you? A mess from my touch... Mmm..." He growls lowly, taking the rope and tying Phillip's wrists up to the bedposts, while tying his knees back so he was completely spread, his cock standing at attention proudly. George grins. 

"Mmm... Lovely." He purrs, taking the whip again and gently slapping Phillip's cock. Phillip jolted a bit, whimpering as he felt a bolt of excitement shoot through his groin.

"Mmph!! Mmm..." He squirms, watching George gently trace lines over his nips with the handle of the whip, tossing it aside to rub Phillip's nips with his hands, watching the smaller boy moan and close his eyes. George suddenly rips the duct tape off his mouth, Phillip crying out softly at the slight pain.

"Ahh... Master... Please... Master fuck me..." He whines. George grins. 

"I'm getting to it sweetheart." He purrs, pinching and rolling Phillip's nips between his fingers.

"Just keep calling me master." He purrs, leaning down and gently biting at his neck and collarbone. Phillip huffs, his stomach tensing in excitement.

"Master... Harder! Ah!" He begs, balling his hands into fists. Eacker grins, biting down harder on his neck and sensitive spots, leaving bite marks and hickeys. He grabs the lube, and the string of beads that gradually got larger. He lubes them up, watching Phillip bite his lip and squirm with anticipation.

"Oh please... Please..." He begs desperately. George chuckles, slowly sliding the first bead in, earning a small whine from Phillip, who's eyes were glossy and pupils blown from lust. He moans slightly louder as George continued to push the beads in at a steady pace, the full sensation growing as each bead got larger and larger. The slight twinge of pain only sweetening the pleasure for Phillip. 

"Mnhhhh!! Master!" He yelps as the last bead was pushed in, quite a bit larger than the rest. George smiles.

"Such a good boy for me Pip.~" He says in a low husky tone. Phillip moans softly, feeling George start to tug on the beads. 

"Master..." He whines. George grins, pulling the beads out quickly, Phillip letting out some rather whorish moans, vaguely resembling 'Master'. 

"Mhhhh!!! Mahaaa!!" He was a little out of breath, the adrenaline and incessant moaning doing a number on him. George smiles, slowly and teasingly pumping his cock, slathering a generous amount of lube on it. Phillip whines, bucking his hips up a bit. 

"P-please..." He fusses impatiently, biting his lip. George presses his tip to Phillip's entrance, quickly sliding in, making Phillip moan sharply in delight. 

"YES!! Ahh!! Master!!" He gasps as George starts up at a quick pace, mercilessly slamming into him. 

"You like that Pip? Hmm? Ahh... You want more?" He asks with a huff, gripping at Phillip's hips roughly. Phillip nods quickly, crying out as George hit his prostate repeatedly, making the pool of heat in his stomach tighten with every stimulation, tears pricking his eyes as George thrusted deeper and faster with every passing second. Soon he was reduced to a moaning squirming mess, pre-cum beading at the tip of his cock as George slammed into him as fast as he could.

"M-Master!!! I want to come!" He begs. George grunts, nodding.

"Fuck!! One second Pip! Hnn!!" He suddenly stills inside of Phillip, filling him with his hot come, making Phillip moan sharply, the odd sensation driving him over the edge, the tense knot unraveling all at once as he came hard onto his stomach. 

"Yess!!! Ahhhh!!! Ahh!!" He whimpers as he slowly came down from his high, looking up at George's tired expression, watching him pull out and flop over beside him. 

"Mmm... That was great..." He says softly. Phillip nods.

"Definitely something new... Can you untie me? Please? So I can cuddle you?" He asks. George nods, quickly untying Phillip and laying down beside him. Phillip smiles, kissing George on the forehead.

"Someone sleepy?" He teases sweetly. Eacker huffs.

"I will tie you up again." He warns.


	59. MarLiza - Just this once

3rd Person POV***

Eliza sighs, looking through Alexander's drawers, looking for one of the letters she had sent him early on in their relationship. She pauses as she finds a rather odd looking letter, the grammar and spelling of which were awful, not her Hamilton's writing in the least. She usually wasn't one to pry, but curiousity was tempting her. Her heart sank as she read it, mention of blackmail and an affair with this man's wife. She put the letter back, quickly closing the drawer. The sadness was quickly replaced by anger. How could Hamilton do this to her? She huffs, pacing around the room and tugging at her hair with frustration. She pauses as she hears a knock at the door. She wondered if it was Alexander, back early from his talk with a few friends. She doubted it, but nonetheless she was eager to chew him out. She quickly walked to the door, throwing it open and opening her mouth to yell, but her voice quickly died in her throat as she saw a rather attractive women in revealing clothes. The woman looked up at Eliza with surprise.

"Oh! I-I'm Sorry! I-I must have the wrong house! You have a nice night miss..." Eliza puts up her hand.

"No, hold on a moment... You're looking for Alexander Hamilton?" She asks. The woman nods quickly, smiling.

"Yes, he's very attractive, a wonderful man, do you know where he is?" She asks eagerly. Eliza sighs.

"Yes, I know where he is, but I'm not telling you. What's your name? I'm Eliza Hamilton." She says sternly. The woman's face of realization was priceless, reflecting mild horror and shock.

"Mariah, Reynolds... Um... I should go..." She says quickly. Eliza grabs her by the hand.

"No no, come in. I have an idea. I want to do a little revenge on my husband, if you wouldn't mind." Mariah blinks, gesturing to Eliza and then to herself. Eliza chuckles.

"Yes, that kind of revenge. Come on in, I don't bite." She stepped inside, Mariah following her. She closes the door behind her and follows Eliza to her bedroom. She smiles.

"It's very cozy in here if I may add." She says with a smile. Eliza frowns. 

"No you don't get to add. You're the one who tempted my husband. Granted he took the bait, but he is impressionable when it comes to women. And I'm biased, so this is your fault." She rants, starting to take off her casual dress. Mariah blushes, watching Eliza take off her dress, leaving her in her panties. Mariah admired Eliza's beautiful feminine shape while she took off her own dress, her breasts were just the right size, not too large or small. Mariah struggles with the buttons on the back of her dress. 

Eliza smiles, walking over and gently undoing the buttons. Mariah stepped out of her dress, surprised as Eliza started kissing the back of her neck, moving her hands down her sides before bringing them back up to her breasts, gently squeezing them and pinching her nips. Mariah moans softly, letting Eliza guide her to the bed and gently push her back onto it. Mariah moans softly as Eliza hovered over her and kissed her on the lips, sliding one hand behind her head, and the other down to her breasts, massaging one firmly. 

"Eliza..." She moans softly, squirming. Eliza smiles, kissing lower and lower, stopping to kiss her ear, her neck, and her collarbone. Mariah whines, watching Eliza kiss lower and lower, pausing again to gently kiss and suck on her nips, making Mariah whimper. 

"Eliza... Mnhhh... Please..." She begs quietly. Eliza stayed quiet, only sucking harder for a brief moment before going lower and sliding Mariah's panties off, surprised as she saw she was shaved clean.

"I see you came prepared." She comments, leaning further down and spreading Mariah's legs wide. Mariah nods.

"Well I was prepared for your husband, and he seemed to like it clean down there." Eliza nods.

"Yeah I know, but I also know he's not as good at this." Mariah blinks in confusion.

"As good at Wha- aaAah!" She moans in surprise as Eliza dragged her tongue up her slit. Eliza chuckles, looking up at Mariah with a smirk. 

"Good, hm?" She asks, going back in and licking a line up her slit, stopping at her clit and swirling her tongue around it slowly. Mariah whimpers, squirming a bit.

"Mmhhh! Yes! Oh fuck..." She bites her lip as Eliza lapped at her clit slowly, the warm sensation was incredibly lewd, of course, but a welcome one. Eliza gingerly starts sucking on Mariah's clit, making her whimper loudly, a warm and exciting sensation starting to form in her groin. 

"P-please don't stop Eliza..." She begs. Eliza nods, sucking harder and pressing two fingers to her entrance, gliding them up and down, lubing them up a bit. 

"You're so wet... Almost dripping..." She purrs, sucking hard as she slipped two fingers into her easily, rubbing around, trying to find her g-spot. Mariah squirmed as she found it, whining desperately as the hot and indescribable feeling got more intense, building up to a tight and intense knot. Mariah squirms.

"Please!! I'm so close!!" She begs, whining. Eliza hums, massaging Mariah's clit with her tongue as she sucked on it rhythmically, quickly massaging her g-spot. Mariah gasps, suddenly coming hard around Eliza's fingers, shuddering from the intensity, her legs shaking. 

"Mmhhhh!! Yes! Ah!" She huffs, slowly coming down from her high. Eliza pulled away, wiping her mouth and her fingers on the bedsheets, she'd wash them later.

"Alright, my turn." She demands. Mariah blushes, sitting up and letting Eliza lay in the warm spot on the bed.

"Right... By the way, if I had known he was married, I probably wouldn't have suggested anything..." She explains. Eliza sighs.

"Perhaps. Just be quiet..." She says. Mariah nods, kissing down Eliza's chest and stopping at her breasts to gently message them and pinch her nips. Eliza hums, laying back and relaxing happily, simply enjoying the pleasure. Mariah smiles, sucking on Eliza's nip gently, sliding her hand down to Eliza's panties, sliding them off. She chuckles.

"Fuzzy." They both laugh at the childish description. Eliza smiles as Mariah lowers down, wasting no time to lick and suck at her clit roughly. Eliza whimpers, moaning softly at first.

"Ahhh... Mariah, oh wow..." She moans sharply as Mariah was sudden and quick with her movements, forcing loud and lewd moans from Eliza. 

"Mariah!! Ahh!! Please!!" She begs, starting to feel her climax building. 

Mariah and Eliza both froze as they heard the front door open, but Eliza quickly pushed Mariah's head down again, holding back a whorish moan as she started up again, even more intense this time. Footsteps quickly closed in on the bedroom door, and Eliza felt her climax near the peak, the adrenaline of being caught driving her over the edge as Alexander opened the door. 

"Ahhh!!! Mariah!! Yes!!!" She screamed in pleasure as she climaxed. Alexander was left speechless at the door, his mouth hanging open. Eliza simply smiled at him, giving him a sultry grin as she came down from her high.

"I can see the gears turning, and no, you can't join. And yes, I just found you were cheating, so I cheated back. Is there anything else you need answered?" She asks. Alexander thinks for a moment. 

"Um... Are we even now?" He asks. Eliza sighs, pulling away from Mariah.

"As long as you don't do anything else stupid, stupid." She says with a huff. Alexander nods.

"That's... that's fair..."


	60. JamiLamBury - Teased to Insanity

Seabury POV***

I smile, talking on the phone with George. I was the one in charge of relations with England for our company, even though everyone else could also speak English. But it wasn't a problem, I actually liked speaking with the representative for England, he was fun to listen to. I finished the call and hung up, looking over to a group of people I hadn't liked from the start. Hamilton, the loud mouth Caribbean immigrant, Jefferson, the sultry and rather annoyingly proper person in charge of relations with France, and Laurens, who was most obviously in love with Hamilton, but it wasn't clear if Hamilton knew it or not.

All three, very attractive men, sure, but I wasn't interested in them. At least, not on the outside. I had days where I was completely calm, proper, and composed. However some days, although rare, I would be completely undone by the slightest hint of affection or lewd interaction. Today, I could tell they were planning something. They kept glancing in my direction and whispering among themselves. I prayed that today was not one of the days that I was horny. 

Unfortunately, I'm not that lucky.

I cursed under my breath as Hamilton waltzed over to me, almost as if he was on a catwalk. I glanced over at him, but pulled out my phone and pretended to be busy. Hamilton leaned against my desk, grinning at me smugly. 

"Hello Samuel. I have a question for you." He purrs sweetly, making my spine tingle in excitement. I groan, it was one of those days. 

"What is it Hamilton?" I ask, glaring up at him sourly. Hamilton chuckles. 

"Me and the others were wondering if you were having one of those days." He says smoothly. I quickly realized that he knew, and rolled my chair back a bit.

"How do you know about that?" I ask quietly. Hamilton grins smugly.

"Well it's pretty obvious actually, especially when someone does this..." He glides his hand down my back, and I couldn't help but let out a small moan, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Alexander looked surprised.

"Oh, seems it more intense today. More fun I suppose. Anyway, I was also wondering if you wanted us to help you out today? Perhaps?" He asks, sliding his hand up my side and over my chest, sliding up my throat to my chin, making me look up at him.   
At that point I was finished, I wanted this man closer to me immediately and I needed help with my quickly growing problem. I stood, closing in on Hamilton and pressing myself into him. I was a little ashamed, sure, but I was too excited to care. Hamilton smiles, kissing my neck gently, making me melt into him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on, let's get you somewhere more private." He says, taking me by the hand and leading me back to his small group. Laurens quickly walked up to my other side while Jefferson followed closely behind, no doubt looking at my ass. I didn't have to wonder too long about where they were taking me, as the hallway was a dead end with a door. It was a storage room, but since we had a record amount of employees that year, it was nearly empty, having only a couple desks and chairs inside. Alexander opened the door, leading me inside. I could feel my hard cock pressing against my pants, and I couldn't help but moan.

"Ahhh... Hurry up and get me undressed." I beg quietly. Thomas chuckles, quickly closing the door behind him and helping Laurens get my pants off. I moan softly as Laurens palms my dick firmly, and I lean against a stray table, savoring the erotic feeling of warmth. Jefferson started squeezing my ass, feeling it and massaging it roughly.

"Mnhhh... Please... Alexander..." I beg, looking up at him helplessly. Alexander laughs, closing in and pressing his lips to mine. He tasted like cherries distinctly as he slipped his tongue into my mouth roughly, quickly gaining dominance in the kiss. I whimper as a tingle of excitement went up my back. Laurens slid down to his knees, suddenly pulling down my boxers. I gasp as Laurens suddenly licks a line from my balls to the tip of my length, my stomach tensing with need.

"S-Someone fuck me..." I beg, removing my own shirt quickly and tossing it aside. Jefferson quickly shooed everyone out of the way to put a chair under the table for Laurens, and bend me over the table for Alex. I bite my lip as I see Laurens shuffle under the table. I didn't have to wait long before he started sucking the tip of my cock. The hot sensation was already driving me crazy, Laurens tongue was softer and more skilled than anyone could imagine, and I was glad he didn't have a gag reflex.

"Mnhhhh... Laurens... Fuck yes..." I was too busy picturing what Laurens looked like under the table, to realize that Jefferson was sucking on his fingers, and Hamilton was taking his pants off. Laurens all the while, was making me feel like the luckiest person in the room, melting my sparse concerns with his rhythmic sucking and licking while he cupped my balls. I felt two sensations break my concentration, Jefferson prodding my entrance with a finger, and Hamilton putting his hand under my chin to look up at him.

"Such a good boy for us Sammy, would you mind?" He asks, gesturing to his cock. I nodded, holding his thighs firmly and taking his tip into my mouth. For some odd reason, this also tasted like cherries, but I certainly wasn't going to complain. I love cherry pie, cherry strudel, cherry candy-

"You know I actually covered my dick with that cherry candy stuff?" Hamilton suddenly says. Jefferson laughs.

"Wait, the stuff that comes in a tube? Do you have more of it?" He asks, suddenly slipping a finger into me, making me moan into Hamilton's cock. Alexander hums, setting his hand on my head and running his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah of course, it's in my pants pocket though. I'll use more later." He says with a smug grin. I whimper, feeling Thomas slide in a second finger and start scissoring them slowly, also looking for my prostate, while John was sucking liberally on my cock, giving special attention to my balls. I try and focus on Alexander, as disorienting as it was. I sink my head lower, Alexander's cock pressing against the back of my throat. Alexander moans softly, biting his lip as he watched me bob my head slowly. I curled my tongue around his shaft the best I could, massaging with my tongue as I sucked more roughly. Alexander let his head fall back, mouth open in a silent moan. 

"Oh fuck yeah Sammy, such a good boy for us..." He purrs, bucking his hips forward a little. I gag a bit, tears pricking my eyes as I fought back the urge to gag more. I could feel Thomas getting close to my prostate, and at this point it was obvious he was avoiding it to tease me. I shift my hips back to force him to rub it, moaning sharply as Thomas presses his fingers roughly against my prostate.

"Mmph!!" I whimper, bobbing my head faster on Alexander's cock. He huffs, squeezing his eyes shut. Thomas suddenly pulled his fingers out, and pressed the tip of his cock to my entrance. I flinch, moaning sharply in pain and pleasure as Thomas thrusts into me quickly, filling me to the brim. I press myself into Alexander, whimpering slightly. Alexander huffs, suddenly grabbing the back of my head and holding it still as he fucked my mouth.

I was a bit disappointed what little control I had was taken, but if I was being honest, I was just easier for me to sit still and let it happen. I was enjoying it, of course. I curled my tongue around Alex's cock, hollowing my cheeks to help him out a bit. Thomas growls lowly, suddenly and roughly slamming into me. I moan sharply, suddenly realizing how close I was to cumming, the hot sensation creeping up on me quickly. Thomas's cock was larger than Alex's and John's, and he delivered in bounds, rolling his hips with his thrusts. I scream into Alex's cock as Thomas hits my prostate, skyrocketing my pleasure to the point of near insanity. I felt the tight knot of heat hit its peak, suddenly unraveling as I came hard into Laurens's mouth, and he of course swallowed every drop. Unfortunately, Thomas had only just started, and I was quickly getting overstimulated, the knot of heat that was building was sharper than the last, tears pricking my eyes.

"Mmm!!" I was hoping Alexander was close, I wanted to scream Thomas's name, but I couldn't with a cock in my mouth. Alex suddenly comes hard into my mouth, slowly pulling me off. I didn't particularly want to swallow, but I did. It was salty and bitter. Nasty. I moan loudly as Thomas slams harder into me. 

"Ahh!! Thomas!! Hurry up!" I complain. Alex pulls out the tube of liquid cherry candy, squirting some on my lips. I greedily licked it off, and he of course made comment on this.

"Oh you like this candy? Would you like more?" He asks. I nod quickly, staying mostly quiet at Thomas roughly thrusted into me, bit it seemed like he was close, his thrusts progressively getting more sloppy. I gasp as the knot suddenly hits its peak, and Thomas comes hard into me, the hot sensation only sweetening my pleasure as I came hard into Laurens's mouth again. Laurens popped out from under the table, wiping his mouth. Thomas slowly pulled out, sighing with relief. Laurens blushes.

"I didn't really get any pleasure... Uh... Alex could I borrow the tube of cherry candy?" He asks. I bite my lip, sitting down in the chair and pulling up the lever so it sank down to the lowest setting, so I was now crotch level to them. Alex hands the tube to Laurens, who grinned and started slathering his cock with the shiny red candy. I bit my lip, itching to get a taste. These three men certainly had power over me, today at least. Laurens smiles.

"You want this?" He asks, stepping closer, his cock inches from my lips. 

"Yes please... If you'll let me..." I manage to say, my voice a bit hoarse.

John's POV***

"Of course I'll let you, do whatever you like, except bite, please don't bite." I say quietly. Samuel looks up at me sensually, slowly licking a line from my base to the tip, most of my length quickly disappearing into his mouth. It was much warmer than I expected, which made it so much better. I sigh contently as Samuel starts bobbing his head slowly, his tongue curled around my cock. I watch him expertly deep throat me, feeling him swallow around my length quickly. He had only just started but already I was noticing a heat building in the pit of my stomach. I moan softly, praising Sam the best I could.

"Ahhh... Sammy, doing so good for me... F-Faster please..." I suggest, whimpering as Samuel actually listened, his approach suddenly intense and fast paced. It was incredible, the heat building fast as Samuel bobbed his head quickly and sucked hard. I squeeze my eyes shut as Samuel went faster, my whole world going dark as all I could focus on the the unrelenting pleasure from Sam. The pool of heat grew hotter and hotter, and finally I could feel it blazing. 

"F-Fuck!" I let out a stuttered moan as I came hard into Sam's mouth. He flinched a bit at the taste, but I quickly pulled out and squirted a lot of the candy into his mouth. He seemed happy after that, happily savoring the taste. Thomas sighs, getting his clothes back on, as was Alexander.

"I'd say that sums it up." I say with a shrug, starting to grab my clothes. Samuel gets up, his cheeks now flushed red as he picked up his clothes, holding them close to his chest.

"Thank you for helping me today. And, I suppose for letting me help you all out... I... Um..." He stammers. I smile, he was back to his usual self.

"No problem, and feel free to ask for help again, we don't bite." I say with a grin. Samuel smiles, getting his clothes back on. 

"Okay, I will."


	61. Mullette - Choke me harder

3rd Person POV***

Hercules sighs, getting back to his and Lafayette's hotel room. He was off on a business trip, and Lafayette had come along since he did most of his design work from home anyway. However, today was a little different. Hercules was surprised to see Lafayette on their hotel bed, hand wrapped around his throat and moaning deeply.

"Mnhhh!! D-Daddy!" He voice cut off a little bit here and there, likely due to choking himself a little. Hercules could feel his pants getting tighter, biting his lip as Lafayette pumped his cock quickly. He huffs, walking over to Lafayette and hopping onto the bed with him. Lafayette suddenly stops, surprised as he looked up at Hercules.

"M-Mon amour- I can explain!" He stammers. Hercules scoffs, wrapping his hand around Lafayette's throat firmly. Lafayette moans softly, biting his lip.

"N-nevermind... please fuck me..." He begs quietly. Hercules smirks.

"That's what I thought you little slut. You want daddy's cock don't you?" He growls lowly. Lafayette nods quickly, squirming.

"I want your cock amour, I want daddy's cock so fucking badly... I want you to stuff that thick cock inside me..." He bites his lip. Hercules squeezes the sides of Lafayette's neck, making the smaller man moan deeply.

"Ch-choke me daddy..." He begs quietly. Hercules hums, quickly stripping his clothes off and sliding Lafayette's boxers off. Lafayette whines, looking down at his own throbbing cock.

"Fuck me amour... Sil vous plait..." He begs again. Hercules leans down and spreads Lafayette's legs, releasing his throat. Lafayette bites his lip, watching Hercules slowly inch closer, his breath hot on his length. He plants gentle kisses on Lafayette's length, before moving further down and licking around his lover's entrance. Lafayette squirmed, gasping as Hercules slipped his tongue in.

"Mnhhh!! Amour!" He whines loudly, spreading his legs further. Hercules slides in further, teasingly flicking his tongue around, making the smaller man melt into the pleasure. Hercules grins, looking up at his lover's lewd expression, clearly having a good time. He pulls away, much to Lafayette's disappointment. Hercules grins at Lafayette, moving back up and pressing his thick cock to Lafayette's entrance. Lafayette whines, gripping the bedsheets needily. 

"Sil vous plait Amour..." He begs again. Hercules smirks, wrapping a hand around Lafayette's throat and squeezing gently as he slid his tip into him. Lafayette moans deeply, looking up at Hercules wantonly as he slowly slid in the rest of his cock, filling him to the brim. Lafayette squirms, lust glazing his eyes.

"Yes! Ahh!" He was a bit cut off as Hercules squeezes his throat tighter, driving more moans from the Frenchman. Hercules growls deeply, slowly pulling out and pushing back into Lafayette.

"Such a good boy for me aren't you? My little cock slut." He purrs, squeezing tightly for a second before loosening his grip. Lafayette moans deeply, biting his lip. He drooled a little, obviously excited.

"Oui, daddy... F-Fuck me..." He says quietly. Hercules bites his lip, quickly picking up his pace and thrusting deeply into him. He squeezes Lafayette's throat tightly, watching him close his eyes and moan for him. 

"You need this thick cock deeper baby?" A bolt of excitement went through Hercules as Lafayette moaned sharply.

"Daddy!! There!!" He begs loudly, his knuckles white from how hard he was clutching the bed sheets. Hercules growls deeply, thrusting into Lafayette, rolling his hips to make sure he hit his lover's prostate. 

"Be quiet Laf, or do you want me to shut you up?" He asks, tightening his grip on Lafayette's throat, careful to allow him to breathe. Lafayette's cheeks were hot with lust, and he moans the best he could, a fiery heat building in his groin as Hercules slammed into his sweet spot. Hercules was feeling the same sensation, a hot pool of heat in the pit of his stomach was building quickly.

"Choke me Daddy!!" He begs, grabbing Hercules's wrist and pulling it towards his throat. Hercules knew Laf would tap out if things got to crazy, so he pressed his hand into Lafayette's throat harder, slamming into him at full speed. Lafayette's mouth opened in a silent moan as he felt his climax quickly climbing to the edge. Hercules suddenly felt himself peak, cumming hard into Lafayette. Lafayette's squeezed his eyes shut, cumming hard onto his stomach. Hercules slowly released his grip, wincing at the bruise on Lafayette's neck. 

"Sorry darling, I left a mark..." He says remorsefully. Lafayette breathed deeply, relaxing. 

"That's okay... Mmm... That was wonderful..." He purrs happily, curling up on the bed like a cat. Hercules smiles, kissing Lafayette on the cheek sweetly. 

"Glad you had a good time sweetheart."


	62. HamBurr - I'm not letting you

3rd Person POV***

Burr smiles, reading a book in the living room by himself, happily paying attention to the story. Alexander was home as well, most likely slaving over his keyboard, finishing a project that was three months in the works. He hears footsteps over by the kitchen, paying them no mind until they stopped in front of him. Burr looked up from his book at Alexander, who looked tired and grumpy, his hair messy and he was still in his pajamas. Burr smiles.

"You decided to come out of your room?" He teases. Alexander grumbles.

"Now I might go back... What're you reading?" He asks. Burr smiles sweetly.

"Oh, it's a biography on Lin Manuel Miranda, the founding father." He says. Alexander sighs.

"Sounds boring and dull." He admits. Burr frowns.

"Oh come now, you like reading. And besides, this man had a very intriguing life!" He argues. Alexander sighs. 

"If you say so... Look, can you clean the dishes?" He asks, gesturing to the kitchen. Burr frowns.

"Hun I cleaned them last time, it's your turn." He says with a sigh. Alexander groans.

"Please?" He asks again. Burr shakes his head. 

"No Alex. Have some of the cookies I made yesterday, that'll make you feel better." He suggests. Alexander rolls his eyes.

"Those cookies were too crispy..." He complains. Burr was genuinely confused now.

"You loved them last night!" He reasons. Alex sighs.

"Well now I'm bored of them." He drones on. Burr sighs, putting his bookmark into his book and setting it down.

"Alex... Sometimes, you're like a cat. You get into these moods, and then you go back to being a wonderful person a few hours later. book. He grabs the bookmark and tugs it out, letting it fall to the floor. Burr huffs loudly.

"Alex what the fuck?!" He picks up the bookmark, watching Alex walk back to his room. Burr groans, opening the book and finding his spot after a minute or two, starting to read again. I'm going to have to pay this man back. I'm going to be a bitch, and repay him. Just this once. He told himself, shaking his head.

***

A few hours later, Burr was still reading his book. And over the course of that time, Alexander had showered, gotten dressed, cleaned the dishes, had a cookie, and finished a project. And now, like clockwork, Alex would be horny when he came back into the living room.   
At least, that's what Burr hoped. He silently read his book, his heart fluttering with excitement as he heard footsteps approaching again. He couldn't wait to pull a fast one on Alex. The footsteps stopped very close to Burr, and he looked up to see a very horny Alexander, to his delight. He could smell a sweet cologne wafting off of Alex, and his shirt was partially unbuttoned, his hair falling into his face a bit. And of course, his eyes were glazed and glossy with lust. Burr quickly put a bookmark in his book and set it aside.

"Can I help you Alex?" He asks with a small smile. Alexander nods, biting his lip sensually.

"I was hoping you could fuck me into next week." He says bluntly. Burr chuckles.

"You're something else." He laughs, getting up and scooping Alex up into his arms, carrying him back to their room. Alexander moans softly, looking up at Burr wantonly.

"Perhaps... But we deserve each other." He reasons, grinning like a dork. Burr scoffs, setting Alex down on the bed and then climbing onto the bed with him. Alexander huffs, already starting to strip himself of his clothes, revealing his ever so slightly tan skin, smooth and gorgeous. Burr smiles, running his warm hands up Alex's chest as Alexander removed his pants. Burr's eyes drifted down to Alex's cock, which was barely held back by some very revealing lingerie. Burr bites his lip as he removed his own clothes, along with Alex's lingerie, watching Alex squirm and whimper softly as his cock twitched.

"Aaron... Hurry up... I need you inside me... I want that thick cock..." He growls lowly. Burr smiles, sliding off his boxers at last, his length springing to attention. Alexander grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand, handing it to Burr. Burr smirks.

"Horny little slut aren't you? So desperate for attention." He growls deeply, palming Alexander's cock slowly, driving moans from the smaller man. A wave of excitement lapped at the pit of his stomach as he watched Alexander squirm with excitement. 

"Burr, fuck me... I've been a bad boy..." He says quietly. Burr chuckles.

"Yes you have, my naughty little cock slut... Hold still for me." He growls, opening the bottle of lube and coating his fingers with it. Alexander squirms in excitement, watching Aaron bring his fingers down to his entrance. Burr stopped, changing his mind and deciding to lube up his cock instead. Alex whimpers. 

"Aaron?" He sorts of questions him, seeming a little unsure. Burr growls deeply. 

"What? You've been a bad boy haven't you? Bad boys get punishment." He reasons, pumping his cock with the lube, biting his lip.

"G-Good Point." Alex whines as Burr pressed his tip to his entrance, teasingly rubbing against it. Burr hums, sliding his hand up Alex's stomach to his chest, gently pinching and rolling his nips. Alex whimpers, biting his lip slightly.

"Ah! B-Burr please... Oh fuck..." He begs again, feeling Burr gently push his cock forward, so close to slipping in. A bolt of excitement went through Alex as Burr suddenly slipped his tip in.

"Mnhh!! Aaron!" He yelps. Burr growls deeply, running his nails along Alex's chest and stomach, making him tense up a bit. Burr hums.

"So warm... Mmm, want me to explore deeper Alexander?" He asks with a smirk, slowly pushing in more. Alexander nods vigorously, gasping as Aaron bucked his hips quickly, sliding the rest of his cock into Alex.

"Ahhh!! Aaron! Fuck me!" He begs loudly. Burr moans softly, rolling his hips into Alex as he slowly thrusted into his lover. Alex was loving every second of this, his tongue hanging out of his mouth lewdly. Alexander moans sharply as Aaron hits his prostate.

"There!!" He yelps. Aaron cocks an eyebrow, smirking suddenly.

"Mm? Oh right here?" He purposely thrusts in, missing his prostate. Alex shakes his head. 

"To the left..." He whimpers. Aaron aims to the left, grinning as Alex moaned his name.

"Aaron! Yes!" He whines. Burr laughs, bucking his hips sharply for Alex.

"Alright, be quiet for me baby. You're making too much noise." He says, reaching down and squeezing Alex's cock. Alex moans deeply, his mouth open in a lewd expression as Burr slowly picked up his pace, quickly hitting Alex's prostate. The low pressure was building, growing hotter and hotter with every passing moment. Burr was feeling the excitement deep in his stomach. Not only was he excited for his climax, but he was excited to get a little revenge on Alex. He starts thrusting deep and hard into Alex, biting his lip as Alex moaned for him, his pleas getting louder and louder as Burr picked up his pace. Burr could feel his climax building, a bubbly excitement in the pit of his stomach. Alex gasps.

"I'm gonna cum!!" He whimpers. Aaron quickly grabs Alex's cock, squeezing around the tip and pressing his thumb to the slit. Alex whines desperately.

"N-No! I need to cum! Please!" He begs. Burr moans deeply, thrusting hard into Alexander, going almost as fast as he could.

"N-Nope! Not yet for you! Ahh!" He suddenly cums hard into Alex, a hot sensation spilling into Alex. Alexander whimpers, the excited and fiery feeling was still building a bit, and now he was being overstimulated. Alexander whimpers, watching Aaron keep going, mercilessly thrusting into him.

"Are you going to apologize for this morning? My little cock slut was really bad, and you need to appease me." He growls deeply, feeling another wave of pleasure run through him, once again building a climax. Alexander whimpers. 

"I'm sorry!! Please let me cum Aaron!" He begs, tears pricking his eyes. Burr growls deeply.

"Are you sorry? Or do you just want to cum?" He asks, feeling the pressure building quickly. Alex nods. 

"I-I'm sorry I was a prick! A-And I need to cum!" He admits. Burr huffs, satisfied with his answer as he let go of Alex's cock, pumping it quickly as he slammed into Alex's prostate, once again coming inside him. Alexander moans sharply, squirming as pleasure rocketed through his cock, spreading across his stomach. He came hard onto his stomach and chest, whimpering as he came down from his high. Burr huffs, out of breath as he kisses Alex on the cheek.

"There... Do you promise not to be such a prick?" He asks, pulling out of Alex and laying down next to him. Alex nods, reaching for the tissues and cleaning himself up.

"Maybe..." He says quietly. Burr sighs.

"I figured as much..."


	63. Kington - Captured by the King (Part 4)

3rd Person POV***

Alexander was still sitting on the bed from when George had left him alone. He was free from all his restraints, aside from the door of the room being locked. But, he could move. He took a deep breath, looking at his hands. 

Ok... This is good. He thought to himself. I can write, if George left something for me to write with. He gets up from the bed, walking over to the dresser and opening the drawers curiously. It was full of clean shirts and pants, and oddly enough, his clean American army uniform. George probably kept it to model a few spy uniforms. He shut the drawer, opening everything with a handle that he could find. Clothes, perfumes, colognes, silverware, towels, everything but something to write with. He sighs, opening a final drawer on a desk. His heart fluttered in his chest as he saw a quill. But nothing to carve it into a useable nib, and no paper. 

Damnit... of course he wouldn't have that in here. He sighs, leaning against the wall idly. Nothing was going his way, aside from George slowly trusting him more and more. He wasn't sure if he would be able to escape England at this point. It would be impossible to escape in daylight for certain. Much less in his particular attire, a fancy shirt and silk pants. He would need a British army uniform at the very least. His thoughts snapped back to reality as he heard footsteps down the hall. He shut the drawers as quickly and quietly as he could, leaving a couple open. George walked into the room carrying something new, an entire tray of food, chicken, roasted vegetables, and even a bit of caviar. As well as a glass of beer.

"Here we are! I thought you must be hungry." The king says with a smile. Alexander chuckles. 

"Oh! Well yeah, I am a bit hungry." He admits, sitting down on the bed. George looked over at the open drawers with curiosity.

"What were you looking for?" He asks, setting the tray in Alex's lap. Alexander sighs, scooping up a bit of vegetables with his fork. 

"Something to write with. I get bored, so writing is my go-to pastime." He says, taking a bite of his food. 

"I see..." George says, folding his arms. Alexander takes another bite happily. George thinks for a moment.

"Hmm... Writing. I always found it tedious and pointless. Why write when I can have someone do it for me?" He asks. Alex chuckles.

"But isn't it satisfying to see a page full of writing? Especially your own. You get to think; wow, I wrote that. I did that." He explains.

"And putting your thoughts to paper is quite therapeutic, I recommend it." He says, swallowing. George nods in understanding. 

"This is true. Very true." He sits down in a chair near the bed, gazing off into space, zoned out. Alexander kept eating his food, taking a sip of the beer. He grimaced.

"Mm- The beer is... ah... not good." He coughs. The king frowns.

"Oh? Sorry, I don't really drink beer, so I wasn't sure." He explains. Alex nods. After a few minutes, he finished his food, and set the tray aside.

"That was very good! Well- aside from the beer..." He says, scratching at his back. The whip marks were still a little sore. George sighs.

"I'm so sorry about that... I didn't think my own men would turn against me like that." He says somberly. Alex waves his hand dismissively.

"Ahhhh don't worry about it. Not your fault. Besides, you shot one of them in the back for me. How's he doing by the way?" He asks. The king smiles creepily, sending a chill up Hamilton's back.

"Oh he's dead. And the other one is wishing he was dead. He's being whipped as we speak. That's how much to mean to me Alexander. If anyone harms a hair on your head, they die. Plain and simple." He says, walking over to Alexander and sitting down next to him on the bed. 

"I'm going to get you something to write with, okay? Can't have you being too bored cooped up in here. Would you like some books as well?" He asks. Alexander was once again surprised at the kings hospitality. Even if it was slightly askew.

"Well yeah, I would love some books! Oh, uh... Can... can I write a letter to my people back home? Just... to let them know I'm alive and well?" He asks. The king thinks for a moment.

"Perhaps. As long as I can review who it's being sent to, and what the letter contains." He says. Alex nods. 

"That's fair I guess..." He sighs. The king smiles.

"Good. You'll get those in the morning. For now... I think..." He slides his hand up Alexander's chest slowly, making a twinge of excitement bolt up from Alex's cock. Alexander bites his lip, gasping as the king grabbed his neck and shoved him back on the bed.

"Ah-! My king..." He whimpers, his cheeks flushing red. The king smirks.

"For now, I think I'll make you forget all of that, and make you think only of me." He purrs huskily, leaning down and kissing Alex on the neck deeply. Alexander whimpers, moaning softly as George slid his hand down into his pants, squeezing his cock gently. 

"George... Please..." He begs quietly. George smiles mischievously.

"Oh, please what? Whaaaat?~" He asks teasingly, sliding off Hamilton's pants, quickly followed by his boxers. Hamilton whimpers, feeling George's hand tighten around his shaft. 

"Please... Make me yours..." He says softly. The raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" He asks quizzically. Alexander nods quickly. 

"F-Fuck me until you're all I can think about..." He whimpers, bucking his hips up into the King's hand. The king huffs, grabbing the lube out of his pocket and setting it on the bed. He quickly stripped himself of his pants, not bothering with his shirt. Hamilton needed him, and he'd be damned if he was going to let him down. He quickly took the cork out of the bottle, pouring a liberal amount of lube on his cock, pumping it slowly. He hums, watching Hamilton pull his legs apart. The king huffs, quickly positioning himself at Hamilton's entrance. 

"You ready darling?" He asks. Hamilton nods frantically, his cock twitching with need. A bolt of pain and pleasure shot up his crotch as the king slid fully into him, filling him to the brim 

"Ahh!! Yes! Fuck me!" He begs loudly, squeezing his thighs as he bit his lip. Heat was already building from the frantic frenzy they were in, both of them shaking and moaning. The king huffs, putting Hamilton's legs over his shoulders as he started roughly bucking his hips into him. The king huffs, reaching a hand down to Hamilton's cock and squeezing it, pumping it slowly. Hamilton whimpers, a moaning mess from the King's touch.

"You like that Alexander? You like me being rough?" He asks, quickly slamming into him to emphasize a point. Alexander yelps, squeezing his eyes shut. His cock was dripping with precum, the excitement clouding his judgement.

"Yes!! M-more!! Harder George!" He begs again. The king growls, quickly thrusting into Hamilton, rolling his hips to make sure he hit his lover's prostate. Alexander's stomach tensed as George squeezed his cock again. George hums, already feeling the tight knot of heat climbing to a peak. He growls deeply, his cock twitching deep inside Alex. 

"I'm close Alex! Ahh! You want me to fill you, hm? You want the king's cock buried deep inside you?" He asks huskily. Alexander screams in pleasure, clearly close as well.

"Yes!! Please! Fuck me harder!" He whines. Alex was lost to the pleasure, slowly but surely losing his mind to the king's persuasion. The king grins, slamming into Alex at full speed, making both of them moan with each thrust in. The king suddenly stills inside Alex, the hot pool of tension suddenly flooding out into Alex. Alexander whimpers loudly, coming hard onto his stomach, the excitement spreading up his cock and making his fingers tingle. 

"YES!! George!" He moans sharply. The king sighs happily, flopping over beside Hamilton after he pulled out.

"There... Was that good? Felt good..." He pants tiredly, out of breath. Alexander nods. 

"That was lovely... Thank you..." He moans softly. George was already out, asleep. Alexander sighs, looking up at the ceiling.

*I could kill this man right now. But do I really want to? No... I don't think so... Fuck... Do I really love this man? I think I do. Maybe.*


	64. KingHamBury - 50 Shades of Purple

3rd Person POV***

Samuel was cuddled up between Alexander and George on the couch, peacefully reading a book. But for some reason, Samuel was being very secretive about what he was reading. Alex sighs.

"Sam, for the last time, what are you reading? I don't want to have to rip the book out of your hands to find out. I will do that." He says. George chuckles, nudging Sam with his hand gently.  
"Come on, you can tell us darling. And Alex will do it. Please?" He asks, giving Samuel puppy eyes. Sam tries to ignore them. George nuzzles into Sam.

"Pretty pleeeeease?" He asks childishly. Samuel huffs, rolling his eyes.

"Noooo... I just want to- hey!" He yelps as Alex grabbed the book, the cover now plainly visible. George was the first to see it.

"Hahaha! Fifty shades of purple?!" He honestly couldn't believe his eyes, laughing hysterically. Samuel curled up into a ball, wishing he could disappear. Alexander was getting more devious ideas, and Samuel knew it. He grins mischievously.

"Hey George? You know this means he has a bondage kink right? I mean, look, he was on a pretty risqué page, and he's sporting the biggest boner we've ever seen from him that isn't mid-sex. I mean... Look at this..." Samuel whimpers as Alexander slowly palmed his cock through his pants. 

"Alexander... Fuck..." He whines, gasping a bit as Alex suddenly squeezed his cock, making him moan deeply.

"I never thought Samuel would be the kinky type. Looks like it's our lucky day George." He says with a grin, picking Samuel up and hugging him close to this chest. George smirks.

"I suppose it is. Get him to the bedroom, I'll grab our things.~" He purrs, running off to grab something. Samuel whimpers, yelping as Alexander tosses him down onto their king size bed.

"Mmm, don't worry, we'll be gentle at first." He laughs. Samuel whines, already starting to strip off his clothes. Alex smiles, helping Samuel with his pants, tossing them aside. Samuel was finally left in his birthday suit, his cock standing at attention. Samuel was clearly embarrassed though.

"I-I really didn't want you to find out this soon... I was hoping to surprise you with it..." He admits. George walks into the room with a box. He grins, setting the box down on the bed. Samuel tried to sit up and peek in, but Alex stopped him. George pulled out some soft rope, quickly tying Samuel up so his legs were spread wide, his knees back towards his chest, and his wrists tied to the bedposts. 

"Mnhh... Tie them tighter. Please..." He asks quietly. George grins, sharply tugging on the ropes and tightening them. Alexander was surprised at the deep and satisfied moan from Samuel. 

"Ahhhh... Fuck yes..." Sam moans breathlessly. Alexander chuckles. 

"Well, I think we can turn up the heat." He says, pulling out a horse switch, similar to a whip, but much less painful. George follows suite, pulling out a small vibe wand. Samuel squirms, biting his lip as George traced a line down his cock with the end of the vibe wand. George smirks.

"You want it on, Sammy?" He asks with a grin. Samuel nods slowly. George grins, turning on the vibration to low, making Samuel jolt a bit, biting his lip as he bucked his hips up against the wand, desperately trying to get more friction. Alex suddenly snapped the switch against Samuel's side, a small jolt of pain firing up on the surface of his skin. The attention went straight to his cock, a warm tingle spreading through his groin. 

"Ahhh... Again... H-Harder..." He demanded. Alexander smirks, once again snapping the switch against Samuel's skin, this time on his chest. Samuel let out a sharp moan, his cock twitching at the sudden bolt of excitement. The adrenaline was pumping, his heart pounding. This was new and exciting, and he loved it. 

"Enjoying yourself darling?" George asks, grinning as he pressed the wand against his tip, tracing circles with it. Samuel whimpers, his stomach tensing.

"Y-Yes... Oh please... M-more..." He begs softly. George grins, turning up the vibration on the wand, making Samuel shudder and whimper loudly with pleasure.

"A-Ahh! F-Fuck me! Please!" He whines desperately. Alex and George exchange a look. They do a quick round of Rock Paper Scissors, best two out of three. George won the first, grinning, and then immediately the second round. Alex groans.

"Damn... Lucky bastard." He says with a huff. George smirks.

"Oh I knoooow, I'm such a lucky guy." He purrs, grabbing the lube from the box. He liberally applies some to his fingers, circling two around Samuel's entrance. Samuel was a whimpering mess.

"Please... Fuck me hard... I need something inside me..." He begs again. George rolls his eyes, grabbing a gag from the box and quickly putting it in Samuel's mouth, tying it somewhat tightly. Samuel whines, squirming as George slipped two fingers into him, he quickly pressed his fingers against his prostate, making the smaller man groan with pleasure, the gag blocking most of the noise. 

"Mmmph..." Samuel whines. George smirks, watching Alexander reach for Sam's cock. He hold his length gently at first, simply caressing it and rubbing his thumb around the tip. The fuzzy warmth in the pit of his stomach suddenly leaped to a hotter temperature as Alexander quickly squeezed his cock.

"Mmm!!" He moans sharply. Alex smirks, squeezing again, watching Samuel's face change. A small bolt of excitement went through Sam again, tempting him closer and closer to his climax. He hardly noticed when George pulled his fingers out and started lubing up his cock. Samuel whines, gasping as George slid into him quickly, sending a small twinge of pain through him. 

"Mmm-Mm!" He whimpers. George slides his hands up Samuel's sides. 

"I know sweetheart. Shhhhhh." He lets Samuel adjust for a moment, slowly sliding further in as Samuel nodded for him to continue. A deep heat was building inside him, slowly climbing up from the depths. It was calm, but as George picked up his pace, he could feel it growing more and more excited. 

"Mmmm!!" He moans sharply as George snaps his hips into him, hitting his prostate head on. George growls lowly.

"You want more baby?~" He asks with a grin. Samuel nods vigorously. Alex squeezes Sam's cock again, pumping his cock with a tight grip. Samuel moans sharply, suddenly being bombarded with pleasure. George was thrusting into him mercilessly, rolling his hips to make certain he hit his prostate, and Alexander was pumping his cock with an iron grip.

"Hhuck EEE!!" He screams, trying to say 'Fuck Me'. George laughs, pounding into the smaller man harder and faster, his own climax building. Alexander huffs, suddenly pumping Samuel's cock as fast as he could. Samuel could feel his climax bubbling over. He gasps, tensing up as he came hard onto his stomach, the enlightening feeling spreading throughout his groin and to his fingers and toes, making him clench his fists and throw his head back.

"EeeeSss!!" He moans loudly, moaning again as he felt a warm sensation spill into him, George having come hard inside him. George pants softly, pulling out after a moment and laying down.

"Mmm... That was lovely." He comments. Samuel nods, watching Alex remove the gag and and slowly untie him.

"Thank you..." Sam says quietly, curling up with George happily. Alex smiles, kissing both of them on the forehead.

"No problem. I definitely get to fuck you next time though."


	65. KingGeorge - Are you a bad boy?

3rd Person POV***

King sighs deeply, relaxing as his lover, George, was firmly massaging his worries away. His strong hands were heaven on his sore muscles, warm and slightly dry, but nonetheless an enjoyable experience. They were both naked, fresh out of the shower. 

"You spoil me sweetheart, you know that?" He asks, turning his head to look at him. George smiles.

"I know I do. But you deserve it don't you?" He asks with a smirk. George chuckles.

"Maybe. I think I do at least." He says cheerfully. George slides his hands down to King's butt, squeezing it firmly.

"Not very humble. But yeah, you definitely deserve it. You know what else you deserve?" He asks, with a rather flowery tone. King blushes, moaning softly as George firmly squeezed his ass again. 

"Punishment, I've been a bad boy." He says softly, the tone in his voice husky and low. George smirks.

"Oh good, you know you're a bad boy." He chuckles, suddenly giving King's ass a smack. King flinches a bit, biting his lip.

"Ahhh... George..." He squirms, propping himself up on his hands and knees. George chuckles.

"I'm going to tie you up and fuck you okay?" He says bluntly. King nods, squirming with excitement as George pulled out a box from under the bed, grabbing some rope and a few other items. He watches George start tying him up, quickly stripping him of all control. But he couldn't deny he loved it, George had a way of being passionate with him. All of the pain and the pleasure was for him, just the way he liked it. His legs were tied back, his knees sort of hugged close to his chest, while his wrists were tied behind his back. He was on his side. 

"George... Mnhh... Please..." He begs softly. George smiles, reaching around to King's chest and simply pinching his skin. It wasn't a huge pinch, barely taking much skin between his fingers, letting it slip out so it didn't hurt much. King shudders.

"Ah... George?" He looks up at George with curiosity. George chuckles.

"Don't question it." He says simply. King sighs, biting his lip as George pinched and rolled his nips between his fingers, the tingly pleasure going straight to his cock. He whimpers, feeling George's hands slowly move lower, pinching at his skin, leaving faint red marks. King moans sharply as George suddenly squeezed the tip of his cock.

"Ah! G-George!" He whimpers. George smirks, grabbing a small textured dildo from the box and lubing it up with some flowery scented lube. King squirms, feeling George rub the tip of the dildo against his entrance slowly. 

"You want this little thing? Hm?" He asks, pressing the tip in slightly. King nods vigorously.

"P-Please..." He begs quietly. George smiles, slowly sliding the dildo in, making King feel a little full, the texture stimulating his sensitive areas, brushing against his prostate as well. King shudders, tears pricking his eyes.

"T-Turn it on... Pretty please..." He begs softly. George smiles.

"Awww, you want it on? Like this?" He switches on one of the functions, it starting to thrust into him. King whimpers, the tip of the dildo just barely rubbing his prostate.

"Please!! F-Fuck me master!" He whines. George scoffs, taking the lube a slicking up his own cock.

"Oh you want this?" He asks, tugging the small dildo out and pressing his much larger cock to his entrance. King nods vigorously.

"Yes! P-please... I want to be full of your cock. I want you so badly..." He whines. George smiles, slowly sliding his entire cock into King. King winces, his mouth open in a rather lewd expression. He closed his mouth before he could start drooling though. George smiles, looking down at King's ass, and squeezing it in his hands.

"Mmm... Such a good little cock slut for me aren't you?" He asks with a grin. King whimpers.

"Only for you Master... Ah!" He lets out a sharp whimper as George suddenly grinds his hips into him, his cock sliding in ever so slightly deeper. George sighs happily, giving George's ass a firm smack as he pulled out and pushed back in, setting a steady rhythm. King could feel the pool of heat steadily forming in the pit of his stomach, slowly climbing to a boil as George thrusted into him. 

"You want me to go faster baby?" He asks with a smirk. King nods, his stomach tensing as George suddenly picked up his pace.

"Ah! Yes!" He moans loudly, arching his back as the pleasure got more and more intense. He was so close to hitting his prostate, it was driving him mad. George leans down, kissing King on the neck.

"I know where it is darling, you want me to hit it down you?~" He purrs, getting teasingly close, just barely hitting the edge of it. George whimpers.

"Please!! Fuck me!" He begs loudly. George hums, nipping at King's neck as he roughly slammed into his prostate. King moans sharply, the tight coil of tension in his stomach was building more and more. 

"PLEASE!!" He begs even louder. George growls lowly, suddenly starting to pound into King as fast and hard as he could. He covered King's mouth with his hand, muffling his screams of pleasure. George was close as well, the hot tension swelling quickly as it came to a peak. He suddenly comes hard inside George, moaning deeply as King tightened around his cock, coming hard onto the bed and his stomach. 

"Mmm!! Yes!!" He moans loudly. George sighs, laying back after he pulled out, untying King's restraints. He quickly curled up with George, nuzzling his face into his neck.

"Mmm... Thank you..." He says softly. George smiles.

"No problem sweetie."


	66. Leerens - Against the wall

3rd Person POV***

Lee huffs, his heart pounding as the climax of the fight drew to a close. His enemy was backed into a corner, bloody and bruised. He quickly and cleanly ended the fight with a punch to the jaw, knocking the villian out cold. People cheered from buildings, and nearby crowds watched as police hauled the bad guy away. If Lee was being honest, this was starting to get old. He wasn't that powerful, sometimes he lost. But, there was always one person who cheered. Even if it was a losing battle. This person was his cheerleader. To put it simply. It also happened that he was the only person who knew who he was, outside of being a superhero. He was good at keeping secrets though, so he let it slide. This person was John Laurens. A very cute, and oblivious man. Lee had tried making it incredibly obvious that he liked him, but Laurens never noticed. So, today, he decided he'd had enough.

Lee's POV***

I sigh, teleporting back to a secret place of mine. It was a hidden room, and it was the only place I could safely change in public. It was odd that my power was so passive, but I managed to make it work. Evading punches normal is exhausting, so teleporting around them was my solution. Anyway, I was changing out of my suit, and I suddenly hear a knock on the wall. I pause. How in the hell had Laurens found this secret room? I groan, putting on my normal clothes and kicking the door open. It hit Laurens in the face, and he stumbled back in surprise. 

"Eep! Lee! Hehehe! I know you're gonna be mad I found another one of your secret rooms, buuuuut, I just had to see you! I mean, you were amazing today!" He giggles happily. I groan, stepping out of the room and shutting the door, which was disguised as a brick wall. It was actually made of wood and painted and textured to look like brick. Some of my finest work.

"Laurens, you have to stop doing this, do you realize why I decide to keep you around?" I ask, suddenly realizing I had a gigantic boner. I really hoped Laurens would notice, unfortunately I knew he wouldn't.

"Because I'm your personal and only cheerleader?" He asks. Lee scoffs.

"Laurens... You are so oblivious it's painful." I sighs. Laurens smiles, suddenly hugging me, I flinch, feeling Laurens press against my painfully erect cock. I could feel multiple things growing, frustration, a twinge of affection, and of course the sexual tension. 

"I think I'm pretty observant! I mean, I found this secret room, along with the previous 37!" He laughs. I sigh, holding Laurens shoulders and forcing him off of me.

"Alright. Tell you what. Come to my apartment tonight. I know you know where it is. You just haven't told me you know." I say softly, patting him on the shoulder. Laurens's eyes lit up like the moon on a starry night. It was hard for me to admit how much this man meant to me. 

"Really? You mean it?" He asks quickly. I nod, smiling at his excitement.

"Yeah I mean it." I say softly. Laurens giggles happily, quickly running off. I watch him go, and then quickly teleport back to my apartment. I groan as I flop onto my bed.

"This is a terrible idea..." I tell myself.

3rd Person POV***

Laurens walked up to Lee's door, extremely excited to hang out with him, and possibly have dinner as friends. He knocked on the door quickly, grinning as Lee opened the door almost immediately.

"Hey Lee! You told me to come, so here I am!" He says cheerfully, stepping inside. Lee huffs.

"Laurens, would you mind stepping in a bit more?" He asks quietly, the tone in his voice suddenly low and demanding. Laurens nods, taking a few steps forward. 

"Like this?" He asks innocently. Lee bites his lip.

"That'll have to do." He says lowly. Laurens seemed confused.

"Huh?"

Lee suddenly presses his hand to Laurens chest, pressing him against the wall. Laurens gasps as Lee pressed his lips against his own. Everything suddenly coming crashing down, the barrier between them melting as the kiss deepened. Lee pulled away for a second to get a good look at Laurens. His eyes and body language were completely different now. His eyes were glazed with lust, and he was nearly completely limp.

"L-Lee..." He whines as Lee leaned in and kissed his neck roughly, leaving hickies and bite marks. He let out a small noise as Lee palmed his length through his pants. He smirks, picking Laurens up and carrying him to his bed. He plops him down, and watches Laurens quickly strip himself of all his clothes. He was slim, and had a well toned frame, certainly very attractive. And not to mention he had a perfectly sized cock, now evidently aroused. Lee slides his warm hands up Laurens chest, making the smaller man shudder.

"Have you ever realized how fucking cute you are? Every time you cheer for me out there, and hug me, you set my heart on fire. Which is why I always have to disappear so quickly." He explains, quickly taking off his shirt. Laurens shakes his head.

"Not before you pinned me to the wall, no..." He says softly. Lee smirks, slowly pulling his pants off, revealing his rather large cock, bulging evidently under his boxers. Laurens shudders, quickly spreading his legs.

"F-Fuck Lee..." He whines, reaching down to his own length and rubbing the tip. Lee swats his hand away. 

"No no, this is my time." He insists, pulling his boxers down, his large cock springing up. Laurens huffs, biting his lip hard as Lee settled in closer to him. He puts his fingers up to Laurens lips.

"Suck." He demands quickly. Laurens hums, taking Lee's fingers into his mouth without hesitation. Lee blushes, watching Laurens suck greedily on his fingers as if they were something else. 

"Such a good boy for me..." He purrs. Laurens looks up at Lee lustfully, sucking on his fingers for a moment longer before pulling off. Lee leans in and kisses Laurens on the neck as he moved his hand down to his entrance. He circled the tip of his finger around his tight hole, grinning.

"How badly do you want it?~" He asks with a sultry tone. Laurens whimpers, putting his arms around Lee's neck.

"Fuck me damnit... Show me how much I turn you on." He demands. Lee smirks, pressing two fingers into Laurens suddenly, dragging a deep and passionate moan from him.

"Ahhhhhhh...~ Lee... Fuck me..." He begs. Lee smiles, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of Laurens. Laurens whimpers, squirming from his   
touch.   
"So fucking cute for me... You're mine, you hear me?" He asks, adding a third finger, curling them against his prostate. Laurens lets out a sharp whine, grabbing Lee's arm. 

"Ahh! Yes Lee! I-I hear you!" He huffs. Lee licks his lips, sending a bolt of excitement up Laurens cock. Lee growls deeply, sitting back and tugging his fingers out of Laurens.

"Ride me, I know you want to." He growls, pumping his clock slowly. Laurens whines, crawling over to Lee and straddling his cock. They both moan softly as Laurens slowly sat down on his length.

"Ahhh... Fuck... Lee.." He whines, slowly starting to grind his hips down onto his length. Lee growls lowly, holding Laurens hips as he began slowly raising and lowering himself. Laurens felt full everytime he came down, a slight sting at the stretch. But it was addicting, the tingly warmth slowly growing in the pit of his stomach. 

"I know you want to go faster, go ahead..." Lee encourages. Laurens bites his lip, slowly picking up his pace. Lee growls.

"I said go faster." He demands. Laurens huffs, quickly starting to bounce on his lovers cock. The pressure was building steadily faster and faster. 

"Mnhhh!! Ahh! Please!" He begs. Lee growls, starting to buck his hips up as Laurens came down. Laurens moans sharply, gasping as his prostate was hit.

"AHHHH!! Yes!! Fuck me daddy!" He begs loudly. Lee growls, feeling himself getting closer as well. He starts thrusting faster, Laurens barely keeping up. Finally he grabs John by the shoulders, quickly flipping him onto his back and slamming into him mercilessly. 

"Laurens!! Hnng!! You fucking like that?" He asks roughly, rolling his hips into him. Laurens whimpers, nodding as the tension was climbing to a peak. 

"Yes!!! More!! Fill me daddy!" He begs. Lee moans sharply, suddenly coming hard into John, the hot sensation spilling into him. John gasps, moaning loudly as he also came hard onto his stomach.

"Hnnyaaa!! Yes!!! Lee!!" He screams in pleasure, painting his stomach with streaks of white. Slowly, both of them came down from their highs, panting and sweaty. Lee slowly pulls out, flopping over next to John. John quickly cuddled up with Lee, sleepy and warm. Lee smiles.

"Thank you for being so supportive..." He says quietly. Laurens smiles, hugging Lee a little tighter.

"You're welcome..."


	67. Kington - Captured by the King (Part 5)

3rd Person POV***

Alexander blinks awake, hearing rain pitter patter against the window. He looks over on the bed sheets to find a quill, parchment, and ink. His heart fluttered with excitement as he picked up the items and giddily sat down at the desk on the other side of the room. He set out the paper and uncorked the ink, dipping his quill in and tapping off the excess, ready to write.

*Dear John Laurens, I regret to inform you that I am alive and well. The King of England the the colonies himself is overseeing my recovery. And I have recovered well, in fact I may be getting a bit thick around the waist as a result. In any case, you shouldn't worry about your dear friend, as I am perfectly safe around the redcoats. They even treated me to a complimentary back massage. How are you? I hope you're doing well, send all our friends my regards, and let them know I'm well.   
Ever your friend,   
Alexander Hamilton*

He finished with his signature, and set the quill aside, putting the cork back on the ink. 

"Very nice handwriting Alexander!" The king remarks suddenly. Alex yelps in surprise, jumping and nearly knocking the ink off the desk. 

"AHHH!! George!" He huffs, clutching his chest. George laughs. 

"I got you! Heheh!" He giggles childishly. Alex sighs, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yes you did... You got me pretty good..." He admits, sitting back in his chair. George reads the letter over his shoulder, nodding.

"Yes, that's a good letter... I think... I'll have this sent to my colonies right away. Ah- which one?" He asks. Hamilton thinks for a second.

"South Carolina. Please. The people there will get it to him." He says. George nods. 

"Of course, I'll have it sent right away. Now then, would you like to have a bath by yourself? You are... certainly in need of one." Hamilton huffs, a bit offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks. George rolls his eyes.

"It means you stink! Get your big butt to the bathroom!" He grabs a pillow from the bed, tossing it at Hamilton. Alex laughs.

"Ok ok! I'll take a bath! Haha!" He laughs as George runs up to him and sort of half grabs, half tickles his sides. He runs away from George, laughing. George smiles, opening the door for him so he could get to the bathroom. Alex walks across the hall to the door, opening it and stepping inside. The bathroom was a very floral blue and pink, beautiful colors. He shut the door behind him, and looked over to the large tub to find a bath had already been prepared, like usual. He strips himself of his clothes, and tosses them aside. He tests the water with his hand, smiling at how warm it was. It was teetering on the edge of being too hot, just the way he liked it. He carefully steps into the bath, sinking down into it.

"Mmm... Hehehe..." He giggles to himself, dunking under the water and getting his hair wet. He loved the feeling of security that warm water gave him, much better than cold water than reminded him of the ocean. This was calm, relaxing. He simply soaked for a while, absentmindedly playing with himself. He pulled his hand away, grabbing the soap and starting to wash. The soaps the king had were very lavish, exotic, and smooth. Sometimes they even had engravings on them. He hummed softly, starting to wash his hair and and scrubbing his private areas. The temptation to touch himself in the warm water was strong, but he pushed the urge aside over necessity to be clean. He quickly washed the soap off, and went back to relaxing. He thought for a while, wondering if he could somehow encode his letters to relay private information. A cipher? Perhaps? He sighs, shaking the thought away. A cipher would be picked up too easily by George. Too obvious. Maybe he could make a secret sentence somehow. Underline letters, backwards or forwards, words in the beginning or ends of sentences. Something. He sighs, squeezing the water from his hair as he pulled out the stopper for the tub. The water drained, and he got out, clean as a whistle. He quickly dried off and wrapped a towel around himself. He could write another letter another time. He walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. The redcoat guard had to bite his cheek to keep a straight face, and keep staring dead ahead. Alex smirks. His instinct of self preservation was not home at the moment.

"I can tell you want a peek, y'know." He purrs teasingly. The redcoat huffs, glancing over at Hamilton for a split second.

"I'm fine. Get back to your room." He growls. Hamilton sighs, flicking the redcoats nose, making him flinch.

"You're all so boring..." He groans, quickly heading into his room. The redcoat managed to keep it cool, but desperately wanted to kick his ass.

George looks over at Hamilton, currently sealing Hamilton's letter in an envelope with wax, pressing the stamp down into it with a non royal seal. He did NOT want the colonies to get their hands on a mold of the royal seal. 

"Have a nice bath?" He asks with a grin, setting the letter down and sauntering over to Alex.

"I did! It was lovely! Mmm... I can tell you want something." Hamilton says softly, letting his towel drop to the floor. The kings eyes quickly drift down to   
Alex's length, which was quickly hardening. 

"Well you're right, I do need a little something.~" He purrs, allowing Hamilton to push him back towards the bed, and lay him back. The king hums softly as Hamilton started to remove his clothes for him.

"Have you been bad? Hm?" Hamilton asks with a smug grin, pulling the King's pants off, revealing his already rather aroused length. The king whines.

"Maybe... I do have a little confession..." He says, absolutely no shame in his voice. Alex smiles, sliding the kings boxers off and palming his cock, slowly pumping it.

"Really? And what would that be?" He asks, gliding his fingers over his lovers entrance. Alex pauses, feeling something sticking out of him. It was smooth, like polished wood. Or maybe it was glass.

"Oh." He chuckles softly, taking hold of the end of the object and slowly moving it around. The king suppressed a moan, squirming with delight as Alex slowly moved the object back and forth.

"I see you couldn't wait for me." He remarks, kissing King on the neck and sucking a hickey into existence. George whimpers.

"Well I didn't want to have to wait to be prepped..." He explains, gasping a bit as Alex used the glass dildo to rub circles into his prostate.

"A-Alexander please..." He whines. Alexander smirks.

"Awwww, you want more my King?" He asks, slowly sliding the dildo out of him. It was released from him with a quiet pop, making Alex grin like a dope. King huffs, holding his knees back, his length standing up against his stomach. 

"Fuck me Alexander, I'm begging..." He whimpers. Alex bites his lip, sliding up between his legs, pressing his cock to his lovers entrance. He very gently presses in, not letting himself slide in. He drove out a few desperate moans from the King, watching him squirm with need. He squeezed the king's love handles, excitement prickling over his skin as he heard a low moan. He quickly slides into George, forcing a sharp and feminine moan from him. 

"Ahh! Alexander!!" He whimpers. Alex purrs, grinding his hips into George, making him moan quietly, babbling nonsense.

"You're such a little whore for my cock.~ Aren't you?" Alex asks. The king whimpers, nodding and squeezing his eyes shut as Alex slowly thrusted into him, gently rubbing his prostate.

"Y-Yes... Aahhh... Yes Alexander..." He moans softly. Alex felt excitement building deep in his cock.

"Ohhh, gives me chills. I love it when people take the time to moan my full name. Do it again." He demands, sharply bucking his hips into him. The king moans sharply, a high trill in his voice.

"Ahhhh!! Alexander!! Yeeees!!!" He moans sharply. Excitement bubbled in his stomach as he watched the King melt from his touch. He growls, getting a devious idea. He reaches up to the King's neck, about to choke him when the King suddenly flipped him onto his back, riding him. A chill of guilt and fear shot up his spine as he saw the ice cold glare the king was giving him.

"Alexander. Did you just try to kill me?" He asks, sliding his hand up Alex's chest, resting on his collarbone. Alex shakes his head vigorously, gulping.

"No! S-Some people have a choking kink, c-clearly you don't, I-I'm sorry— I should've asked." He says quickly, stumbling on his words. The king raises an eyebrow.

"Hm... Do I need to bring in a guard to oversee our sexual ventures, Alexander?" He asks, wrapping his hand around Alex's throat, squeezing gently at first.

"Wh-What?" He asks, opening his mouth as the King squeezed harder. 

"I suppose we do. The guard coming in is the one I had whipped into submission. The accomplice to the one who whipped you. You may recognize him." He says darkly. Alexander clutched at King's hand, barely able to breathe. The king claps his hands, still on Alex's cock. The guard walked into the room, his face straight. Alex's blood ran cold, this guard's eyes were dead, hardly any life behind his gaze. The guard stood a respectable distance away, not directly staring at him, but Hamilton could feel his gaze.

His attention snaps back to George as he started bouncing on his cock quickly.  
"You're mine. You understand? I'm not yours. You belong to me." He growls, squeezing Alex's throat tightly. Alex feels an odd excited feeling rise in his stomach. Danger, adrenaline, a hot and exciting feeling. He gasps as George rolls his hips as he fucked himself on his length. The next minute was a blur, pleasure building quickly as George rode his cock like there was no tomorrow. George suddenly tightened his grip even more, Hamilton couldn't breathe anymore, but the slowly decreasing amount of oxygen was somehow getting him closer and to his climax. George moans sharply, suddenly coming hard onto Alex. 

"Ahhh!! Alexander!! Fuck!" He yells. Alexander quickly came hard into George, eliciting a quiet moan from him. George released his throat, allowing him to gulp air into his starving lungs. Alex coughs, rubbing his neck gently. There was likely a bruise there.

He looks up the guard. He quickly realized the guard wasn't looking at him, he was looking at George. His eyes were crazed, hardly alive but there was passion of unknown intent. The guard shifts his grip on his musket, the bayonet shining.

Alarms were going off, instinct telling him to fight, or run. Part of him told him to do nothing.

The guard suddenly yells, raising his musket, bringing it down suddenly. Alex shoves George out of the way, George's gaze was astonished, connecting with his in a split second.

He heard the bayonet scrape against one of his ribs before he felt the pain, fiery pain that sucked the breath out of him. He coughs, sending a new burst of pain through his side. The guard looked down at Alex with a blank expression, but slowly a smile formed on his lips.

"Goodbye. I'll be seeing my comrade soon." He says softly, tears welling in his eyes. Alex could hardly process what was going on, much less when he heard the click of a pistol being cocked. He reflexively ducks as George fired the pistol, blowing out the brains of the guard, painting the wall.

Alex yells as the musket fell, twisting in his wound. He growls, gritting his teeth as he held the musket up, keeping the bayonet in his side. It was clean through him, and he hoped desperately that it hadn't hit anything important. It had grazed his bottom rib on the left side. Alex was now acutely aware through the shock that was setting in, that George was talking to him, and hurriedly calling to the maids for a doctor. A mixture of the pain and shock was making him lose consciousness. He quickly slips into the void, feeling light.


	68. LeeBury - Next Victim

3rd Person POV***

Lee gripped the steering wheel tightly, nervously looking out of the window at the church. This was only his second official call to service, his first was a crackhead tearing up a drugstore. This time, people had been giving anonymous tips about this church, something about the head priest being as corrupt as the devil himself. All of the tips were urgent sounding, and consistent, which of course meant this was likely a real problem. This area was known for trouble with gangs, and Lee knew that. Which is why he was parked far away, halfway hidden behind a building, looking at the doors of the church.

He watched carefully, looking for movement. He sighs, glancing at the time. 5:30. The gangs usually didn't come out until 7. He was about to lay down for a nap when the doors of the church opened. He sat up quickly, watching three shady figures walk out of the church, laughing and congratulating each other. At least, that's what it looked like. The priest poked his head out, shooing the gang members away curtly. The gang wave their hands, and quickly run off. Lee feels a pit form in his stomach. This just got much more dangerous. 

"Shit... Okay... You can do this... I think I preferred the crackhead because I knew what I was in for... Fuck...." He takes a few deep breaths, and gets out of the car, taking his walkie talkie, taser, and pistol, just in case. Police units were standing by, also just in case.

He manages to keep his head held high, walking up to the doors of the church and opening them. He feels a chill go down his back as he stepped into the church, closing the door behind him. He looked around, admiring the beautiful architecture for a moment before quickly noticing Samuel Seabury himself, sweeping the floor. He looked up from his broom, looking Lee up and down.

"Is there a problem officer? Or have to come to ask forgiveness for your sins?" He asks quietly, not having to speak too loud because everything was dead quiet. Lee managed kept a straight face.

"No sir. I'm here to ask a few questions. I saw a few shady people walk out of this church, and people have been giving us tips that something is going on here. Threats, possible gang involvement, some are saying you're as corrupt as the devil. They say you threaten them with damnation if they don't donate to the church and give up valuables. And other things of that nature. Do you have an explanation, sir?" He asks. Samuel looked very calm, but Lee could tell something was up.

"Well those are certainly serious accusations. But what do you think, sir? May I ask your name?" He asks. Lee sighs.

"Officer Charles Lee." He says quietly. Samuel suddenly smiles, sending a chill down his neck.

"Lee, do you think a priest would ever do such things?" He asks. Lee's brow furrows.

"I put my faith in people, with all due respect. I have reason to believe you are guilty until proven innocent. You are not looking very innocent right now, Seabury." He says bitterly. Seabury's facade suddenly drops.

"Lee... I'm going to tell you what is about to happen. If you reach for a weapon, you're going to be in heaven within ten seconds." Lee was suddenly aware that there were people in the church, peeking over pews, or out from behind pillars.

"And if you reach for your walkie talkie, there's going to be a lot of dead cops. I'd let you live until you finished your call, but then I'd have my gang kill you, your family, and any cops that heard the call. Since you were so kind to tell me your name, finding your family won't be an issue." He explains, grinning like a maniac. Lee's blood ran cold. 

"You're insane... You can't just do it like this, it's so unfair!" He growls. Samuel laughs mischievously.

"Heheh... You're right. I should give the poor townsfolk a chance. Let's play a game shall we?" He asks with rather sweet smile, but it still sent a chill down Lee's back.

"What game?" He asks, swallowing nervously. Samuel chuckles.

"Well it involves you taking off your belt with all your weapons, and following me to my study. And eventually taking off all your clothes. Basically we're playing a sex game. It's one sided of course, you'd be the only contender." He says vaguely. Lee huffs.

"What the hell do you mean?!" He demands. Samuel sighs.

"Language. Please. And volume. There is no need to yell here. No one will hear you scream anyway. You're going to play a game called 'Try not to cum.' It's a hard game. No hard feelings or dirty looks if you lose." He says with a devious smile. Lee grimaces.

"You're disgusting. I don't want anything to do with you." He huffs. Samuel smiles.

"Oh good, I guess you don't care about the townsfolk then. Well, be on your way then." He says, turning away to walk to his study alone. Lee takes a deep breath, slowly unclipping his belt and taking it off, setting it aside on the floor. Samuel stops, smiling as he heard Lee walk up beside him.

"Fine... I'll play." He reluctantly agrees. Samuel smiles, leading Lee back to his study.

"Good. A few rules and just general information about the game. You have to last 30 minutes." He began. Lee let out a choked scoff.

"What? Nobody can last 30 minutes, that's absurd..." He huffs. Samuel smiles.

"I can. Unfortunately... Anyway, I will not be using my... well... manhood to pleasure you. I can use my hands, and my mouth, and whatever toys or tools I wish, but if I, at any point, give in and try to pleasure myself by taking advantage of you, I lose, and I go to jail. For any charges people have against me. Same goes for if you win. I go to jail, or prison if it's that bad. And I will plead guilty." He explains. Lee nods.

"O-okay... That seems reasonable. What if... What if I lose, and you win?" He asks. Samuel stops in front of the door to his study, key in hand.

"Meaning, you cum before 30 minutes is up? Well... Then I get to keep making you cum until you're milked dry, by any means necessary. If I want to. I may decide you've had enough." He says with a smirk, opening the door to his study. Lee was surprised it didn't look like a sex dungeon as he walked in. It looked pretty normal, a desk, a bookshelf with various bibles and texts, a few comical Jesus posters on the walls, a globe, holy items, etc. Samuel pulled out a chair, and put it in the middle of the room.

"As soon as you strip, and sit in this chair, the game begins. Okay?" He smiles cheerfully, closing the door of the study and locking it. Lee gulps.

"Yeah... Okay..." He takes a few deep breaths, trying to get his heart rate down as he took off his police uniform. He neatly set his clothes aside, finally getting down to his briefs. He sighs, mentally preparing himself, taking them off and setting them aside. He sits down in the chair, and looks up at Samuel. Sam grins.

"Good. Let me get my things." He says with a smirk, pulling out the drawers on his desk. Lee hated to admit it, but he was a bit excited to see what would happen, if not a little afraid as well. Samuel set out everything on his desk, a rainbow of sex toys. He even color sorted them on the desk. 

"Lee are you homosexual?" He asks. Lee blushes.

"Um... Sort of? I like both..." He explains. Sam chuckles. 

"Oh good, that means this will be easier." He says with a smirk, pulling out a timer and setting it for 30 minutes. 

"Time starts now." He clicks the timer on, and immediately grabs some lube. 

"Stand please." He says quietly. Lee obediently stands, nervously swallowing. Samuel smiles, gently putting some lube on his hand and gently pumping Lee's length. Lee lets out a quiet and breathy moan, watching his cock slowly harden. Samuel smiles up at him, gently squeezing his tip and rubbing the underside with his thumb. Lee squirms a bit, blushing.

"A-At least I can ask for forgiveness for my sins while we do this... Ahh..." He says with a dorky smile. Samuel laughs.

"Haha! Yes, yes you can. Turn around please." He says quietly. Lee turns around, leaning against the chair.

"What are you- Mm!!" He yelps in surprise as Samuel gently rubbed some lube around his entrance. He bites his lip, jolting in surprise again when Samuel slipped a finger in.

"Ah!!" He whines, wondering what the heck Samuel was doing. He jumps away when Samuel suddenly slid something small into him.

"What the-?!" He huffs. Samuel chuckles. 

"Calm down. Go ahead and sit back down." He says. Lee sits back down. 

"What the H-E-double-hockey-sticks did you put in me?" He asks, sitting back down in the chair and laying back, thankfully it was one that could recline a bit. Samuel smiles, holding up a squeeze bulb, that had a tube leading to the other end, which was currently inside him.

"Well, do you wanna see?" He asks, offering the bulb to Lee. Lee blinks, taking the bulb and noticing a button on the bulb as well. It seemed homemade. Samuel gently starts pumping Lee's cock again, making Lee shudder.

"A-Ahhh... Di-Did you make this?" He asks, pressing the button. He seemed confused as nothing happened. 

"Somewhat. You have to hold the button down for a few seconds to turn it on." He held it down for a few seconds, flinching as it started vibrating intensely against his prostate. He whimpers, letting his head fall back.

"Mm!! Ahhhh! Sh-Shit!" He squirms, feeling the familiar sensation of a climax slowly building. He whines, looking down at the bulb and giving it a big squeeze. He moans girlishly as the object swelled inside him, pressing the vibration harder against his sweet spot. Samuel grins, taking the bulb back.

"Every time you swear I'm going to squeeze this okay?" He warns, holding the bulb in one hand, and pumping Lee's length with the other. He thinks for a moment. 

"Hmm... One moment." He lets go of the bulb, and walks over to his desk, letting Lee wallow in the pleasure. Samuel considers which toy to use, eventually grabbing a thin sounding rod, which had a small vibe attached to it, and a fleshlight. He grins mischievously, walking back to Lee and kneeling down so he was a bit closer. Lee moans softly as Samuel rubbed his tip with lube. 

"Mmhhh... S-Samuel... Mm!" He blushes, covering his mouth in surprise. He couldn't believe he just moaned a priests name. Granted, it was a corrupt priest, but still. Samuel chuckles, lubing up the sounding rod and very slowly sliding it down into his cock. Lee shudders.

"A-Ahhh- Thats a really weird feeling! Mnhh!" He whines as Sam wiggles it around a bit. He gasps, his climax dramatically closer as Samuel turned on the vibration. The pulsing need to cum was getting closer and closer by the moment. 

"Fuck!! Mmhhh!!!" He whimpers. Samuel smirks, squeezing the bulb, making the toy inside him swell more, the full feeling more intense. Lee whines, biting his lip hard, watching Samuel slide the fleshlight over his cock. He wanted to moan as loud as possible, but he kept it down as much as he could. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck me!! Please! F-Fuck!!" He whimpers. Samuel looks up at Lee with a questioning smirk, squeezing the bulb twice. He gasps, two pulses of pleasure going straight to his cock. He was so close, but was trying to hold it in. Samuel smirks, pumping the fleshlight on his cock quickly.

"I can tell you want to cum Lee, go ahead. There's no way you can hold it for 15 more minutes." He purrs sweetly. Lee shakes his head, stubbornly trying to keep it in. The pressure was blowing up, quickly overwhelming him. 

"Fuck no! N-not yet!" He says, even though he knew it was futile. Samuel cocks an eyebrow, giving the bulb a squeeze, filling Lee even more. Lee gasps, straining to keep it down. 

"Ahh!! D-Don't! M-Mercy!" He begs. Samuel scoffs, taking the flesh light off and taking the sounding rod out. Lee let out a small sigh of relief, but it quickly turned back to strain as Samuel suddenly took his cock into his mouth. He gasps as Samuel sucked hard around his tip, bobbing his head quickly. 

"Fuck!!" He yells. Samuel gave the bulb a few squeezes, stopping when he saw Lee's face was red with strain. He huffs, frustrated with Lee's persistence. He deep throats Lee, earning a gasp. Lee couldn't hold it back anymore, finally coming hard, his stomach tensing as the red hot tension was finally released. He moans deeply, putting his hand on the back of Sam's head. 

"Ahhh!! Sh-Shit!!" Lee whines. Sam swallowed around his cock gently, pulling off and licking his lips, wiping a bit of his saliva off his chin. Samuel smiles.

"You lasted 20 minutes. Not bad. I was thinking of milking you dry, but... You strained so hard, I think you deserve a little pity. Tell you what... You can have one more shot at this in a week." He says, releasing the air pressure of the toy inside Lee. He sighs in relief, wincing as it was tugged out.

"Jesus-... H Christ. I uh... Pray forgiveness for my sins, and for yours... I suppose." He says quietly, starting to put his clothes back on. Samuel looks away suddenly, keeping his eyes down. Lee blinks, noticing the guilt.

"Samuel?" He tries to get his attention as he was buttoning up his pants. Samuel didn't respond as first. Finally he looked up at Lee.

"Sorry... I was speaking with someone..." He explains. Lee nods, tidying himself up.

"Right... Ah... May I leave now?" He asks. Samuel nods, turning to the desk and putting away things that hadn't been used, setting aside things that needed to be cleaned.

"If you wish to. Your belt is where you left it. Remember, don't alert your friends. Alright? Tell them there was nothing of concern happening, or... whatever you think they'll buy. If they come here to arrest me, you know what will happen." He says quietly. Lee gulps, and nods.

"Yeah... Yeah I got it. Bye." He waves, and quickly leaves, grabbing his belt on the way out. He couldn't have run faster back to his car. He hops into his car, sitting back in the seat and running his fingers through his hair.

"Holy Fucking Shit. What the actual fuck is wrong with people? Why? Why did I agree to that? Fuck this this town... God damnit..." He questioned himself.


	69. Lams - Mysterious Device

Alexander groans, blinking awake. The first thing he noticed was that he had a splitting headache. He sits up slowly, rubbing his face with both hands to try and wake himself up more. He pauses, looking at his right wrist. A strange sort of gauntlet was attached to him, the metal extremely polished and flawless looking. It was oddly geometric, kinda futuristic looking. 

"What the actual fuck." He says to himself, tugging on the gauntlet to try and get it off. Of course, it didn't budge, and there was no sign of any buttons or hinges that would open to allow him to take it off.

"Damnit..." He huffs, flopping back down on his bed with frustration. He looks at the time. 5:30? How the hell did he sleep that late? He was now seriously debating that he had been abducted by aliens. Laurens would be back any minute now from his job. He couldn't hide the bulky gauntlet, there was no way. He huffs, just now realizing he was completely naked.

"I swear to god if I got probed..." He gently checks his butt, feeling no pain. 

"Ok cool... Didn't get probed." He hears the front door open. Alex was a deer in the headlights as Laurens opened the bedroom door. 

"Alex, I got you some strawbe-... strawberries..." They both freeze as they locked eyes. Alex waves his right hand.

"Hey hun... So um... I have this on my wrist... Might've gotten abducted by aliens." He says quietly. Laurens blinks, setting down the groceries.

"Riiiiight... Are you okay?" He asks, sitting down on the bed. Alex shrugs.

"I don't know... All I know is that I'm naked, it's 5:30, and this thing doesn't come off." He grumbles, tapping the gauntlet. He flinches as he felt something stab into his wrist.

"Ow! What the fuck!" He huffs, tapping it again, making whatever stabbed into his wrist retract. The gauntlet suddenly started showing text all over the different panels of metal. It wasn't a dialect he recognized, or even an alphabet he recognized. Laurens was confused, just watching this unfold.

"Does this thing have English?" Alex huffs. The text suddenly converted to perfect English. He quickly realized these were settings. To what, he didn't know. Laurens leans in curiously.

"What is all this?" He asks. Alex shrugs.

"I have no fucking clue." He sighs, tapping a setting that said: 'Turn on'. He shudders as his cock suddenly stood up against his stomach. Laurens mouth dropped open. 

"Oh." He blushes, looking at the different settings, quickly realizing the aliens had done him a favor. Enlarge, Shrink, Lube, Heat up, Cool down, Seduce, Vibrate. Wait- Vibrate? He shrugs, reading the last one. Cum. Great. He was now a sex toy. There was also a button that said 'Transfer'. 

"I guess I'm a sex toy now?" He says. Laurens blushes.

"Sounds pretty good to me. Try the seduce button." He requests. Alex nods, pressing the button. Nothing seemed to happen. He sighs.

"That didn't work..." He sighs. Laurens experimentally holds Alex's hand. The moment they touched, Laurens shudders, moaning softly.

"Mnhhh...~ Oh..." He whines, quickly taking off his clothes and straddling Alex's waist. Alex blushes, looking up at Laurens.

"Well... That was quick..." He says quietly. Laurens hums softly.

"Hmmm... Try some other settings." He says quietly. Alex nods, pressing the lube setting. Nothing seemed to happen. Laurens smirks, biting his lip as he gently rubbed Alex's tip. To his surprise, there was a coat of lube already on his length. Laurens moans softly, straddling his cock and quickly sliding down onto him. Alex whines, Laurens tight around his cock. Laurens moans sharply.

"Ah! F-Fuck yes... T-Turn up the heat baby..." He begs. Alex nods, taken over by lust. He presses the heat up setting, moaning deeply as his length got hotter, fortunately not to the point of burning. It was extremely pleasant, the warm sensation slowly building the tension. Laurens whines, desperately starting to raise and lower himself on Alex's cock. Alex wanted to make him feel as much pleasure as possible. 

"You're going to love this..." He purrs, turning on the vibrate setting. He moans deeply as his cock started to vibrate intensely inside Laurens. 

"Ahhhh... Oh fuck yes..." He huffs, watching Laurens squirm with pleasure, his mouth dropped open in a lewd expression.

"Ahhh... Alexander... Fuck yes... M-More..." He begs. Alexander bites his lip, pressing the enlarge setting. A dial appears, and Alex slowly turns it up. He could feel Laurens get tighter and tighter around his cock, Laurens letting out whorish moans, louder and louder as he turned the dial up. The intense pleasure he got from this was unbearable, and he wanted to cum. But he wanted to get Laurens off first. He quickly flips Laurens onto his back, thrusting into him slowly at first. Laurens was a moaning mess, his cheeks red, his body hot from lust. Alexander huffs, thrusting faster. Laurens whimpers, gasping as he suddenly came hard onto his stomach.

"Yes!!! Alexander!! Cum inside me!" He begs. Alex huffs, quickly pressing the cum button. He froze up at the intense pleasure, almost like a lightning bolt through his whole body. He whines, watching Laurens slowly come down from his high.

"Come inside again... Fill me..." He begs. Alex blushes hard, turning everything off or down, and then pressing the cum button again. Another bolt of pleasure rocketed through his cock, the hot sensation spilling into Laurens. Laurens whines, biting his lip. He grabs Alex's wrist, pressing the the cum button repeatedly. Alex gasps, whimpering as the intense pleasure made him buck his hips.

"L-Laurens!!! F-Fuck!!" He whines, he'd be over sensitive to the point of tears after this. He presses the transfer button, the device suddenly latching on Laurens wrist. Alex rubs his wrist, watching Laurens go mad with power over the damn thing, pressing the cum button a few times, shaking with pleasure as he painted his stomach white. Gross. Alex huffs, cleaning himself up and laying back on the bed. Finally Laurens joins him, relaxing with him. He cuddles up with Alex happily, kissing him on the cheek.

"Mmm... That was fun." He purrs. Alex nods. 

"That was pretty fun... Night hun." He says sweetly.


	70. Jamilton - I dont need prep!

3rd Person POV***

Thomas sighs, sexually frustrated. His porn would NOT load for whatever reason, so now he was uncomfortable, and would be for a while, at least until Alex, his roommate, got home. They didn't really like each other, but occasionally they'd have sex out of frustration or genuine attraction. It was a rare occurrence though.

"My heads going to freaking explode... God damnit... Alex! Get home damnit!" He yells to the empty house. To his surprise, the front door opened, and Alexander stepped through. He wondered if he was psychic. He quickly runs out of the room and down the hall, sliding on the hardwood floor and stopping by the couch. Alex had seen this dramatic little stunt, and smiles.

"Nice. Was that fun?" He asks. Thomas nods.

"Sure was. But I need you for something darling. Something rather urgent." He insists, gracefully walking over to Alex and sliding a hand up his chest. Alex shudders subtly, biting the inside of his lip.

"Really? What's the rush?" He asks. Thomas huffs impatiently.

"My balls want to explode, that's the rush. Fuck me. As long as I cum I don't care if you fuck me, or if I fuck you. I just need release." He demands. Alex chuckles.

"Really? I get to do what I want with you today?" He asks with a sly grin. Thomas huffs.

"Just fuck me already you little bastard!" He growls. Alex's eyes quickly darkened.

"Thomas. Don't call me a bastard. That's your only warning. Let's go to the bedroom, then, shall we?" He grins. Thomas huffs, finally picking Alex up and carrying him back to his own room. Alex huffs, wrapping his arms around Thomas's neck and kissing him deeply as he was brought into his partners room. Alex let out a shaky breath as he was dropped onto the bed. 

"Thomas! Be gentle with me. I'm fragile.~" He purrs. Thomas huffs, in no mood for games.

"I fucked you for three hours last time, you are not fragile." He huffs. Alex raises an eyebrow.

"Wow, you are really in a mood today." He says monotonously. Thomas huffs, unceremoniously taking off his clothes and tossing them aside, his cock standing proudly against his stomach.

"Shut up and strip. Bastard..." He says the slur under his breath. Alexander growls, suddenly grabbing Thomas by the neck and pinning him down on the bed.

"Don't ever call me a bastard again." He growls deeply. Thomas gulps, feeling his cock twitch. This was new. Alex didn't notice, squeezing his neck tightly. Thomas couldn't help but let out a half-choked moan, a bolt of excitement going through his groin. Alex loosened his grip, his expression confused and perhaps disgusted. He looks down, surprised at Thomas's throbbing arousal.

"Oh. Well... I guess I'll be as rough as I want." He says, taking off his clothes quickly and tossing them aside. He pumps his cock slowly, watching Thomas squirm in anticipation.

"Alexander..." Thomas whines. Alex huffs, stopping as his cock twitched in his hand.

"Shhhhh. Don't move." He purrs, squeezing Thomas's love handles hard. Thomas moans softly, the pain sending tingles down his back and up his cock.

"Fuck me..." He whines. Alex chuckles.

"I'm getting there don't worry." He slides his hand up Thomas's chest, grazing his nails over his skin firmly, leaving pinkish trails behind. Thomas squirms, his breath hitching as Alex passed his neck, moving up to his mouth. He hooked his thumb into Thomas's mouth, pulling him in, forcing him to sit up and lean forward. Thomas whines, his eyes glazed with lust. Alexander grins, laying back, letting his cock stand up, quite tempting, especially for someone as horny as Thomas was. Thomas got the point pretty quickly, leaning in and taking Alexander's tip into his mouth. He moans softly, slowly taking more into his mouth, eventually deep throating him. Alex huffs, his hand drifting to Thomas's hair, tugging on it sharply. Thomas moaned into Alex's cock, looking up at him. Alex bites his lip, pulling Thomas off. Thomas looked disappointed. Alex smirks. 

"That's enough. Lay back, I'm gonna fuck you hard." He purrs. Thomas huffs, laying back and spreading his legs wide. Alex growls, pressing his tip   
to Thomas's entrance, suddenly sliding into Thomas. A sharp jolt of pain suddenly made Thomas moan, his cock twitching against his stomach.

"Ahh!! Fuck! Yes!!" He whines. Alexander growls, grinding his hips into Thomas, making the larger man whimper with need again. Alexander smiles.

"It's so fun to see you like this, putty in my hands.~" He says in a sultry tone. Thomas gasps as Alexander sharply bucked his hips into him. Thomas could feel the steady tension building slowly. Alexander had a predatory look in his gaze, glazed by lust. 

"Such a pretty boy." Thomas gasps as Alexander suddenly started abusing him, slamming into him at full speed, the sound of slapping skin was erotic and strange, but it was drowned out quickly by Thomas's whorish moans.

"MNHH!! YES!! FUCK ME!" He begs loudly, his eyes squeezed shut. The painful and yet intoxicating pleasure was driving him mad, the tension growing fast, and faster still. He feels his cock twitch, a climax suddenly rounding the corner. He gasps as the tension was released, painting his stomach white in an explosion of pleasure. His fingers and toes reflexively curled, Alexander still mercilessly pounding into him. 

"Rrrrr... Fuck..." He growls deeply, his climax was clearly more stubborn. He huffs, pinching Thomas's nipples harshly. Thomas whimpers, feeling the pain was exciting, the adrenaline only adding to his enjoyment. He moans sharply as Alexander hit his prostate repeatedly, his climax building yet again. Overstimulation was starting to get painful, but it only made it better for Thomas. Alexander growls, feeling his peak approaching. He growls, slamming into Thomas as hard as possible as he came hard inside him. Thomas gasps, the hot sensation adding to his excitement. Everything was overwhelming, the pain, pleasure, the mix of the two building his climax quickly. 

"Alexander!!" He moans sharply, coming hard onto his stomach again, his cock twitching as Alex pulled out. Both of them were a breathless mess, laid back on the bed and starting to get sleepy. Thomas looks over at Alex.

"Sorry for calling you a bastard Alex..." He says quietly. Alex smiles, giving a thumbs up.

"It's okay, we're cool now."


	71. Kington - Captured by the King (Part 6)

Alexander took a deep breath, taking out his quill set and sitting down to write. He planned on using a cipher to encode a message, that they would have to decode. He prayed this would work. Just in case he couldn't make it out in a month or so. He sighs, keeping his ears perked, just in case.

*My dearest friend Laurens, I may need to ask you for extra assistance. Daring to write this blasted letter may be my undoing. I hurt my hand jerking off, and I need your assistance from across the sea.

I'm telling you, the streets of Britain are a zoo of sickness, you can hear coughing in the streets. Maybe at last I can fix my active yearning for something fun, zoos are fun right?

Anyway, Most things in the palace are tolerable. Of course they make sure I have extra blankets and they get me all the extra food I could ever want. Everything is very clean, almost excessively clean. I need to relax.

Tell me, is Abigail well? The way Oliver spoke of her last time, makes me believe she's excessively sick. The land lord, Bill, mentioned Abigail in a previous letter, though I don't remember what it was about, it was so long ago. Oh well, I'll ask about it again another time when I remember what the letter contained. Ah! I just remembered, Abigail needed a box of 19 kegs of whiskey for the cellar, the one just in town! Keep an eye on that, okay?

Your most scatterbrained friend,   
A . Ham.*

He lets out a shaky breath. He hoped the subtle underlining of letters would be enough to get his message across. He waits for the ink to dry before grabbing an envelope and sliding the letter in. He closes the envelope and seals it with wax, pressing a seal into it. There. It was done. He heard footsteps down the hall, quickly recognizing them as George's footsteps. He had a somewhat quick step, walking on the balls of his feet. He notices that his step was quicker and heavier than usual.

He tries to act natural, putting the writing supplies away. The door opens, and George steps through quickly. He was red in the face, looking like he was about cry. Alex frowns, watching him speed walk to the bed and flop down face first onto it. He huffs, hitting the bed a couple times with his fist, muttering his frustrations into the blankets. Alex frowns, setting the letter down and walking up to George, standing by the bed.

"Are you okay? Something wrong?" He asks. George huffs, pushing himself up a bit to speak. 

"I'm fine! Nothings wrong, I just hate talking to parliament! They... They put so much pressure on me to decide things. I don't want... Anything to happen to you... They want me to get rid of you. Kill you, trade you for British soldiers the Americans have captive, do all sorts of things with you. As if you were nothing more than a pawn. I used to see you that way." He admits, sitting up on the bed and putting his hands in his lap. Alex felt his opinion of George change a bit, and he sits down beside George, listening to him intently.

"But that's not what or who you are. You're a wonderful person Alexander... And, I know I've said it over and over, but... I really love you." He smiles. Alex wasn't sure how to respond. He hadn't really felt a definitive feeling of attraction towards this man, but now his stomach was full of butterflies. George frowns.

"The problem... is that I know you don't feel the same. You enjoy the sex, sure... But you're always somewhat distant. You play along. Maybe they are right. Maybe you are going to betray me." Alex frowns, if he wasn't careful with his words now, it could mean his life being placed on the chopping block. 

"The problem, is that you haven't allowed yourself to be a good lover. Keeping me cooped up in this room for so long... Makes one crazy, irritable, no? But now that I have free will, to wander around the palace, I feel more at ease. Keeping your significant other confined to a room... Doesn't bode well for attraction." The king suddenly has a lightbulb moment.

"Oh! Oh my god, I'm an idiot! Of course that's the reason! Alexander I'm so sorry- Mm!" He blinks in surprise as Alex kisses him deeply on the lips. George sighs happily, embracing the slowly more passionate kiss. Alex pulls away for a moment to speak.

"You see? Was that better, your highness?" He asks with a sultry tone, excitement bubbling in his groin. The King nods, leaning in for another kiss, smiling as Alex embraced it. Both of them let out soft moans as their tongues danced together. They pulled away after a moment, somewhat out of breath, a strand of saliva connecting their lips.

"George? Can I show you just how much I love you?" He asks, his heart beating hard in his chest. This was a completely different, and passionate excitement. He was in love, something he didn't expect to happen with his captor. George nods, gently holding Alexander's hand, squeezing it. 

"Absolutely, why would I say no? I have a feeling you're- Ahh~ Yep..." The king moans softly as Alex gently palmed his cock through his tight fitting pants. He bit his lip, looking Alex in the eyes, both of them locked in an intense and passionate gaze. Alex leaned in, kissing George deeply, licking his bottom lip for permission. George whines, letting his hands drift to Alex's waist, parting his lips slightly. Alex hums, sliding his tongue in and gently exploring sensitive areas. George was already a squirming mess, and Alex could feel his cock was throbbing through the fabric. Alexander moans softly as the King gently squeezed his butt. He breaks away from the kiss. George blushes.

"S-Sorry was that too..." He shuts up as Alex gently puts his finger to George's lips.

"Shhh... Do whatever feels right, okay sweetheart? Now..." He sits up, taking off his shirt. George quickly did the same.

"Now, do you want me to be dominant, or submissive? Your choice sweetheart." He purrs softly. George thinks for a moment.

"I-I um... Submissive." He finally says. Alex smiles, gently pulling George's pants and boxers off. He was extremely excited, and Alex could tell, pre-cum was already beading at his tip. He smirks, leaning down and gently licking up his love juice. George whimpers softly, watching Alex pamper him. His stomach tensed as Alex gently took his tip into his mouth, sucking gently and allowing his cock to go deeper into his mouth. George was surprised how far he went, shuddering as Alex swallowed around his length.

"O-Oh fuck... Alexander..." He gently puts his hand on the back of his head, combing his fingers through his hair. Alex smiles a bit, struggling to keep a straight face, slowly bobbing his head on his cock. After a moment of this, he pulls off, giving his tip one last teasing lick before laying back and taking off his own pants. George bites his lip, grabbing the lube from his pants pocket and taking out the cork. Alex chuckles.

"Why do you keep it in your pocket? Why not leave it in the room?" He asks, his cock twitching with excitement as he watched George lube up two of his fingers. George smiles.

"Well I have to keep it on me, otherwise you would use it all up, wouldn't you?~" He purrs, gently tracing circles around Alex's entrance. Alex whimpers, spreading his legs wide.

"P-probably... Ahhh..." He stammers, bucking his hips up a bit. George smiles.

"Awwww... So needy... What do you want darling?" The king asks sweetly, pressing two fingers in a bit, but not enough to slide in. Alex whimpers, a high tone making George shudder.

"I want you to love me.~ I want to love you. I want to touch you, or you to touch me." He says softly. The king smiles, gently sliding his two fingers in. Alex moans quietly, letting himself go limp and simply enjoy the feeling of George's fingers sliding in and out of him. He feels a tingly warmth spreading in the pit of his stomach, slowly moving down and up his cock. 

"George... Make love to me..." He begs softly. George nods, grabbing the lube again and rubbing a bit on his length.

"I'm getting there darling, just a moment." He says reassuringly. Alex hums, fervently waiting for George. The King gently presses his tip to Alex's entrance, making Alex squirm in anticipation.

"Mmhhh... George... Please..." He begs. George nods, quickly sliding into Alex. Both of them moan deeply, the steady warmth building to a small fire.

"Shhhh..." He quietly shushes Alex, and starts gently thrusting into him. Alex whimpers, George's cock gently rubbing his prostate.

"Ahhh... George... F-Faster..." He begs quietly, gasping as George sharply bucked his hips into him. The tension was already building quickly, a familiar knot making his stomach tense. George growls lowly, slowly starting to pick up his pace. 

"You want me to go faster darling?~" He asks with a sly grin. Alexander nods desperately, moaning loudly as George starting slamming into him at nearly full speed. Alexander's skin started to prickle with excitement as the pleasure grew. He squeezed his eyes shut, bucking his hips up as the pressure built up, his cock twitching. George was feeling the same thing, this intense pleasure a completely new experience from before, now that both of them had truly connected. Alexander gasps, his vision blanking out and his hands balling into fists as he came hard onto his stomach. He whimpered as he felt George release inside him, the hot sensation erotic as he saw George slowly melt, relaxing and slouching over tiredly. He pulled out, quickly cuddling up with Alex, careful to mind his wound. Alex smiles, ignoring his wound and gently hugging George back. He was happy. This was a good place to be.


	72. Lams - Hive Mind

3rd Person POV***

Laurens groans, sitting in class sucked, the teacher just kept talking and talking and talking. It wasn't even about the subject they were learning, a student had gone off on a tangent and the teacher was obliging him. They were already a few days behind schedule, and this was probably the reason why. This one student would just blab and blab and blab and it was beyond irritating. Finally he couldn't take it. 

"Can we please get back to the lesson? I would like to learn about WWII, not a conspiracy about Abraham Lincoln and John F. Kennedy." He says with a huff. The teacher sighs.

"You're right, my bad. Anyway, in 1944..."

***

Laurens opened his locker, grabbing a few books and folders from his backpack and putting them away. He pauses as he noticed a small envelope in his locker. It was painted silver. He picks it up curiously, seeing that it had something small inside. He looks around before opening the envelope, making sure no one was paying attention to him. Inside was a large silver pill, and a note. He takes the note out first, reading it quickly.

*Mr. Laurens, we have a proposition for you. The pill that came with this letter is the key into our group. Take it with Mountain Dew. Don't ask why. We will all be connected. Meet with us at the address, you'll know the address after you take the pill.

P.S, the pill make cause some discomfort at first, but after that, it's going to be fun.* 

Laurens sighs, thinking for a moment. He takes the pill and pulls out a mostly finished bottle of Mountain Dew from his bag. He pops the pill into his mouth and follows it up with a swig of the soda. He swallows, noting the minty taste of the pill. He was confused as nothing happened at first. He grumbles, thinking this was a prank as he walked out of the school, deciding to skip the rest of the day. He got to the parking lot and opened his car door, stepping in and getting the key into his ignition before a switch suddenly flipped. A jolt of pressure went through his head, a splitting headache suddenly pulsed through his entire body. He yelled incoherently, punching his steering wheel.

"FUCK!! GAAAAAHH!!!" He huffs, writhing in his seat. Suddenly the pain disappeared, leaving Laurens breathing heavily. Laurens huffs, running his fingers through his hair.

That sucked...

He told himself, wondering what the hell just happened.

Not anymore though, right?

Yeah I guess it... What what. Who the hell said that? That was not my voice in my head. Hello?

He looks around with confusion, first out his window, then in the back of the car. He looks in the front passenger seat, doing a double take as he sees a medium sized man dressed in a suit where there wasn't supposed to be. He quickly realized this man looked exactly like his crush, Alexander. They sat there silent for a moment. The man in the seat smiled.

"Hello, I am your Squip. Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor." He says with a grin. Laurens's mind was still reeling.

"Uhhhhh... Are you actually here?" He asks, reaching out and attempting to touch him, his hand met nothing, just passed through him. 

"I don't physically exist, I'm projecting myself into your vision. Anyway, I took the form or your human subject of interest, the person you are attracted to, in order to relate to you a bit more. By the way the address is 98 Linville Rd." He says quickly. Laurens nods, starting to understand.

"I... Okay... That's in the fancy rich part of town... Can I call you Ham?" He asks, starting the car and backing out of his parking spot. The Squip groans.

"No that's dumb. How about Lexie? You fantasize about calling Alexander that nickname quite a bit." He says with a smirk. Laurens blushes deeply. 

"Sh-shut up..." He stammers, driving down the road towards the destination. 

"Okay... Lexie- Um... The card that I got- that came with you I guess... Um..." He starts. Lexie quickly finishes his sentence.

"You were wondering why it said 'But after that, it's going to be fun'?" He asks. Laurens nods, turning a corner.

"Yeah, that... What about having you, would be fun? It just seems like one more thing to focus on." He explains. Lexie smirks, biting his lip. A sudden rush went through Laurens's lower stomach and up his cock. He moans softly as Lexie started touching himself, reaching under his pants and probably stroking his cock. 

"Oh fuck..." John couldn't feel any pressure on his length, but he definitely felt the tingly sensation of excitement and pleasure. He huffs, pulling into the driveway of the fancy house. He takes a deep breath, glancing at Lexie, who was still touching his cock. 

"You're just going to stay in the car? Go into that house, and just let Alexander take over, okay? He's expecting you, the door is unlocked. Trust me." He says in a sultry tone. Laurens nods, quickly turning off the car and hopping out. He walks up to the front door, pausing as he reached it. This was his crushes house, and he was about to just walk in and-? Well, fuck it. He quickly opens the door and steps inside. He only had to look forward. Alexander was sprawled out on his couch, his cheeks red with sexual excitement. He wasn't wearing much, in his usual short shorts that showed off his butt extremely well, and crop top that showed off his stomach. Alexander sat up, smirking. 

"Come here cutie, I won't bite.~ Well, I probably will, but it'll be fun, I promise." He purrs. Laurens felt his cock twitch as he walked over to the couch. Alex glances down at John's crotch, very obviously excited. 

"Kiss me." Alex says quietly, looking up at John as he sat down beside him. John nods, gently resting his hands on Alex's hips, leaning in and kissing him deeply. He moans softly as Alex suddenly dominated the kiss, pushing him down onto the couch and straddling him. He blinks, noticing Alex's Squip, which looked like himself, kissing and getting all touchy and feely with Lexie. He could feel everywhere Lexie was being touched by the other Squip, his skin prickled and goosebumps rose on his skin, pleasure tingling up his chest. Lexie moans softly, letting Jackie (Alex's Squip) strip off his clothes. Laurens quickly realized Alex was talking off his clothes for him, he'd been distracted, and now he found himself completely naked, at the mercy of Alexander. Lexie suddenly piped up. 

"I'm turning off both of your pain receptors, me and Jackie have started syncing up. Which means things are about to get extremely interesting." He explains. John moans deeply all of the sudden, noticing Alex was squeezing his cock. 

"Ahhh... Alexander..." Alexander looked down at him with an almost predatory gaze, hungry for pleasure. He tries to focus on Alex, pleasure was slowly building already, tingling sensations roaming across his chest and neck. John quickly stripped Alex of his clothes, surprised at how large he was. Alexander straddled John's cock, not bothering with lube since their pain was turned off. 

"Alexander, do it, fuck me..." He quickly slid down onto John's cock, moaning sharply.

"Ahh!! John!!" He moans deeply. John whimpers, clutching at the couch desperately, bucking his hips up into Alex. He was extremely tight, the heat intoxicating. Alexander slowly started to bounce himself on John's cock, letting out a small moan each time he came down. 

"P-please!" John whimpers, suddenly feeling an intense pleasure just behind his cock, realizing Lexie was being fucked by Jackie. Alex was a whimpering mess, feeling intense pleasure massaging his cock, along with the merciless pounding he was giving his prostate. This was a completely new and strange experience, feeling so connected, feeling everything that was happening, but at the same time it was overwhelming and disconnecting because he couldn't focus. He gasps as Alexander goes even faster, the sound of slapping skin and moaning was enough to drive anyone crazy. 

"Alexander!! Yes! Oh fuck me!" Pleasure pulsed through his cock, spreading up through his groin with every beat of his heart. He could feel the connection between him and Alex getting stronger, the intense pleasure making his toes curl and his mind go blank. He gasps, clutching onto Alexander as he felt the connection complete, pleasure exploding through his cock as he came hard into him, feeling Alex tense around his cock tightly. He whimpers, holding onto Alex tightly, the intense pleasure still pulsing and making him come into Alex. He didn't want to talk, just keep everything silent, keep feelings this pleasure forever. Eventually, the pleasure faded, and he reluctantly pulled out of Alex.

"Ahh... That was amazing." He says with a grin. Alex nods, seeming content as well.

"I feel so connected..." He says quietly. Laurens nods, happily curling up with Alex.

"Yeah..."


	73. Mullette - Baited

3rd Person POV***

Lafayette hums quietly, adding some whipped cream to his hot chocolate. Hercules was happily dunking his cookies into his hot chocolate, eating them in a couple bites, and kicking his legs under the table like a child. Lafayette smiles.

"Amour, have I told you how much I adore you?" He asks. Hercules grins.

"Probably, but a reminder would be nice." He says with a goofy smirk. Lafayette chuckles, leaning down and kissing Hercules on the forehead.

"I love you to the moon and back. I also love you when you're shorter than me." He says with a smile. Hercules quickly gets up, standing tall over Lafayette. 

"You still love me?" He asks. Lafayette smiles.

"Of course I do.~" He purrs. He takes the bottle of whipped cream and squirts some into his own mouth, grinning as a little bit got on his lip. 

"Mm! Noooo..." He whines cutely at the tiny mess. Hercules grins, leaning in and gently kissing Lafayette on the lips, licking up the whipped cream, making Lafayette shudder.

"Mmm, Yummy.~" He teases, biting his lip seductively. Lafayette shivers, feeling rather flirtatious today.

"Mmm, I'm yummy? Well, can I tempt you to do this?~" He squirts some whipped cream into his neck. Hercules grins, quickly leaning in and licking up the cream, eventually just kissing Lafayette on the neck and sucking a hickey into the sensitive skin. 

"Mnhhh...~ Hercules..." He whimpers, taking off his shirt and putting some cream on his nip. Hercules chuckles, leaning down and licking up the mess, then gently sucking on his nip, swirling his tongue around it. 

"Mmm, so tasty.~" Hercules teases. Lafayette huffs, whimpering softly in delight. He was quivering, slowly drawing a line up his stomach with the whipped cream. Hercules smiles, happily licking it up and then standing up straight, kissing Lafayette on the lips passionately, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

"Mmmm, so cute.~" Hercules purred, running his hand over his lovers neck. Lafayette moans softly, sliding his hands down to his pants and sliding them off, along with his boxers. His cock was sticking straight out, a rather funny sight if he was being honest. Hercules smiles, anticipating what would happen next, getting down to his knees. Lafayette smirks, squirting a line of whipped cream on his cock. Hercules looked up at Lafayette with a smirk, opening his mouth and suddenly deep throating him, closing his lips around his base and pulling back, all of the whipped cream gone. He licks his lips, and quickly goes back in, sucking on Lafayette's tip. Lafayette moans deeply, feeling the familiar sensation of pleasure tingle up from his stomach, and down his cock. 

"Merde... Amour...~" He whimpers, gasping as Hercules suddenly went further, bobbing his head down halfway, massaging the underside with his tongue and moaning softly. Hercules was having fun watching Lafayette's expressions change, his mouth open in a quiet moan as he slowly bobbed his head. 

"Mmmm..." Hercules hummed, starting to pick up his pace as he gradually went further and further down his cock, eventually taking in the entire thing. Lafayette squirms, having to hold onto a table to keep himself standing. He gasps as Hercules suddenly swallows around his cock, tightly squeezing his tip. 

"Ah!! Herc!" He whimpers loudly, feeling his climax suddenly get much closer. The hot tension in his stomach was getting hotter.

"Sil vous plait! Mon amour!!" He whimpers desperately. Hercules couldn't help but smile a little, humming as he bobbed his head quickly. Lafayette was a moaning mess, quickly reducing to incoherent babbling at the mercy of Hercules's mouth.

"Mon Amour!!" He screams in pleasure, his legs shaking as Hercules deep throated him repeatedly. Finally he couldn't take it, the hot tension was threatening to spill over, and it did. Pleasure rocketed through his cock, spreading up his stomach and tingling in his hands. He huffs, the feeling quickly fading. He watches Hercules pull off, licking his lips like the savage he was. He stands, and picks Lafayette up, kissing him on the forehead sweetly. 

"Awwww, done already?" He asks with a smirk. Lafayette nods sleepily.

"Yeah... Mmm..."


	74. Jeffington - Blind Date

3rd Person POV***

George busily typed away at his laptop, sighing at how many emails he had to write. It was ridiculous. A knock on his door startled him from his thoughts, making him hit his forearm on the edge of the table. 

"Yes?" He asks, irritated. Hamilton opens the door a crack.

"Can we come in a moment?" He asks, sticking his head in. George pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his laptop.

"You have 5 minutes." He grumbles. Hamilton walks in, along with Laurens, Hercules, and Lafayette. Lafayette boldly walked up to George.

"Mon Ami, you have been working yourself half to death. Ever since Martha..." George looked up at Lafayette in a warning glance. Lafayette looked away, Laurens quickly taking over.

"We've been thinking you need some time to relax, or find someone. Even just a decent night out on the town. So, we've already taken the liberty of setting up a blind date for you!" He says excitedly. It took George a moment to process.

"You set up... a blind date- you know what? Fine. I'll take a break, but Hamilton, I need you to finish the email I was writing. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Hamilton nods in response.

"Right! The date is at 4pm, at the Golden Section restaurant!" He says. George sighs, the fancy art museum people called a restaurant. Great. It was fancy, expensive, and an overall pain in the ass. But, the food was amazing, and the art there was phenomenal, he had to admit. Still, it attracted a lot of snobby people. He tried not to let it worry him though as he walked out of the building towards his car. What was the worst that could happen?

***

Thomas sighs, fixing up his hair and tidying up for the blind date. Burr and Madison had insisted he do something besides argue with Hamilton. He only agreed because he had nothing better to do. He didn't even know if his date was male or female. He pushed his worries aside. Surely, they wouldn't have set him up for failure. This should be fun, not stressful, he told himself. It's the fanciest restaurant in town, and if he was honest, it was his favorite, if not a bit expensive. But that wasn't a problem. A text rang on his phone, he peeked at it as he groomed his hair.

Burrger: Don't be late because you decided to groom your hair. It's perfect already dude.

Thomas scoffs, putting the comb down and putting on his blazer. They knew him well. Oh well, he'd fuss about his hair later. He had a date to get to.

***

Thomas waited patiently at his table. His date was five minutes late. Not a great sign. He grumbles, looking at his watch. Suddenly he notices George walk into the room, he thinks nothing of it, until he got closer and closer, looking at Thomas with surprise. Both of them sort of made a questioning look at one another. Thomas drums his fingers on the table.

"Blind date?" He asks. George blinks, nodding and sitting down. George was acutely aware he was blushing. Thomas was in shock, first of all he knew George hated this place, and two, he couldn't believe George hadn't left, which meant:

"You're gay?" Thomas blurted. George blushes a deeper red.

"Um. Y-yes. Um... You're... I didn't expect you." He stammers. Thomas nods.

"Yeah I know, I didn't either. Um... Well... You were so deep in the closet, you were the last person I was expecting." He admits with an amused chuckle. George nods, picking up a menu

"Right... Er... Well why don't we figure out what we want to order before chatting?" He asks. Thomas smiles.

"I couldn't agree more." He says cheerfully, picking up his own menu. George decided on Filet Mignon while Jefferson steered towards lobster. A waiter came up to their table, took their orders, and walked away. Thomas was the first to break the ice.

"Soooo, tell me. Why'd you agree to this blind date?" He asks. George sighs.

"It was mostly to get Hamilton off my back. He said I needed a break. Which is rich, coming from him. He's the one who really needs a break. Guy has- oh- who knows how many kids now, and he's still balancing work on top of that, with a well functioning marriage." He rests his head in his hands. Thomas scoffs. 

"Well the guy has issues, daddy issues not to mention. Speaking of Daddy.~ Can I call you that, Daddy?" He asks in a sultry tone. George's cheeks turned rosy, and his tone deepened to a thigh shaking rumble.

"Call me daddy again before the night is over, and I'll pin you to the wall." He growls, grinning devilishly. Thomas felt his heart flutter in excitement. Well, he knew George meant it, so he'd save that for later. He nods quickly.

"Loud and clear George." He says. George smirks.

"Care to tell me your kink?" He asks boldly. Thomas blushes, running his fingers through his hair. To his surprise, he accidentally tugged a knot.

"Ahhh.~" He let slip a moan. He was mortified as a few people turned and looked at him, while George was grinning smugly.

"Ahem... Anyway, there isn't really too much to talk about... we already know a lot about each other." He says quietly. George nods. 

"I suppose so. Well, why don't we talk about who's house we're going to?"

***

They had settled on Thomas's house, since it was closer to the restaurant. They had enjoyed their food, and paid, leaving a generous tip. They split the bill of course. And now, they had both gotten out of their cars, and walked up to Thomas's house. Thomas unlocked the door and stepped inside. He smirks. George saw this, knowing exactly where this was headed. He stepped inside as well, shutting and locking the door. Thomas hums quietly, grinning mischievously as he turned to face George, within grabbing distance.

"Well, I think we can unwind now... But I think... I need Daddy to dominate me." He purrs. George quickly grabbed Thomas and roughly pinned him to the front door, making Thomas whimper in surprise. He gasps as George kissed his neck, roughly sucking a hickey into his neck as his firm hands slid up his shirt, squeezing his sides and running his thumbs over Thomas's nipples. Thomas whines, completely at his mercy as he let George take off his shirt and work on his pants.

Before Thomas could come out of his daze, George had completely stripped him off his clothes, and taken off his own shirt. Thomas gasps as he was picked up, surprised at how easily George carried him. He found the bedroom pretty quickly, and headed in, tossing Thomas down onto the bed. Thomas whimpers, looking down at his cock, which stood proudly against his stomach. He wondered how large George was, slightly concerned he wouldn't be able to walk properly the next day. George climbed onto the bed in only his boxers, his cock very obviously longer and thicker than Thomas's. Thomas shudders.  
"O-Oh fuck..." He says in a whisper. George chuckles softly, hovering over Thomas for a moment.

"Awww, does daddy intimidate you?" He teases, sliding his hand up and down Thomas's length. He squirms, looking up at George pleadingly.

"A-A little bit... Ahhhh..." He moans softly as George gently squeezed his cock. George hums, grabbing some lube from the bed stand and slicking up his fingers. Thomas squirms in anticipation, gasping as George circled a finger around his entrance, kissing him deeply on the lips. It was a phenomenal feeling, being held by someone like this, and Thomas was soaking it in. He moaned deeply as George slipped his tongue into his mouth, dominating the kiss. He whimpers sharply as George slid a finger into him.

"Mm!!" He huffs, his cheeks turning even more rosy as George started pumping it in and out, gently brushing against his prostate. 

"Such a good boy for daddy.~ Moan for me cutie." He purrs, kissing Thomas on the chest and neck. Thomas whimpers.

"Ahhhh, harder Daddy... Please..." He begs. George slid another finger into him, making the smaller man groan in pleasure. He bit his lip, feeling George's hot breath on his neck and ear. The tight tension in his stomach was barely there, but his cock was throbbing with need as George gently rubbed his prostate. He whines, feeling George prod a third finger into him, feeling a little full.

"Can I see Daddy's cock?" He asks. George smirks, nodding as he pulled off his boxers. It was huge, on the edge of being too big. It was thick as well, with three c's. Thomas huffs, suddenly turning over onto his hands and knees, ass high in the air. George smirks, firmly giving Thomas's ass a squeeze, earning a whine.

"So perfect... Alright, this will sting a bit at first..." He says, gently rubbing circles into Thomas's back as he lived up his length. He gently presses the tip in, moaning softly as the tip slid in. Thomas whimpers, tears pricking his eyes.

"Mmm!! AhhH!" He huffs, gritting his teeth a bit. George gently squeezes his sides, being patient. Thomas nods after a moment, moaning deeply as George carefully slid halfway in. The full feeling was intoxicating and new to him. He moans sharply as George tugged his hair.

"Ahhh! Yes Daddy!" He huffs. George grins, sliding the rest of the way in as he yanked on Thomas's hair. The excited tension in his stomach was slowly building. George growls deeply.

"You like daddy dominating you? You want my thick cock darling?" He asks, slowly thrusting deep into Thomas, earning a whimper each time he was fully in, pressing roughly against his prostate. Thomas nods vigorously.

"F-Faster please... I need you to cum inside me..." He begs softly. George bites his lip, grinning as he picked up his pace. Thomas gasps, the heat in his groin was building fast. George tugged on his hair hard, making Thomas beg and scream for him. George growls, slapping Thomas's ass sharply.

"Such a good boy for me, come on, you want me to go faster darling?" He asks, already knowing the answer. Thomas screams for George, desperate for more pleasure.

"Fuck me Daddy! Harder!!" He begs. George smiles, starting to mercilessly pound into Thomas. He was loving every hot second, the constant stimulation was thrilling. The tension was building to a climax, and he could barely hold it back. George growls.

"I'm going to cum... Fuck..." He huffs, squeezing Thomas's love handles tightly. Thomas nods vigorously.

"Yes!!! Cum in me! Fill me daddy!" He begs loudly, gasping as George came hard inside him, the hot sensation spreading deep inside him as he came hard onto himself, releasing the build up tension. A sense of relief swept through him as the afterglow shined through. George gently pulled out and laid down beside Thomas, smiling.

"That was nice, wouldn't you agree?" He asks with a smirk. Thomas nods.

"Hell of a lot better than working, that's for sure." He admits. George sighs, pulling the blankets over them. 

"I couldn't agree more."


	75. GeorgeSquared - A new kind of Torture

3rd Person POV***

George yells loudly, trying to fend off dozens of redcoats in the foggy gloom of night. He was outnumbered, and the odds were stacked against him, but he'd be damned if he were to surrender. Bullets whizzed past, cannonballs hit the ground, sending sprays of dirt flying. He screams valiantly.

"You'll never take me down, you filthy bastards! Not without me taking out a hundred of your comrades!" He yells in a blind fury, slashing his saber across the chests of many redcoats. He only stopped to take a breath, and unfortunately this breath gave them time to point guns.   
He quickly added up his situation, realizing about twenty bayonets were pointed at him. He sighs, knowing they wanted to capture him. He gulps, feeling his throat go dry with fear and uncertainty. If he was captured, he would surely be tried, and hanged in England. He took a deep breath, looking out at the sea of chaos.   
His heart sank as he saw Hamilton across the field, getting captured as well. George drops his saber, raising his hands. The redcoat captain smirks. 

"Come with me. Don't worry, we'll treat you better than your soldiers." He says, watching as his comrades tied his wrists behind his back. George growls lowly.

"You won't destroy our rebellion so easily!" He yells. The captain rolls his eyes.

"Shut up will you? Save your breath for the king. Though I doubt you'll be able to convince him to release you." He says with a huff. George kept his mouth shut, walking along with the soldiers back to the harbor.

***

The ship he was on was very ornate, and he was surrounded by redcoats, captains and colonels mostly. If he was honest, he preferred the lower ranked soldiers. These people were snobs. They had allowed him to stay on the upper deck, since he had protested so strongly against the lower decks. He kneed one of the higher ranked redcoats so hard in the balls that he peed blood. And since their orders were to keep him alive and in good condition, they were forced to listen to him. Well, at least to some degree. He was starving, and his hands were still tied. He hadn't eaten for a day or so, and it was getting to him. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He got up from his seat, a barrel, and walked up to a captain. The redcoat sighs. 

"What do you want now?" He growls. George kept a straight face.

"Well I was hoping I could have something to eat. Do you expect me to stand before the king if I am not physically strong enough to do so?" He asks. The captain was about to retort, but sighs.

"You have a point." He says, walking behind George and untying his wrists. George rubbed his wrists gently, watching the captain walk over to a barrel and pull out some salted meat, and a couple apples. He hands them to George, which he gratefully took.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." He says sincerely, sitting down and eating his rations. The colonels looked at him, stared more like. George stares back.

"What? I'm a Major General, I'm a higher rank than you. I just happen to be on the wrong side at the wrong time. If you were captured by me, I would show you respect. As I should. But unfortunately, I'm the unlucky one." He says with a scowl, chewing with a bit of difficulty on the meat. The captains look away, and go back to their conversations. George thinks as he ate, hoping Hamilton was alright. That man was tough, but just how tough, he wasn't sure. He knew he wouldn't get the same treatment as he was. He would be treated horribly, tortured and beaten. He tried to push aside his worries. Maybe Hamilton got saved by his comrades before being fully captured. He hoped so.

***

He sighs, the shore of England was close, and he could smell the filthy air on the sea breeze. His chest filled with dread. This was going to suck. He preferred the months at sea over what he expected was going to happen.

***

George reluctantly allowed himself to be tied up, just his wrists. He was led to the palace, and brought it. He had gotten so many stares, people yelling at him, threatening him. He didn't deserve this. Surely. Had he done anything to deserve this? He didn't think so. Then again, people on their side had died due to his orders. He takes a deep breath, being led to a room. He was surprised he wasn't being led to a dark room with puddles of piss and blood, smelling of death. He was quickly ushered into a rather exquisite room, with a bed, dressers, a desk, and a window with curtains. He swallows nervously, feeling his blood turn cold as he was pushed onto the bed, his wrists and ankles tied down to the bed posts. He nervously looks around. The guards chuckle.

"I hope he has fun. The king certainly will at least." He laughs. George sighs, balling his hands into fists. He had no idea what was going to happen, what kind of torture he would be subjected to. The door closed, and he was left with his thoughts. He experimentally tugged on his restraints, surprised as he heard the wood creak. Ok, he could escape if he wanted to. The wood wasn't as strong as he was. He freezes as he hears quick footsteps down the hall. He contemplates his life choices in the moment the door opened, and the king himself walked into the room, carrying a box. He pauses, looking George up and down.

"Oh, you are much... larger... than I pictured." He admits with a chuckle, stepping closer. George immediately decided that if he was going to die, he was going to have a little fun beforehand. He jolts his body, as if he were going to attack. 

"Rah!" He says loudly, smiling. The king yelps.

"Eek!" The king huffs, his brow furrowing as George chuckles softly.

"Oh very funny... I'm sure you're very pleased with yourself." He grumbles. George nods slightly. The king sighs, rolling his eyes.

"It was a little amusing... Anyway, back to business." He sets the box on the bed.

"I'm going to experiment with these." He says with a smirk. George swallows nervously.

"Before... we continue, Hamilton... Is he here?" He asks. The king's grin widens.

"Yes actually, he came in a few hours before you actually. He's alive... Miraculously. Don't worry, I'm taking care of him." He smiles. George saw red.

"If you hurt him, I will kill you." He hissed through clenched teeth. The king chuckles.

"Oh keep talking, nothing will come of it." The king says with a huff.

George narrowed his eyes, watching the king open the wooden box. He tosses the lid aside onto the bed. 

"Now. I had these made special just for you. Since I'll be using them on you, I might as well show you." He first takes out something less obvious, a cord, with 10 polished wooden beads, small in size. They did gradually get larger though. George scoffs.

"What the h-hell kind of device is that?!" He growls, unable to hide his unease. The king grins.

"Oh just wait, I made some of these myself." He waves his hand dismissively, setting the beads aside. Next, he takes out a wooden peg, smooth and somewhat egg shaped, with a narrow neck down towards the base, followed by a wide bulge. George still had no idea what was going on, or what the hell these things would be used for. Until the King pulled out a large, extremely phallic wooden object, very clearly a dick. George swallows nervously, reflexively clenching up. The king smiles.

"Oh, it seems you know what these are for now... Now, since this is your torture, I will let you choose which one I'll use first. George gulps, looking down at the plug. Logically the smallest one would be best for the first one, right?

"The one that looks like an egg I suppose..." He says quietly. The king nods in agreement, picking up the plug and grabbing some lube.

"A good choice." He praises, setting the lube and object aside to pull off George's pants. George couldn't help but squirm in discomfort, dread creeping up to this throat. The king suddenly snaps at him.

"Stop squirming! You're only going to make this take longer, and make me angry! You do not want me to do this when I'm angry, so hold still!" He yells. George held still out of fear, looking up at the king with worried eyes. The king sighs, lubing up the plug and getting onto the bed. He takes the pistol out of his pants as well. 

"Just in case you get any ideas on escaping." The king warns. George watched helplessly as the king stripped off his boxers at last. The king blinks in surprise.

"Woah. That's a big dick." He says quietly, reaching up and slowly pumping George's cock. George's breath hitched. He might as well try and enjoy this if he was going to die soon. If his comrade Baron von Steuben enjoyed this, surely it couldn't be that bad. He slowly felt excitement building, very slowly, but it got there, his cock standing full aroused against his stomach. The king smiles.

"There we go. That's not so bad is it?" He asks. George huffs, not really wanting to agree.

"I guess... Not so excited for what comes next..." He admits. George shrugs, pulling George's butt cheek to the side. He grins, squeezing a bit, making George jolt. The king couldn't help but giggle, looking up at him with a smile as he pressed the plug against George's entrance. The king blinks, surprised it hadn't slipped in. He frowns, pushing harder abruptly. George let out a gasp of surprise and pain as it suddenly popped into him.

"Ahh!! That... Stung..." He grits his teeth. He could feel a hint of something more pleasant under the pain, but it wasn't very obvious. The king seems to notice, gently wiggling the plug, trying to find a good spot for it. George whimpered softly as he felt a sudden warmth, tingly. The king smiles, pressing the plug against his prostate gently. 

"Ahhh..." George whimpers, his stomach tensing in excitement. The king smiles, tugging the plug out and lubing up the beads. George whines at the lost, and he felt the need to cross his legs. But, in favor of not making the king mad, he did his best to spread his knees apart. The king smiles.

"Good boy.~" He purrs teasingly. George blushes red.

"Good?- Ahhh..." He cut himself off as George slipped the first small bead into him, slowly followed by the next, and the next. The beads very slowly stretched him and made him feel full. He whimpers, finally starting to enjoy the sensations and tight warmth growing in his cock.

"M-More..." George says softly. The king smirks, sliding in the 6th bead, slowly working the 7th one in. 

"Oh you want more? I'll give you more big guy." He purrs in a sultry tone. George could feel the beads rubbing against his prostate, and the full feeling was starting to be unbearable. He moans deeply as the 8th and 9th bead were pressed into him, stretching him further and further. The tension in his stomach was hot, his cock twitching.

"A-Ahhh... Fuck... Do... Do it... Stuff me..." He growls in a husky tone. The king shudders at George's voice, biting his lip as he roughly slid the last bead into him, filling him to the brim. His cock was begging for a partner, standing straight up.

"Ahhh... Take them out..." He says abruptly. The king raises an eyebrow.

"And give you something bigger?" He asks, hand on the cord. George nods.  
"Yeah... 'Torture me'. Make me scream." He growls lowly. The king smirks, abruptly tugging all the beads out. George moans sharply, feeling his cock twitch, precum beading at the tip. This was torture. The king wasn't touching him, and he desperately wanted it. The king smiles, lubing up the large wooden dildo.   
"You want it?" He asks, finally reaching up to George's cock and pumping it slowly. George whimpers desperately.  
"Y-yes! Please!! Do it!!" He begs loudly. The king laughs, pressing the tip to his entrance and slipping it in. George moans sharply as he felt the tip brush his prostate.  
"Ahhh!!~ Fuck!!" He yells, his cheeks rosy with lust as the king slowly pushed in the rest, making him feel full and content. He was desperate for more. He hadn't had sex or touched himself in months, and finally he was getting it. The king thrusted the dildo into him, sharply hitting his prostate.  
"Ahh!!! Again!!" He yells, growling. The king laughs, starting to form a rhythm for him. The moderate pace he had set was perfect, and even better, the king was pumping his cock at the same pace. He thought he was pretty lucky, well, at the moment. He could feel the pressure in his abdomen building, pleasure building up in his cock.  
"Please please please!!!" George begs. The king suddenly pounds the dildo into him as fast as he could, skyrocketing his pleasure as he slammed into his sweet spot, over and over again. George screams in pleasure, his fingers and toes curling as he came hard onto his stomach, tightening around the dildo like a vice. He whimpers as the dildo was quickly tugged out. The king smiles, putting George's pants back on, not bothering with his boxers.  
"There. That's wasn't so bad, now was it?" He asks. George nods, relaxing a bit.  
"Mmm... Was fine..." He says tiredly. The king smiles, getting up from the bed.  
"Mhm. Well, now, it is time for me to say goodbye. Hmm... General Washington, can I ask you a question?" He asks, heading for the door. George was surprised he had been properly recognized for his military rank.   
"Of course... You're the king." He scoffs. The king smiles.  
"I know. Anyway... I'm actually thinking of letting you go. Back to my colonies. I do need one thing from you though." He says. George nods.   
"What is it?" He asks quietly. The king smirks.  
"I will let you go. But Hamilton... Hamilton stays here. He is mine. If he can escape being brainwashed, and get back on his own, so be it. But he is not coming with you back to the colonies. And I request an immediate release of the troops you have captured. I am bored, and I'll allow the war to continue. Do not bore me. Or I will kill you." He growls. George swallows nervously, nodding in agreement.  
"O-okay. Sounds good." He says, not wanting to disagree. This sounded a lot better than being hanged, so why would he negotiate more? He watched the king leave the room, and guards enter, untying him and bringing him out of the room.

***

George couldn't stop thinking of Hamilton on the way back to America. He was worried, hopeful, enraged at the king, seduced by the king, and just overall uneasy. This whole war was a mess he wished he didn't have to deal with. He laid back in his hammock on the ship, sighing. Would Hamilton be able to escape England? He certainly hoped so.


	76. LeeBury - Next Victim (Part 2)

3rd Person POV***

Lee took a deep breath. He was in his civilian car, and in civilian clothes. He didn't want to raise any alarm to any nearby gang that might be watching. He looked out of his car window at the church, wondering why the hell he was doing this again. He took a deep breath, pushing his fears down as he stepped out of his car. He walked up to the church, opening the doors and walking in. Samuel was waiting for him, sitting a nearby chair, reading the Bible. Lee scoffs.

"Isn't it a little counter productive to be sinning and reading the Bible?" He asks. Samuel marks his page, and closes the book.

"Isn't that the whole point? Forgiveness of sins? We know it's sin, but we do it anyway. Speaking of sin, follow me. We can skip the small talk I think. You know the rules, I know the rules, let's go from there." He says bluntly, walking off towards his study. Lee nods, walking behind Samuel. He looks down at Samuel's butt, just a glance. He guiltily looks back up. Samuel huffs in discomfort, suddenly taking off his Chasuble, pulling it off over his head.

"Sorry, it's quite warm today..." He sighs in relief, carrying his garment. He unlocks the door to his study, and walks in. Lee noticed that Samuel had prepared this time. A chair was already set up, toys were laid out. He also noticed that Samuel was taking off his Stole and Alb. 

"Uhhhh, Wh-what are you doing?" Lee stammers. Turns out Samuel was wearing a tank top and shorts underneath the robes. Lee sighed.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were going to get naked." He says, relieved. Samuel smiles mischievously.

"I can do that if you want." He purrs. Lee blushes deeply, watching Samuel reach for the bottom of his tank top.

"N-now wait a moment! Just wait... You haven't set the timer yet..." He says, quickly stripping off his clothes and setting them aside. He was a bit aroused, but not quite there yet. Samuel smirks, biting his lip as Lee sat down in the chair. He grabs a timer and sets it for 30 minutes.

"Now, May I start?" Samuel asks, grinning as he looked over his selection of toys. Lee nods.

"Go ahead, I'm not gonna stop you." He says quietly. Samuel hums, looking over his toys. He grabs an average sized dildo.

"Hmmm... Get up Lee." He purrs. Lee nods, getting up and turning around. Samuel splutters in surprise as he saw the flared base of a plug sticking out of Lee.

"Mm! Heh! Impatient are we?" He asks, grabbing hold of the plug and gently tugging it out. Lee moans softly in relief. It slid out easily, and Samuel was impressed with the size and weight of it.

"This can't have been comfortable... Well, unless it was extremely comfortable, pressing against your prostate." He purrs, grinning. Lee thought for a moment, swallowing nervously.

"Samuel, if I tempt you to fuck me, and you give in, will you lose?" He asks. Samuel blinks, lubing up the dildo.

"Ah-... Well... I haven't... Um..." He thinks for a moment, and Lee nervously awaited an answer.

"Y-Yes. That would... make me lose... I believe. But I highly doubt you can tempt me to such a level, with all due respect Lee." He says with a chuckle. Lee blushes, flinching a bit as Samuel pressed the dildo up to his entrance, slowly pressing it in. He moans softly as the tip easily popped in, the rest gliding in smoothly.

"Ahhh... Fuck... Samuel...~" He moans Sam's name deeply, purposefully trying to be as lewd as possible. Samuel blushes a deep red, quickly realizing this would be difficult, especially if Lee was this, persuasive. Samuel slowly pumps the dildo in and out of Lee, earning quite a few lustful moans. 

"Samuel... Fuck me... Please..." He begs desperately. Sam huffs, feeling his cheeks get hot, and his pants get a bit tighter.

"No, I will not, so stop asking... And stop swearing..." He insists, trying to keep his composure as he picked up his pace with the dildo. Lee whines.

"Ahhh-Hh! Samuel!" He moans sharply as his prostate was hit. Samuel squirms.

"Lee... Be quiet." He growls. Lee gives Samuel a smirk.

"What if I decide not to be quiet?" He asks with a mischievous grin. Samuel scoffs.

"Shame on you... You were more modest about this last time." He says with a sigh, taking out the dildo abruptly. Lee whimpers in response, shifting uncomfortably. Samuel starts taking off his shirt, much to Lee's surprise.

"S-Samuel?" He stammers. Samuel tosses his shirt aside, and starts working on his shorts.

"I-I've decided you're worth the repayment of my sins in jail. Well... if you'll allow me to make love to you. With your full consent." He says quietly, tossing his shorts aside, leaving him in his boxers. Lee was surprised to say the least.

"I... You're sure? I absolutely want this- yeah... but... You're absolutely sure? This means I'm calling you in after this, the gig is up." He explains. Samuel nods.

"I know... You have to understand though, um... let's just say, a priest doesn't necessarily get action in the bedroom... By choice of course... So even though I have all these toys... I've never used them on myself... And if you find that hard to believe, I wouldn't blame you." He admits. Lee scratches his head.

"You are the most backwards, crazy, insane priest I have ever met. That's all I have to say. Now... U-Uh..." His face suddenly turns beet red as Samuel took off his boxers, his cock standing at attention against his stomach. Samuel hums, smiling as he walked up to Lee and kissed him on the lips quickly. Lee moans softly, closing his eyes and allowing him to passionately indulge in pleasure. Samuel slides his hands up to Lee's waist, squeezing him gently, and then moving a hand down to his ass. Lee whimpers softly as Sam squeezed, excitement bolting up his cock. Samuel pulled away from Lee's lips, kissing along his jawline and down his neck. He hums, sucking a few small red marks into his neck, which disappeared after a moment, he didn't want to leave a hickey. Lee whines, moving his hands up and down Sam's back.

"Ahhh... Samuel... Please..." He begs softly. Sam gently bites a sweet spot on Lee's neck, making him moan sharply.

"Shhhhh, I know... I'm getting there..." He grabs the lube and slicks up his length, looking up at Lee with a bit of embarrassment.

"Um... Turn around please- or, get into a favorable position..." He says quietly. Lee bites his lip, suddenly getting an idea.

"How about... You sit down... And I take a seat?~" He proposes, reaching down to Samuel's length and pumping it slowly. Samuel flinched at first, but quickly melted into the pleasure. He sits down in the chair and leans back, whimpering desperately at the pleasure he was receiving.

"Ahhh... I forgot what this feels like... Mmm..." He blushes deeply. Lee smirks, straddling Sam's cock, facing away from him, making the smaller man blush. He positioned himself carefully and slowly started moving down. Samuel gasps as his tip slid into Lee, the tight heat around his cock was almost electric. He moaned deeply as Lee sat down fully, his cock buried deep inside him.

"Ahhhh... How you doing down there Sam?" Lee asks. Samuel whimpers, desperate for pleasure. He squeezes Lee's sides.

"Please... M-move..." He whines. Lee smiles, starting to bounce on Samuel's cock slowly. Sam whimpers, leaning back in the chair and allowing Lee to go at his own pace, which was gradually getting faster and faster. 

"Ahhh! Lee! Oh please!! D-Don't stop!" He begs, feeling the heat in the pit of his stomach gradually climbing to a boil. Lee huffs, quickly bouncing on Sam's length, starting to feel the tension building as well.

"I won't!! Ah!" He growls lowly, starting to bounce on Sam's cock as fast as he could. Samuel moans sharply, the tension growing fast, pressure building in his cock.

"Yes!! Please!!!" He gasps, suddenly holding into Lee, tensing up and desperately clutching at him as he came hard inside him. Lee whimpers sharply, coming hard onto himself as he slammed down hard onto Sam's cock. 

"Ahhh!!! Samuel!!" He huffs, quickly relaxing as he sat in Sam's lap. Samuel blushes, tapping Lee's shoulder.

"Lee? I-I... Um..." He clears his throat, suddenly bashful. Lee pulls off of Sam, and turns to face him, smiling.

"Yes? Something the matter?" He asks. Samuel shakes his head.

"No, nothing is wrong... Um... Before you leave, and... turn me in... Can you fuck me?" He asks, his cheeks red. Lee blushes.

"Do you want that?" He asks. Samuel suddenly has a lapse on sanity.

"A-Actually... Nevermind, I feel guilty enough as it is... I..." He pauses. He takes a deep breath, and puts his priest garments back on. Lee starts putting his clothes back on as well.

"That's alright, it's okay to feel guilty." Lee says, straightening out his clothes. Samuel sighs.

"Get out. Now." He demands, opening a drawer to his desk. Lee blinks, starting to leave.

"Okay... Well... I'll call this in... And, they'll come for you." He says. Samuel huffs, leaning against his desk.

"Don't... Don't call anyone... Not yet..." He sounded like he was about to cry. Lee frowns, turning back to set a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Samuel? Are you alright?" He asks. Sam whips around, yelling.

"I said get out damnit! Get out!" He yells furiously, tears treating down his cheeks. Lee frowns, turning back and leaving Sam's study. He walked out of the church somberly. He cursed himself for tempting-... no. He was corrupt, it wasn't his fault. This was for the good of everyone. He walked up to his car, unlocking it.

A sense of dread suddenly went through his chest, making him stand up straight and look around. Something was going to happen. Exactly what, he didn't know. The ground suddenly shook under his feet, and an explosion erupted out of the church. He ducked for cover, rubble flying as more explosions went off. Stained glass broke, pillars crumbled, church bells fell, the entire church was collapsing. Tears pricked his eyes as he watched the spectacle unfold. He covered his mouth in shock as smoke billowed from the ruined church into the sky.

"Samuel..." He whimpered quietly. It all happened so fast. Just a moment ago he was talking with Samuel, and now he was surely dead. Fire blazed from the ruins of the church, and he could hear police sirens. He got into his car, and simply sat there, gripping the steering wheel. 

"Fuck this town..." He cursed, sniffling as he wiped his eyes.

"Samuel... You..." He sighs, rubbing his eyes. He didn't even know the guy, but he felt horrible for letting this happen.


	77. Kington - Captured by the King (Part 7)

3rd Person POV***

Alexander groggily blinked awake, happy to find George curled up beside him. He smiles, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Good morning my king." He purrs. George mumbles quietly, opening his eyes and looking up at Alex.

"Hmm? Oh, good morning Alex..." He says sweetly. Alex gets up, and walks over to the dresser, grabbing some fresh clothes and dressing himself.

"So... I have freedom to wander the palace? Go as I please? Not leave of course, I'm not implying that." He says quietly. George nods, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, that would be correct. The guards I have picked shouldn't kill you. In fact their guns are not loaded, and their bayonets are not attached. I do not want a repeat of last week..." He grumbles. Alex nods, gently touching his still healing wound. It was sore, but it wasn't liable to bleed or reopen anymore.

"Yeah... That sucked... What do I do if one of them tries to hurt me?" He asks, reasonably worried. The king pauses. 

"Hm..." He gets up and walks over to a drawer, pulling it out fully. He then reaches behind it and grabs a concealed knife. Alex blinks in surprise, he didn't expect such an item to be hidden in here. The king offers Alex the knife, holding it by the blade. Alex cautiously takes the knife, admiring the ornate metal work and carvings that continued from the wooden handle to the blade. 

"It's beautiful..." He says softly, testing the sharpness with his pinky. He winces as it very easily cut his finger. 

"And sharp..." He says, sucking the cut gently. George gently sets his hand on Alex's shoulder. 

"If they attack you, defend yourself. Avoid killing them unless you absolutely have to. And call for me, of course." He says with a smile. Alexander nods curtly.

"Gotcha... is there a sheath for the knife? Or..?" He asks. George chuckles. 

"Oh! Right, my mistake..." He walks back to the drawer reaching in and grabbing the sheath that was connected to a belt. He handed it to Alex, and he gratefully took it. 

"Thank you. I will use it for defense if I need it." He says, strapping on the belt and sheathing the knife. The king nods.

"I know. But if I find anyone stabbed in the back, I'm going to be asking some questions." He says quietly. Alex nods.

"That won't happen. I promise." He smiles innocently. The king nods. 

"Now then... Can I convince you to play a little game with me?" George asks with a smirk. Alex blushes deeply, his mind wandering to dirty games.

"What kind of game?" He asks. The king smirks, a twinkle in his eye.

"Well... Maybe we could play a little with ropes and bondage. I wouldn't be the one tied up, but you know. And I was thinking we could use hide and seek to see who gets tied up." He says with a cheerful tone. Alex seemed confused.

"If we're using it to decide who gets tied up, why wouldn't you be the one to get tied up?" He asks. George chuckles.

"Because I'm going to win." He boasts. Alex scoffs, chuckling.

"No way! I'm gonna win!" He laughs. George smiles, covering his eyes.

"Well I guess you better hide then.~" He purrs. Alex laughs, opening the door of the room and running off. He'd never actually gone farther than the bathroom, he supposed he hadn't felt the need to go farther. He rounded the corner of the hall, still running. The walls were gorgeous, with floral woodwork and paintings of nobility here and there. He passed a couple of guards, who gave him dirty looks, but they didn't engage, so he didn't care. He wanted to get as far away as possible from his room, just to give himself some distance. He turns around a corner, and heads down the hall, glancing at the doors.

He pauses, a chill going up his spine as he passed a door, slightly ajar. He could very faintly smell blood, and the sweet and sickly scent of death. Thoughts and curiosity tumbled in his head. He knew it would be a bad idea to pry, or snoop, or get into any business of the king. But a part of him desperately needed to know what was inside the dark, unlit room. He carefully crept up to the door, putting his hand against the wood. His body was telling him to leave, his hands shook, and his heart was beating out of his chest. But his curiosity was dying to be relieved.

He gently pushed the door open, and it creaked open dreadfully. The smell of blood and death was much stronger now, making his breath hitch in his throat. He was repulsed, but he forced himself to creep inside, the smell quickly worsening. He covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve, trying to dampen the foul odor. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light, and he could finally see the ghastly sight before him.

A figure hung from the wall by meat hooks, their back facing him. Their back was destroyed, muscle and bone clearly visible, blood and fluid weeping from the open wounds. His blood turned to ice, and Alex wanted to scream but his voice died in his throat. Another chill rippled down his back as he could hear the figure breathe raggedly. Their body was skeletal, and he could see everything. Alex quickly backed out of the room before he could notice anything else, slamming the door shut and quickly crumpling to the ground. He backed away from the door, simply laying on the ground. His head prickled with an odd pain, extreme anxiety. He couldn't believe the king would allow someone to bear such torture. Rotting away like that, in a dark room, hanging from hooks.

He wanted to leave, but at the same time, he didn't. He loved the king. And he didn't want to think of him as a heartless monster who tortured and killed for fun. Surely, this person had done something to deserve... punishment. Whether or not he agreed with how severe the punishment was, was another matter. He took a deep breath, doing his best to ignore the smell that lingered in the air, and walked down the hall the way he came, finding a different, and empty room. He simply walked in, and hid under the bed. He thought to himself silently, trying to clear his conscience, and calm down. He sighs, feeling much better after a few minutes of meditation. He could hear George walking around in the halls, and he hoped silently that he didn't know, that he knew, about the room that had a half dead person in it. He froze as George opened the door to the room he was in.

"Alexander?" He drew out the last syllable of his name, teasingly. Alex stayed silent, even as George crept closer. He stops in front of the bed, and suddenly ducks down, peeking underneath. Alex couldn't help but smile at George's goofy face staring back at him.

"You found me!" He laughs. The king smiles.

"I knew I would. And that means I win." He smiles, helping Alex out from under the bed. Alex nods.

"Yeah yeah, I know." He smiles. George grins.

"And you know what that means." He smirks. Alex rolls his eyes.

"I know, I know..." He smiles. George frowns, seeing a sort of sadness on Alex's face, which he wasn't aware was there.

"Is something wrong?" George asks. Alex's calm state of mind suddenly crumbled, at first it was slow, but then it all came crashing down. He sobbed uncontrollably, and fell into George's arms, hugging him tightly.

"The room across the hall- an-and the man... It's just so horrible... And the smell- and the dark room..." He blubbered. George frowns, clutching onto Alex tightly, kissing him on the forehead.

"Sweetheart... It's okay... I should've labeled the door or something... He was a traitor, okay? He almost gave secrets to France. Thank god we caught him in time... Now... Why don't we get back to the room, and I'll treat you to something nice? Sound good?" He asks, gently combing the hair out of Alex's face with his fingers. Alex sniffles, and nods.

"That sounds good..." He says quietly. George smiles.

"Great. Do you want me to carry you sweetheart?" He asks. Alex nods. George grins, putting his arms under Alex's legs, hoisting him up, Alex wrapping his legs around his waist. George carries Alex back to his room.

"So, Alex, what would you like me to do?" He asks. Alex thinks for a moment. What did he want as compensation?

"Um... I want to be the submissive, but I want to be treated sweetly..." He says. George smiles.

"Ah, so you want me to talk all sweetly and praise you?" He asks. Alexander nods.

"That would be nice..." He says softly. George smiles, opening the door to their room and stepping in.

"Sounds reasonable to me. And I'll get you some food, what would you like?" He asks. Alex frowns, nuzzling into George.

"I'm... Not hungry..." He says, thinking about the awful smell from earlier. George sighs sadly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that... He deserved it though. I would never let anything like that happen to you." He says softly. Alex sniffles, hugging George tightly. The king smiles, kissing Alex on the shoulder as he walked up to their room. A guard opened the door for him, and he stepped inside, closing the door with his foot. He very gently sets Alexander down on the bed, and kisses him on the forehead.

"You want me to be really sweet darling?" He purrs. Alex nods, sort of knowing he looked adorable at the moment. George chuckles, hopping on the bed and kissing Alex on the lips sweetly.

"Alright Alex, let's get these pesky clothes off of you.~" He purrs, unbuttoning Alex's shirt and sliding it off. Alex smiles, looking up at George lovingly.

"Mmm... I love you..." Alex says sincerely, sitting up to kiss George on the lips. George smiles, gently kissing Alex back. 

"I love you too." He takes off his own shirt, and tosses it aside. He kisses Alex on cheek, slowly working down his jawline, pausing for a moment to kiss and nibble his ear. Alex whines softly.

"Ahh... George..." He whimpers, watching George slowly kiss lower and lower, teasingly kissing his nipple and continuing on. He gently removes Alex's pants and boxers, admiring his perfect frame.

"You're so wonderful...~" George says sweetly. Alex blushes.

"You flatter me George..." He says bashfully. George smiles, kissing the tip of Alex's length, making the smaller man shudder.

"Maybe, but you really are amazing." He coos. Alex watches the king grab the lube and generously apply it to his entrance, and his fingers. Alex squirms, biting his lip as George gently slipped a finger into him.

"There we go... How's that feel darling?" He asks sweetly. Alex whimpers, letting himself relax as George curled his finger, gently rubbing his prostate. Tingly heat started to form in his groin.

"Mnhhh... Good..." He says softly. George smiles, very gently adding a second finger, Alex tensing up for a second. 

"Ahh-..." His cheeks were hot, and and he reflexively bucked his hips up. George chuckles, leaning down and taking Alex's tip into his mouth, rubbing the underside with his tongue. Alex whimpers, his legs shaking a little.

"George... M-Make love to me..." He begs quietly. The King smiles, sitting up and lubing up his length.

"Alright, I can do that sweetheart." He purrs, getting into a more comfortable position and pressing his tip to Alex's entrance. Alex spreads his legs a bit more, looking up at George pleadingly. The king gently slides his tip in, Alex moaning softly as the rest followed, excitement bolting up his cock. George let out a small moan, and he gently took hold of Alex's length, rubbing the tip as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Alex moans deeply, pressing his head back into the bed as George very slowly upped his pace.

"Feel good darling? Ahh..." He moans softly, rubbing circles into Alex's tip. Alex nods quickly.

"Faster... Please..." He asks, heat slowly going up to a rolling boil, tension in his abdomen. George nods, speeding up a bit.

"Ahhh... I got you... Alexander..." He smiles, pumping Alex's length along with his pace. Alex whimpers, the hot tension slowly growing more and more intense. 

"George!" He moans sharply as he nails his prostate, sending a bolt of excitement through him. George huffs, going rather quick now, he did his best to keep his rhythm consistent. Alex was a moaning mess, gripping the bed sheets tightly as George thrusted into him over and over again, each thrust in a burst of pleasure. The king huffs, his cock twitching as he got close, his own climax nearing the edge. Alex whimpers.

"Please!!" He begs, his stomach tensing as the heat was almost overflowing. George huffs.

"I-I know! Ah!! Alex!" He moans sharply as he cums hard into Alex, rolling his hips to make sure he hit his lovers prostate. Alex squeaks, suddenly holding onto George as he came hard onto himself, his mouth open in a silent moan. After a moment, he relaxed, and opened his eyes. 

"Ahh... George... That was really nice..." He says with a smile. George nods.

"Yeah, that was nice." He smiles happily. Alex shudders as George pulls out, and starts cleaning up, wiping him clean with a handkerchief. Alex smiles.

"You spoil me..." He says with a grin. George scoffs.

"Maybe, but you deserve it."


	78. Jamilton - Oblivious

Alex's POV***

I sigh in frustration, twirling my pen as I thought of what to write. It was an incredibly annoying habit I had developed, even for myself. Especially when I would drop my pen, or it would go flying across the room. I had been working for days, hell, I had only slept for a couple hours of the last 72 that had passed. Everything was fine of course, under control, but I was irritated, lacking sleep, and ready to snap. Not to mention I hadn't had sex for a few weeks, and it was really getting to me. If I didn't have sex, coffee, or a break soon, I was going to lose my mind.

I froze as Thomas opened my door. He looked up at me with that smug little grin he always has. I groan, seriously not in the mood to deal with his shit. 

"Go away Thomas... I'm not in the mood..." I warn. Thomas purred in his soothing southern accent, of course this only made me even more irritable.

"Awww, darling... It's okay, I get it, we're all in need of a break. But for real, I gotta talk to you about drinking up all the coffee, we need some too." He sighs. I huff.

"I didn't drink it. I haven't had a cup of coffee in a day or so. Maybe Madison drank it..." I scoff. Thomas rolls his eyes, walking over and leaning against my desk. I glare at him. I hated people touching my stuff, and he knew that.

"Come on Hamilton, don't be a little bitch. You need to learn to relax." He purrs, inching closer to me. I knew he was about to touch me, exactly where, I wasn't sure. He walks up behind me, and sets his hands on my shoulders. I sigh, closing my laptop and setting my pen aside. He gently rubs circles into my back, I couldn't deny that it felt nice. I just didn't want him in particular to be rubbing my back. He slides his hand down my back and circles them around to my chest, slowly rubbing my nipples. I whimper softly, biting my lip as the familiar heat of arousal started building up. Thomas hummed in my ear.

"Alright, come on. Take a little break with me." He enticed. I huff, now offended that he thought he could bait me so easily into submission. I get up and quickly pull him over, and slam him down against my desk, much to his surprise. I bite my lip.

"You good with being submissive Thomas?" I ask. Thomas nods, his cheeks rosy with embarrassment. 

"Yeah, this is fine..." He hums. I bite my lip, suddenly being much more aggressive. I didn't want to wait, all I needed was Thomas's approval. I took off my pants, wasting no time with taking Thomas's off as well, along with his and my boxers. Thomas was harder than a rock, cock standing at attention. What a little man whore. I reach down and pumped my length, squeezing the tip a bit more roughly. Tingly pleasure spread through my groin, and I savored it for a moment. Thomas whimpers impatiently, and I look down at him with a smirk.

"Oh, you want me now? Little cock slut..." I growl, pressing my tip against his entrance. He bites his lip.

"Fuck yes..." He whines. I smile, holding his hips firmly as I pushed in with a bit of difficulty. I wasn't using lube, so it would be a little rougher on Thomas. Thomas whimpers, squirming as I slowly worked my way into him. His cheeks were red with blush.

"Alright, beg for me Thomas, I know you want it." I purr. Thomas moans softly as I pull out and push back in.

"Ahhhh... Alexander... Please..." He begs quietly. I smile, slowly picking up my pace, rolling my hips to try and find his prostate. I get an idea, and suddenly smack his ass sharply. He tenses up slightly, and whimpers.

"Ahhhh... Alexander..." He moans deeply. I bite my lip with excitement, starting to pound much more roughly into Thomas, earning sharp little moans. 

"You like that Thomas? Huh? You want daddy to give you more?" I tease, reaching down to his cock and pumping it along with my rhythm. Thomas nods, moaning sharply again as I squeeze his cock.

"Ahh!! Yes!" He begs again. I huff, quickly picking up my pace again. The steady heat in my groin was building, and I could tell Thomas was closer than he let on, his cock was twitching in my hand. He desperately needed to cum, but he was holding it in. I growl, suddenly slamming into Thomas at full speed, my climax quickly building. I smack his ass again, leaving a red mark. Thomas moaned in a shrill voice, coming hard onto his stomach. I chuckle, determined to make him cum again before I finished. I pumped his cock quickly, pounding into his prostate over and over again. I felt the high of a climax suddenly creep up on me, but I held it, waiting for Thomas.

"C'mon Tommy, cum again!" I huff, the pressure in the pit of stomach climbing to a peak. I give him one last hard smack on the ass, loving the stinging pain on my hand. Thomas whimpers pitifully, suddenly coming hard onto himself again. I finally feel relief as I cum hard into him, slowing to a stop. I take a few breaths.

"Ahhh... There... Feel Better Thomas?" I ask, pulling out and cleaning myself up, looking away. I suddenly hear sniffling, and my heart sinks. I quickly look back at him, and he's full on crying. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he started sobbing. I frown, quickly pulling my pants up. I help Thomas put his pants back on, and gently sit him down in my chair.

"What's wrong Tommy?" I ask quietly. Thomas huffs.

"You hit me, degraded me... you didn't even use lube! That fucking hurt Alex!" He yells, clearly upset. I felt awful now, obviously. I should've been more aware of how Thomas felt.

"I-I'm sorry... I should've been more aware... To be fair, you could've told me that you didn't like it, but you didn't..." He reasons. Thomas sighs, silently agreeing.

"Yeah... I guess..." He sniffles, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose into a tissue. I gently kiss Thomas on the cheek, and hug him. He hugs me back, squeezing me. I sigh. 

"I'm sorry Thomas... I'll be more considerate from now on." I say reassuringly. Thomas nods.

"Thank you... I appreciate it..."


	79. Jamilams - Sudden F***

3rd Person POV***

Alexander sighs. It was a lazy, rainy day. He was reading a biography on Lin Manuel Miranda, which was wonderfully written. Thomas was snacking on popcorn while he watched videos on YouTube with his headphones on, mostly beauty guru stuff. And Laurens was sitting beside Alex on the couch, doodling away in his sketchbook. Finally Alex couldn't take the silence anymore, it was getting way too boring. 

"You guys wanna fuck?" He says suddenly. Laurens bursts out laughing, his pencil line drifting across his page.

"Hahahaha!" He cackled, wheezing out a few more squeaky laughs. Thomas took off his headphones, completely oblivious to what just happened.

"What? What happened?" He asks quickly. Laurens could hardly manage his answer.

"Hahaha! Alex just suddenly asked- heheh! Sorry- He just asked 'You guys wanna fuck?' Like that has to be the most sudden and spontaneous way you've just asked for sex. Well- unexpected, I should say!" He says, stilling giggling. Thomas smiles, letting out an amused huff.

"Well, do you wanna fuck?" Thomas asks with a grin, getting up and walking over to Alex. Laurens shrugs.

"Sure why not? Let's fuck." He says, on board with the idea. Thomas grins, suddenly grabbing Alex under the arms.

"I got him! He's mine!" He laughs, picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom. Laurens laughs.

"Hey! You have to share!" He chases after Thomas. Alex giggles, wrapping his legs around Thomas's waist. 

"Heh... Hey, which one of you is fucking me?" He asks with a grin, biting his lip. Thomas grins, tossing Alex down on the bed. John huffs, jumping onto the bed, landing next to Alex.

"Alex, you good with eating me out and then sucking my dick?" He asks bluntly. Alex grins. 

"Fuck yeah I'm good with it, sit on my face." He growls lowly. Laurens smirks, starting to strip off his clothes. Alex bites his lip, looking up at Thomas, who was tossing his pants to the side, already nude. Thomas grins, starting to help Alex take off his pants and boxers. Alex bites his lip as his cock sprung free, red, hard, aching to be touched. Thomas bites his lip, reaching down to Alex's length and slowly pumping it. The tingly pleasure that rose in his groin was intoxicating and addicting. He needed more, and he needed it now. Alex whimpers, spreading his legs.

"Fuck me..." He demands. Thomas raises an eyebrow, taking the lube from the nightstand. 

"Really? You want me to fuck your cute little ass?" He teases, lubing up his fingers and circling one around his entrance. Alex whines pitifully.

"F-Fuck yes... I want your thick cock..." He says breathlessly. Thomas smiles.

"And what do you want me to do?" He asks with a smirk. Alex moans softly as Thomas slipped a finger into him. The familiar feeling only made him want more. 

"I want your thick cock inside me... I want you to fuck me until my voice is sore." He begs. Thomas smiles, sliding another finger inside Alex, rubbing against his prostate gently. He was quickly reminded of why he was gay, a burst of pleasure rocketing through his cock. Alex moans deeply, gasping as Thomas scissored his fingers inside him. He whines, excitement building as Thomas slowly added a third finger.

"Fuck me already!" Alex growls. Thomas pulled his fingers out, grinning as he slicked up his own cock. Laurens grins, suddenly sitting on Alex's face. Alex let out a muffled and surprised yelp. He reached up and held Laurens waist, sliding his tongue around his entrance. Laurens moaned softly, biting his lip. 

"Ahhh... Fuck Lex..." He whimpers. Alex hums, sliding his tongue into John, making him moan girlishly.

"Ahhhh...~ Fuck yes..." He squeezes his eyes shut as Alex tongue fucked him. He pressed himself down a little further, forcing Alex's tongue deeper inside, tickling his prostate. He whimpers, desperate for more. Alex tapped John's thigh, and John let up a bit so Alex could breathe.

"S-Sorry..." He says apologetically. Alex huffs.

"Don't wor- Ahh!!" He moans sharply as Thomas quickly slid into him. His thick cock filled him to the brim, excitement climbing further up his cock. He whimpers, biting his thumb to stifle a few of his louder moans. Thomas growls lowly, starting to thrust into Alex at a medium pace, rolling his hips to hit Alex's prostate. Alex moans deeply, his cheeks flushed pink with lust. 

"Mmm... Fuck Alex... You're so tight and warm around my cock.~" He teases, sliding his hand up Alex's thigh. Alex hums, looking up at Laurens as he straddled his face. Alex opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out teasingly. John chuckles, gently setting his tip in Alex's mouth. Alex wrapped his lips around his length, sucking on it greedily, trying to get more in his mouth. John let out a shaky breath, biting his lip as Alex massaged the shaft with his tongue. 

"F-Fuck Lex..." He whimpers, gasping as Alex grabbed his waist and pulled him forward, deep throating his cock. John moaned deeply as Alex swallowed around his cock, finally starting to bob his head. Thomas huffs, growling deeply as he felt Alex tense a little, clearly he was getting close like he was. Thomas bites his lip. 

"Alex... Ahh! Mmm... You getting close baby?" He asks, starting to thrust much faster into Alex. Alex nods the best he could, moaning slightly into Laurens cock. The vibration made John shudder in delight. Alex whimpers, feeling the familiar sensation of pressure building in his cock. He moans into John's cock as he suddenly came hard onto his stomach, tingly relief and pleasure rocketing up his length. Laurens moans sharply, suddenly coming hard into Alex's mouth, which Alex greedily swallowed up. Thomas also came pretty soon after that, sighing shakily.

"Ahhh... Fuck Alex..." He slowly pulls out, watching Laurens retreat as well. Alex giggles softly. Laurens smiles.

"Heh, what's funny?" He asks, laying down beside Alex. Thomas lays down on the other side of Alex, waiting for him to answer. Alex giggles again.

"I am the master of pleasure.~" He jokes. Thomas and John laugh, all of them in a smiley mood. Alex sighs happily.

"I'm so happy I'm with you guys..." John smiles, nestling into the bed.

"Yeah... Thomas is pretty cool too." He laughs. Thomas rolls his eyes.

"Ha ha. I love you too."


	80. Pheackdosia - Innocent

3rd Person POV***

Phillip smiles, casually sitting on the couch with his friends, Theodosia and Eacker. They were sipping soda from glass coke bottles. Eacker finished his soda, seeming to get an idea.

"Hey, you guys wanna play Truth or dare, crossed with spin with bottle?" He asks with a sly smirk. Theo chuckles.

"I know that look. You wanna be dirty... I don't think Phillip is ready for that. Look at him." She gestures to Phillip. Phillip blinks.

"What? What do you mean dirty? Oh wait- You mean sexy?" He asks, blushing a bit. Eacker smiles, getting up and sitting down on the carpet, setting the bottle down. Theo sat down by the bottle, and Phillip, not wanting to look like a wimp, decided to do the same. Eacker chuckles.

"You up for this Pip?" He asks teasingly. Phillip nods.

"Yeah, I'm not a baby... I know what sex is... I just... Ah, haven't had it yet." He says quietly. Theo smiles. 

"I'll spin the bottle first, if you guys don't mind." She grabs the bottle and spins it. Phillip held his breath as it spun. It landed on Eacker, and he let out his breath. Theo smiles.

"Truth or dare?" She asks. Eacker grins devilishly.

"Dare." He purrs. Theo laughs.

"Ohhhh, a brave one. Okay, I dare you to take off your shirt and pinch your nips for a bit." She chuckles. Phillip blushes harder, feeling a bit out of place. Eacker scoffs, taking off his shirt quickly. He reached up to his chest, his physique toned and fit. He gently rubs and pinches his nips, pulling on them a little. He moans softly, biting his lip. Phillip covered his crotch with his shirt as he felt a boner popping up. Eacker stops for a break, sighing with relief as he spun the bottle. Phillip swallowed as it landed on him. Not wanting to look like a wimp, once again, chose the option he was dreading. 

"D-Dare I guess." He says sheepishly. Eacker smirks.

"Take off those pants Pip. I know you got a boner." He says mischievously. Phillip swallows nervously, obediently taking off his pants. His length wasn't quite fully erect, but it was getting there. He spun the bottle, surprised as it landed on Theo. Theo smiles.

"Dare." She says confidently. Phillip quickly tried to thing of something to dare her to do.

"Uhhhhh... I dare you to kiss the person the bottle lands on next- Passionately! And- if it lands on you, take off your shirt." He says. Theo nods, agreeing. Eacker spun the bottle, laughing as it landed on Phillip. Phillip hardly had time to react before Theodosia's lips were on his. She kissed him deeply, gently holding his side and the back of his neck. Phillip melted into it, shuddering as Theo slipped her tongue in, exploring. He whimpered as she pulled away, his cheeks flush with embarrassment. Phillip remembered it was his turn to do truth or dare.

"T-Truth." He says softly. Eacker sighs, seeming disappointed.

"Awwwww... Lame... Ah well... Do you want to fuck either of us?" He asks with a smirk. Phillip thinks for a moment.

"W-Well I'd need um... Y-Yes." He admits. Theo smiles. 

"Awwww, you're adorable hun. Alright, spinny time!" She spun the bottle, laughing as it landed on Phillip again. Phillip laughs nervously.

"Oh no- Aheh... D-Dare..." He stutters. Theo grins mischievously.

"I dare you to take off my clothes, except my bra and panties." She says, biting her lip. Phillip's face turned red, and he scooted over, taking off her shirt. He did his best to be respectful, looking away from her boobs as he also helped her take off her pants. He went back to his place on the carpet, and spun the bottle. He sighed as it landed on Eacker. Eacker smirks.

"Dare please. Nervous Pip?" He asks with a grin. Phillip huffs.

"No I'm not! I dare you to fuck the person the bottle lands on next!" He says in a rare moment of boldness. Theo and Eacker gave each other a surprised glance. 

"Alright, this didn't work well for you last time." Eacker chuckles, spinning the bottle. Phillip felt his heart leap to his throat as it landed on him. Theodosia laughed uproariously, falling back. Eacker smirks.

"Alright, I'll fuck you, I just need your consent." He says, moving close to Phillip and gently pulling him in. Phillip blushes heavily.

"Yeah... J-Just be gentle... It's my first time..." He admits. Eacker smiles, taking some lube out of his pocket. 

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle at first. Just need you to remove those boxers Pip." He says softly. Phillip swallows nervously, nodding as he took off his boxers. He blushes at his average sized length, he was hard and aching to be touched. Eacker smiles, taking off his pants and boxers, showing off his above average, but manageable, length. Phillip swallows nervously, laying on his back as Eacker lubed up his fingers. Eacker straddled his legs, leaning down and kissing him on the neck. Phillip moans softly, melting into the pleasure slowly as he gently nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin. He moved up to Phillip's ear, kissing it and sucking gently, sort of nibbling it. Phillip shuddered in delight, a jolt of excitement running down his back. Eacker smiles, running his hands down Phillip's sides and to his butt, squeezing it firmly. Phillip let out a high pitched moan, excitement building in his abdomen. Eacker smiles, lubing up three fingers and gently rubbing circles around his entrance. Phillip whines with need, spreading his legs for Eacker. Theodosia smiles, moving over to Phillip and sitting down by his side. 

"Hey Pip, you want some attention?" She asks with a smirk. Phillip nods.

"Y-Yes please..." He says. He moans softly as Eacker slipped a finger inside him. Theo smirks, kissing Phillip on the neck and ear, making him shudder. Eacker moves back a bit, gently adding a second finger and scissoring them inside him. 

"Mmm, you like that Pip? Feel full yet?" He asks. Phillip whines.

"P-Please... Give me more..." He begs softly. Eacker nods, gently adding a third finger, rubbing against his prostate. Phillip squirms, squeezing his eyes   
shut.

"Ahhhh... Fuck... Eacker..." He whimpers. Theo chuckles, gently kissing his neck and running her hands over his chest and sides.

"Awww... Little cutie..." She purrs teasingly, grinning as she nipped at his ear. Phillip huffs, gasping a little as Eacker pulled his fingers out and started lubing his cock up. Eacker smiles, gently pressing his tip to his entrance.

"Ready Pip?" He asks, gently squeezing his thigh. Phillip nods, spreading his legs wider. Eacker very careful slides in, slowly pressing in halfway. Phillip let out a low moan, his cheeks red with embarrassment as his cock twitched with need. Excitement was brewing in his abdomen quickly. Eacker gently pushed the rest of the way in, the full feeling driving him crazy with pleasure. His aching member dripped with precum. Eacker bites his lip.

"You like that sweetheart?" He purrs sweetly. Phillip nods vigorously, jolting in surprise as Theo straddled his chest, leaning down to gently stroke his cock.

"I'm going to give you a little attention Pip, okay?" She didn't really wait for an answer, but rather took his tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it gently. Phillip whimpers, clenching his hands up, whining.

"P-Please, hurry up, I can't take it..." He begs. Eacker chuckles, slowly picking up his pace, rolling his hips into Phillip's prostate. Phillip moans softly, his whimpers high and sensual.

"Ahh! Mm!! Eacker!!" He moans sharply as he thrusts hard into him, sharply hitting his sweet spot. Theo chuckles, taking in about half of Phillip's length, making his toes curl in pleasure.

"Mnnhh!! Theo!! Oh fuck!!" He moans loudly, gripping at the carpet as Theo bobbed her head, massaging the tip of his cock with her tongue. Eacker huffs, picking up his pace again, biting his lip. 

"Want me to go faster Pip? Hmm?" He asks, giving Phillip's thigh a playful smack. Phillip nods vigorously, whimpering as Theo deep throated him, swallowing around his length.

"Yes!~ Fuck me!!" He yells desperately. Eacker chuckles, quickly slamming into Phillip, making him scream in pleasure. Theo hums, quickly bobbing her head on Phillip's tip, grinning at his breathless moans. 

"Ahhhh!! Ahh!! Ahhh!!" He couldn't manage to make any words, the familiar tightness of a climax quickly building in his abdomen. He gasps as Eacker suddenly came hard inside him, the warm sensation making him come into Theo's mouth. He shudders, his legs shaking as Theo swallowed and bobbed her head a few times to finish him off. 

"Mmm... You're so cute Phillip." She purrs, getting off of him and letting Eacker pull out. Phillip whines softly, looking up at them with a smile.

"That was fucking awesome..." He says softly. He jolts as he hears the door open, grabbing his pants and covering his crotch. Hamilton stepped through, immediately averting his eyes as he saw the scene in front of him.

"Phillip... If you're going to have a threesome... please... do it in your room. I'll give you a moment to dress..." He closed the door quickly. Phillip got his pants back on, his face flush with embarrassment. Eacker and Theo chuckle, getting their clothes back on.

"Your dad is pretty cool Pip. Anyway, see you later dude." Eacker says with a smirk, leaving through the door, walking past Hamilton. Theo did the same, winking at Phillip. Alexander sighs, walking into the house and shutting the door.

"Phillip... Lets never mention this again. And make sure your mom doesn't find out." He says quietly. Phillip nods.

"Gotcha. And I'll um- be more careful." He says reassuringly. Alex smiles.

"Good. Now take a shower, you stink." He says with a laugh.


	81. Jefayette - Fiery Passion

3rd Person POV***

Lafayette hums softly, twirling his pencil. Thomas was a complete, and utter catch. He was fit, handsome, charismatic, and unnervingly well dressed. And oddly enough, he looked exactly like him. It was almost uncanny. The only way people didn't confuse them with one another, was their clothing, and the fact that Lafayette put his hair up in a messy bun. But in any case, Lafayette wanted this man all to himself, and he'd be damned if Alex got to him first. He leaned over to Alex, who sat next to him, and whispered.

"Mon ami, Thomas is mine... I'm making a move today." He says confidently. Alex shrugs.

"Go for it. I got my eyes on Laurens..." He says, glancing over at his own interest. Lafayette shrugs, watching Thomas get up from his seat and go to sharpen his pencil. He wondered silently how he was supposed to get Thomas alone. He was always by his friendly companion James, and they seemed to be joined at the hip.   
Luckily, James wasn't here today, likely sick. The teacher was also absent, for whatever reason. Probably had to meet another teacher for a quick meeting. Lafayette took a deep breath, getting up and walking over to Thomas. They were far enough away from the other students to whisper without being heard. Thomas gave Lafayette a quizzing look.

"What? I'm a little busy Gil." He says quietly, attempting to leave. Lafayette quickly puts his arm against the wall, blocking his escape.

"Oh? You're busy? You must've been busy catching my attention, because everyday to wear something fancy. Tell me, are you opposed to kissing a guy?" He asks. Thomas's cheeks quickly turned rosy, and he quickly realized they were both tops, who would have trouble admitting defeat to be the bottom. Thomas smirks, suddenly grabbing Lafayette by the shirt and pinning him to the wall. Lafayette let out a small whimper of surprise. Thomas chuckles softly. 

"Wanna skip class and come to my place?" He asks with a grin. Lafayette nods, biting his lip.

"As long as we get to fuck, I don't care where we are." He purrs.

***

They had barely gotten out of Thomas's car before both of them were trying to gain dominance, pulling, kissing, nipping. Thomas growls, putting his arm out to stop Lafayette from tackling him so he could unlock the door. He fumbled with the keys, finally managing to open the door after a moment. They stumbled inside, both of them lost in a lustful stupor. Thomas managed to shut the door, moaning softly as Lafayette nipped at his ear. Thomas shudders, the frenchman's hands wandering down his sides to his ass, squeezing it firmly as he was roughly kissed. 

"Awww, are you shy Tommy? Cat caught your tongue?" He asks with a smirk. Thomas shakes his head.

"No, just enjoying it. It's smarter if I let you do all the work." He chuckles. Lafayette grins devilishly.

"Oh? Well, I'll have to make you feel amazing then." He purrs, moving his hands to Thomas's groin. Lafayette suddenly pulled his pants off, and grabbed his dick, firmly squeezing it. Thomas whimpers, moaning softly.

"Ahhhh... Fuck..." He whines, squirming as Lafayette slowly started to pump his cock. Lafayette smirks, slowly pushing Thomas back as he stroked and squeezed his cock. Thomas was a whimpering mess as he clumsily sat back on the couch, half tripping into it. Lafayette growls deeply, taking off his own clothes quickly. 

"Take off those clothes, I wanna see you so badly..." Thomas says quickly. Lafayette rolls his eyes.

"Working on it asshole." He says, tossing his shirt away. After a moment, they were both completely naked, cocks standing against their stomachs. Lafayette smiles.

"You sure you wanna bottom Tommy?" He asks teasingly, slowly pumping Thomas's length, squeezing firmly. Thomas whines, squirming.

"Fuck yeah I do... Fuck me... B-But please prep me first." He says, laying down on his back and spreading his legs. Lafayette shakes his head.

"No no.~ Hands and knees. I insist." He purrs deeply. Thomas blushes, reluctantly but obediently getting on his hands and knees, facing away from Lafayette. He was nervous about what exactly Lafayette would do. But, when the Frenchman leaned down and kissed his back, slowly going lower, he let his fear drift away. 

"Are you going to show me the ways of the french?" He teases. Lafayette chuckles.

"Perhaps. I think you'll find I'm rather passionate." He purrs sweetly, leaning in and suddenly licking a circle around Thomas's entrance. Thomas lets out a surprised gasp, shuddering as Lafayette suddenly slipped his tongue inside. It was so warm and smooth, gliding against his prostate slowly. Warmth slowly built up in his length, tension tightening.

"O-oh fuck... Lafayette..." He whimpers, biting his lip. Lafayette chuckles, reaching around his leg and slowly stroking his cock. Thomas whimpers, moaning softly as Lafayette traced shapes with his tongue. Lafayette pulled away after a moment, Thomas getting more and more excited for what came next. Lafayette put his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them gently and lubing them as much as he could. Thomas blushes.

"Now might be a good time to tell you I have a bottle of lube in the cushions..." He says quietly. Lafayette chuckles, fishing around the cushions, coming back with a small bottle of lube. Very high quality. Lafayette chuckles.

"Scented, flavored lube.~ How nice." He purrs, clicking open the cap and squirting a bit on his fingers. Thomas whines, squirming in anticipation as Lafayette circled two around his entrance.

"F-Fuck me..." He whines, biting his lip. Lafayette smirks, suddenly slipping his fingers into him. Thomas lets out a whimper.

"Ahh-hhh...~~" His breath hitched on the sensual moan. Lafayette grins, slowly scissoring his fingers inside Thomas.

"You like that darling? Hmm?" He asks with a smirk, adding a third finger. Thomas whimpers, spreading his legs wider. Heat was building in his length, and the tension was getting unbearable.

"Ah! F-Fuck me Gil!" He begs. Lafayette smiles, lubing up his cock.

"As you wish sweetheart.~" He purrs, letting his French accent come out a bit more. Thomas whines, biting his lip as Lafayette pressed his tip to his entrance. He moans deeply as his lover slowly slid deep inside him, filling him to the brim. 

"Ahhhh... Oh fuck Gil... Please..." He begs. Lafayette smiles, slowly pulling out and pushing back in, forming a slow and steady rhythm. Thomas whines, moaning louder as Lafayette started pumping his length. Lafayette chuckles softly, rolling his hips into his thrusts.

"Mmm, you want more? Alright, but I want you to moan for me darling." He says, suddenly thrusting in sharply. Thomas moans loudly.

"Ahh!! Yes!! Fuck me! Lafayette!" He yells. Lafayette bites his lip, thrusting into Thomas much faster, making sure he got the attention he desperately needed. 

"Ahh... Fuck Thomas..." He whines, tension quickly building in his cock as he sped up, making Thomas a moaning mess under his touch. 

"Say my name Thomas... Say it..." He growls, moaning deeply. Thomas moans sharply, gasping.

"Lafayette!! Please!! Lafayette!!" He begs, gasping as the heat and tension was coming to a boil. He practically screams as Lafayette went as fast as he could, hitting his prostate with each thrust in. Finally they couldn't take it anymore, suddenly coming hard together.   
Both of them shook and shuddered, holding onto the closest things they had, for Lafayette, that was Thomas's hips, and for Thomas, that was the couch. They slowly relaxed, relieved that the tension was gone, and a moment of clarity set in. Lafayette pulled out and flopped back onto the couch, sighing contently. Thomas smiles, laying back with him. 

"Ahh... That was awesome..." He says softly. Lafayette chuckles. 

"You can say that again mon amour."


	82. BurrMads - Wanna be in the room

3rd Person POV***

Madison had been pestered and bothered by Burr about the dinner deal he was having with Hamilton and Jefferson for about a week. It was getting to a point where Burr was begging to go with him, offering everything he could even just to be outside the door. But he digressed, for the moment, he had peace, writing out a practice proposal for the dinner. A knock at the door made him groan in frustration.

"Burr! Not now!" He yelled. Burr opens the door swiftly, walking in.

"Yes now! You won't talk to me!" He growls. Madison huffs. 

"Because you keep bothering me!" He growls back. Burr sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This is my last resort at an offer... but... If I give you fellatio... will you allow me to be present?" He asks. Madison was appalled, but simultaneously intrigued and aroused. He sets his pen down, thinking for a moment.

"Well... Can this favor be used at any time?" He asks. Burr nods.

"Of course, as long as you let me be in the room..." He says. Madison smirks. 

"Okay... You'll be under the table, hidden by the tablecloth. I want the favor carried out as I discuss with Hamilton and Jefferson. Sound good?" He asks smugly. Burr blushes, thinking for a few seconds.

"Yes, sounds... Well, risky, but it should be worth it." He says sheepishly.

***

Madison led Burr into the meeting room, he made sure to be extra early, since both Thomas and Hamilton had a habit of being early. Madison sat down at the table, lifting the tablecloth for Burr. Burr quickly slipped under the table, a little nervous.

"I really hope you're good at hiding emotion..." He says quietly. Madison chuckles.

"Well, we'll see. I could care less if you get caught. I'm- more worried about myself." He admits. Burr blushes, knowing he would have to wait for Hamilton and Thomas to get into the room before he could lift the table cloth and get Madison's fly down. He hears the door open, and quickly makes sure he was fully hidden. Hamilton scoffs.

"Madison! You're early..." Alex said with a laugh. Thomas seemed to agree.

"Yeah, that's unusual, typically you're almost late." He says softly. Madison shrugs it off.

"I had nothing else to do. So I came early." He explains. Hamilton and Jefferson pull up a chair, and sit down at the table. Burr carefully shifts toward Madison, avoiding the others legs. Madison spread his legs a bit. Burr smirks, lifting the table cloth, and moving it so he could get to his pants. He waited for Madison to talk before unzipping his pants, and pulling down his briefs. He bit his lip as Madison's cock sprung free. Hamilton started talking.

"So I wanted to talk about..." The rest faded for Burr, as he gently licked Madison's tip. Madison tensed up a bit, shifting in his chair. Burr smirks, taking his length into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip slowly. Madison smiles, nodding and agreeing with Hamilton and Jefferson.

"That seems reasonable, but can we sweeten the pie a bit?" He asks. Burr raised an eyebrow, listening more intently as he slowly took more and more in. Madison clears his throat.

"I was thinking we could move the capital to Virginia." He suggests. Hamilton hums.

"Hmm... Well... Would you help me get votes for my debt plan?" He asks. Burr rolls his eyes, bobbing his head on Madison's length slowly as he sucked harshly. Madison tensed up again, fighting to stay quiet. Thomas thinks for a moment.

"Well... I suppose it's a fair trade... But it seems like it's in you favor Hamilton. You get all this economic power to yourself, and we Virginians get just a bit more political power." Burr massaged his tongue against a particularly sensitive spot on Madison's length, making him cough into his elbow to hide a moan. Hamilton smiles.

"I guess you don't want the capital in Virginia then..." He teases, about to get up. Madison huffs. 

"No no, we do. We can get you the votes." He says quickly, coughing into his elbow again as Burr deep throated his cock. He swallowed around his length quickly, gently playing with Madison's balls. Madison coughs, gripping the table. It seemed like he was getting close. Thomas frowns.

"Under the weather again, Madison?" He asks. Madison nods, clearing his throat.

"S-Sorry... My allergies." He smiles. Burr huffs, hitting the perfect spot with his tongue as he deep throated him. Madison let out a tiny whimper as he came into Burr's mouth. Hamilton gave Madison a surprised look.

"I... Madison is there something you want to tell us?" He asks, watching Madison's expression carefully. Madison nods.

"No, I just accidentally used my voice, you know how that can happen." Hamilton made an "oh" face, and nodded.

"Alright, well... I think we've come to an agreement then?" Hamilton asks. Burr quickly pulls off and makes Madison presentable, pulling the tablecloth back down. Madison gets up, and shakes hands with Hamilton and Jefferson, smiling happily. Burr realized he was forgot about as soon as they left the room. He sighs. That always seemed to be the case.


	83. Jamilams - Wrong Person!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! You get more!

Thomas sighs softly, laying on the couch with Alex, watching a shitty chic fix he wasn't really paying attention to. This was mostly because Alex was sexting him, despite the fact he was literally three feet away. It was mostly just little teasing messages, nothing too juicy. He almost jumped as Laurens spoke up across the apartment, from the kitchen.

"Hey, do you guys want some food or nah?" He yelled. Jefferson groans. Laurens had a habit of talking way too loud, especially when there was no reason for him to. He spoke up, but only to tell him to shut up.

"Hey, shut up and just text us, we're trying to watch a movie." He growls irritably. That was a lie of course, he didn't even know the main characters name. Laurens sighs, and mumbles something incoherent under his breath before taking his phone out of his right pocket. A moment later, Thomas got a text from Laurens.

Laurens: Do you want cookies, or an actual meal for once?

Thomas chuckles at the text. As if he had to ask!

Thomas: Cookies, duh!

Well, that was that. He could hear the notification go off on Laurens phone, followed by the cacophonous clamor of him getting out bowls and cookie trays. He did his best to ignore the noise, absentmindedly watching the movie for a moment as he waited for Alex to send a lewd text back.

After a few minutes, he began to wonder if Alex was going to send another one. Wait, he hadn't responded yet. Well obviously Alex was waiting on him to send another text. That must have been it. That or his partner had forgotten to hit send. However, this was probably not the case. So, he unlocked his phone, and sent a response.

Thomas: A little special attention sounds nice, doesn't it? Maybe you can slide your hands up my thighs and give my cock a little squeeze.~

He smiles as he set down his phone, only to hear Laurens phone go off. Shit. He quickly realized what had happened, turning to face the kitchen just in time to see Laurens taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Wait! Don't read that!" He yells, almost begging. Laurens raises an eyebrow, glancing at Thomas for a second before looking at his phone. Immediately he seemed surprised, which was quickly followed by a smirk, his nose in the air with an arrogant scoff. Alex seemed curious as well, looking over at Laurens expectantly.

"So, you're sexting Alex instead of actually watching the movie eh? Alex, come here, look at what he sent." He insists. Thomas covered his face in embarrassment, feeling Alex get up from the couch and walk over to Laurens. His partner let out an amused chuckle.

"Aheh! So careless you'd send that to Laurens? That's a pretty juicy suggestion, more so than the previous texts. You actually want that babe?" He asks, the deep alluring tone rising in his lovers voice. Thomas nods, biting his lip.

"I would love that baby.~" He shudders slightly with anticipation as he watched Alexander saunter across the room.

"I guess you wouldn't mind either if Laurens joined?" Alex suggests, smirking as Laurens circled around the couch sat besides Thomas. Jefferson felt his cheeks flush with lust, his ears getting hot as his pants got tighter. The thought of being pleasured by two men was tantalizing. Alex laughs softly, kneeling in front of the couch between Thomas's legs.

"Judging from this, I'm guessing you don't mind." He licks his lip, slowly sliding his hands up his lovers thighs. Thomas sucked in a breath through his teeth as Alex's nimble hands came together to palm his aching cock. He swallows, letting his head fall back against the couch as he relaxed. He quickly realized Laurens was undressing him, taking off his shirt and tossing it over the back of the couch.

"I-I want Laurens to fuck me...~" Thomas admitted, looking over at Laurens. The man wore a prideful smirk, happy he was getting lucky tonight.

"Fine by me. Alex, why don't you grab the lube while I work on undressing him." Laurens suggests, starting to unbuckle Thomas's belt. Hamilton nods, grinning as he got up and headed to the bedroom. Laurens agile hands made quick work of his pants, and Thomas helped slide them off.

"What are you planning, hm?" He asks Laurens, watching the smaller man start to undress himself. He got no response, only a tiny smirk. Thomas looked down at the bulge in his boxers. He wasn't particularly huge, nothing like Washington, but he was a good in between.

He then glanced over at Laurens cock. We was mildly surprised to see they were about the same size. He judged that Laurens was just a tiny bit smaller. Good. He didn't have to feel inferior. He glanced up as he heard Alex come out of their bedroom. He bites his lip as he sees his partner, completely nude as he walked into the living room with a bottle of lube in his hand.

"Laurens get him on top of you. You know what I mean." He purrs huskily, smirking again. Thomas wasn't sure what his partner meant, until Laurens laid down on his back, pulling Thomas on top of him, his back to his stomach. He was surprised at how quickly his position had changed. He shudders at the warmth of Laurens chest on his back, quickly realizing that Laurens cock was pressed against his butt. 

"O-Oh... Laurens..." He groans softly, his breath hitching as Laurens hands found their way to his chest, sliding over the smooth skin before his fingertips found his nipples. He let out a small gasp as Laurens pinched them delicately. He could feel a line of heat going to his cock as Laurens pinched and rolled the sensitive buds between his fingers, making Thomas squirm with pleasure. Already he was pent up and desperate for more. Alexander chuckles.

"Feel good baby boy?" He purrs huskily, sliding his hands up his lovers thighs again, giving them a little squeeze before he pulled off his boxers, letting his cock spring up at full mast. Alexander bites his lip at the impressive sight. His palm slid over the warm shaft, making Thomas whimper softly as he wrapped his fingers around it. "I'll take that as a yes." Alex teases, giving his aching cock a firm squeeze. Thomas groaned, spreading his legs a bit to give his partner a bit better access as his stomach tensed. Laurens smirks, pulling Thomas higher up, his cock now resting against Thomas's balls.

"F-Fuck me.." Thomas begged quietly, his voice quivering with excitement. Alexander tsked, shaking his head with a devious grin plastered on his face.

"No no. I'm afraid you'll have to wait for me to prep you first. Naughty, thinking I'd just let you be pleasured without some foreplay?" He pops open the cap of the lube, and slipped on a glove he had been concealing. He lubes his gloved hand, smirking as he spread it over his fingers. Laurens huffs, biting his lip.

"Come on, I need some attention too..." He whined softly, squirming with need as his member twitched. Alexander hums, sliding his lubed fingers over Thomas's entrance, making the larger man gasp softly at the slightly cold sensation. His fingers gently massaged his entrance, tempting the muscles to slowly relax.

"I'll get to you in a moment Laurens, I promise." He purrs, slowly sliding a finger into Thomas. He gasps at the feeling, his cock twitching at the sudden stimulation. He could feel each knuckle pass through, gradually working his open as his fingertip dragged across his sweet spot. 

"Ahh!" Thomas groaned sharply as Alexander abruptly slid in a second finger, stretching him a bit as he pumped his finger into him slowly. Heat rose in his stomach as Alexander scissored his fingers inside him. He could feel his lovers fingers slowly press against his sweet spot, circling it teasingly slow. Thomas tightened around his fingers, hoping to keep him there forever. Alexander chuckles mischievously, slowly pulling his fingers out and taking off the glove. Thomas whined at how fast it had ended, not satisfied as he watched Alexander slather his hand with lube.

"Laurens, Thomas is tight. Imagine how good that's going to feel on your cock. Wrapped tight around you, squeezing around your base." He purrs, making Laurens groan softly. Thomas swallowed again, looking down to see Alexander with his hand wrapped around Laurens cock. He was squeezing it firmly, pumping the tip before slowly stroking the whole thing. The erotic sound of the slickness against his skin was making tension coil in his stomach. He gasps softly again as Alex took hold of Laurens tip and positioned it at his entrance. The warmth of it alone was tempting. But Laurens desperate mewls and quiet pleads for it only made it worse. He could feel Alex slowly pressing his tip in. He moans sharply as it slid in, stretching him pleasantly. Laurens groans with satisfaction, biting his lip as he slowly bucked his hips, trying to push more in. Thomas whimpered lustfully as Laurens slid in to the hilt, grinding his hips into him. 

"So full..." Thomas mewled quietly, feeling the pressure of Laurens filling him to the brim. Laurens cock was throbbing inside him, begging for friction the same as Thomas's length. Alexander wore a large grin, making Thomas think the little bastard had something fun planned for him. Laurens slowly bucked his hips, letting Thomas get used to his size before started to pick up his pace. Jefferson melted into the pleasure, and the slow rhythm of Laurens thrusts.

Thomas gasps as Alexander's hand wrapped around his cock. He could feel that his hand was still slick with lube. He groaned low and deep as Alexander started to gradually massage his shaft, his thumb swiping over his tip to collect any precum that had beaded at the tip. Jefferson could hardly focus on anything besides the pleasure he was receiving, Alex's nimble fingers rubbing his cock and stroking the sensitive spot beneath his tip. Alexander couldn't seem to wipe the smirk off his face, amused by his partners enjoyment.

"What's the matter baby boy? You want more?" He asks teasingly, giving his partners member a firm squeeze as he pumped it harshly. Thomas groans desperately, bucking his hips into his lovers hand. Laurens growls, suddenly nipping the back of Thomas's neck, ordering him to stay still. Thomas whined, his thoughts hazy as Laurens picked up his pace. He could already feel himself getting closer, too much pleasure all at once. Despite this, he did want more.

"M-More daddy... Please!" He begs sharply as Laurens suddenly hit his sweet spot. He moans loudly, gasping as Laurens thrusted faster. Laurens laughed smugly, knowing he had found his prostate.

"Such a good boy for us.~" Laurens purred huskily in Thomas's ear, suddenly nipping the edge of his ear and sucking on his earlobe. Thomas whines, reaching up to his own chest and starting to pinch his nipples. Laurens swatted his hands away, sucking on Thomas's neck. Alexander piped up, holding up Thomas's cock as he leaned down, getting comfortable.

"He is a good boy. I think he deserves a little special treatment, don't you?" He asks Laurens with a devious grin. Laurens nods in agreement, thrusting harder into Thomas's sweet spot, making the larger man cry out in pleasure.

"Oh absolutely. Maybe we'll make him come twice. You'd like that wouldn't you?" He nips Thomas's ear again teasingly. Thomas nods vigorously, on the edge of begging as he felt Alex's pouty lips wrap around the tip of his aching cock. He squeezed his eyes shut as Alexander slowly took in more of his length. His lips slid down his shaft, the warmth and softness of his tongue driving him mad with lust. Thomas whimpers, squirming as he fought the urge to buck his hips.

"Alex!" Thomas cried out, whimpering as he felt his climax approaching. All of it was too much, he couldn't last any longer. He felt all the tension suddenly release as his thighs tensed, coming hard into Alex's mouth. His partner let out a small moan, swallowing his seed eagerly. Thomas shudders, gasping as Alexander deep throated him. He whimpers, quickly realizing that Alex wasn't going to stop until he was begging for mercy. He whines, tightening around Laurens cock, making the smaller man growl and thrust faster. Alexander almost laughed at the sound of slapping skin against skin, swallowing around his lovers length.

"Come on Alex, I wanna hear him scream for us.~" Laurens growls deeply, biting his lip. Alexander hums, bobbing his head as he swallowed as much as he could. Thomas whines, the feeling of overstimulation was beginning to be unbearable. The tingling was starting to spread through his groin, his legs shaking as Alexander deep throated him again, swallowing around his tip. Thomas felt like he was going to explode, tension swelling in his groin Laurens pounded into his sweet spot.

"Ahhh!! Please!" Thomas finally cries out, feeling his climax building again. Laurens thrusted as fast as he could, finally getting close as well as he slammed into his sweet spot.

"O-Oh god, I'm gonna come..." Laurens warned, his cheeks flushed red with lust. Alexander huffs, humming as he squeezed his lovers hips. Thomas couldn't stand it anymore, suddenly coming hard into Alex's mouth once again. Alexander smiles, swallowing happily. Thomas tightened around Laurens again, making the smaller man suddenly come hard inside him. Thomas groaned deeply as he felt Laurens still inside him, warmth spreading within him as Laurens relaxed, his cock twitching as he finished. Laurens groans softly, smiling as Thomas melted into him. Alexander pulled off his lovers cock.

"Aww, you sleepy sweetheart?" He asks with a little grin, taking hold of his lover cock and rubbing his thumb into the sensitive spot beneath his tip. Thomas whimpers, shaking his head as the tingly feeling of over stimulation rose in his groin. Alex pulled his hand away, smiling as he watched Laurens pull out and relax beneath Thomas. Laurens groans.

"Get him off of me..." He huffs, sounding a little squished. Thomas chuckles, sitting up and scooting off of Laurens.

"Ah, my bad dude. You good?" He asks with a grin, looking back at the smaller man with a mirthful grin. Laurens smiles, satisfied as he sat up and laid against Thomas. Jefferson smiles.

"Mmm, don't get too comfortable. Alex is mine you little rat." He pulls Alex into his lap, kissing his cheek sweetly. Alexander giggles happily, laying back against his partner.

"Well Laurens can still join in for future things right?" He asks hopefully. Thomas thinks for a moment, looking over at Laurens and seeing he was already passed out beside him.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just make sure I'm either pleasuring you, or you're pleasuring me." He says, kissing Alex and on the ear teasingly. Alex nods in agreement, yawning sleepily as he nestles into Thomas. The larger man smiles, relaxing as he cuddled with Alex. This wasn't exactly how he had expected the night to go, but he really couldn't complain. Today had been a good day.


	84. Jamilams - Hot Water

Alexander sighs quietly, laying back in his outdoor jacuzzi. The bubbles and the heat were so soothing, making him melt against the side of it. He smiles, closing his eyes as he focused on the feeling of the bubbles going up his back, and the jets massaging the muscle. 

Thomas was over for business reasons. And by business, he meant that his computer had broken and he was borrowing his PC to carry out his work. He didn't ask what Jefferson did for a living, though he guessed it had to do with finance. That or he had business partners in France. Either way, he didn't really care. All he cared about was the warmth of the water, and the calming sound of the fizz.

Until he heard bare feet walking across the pool deck. He didn't feel like opening his eyes, simply listening to the footsteps getting closer, and closer. They stopped just beside him, and his ear perked up as he heard the water slosh around. He felt the water ripple and heard a long drawn out sigh. No voice, just their breath. Alex smiles, assuming it was Laurens who had wanted a little soak in the Jacuzzi. 

"Need a break from the tapping of Thomas's keyboard?" He asks with a little smile, slightly adjusting his position so the jets would hit higher on his back. He heard a little breathy scoff. Alex took that as a yes, smiling. "Thomas can be a little annoying sometimes, but he does have a winning smile." He admits, thinking for a moment. He felt a gentle hand under his chin, gently caressing his cheek as well. He sighs softly, melting into his touch. "I will admit though, his lips are very tempting... Like they're pillows or something. You notice that Laurens?" He asks, hoping to get an answer. He blushes as he feels himself get pulled a little. Lips pressed against his, soft and smelling of strawberry lip balm. He embraced the kiss eagerly, whimpering softly at the plumpness of- He pauses, opening his eyes to see Thomas, instead of Laurens. He gasps, about to yell out in surprise when Thomas shushed him.

"Shh, be quiet Alexander. Just relax for a second." He purrs with a southern drawl. Alexander felt an odd mix of guilt and temptation rise. On one hand, this was a very sexy opportunity to have sex with Thomas. On the other, he would be cheating on Laurens. On a normal night, he would say no. But the Jacuzzi was warm, and he was horny from the sudden kiss. He stayed silent, curious as to what Thomas had to say.

"I was wondering if you wanted to indulge a bit. I mean, the way you were talking, seems like you're pretty tempted by me." He says thoughtfully, smirking at Alexander. The smaller man swallowed nervously, chewing his lip. He was tempted. That was what he didn't want to admit. 

"I-I... I don't want Laurens to know." Alex says softly, glancing at the sliding glass door. The curtains had been pulled over to block the view, which made him feel a little better. Thomas nods, smirking as he leaned in and kissed Alexander in the neck, nipping the sensitive skin gently as his hand slid down his chest. Alexander shivered with delight, biting his lip. Thomas let out a low chuckle, his voice deep and seductive.

"That's a good boy. Now call me Master.~" He purred the demand in Alex's ear, making Alex quiver again, his thighs tensing as his cock twitched. Heat started to pool in his groin, building his excitement. He was starting to forget that this was a bad idea. Alexander let the words pass his lips before he thought on them.

"M-Master please...~ I'll be good." He whimpered softly, swallowing as Thomas sucked at his neck gently. Thomas smiles, letting his hands roam down Alex's skin, dipping below the water to caress his sides. The excitement that gathered in his groin was already making him squirm. 

"Good boy. Just relax for me, don't make any noise.~" He purrs sweetly, his hands gradually moving lower. He gasps softly as Thomas's hands found his hips, gently squeezing him.

"M-Mm... Master..." He groans softly, squirming as he gripped the edge of the jacuzzi. Thomas smirks, knowing he'd found a good place to start. He slowly moved his hands inward, sliding over Alex's inner thighs.

"Oh, you like that?" He asks with a devilish grin, squeezing Alex's thighs before sliding them up to his groin. The smaller man whimpers again, nodding.

"Y-Yes Master." He responded obediently, gasping as Thomas palmed his cock, rubbing the heel of his palm into his tip. He bucked his hips into Thomas's hand, trying to rut against him for more friction. Thomas bites his lip, feeling the firm bulge under his hand. Alex was a good size, and he figured he could get him off without too much trouble. If he knew Alex, and he did, it wouldn't take much to drive him wild. And this was proving true as Thomas slid his hand into Alex's swim trunks. Alexander covers his mouth with his hand to stifle the deep moan that escaped him. Thomas's grip was tight around his cock, securing him in place. As if he would want to move from this position.

"I think good boys deserve rewards. Right Alex?" He asks, giving his cock a squeeze before slowly pumping it at the base. Alex let out a groan, his cheeks flushing pink with lust as Thomas's other hand started to pull off his swim trunks. He didn't want it to stop. All of this could only be a good thing. 

"Y-Yes Master..." He responded breathlessly, watching his swim trunks come off and float to another part of the jacuzzi. Thomas grinned at him; a predatory grin that knew Alex was his. Thomas smirks, moving over and kneeling in front of Alex, his hands on Alex's hips. 

"Here, let me give you your reward." He purrs, dunking his head under the water. Alex watched, transfixed. He gasps as Thomas suddenly took his tip into his mouth, sucking harshly. It sent a line of heat to his groin, making his thighs tense.

He covered his mouth to style a sensual moan, not wanting to alert the neighbors, or worse, Laurens. A muffled cry of pleasure escaped him as Thomas's tongue massaged the underside of his cock, his throat squeezing around him. God it was too much. He knew his expression must have been ridiculous. His eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hanging open while he covered it with his hand. 

He was so focused on the pleasure, he didn't even realize that Laurens had opened the sliding glass door and walked up to the pool, heading for the jacuzzi. The fizz concealed Thomas under the water at a distance. Alex snapped out of his daze as Laurens spoke up.

"There you are. I was wondering where you were numb nuts!" He laughs softly, walking up to the jacuzzi. He noticed Alex's swim trunks floating in the jacuzzi, and he smirked. "Naked huh?" Alex swallows, about to speak when Thomas pulled off and breached the surface for air, gasping.

"Ah! Fuck, I thought I could get you to come easy." He flipped his hair out of his face, his smile fading as he saw Laurens glaring at them. "Oh shit..." He says softly. Laurens huffs, starting to angrily take off his clothes. 

"I can't believe you! Come here, I'll show you pleasure that's better than what this bastard can dish out!" He growls, hopping into the jacuzzi and abruptly pulling Alex into his arms. The smaller man yelped in surprise, gasping as Laurens sat and held him in his lap. Thomas quickly spoke in Alex's defense. 

"H-Hold on. It wasn't his fault he cheated. He thought I was you, and I escalated things..." He says softly, swallowing nervously. Laurens scoffs. 

"Come here and finish what you started then." He demands. Thomas shudders, coming closer and going under the water again, taking Alex's cock into his mouth. Alex gasps, whining as he bucked his hips. Thomas sucking his cock was enough, but now he was about to have Laurens to worry about as well. Laurens fingers were suddenly in front of his lips, prodding at his mouth gently.

"Be a good boy and prep these for me.~" He purrs huskily in Alex's ear, making a shudder run down Alex's back and pool in his groin as heat. Alex's lips parted, inviting John's fingers in with his tongue. John chuckles, smirking as Alex whimpered from the attention Thomas was giving him. He could feel the smaller man bucking his hips. Thomas came up for air, and went back down. 

Alex tensed as Thomas sucked his cock back into his mouth. His tongue was so soft, caressing the sensitive spot under his tip. Alex couldn't help but whimper into his lovers fingers, sucking and licking at them slowly. Laurens wiggled his fingers teasingly.

"So desperate for pleasure. I love it when you get like this. You're ready to beg, and you beg so cutely for me.~ You act tough, but you love being submissive, don't you?" He purred huskily, leaning forward and licking the shell of Alex's ear. Hamilton whimpered pitifully, only sucking Laurens fingers faster. He gasps as Thomas deep throats him, his legs and stomach tensing from pleasure. 

Laurens finally pulls his fingers out of Alex's mouth, smirking as he brought them down, under the water, and to Alex's entrance. The smaller man gasps softly, his eyes hazy with lust as Laurens glided a finger in. He could feel it press in past each knuckle, rubbing against his walls. One wasn't enough to satisfy him, of course. 

"P-Please... More Master...~" He could hide the lust in his tone, low and ragged. Laurens grins, slowly slipping in a second finger, making Alex groans sharply. So close to pressing against his sweet spot. He needed it so badly. "Please..." Alex begged. Laurens hums, ignoring him for the moment and gently pumping his fingers in and out of him. Alexander moans deeply, focusing on the feeling as Thomas's throat squeezed around his aching member. Alex didn't even notice Thomas come up for air, too caught up in the pleasure.

"Such a good boy for us Alex." He purrs deeply. Alex whines, biting his lip as Laurens fingertips started to rub his walls, looking for his sweet spot. He groans deeply as Laurens found it, making the larger man smirk and whisper in his ear. "Oh, there?~" He chuckles, rubbing his lovers prostate eagerly.

Alexander was a moaning mess in an instant, squirming with delight to the point where Thomas had to hold his hips still. Laurens laughs softly, nipping Alex's neck as he rubbed and pressed on his sweet spot. Alexander gasps, his cock twitching with need as heat pooled in his groin. 

"Please! I want your cock master!" Alexander begged loudly, unable to hold his excitement any longer. Laurens relented, pulling his fingers out and reaching down to his length. He was at full mast, an impressive size, but not too large. Alexander groans softly as he felt his lovers tip prod against his entrance. He was so warm, even warmer than the jacuzzi water. He could feel the purr of Laurens voice as he growled in his ear.

"You'll get my cock in a moment you pretty slut.~ Just relax and let Master enjoy himself." He chuckles, making Alex shudder. He gasps as Laurens slowly pressed the tip in. He could feel the heat rise in his stomach as Laurens pressed deeper inside of him. He wanted to beg for more, but he couldn’t find his voice, clutching onto Thomas’s hands so he wouldn’t accidentally drown the poor man. Laurens slowly started to buck his hips, delving deep into his lovers tight heat. 

“So tight for me.~ Focus on me baby.” His voice was dripping with lust, and he growled as Alex tightened around him. He huffs, thrusting faster as Alexander whimpered, bucking his hips into Thomas’s mouth. Alexander wasn’t going to last for much longer. He knew he was going to come soon. 

Thomas’s tongue grazed Alex’s balls, making the smaller man shudder and whine. He wanted to scream, and cry out in pleasure, but he was out of breath, and couldn’t find his voice. All he could manage was a squeak before he abruptly came hard into Thomas’s mouth. Thomas swallows, shuddering as he came up for air.

“Well that didn’t take long, at least after Laurens joined in.” He laughs softly, sitting back and watching as Laurens tried to finish up quickly, thrusting quickly into his tired lover. After a few moment, Alex felt Laurens’s seed spill into him, warm and inviting. He almost felt the need to ask for another round. Almost.

Laurens kisses Alex on the cheek, smiling as he pulled the smaller man off his length and simply held him in his lap. 

“Feel better now baby?~” He asks with a shit eating grin. Alexander nodded, smiling warmly as he relaxed against his partner. 

“Yeah...~” He purred, yawning sleepily.


	85. JamilMads - Little Tease

Alexander sipped his drink idly, dolled up for the night with eyeliner and lipgloss. He had also fluffed up his hair a bit, but nothing too crazy. Just a casual night at the bar. If anything was going to draw attention to him however, it was what he was wearing. Shorts that showed off his butt, a crop top, and some short heels. Maybe not the best thing to be wearing in winter, but today was in the mid 50's, freaky warm for New York this time of year. As long as he wasn't outside for long, it was tolerable. Besides, he had a big fluffy coat hanging on the back of his chair.

Jefferson on the other hand, was mingling with the crowds, his southern drawl/charm were the talk of the party. He didn't wear makeup, as he knew he was already hot stuff. He was wearing a rather flamboyant outfit, a fuchsia shirt with frills on the cuffs, a belt across his waist, and baggy bellbottom pants. And to top it all off, leather boots. He grins, looking at the bar with a smirk.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that's a sexy woman. But since I do know better, I'd guess that's Hamilton. What do you think Madison?" He asks his wingman curiously. The smaller man hummed softly, chewing his lip.

"Well... I suppose there's only one way to find out. I'll stay over here." He says softly. Thomas slipped Madison a sly smirk, walking toward the bar.

Madison sighs softly. He was only friends with Thomas. He had longed to ask for more, but he was too shy to ask about it; afraid of rejection. He was nervous Thomas might not find him attractive enough. So, he simply watched from the sidelines as Thomas sauntered up to Hamilton.

"New in town?" He asks Hamilton, taking a seat beside him. The smaller man turned his head to look at Thomas, smirking as he saw the pompous Virginian. He shook his head, smiling.

"You're definitely new to this bar. I thought a place like this wasn't classy enough for you. Apparently you lowered your standards." He teases, sipping the last few drops of watered down whiskey from his glass. Thomas scoffs, propping himself up on his elbows as he leaned against the bar.

"Oh please, like you raised yours coming to a dump like this. Whiskey on ice." He called the bartender, putting his card on the counter. Hamilton eyed the card at a glance, setting his glass down.

"Didn't take you for a whisky kind of guy." Hamilton says softly, surprised when 'Thomas's' drink was set in front of him instead. Jefferson only smirked, shaking his head. Alexander grinned back, in a better mood now that he had a drink in his hand. "I'd hazard a guess you only drink the nectar of the gods." He teases. Thomas licks his lip suggestively, letting out a low giggle.

"Well that depends on your definition of nectar, Hammy. If you mean the collection of it I'm dying to milk from your cock, then maybe your assessment is correct." He smiles. Hamilton shuddered at the lustful suggestion, biting his lip.

"If that's what you want, I will happily play the god.~" He laughs softly. Thomas laughs loudly, amused with Hamilton's wit. Alex continued. "However, I find it equally tempting to let you sink your aching length into my tight heat." He reached over and caressed Thomas's thigh, the larger man biting his lip as his legs tensed.

"Little tease.~" He chuckles softly, placing his hand over Hamilton's and gently moving it higher, toward his cock. He was already at half mast, wondering if he should ask to go to the bathroom and continue this more amorously. Alexander smirks.

"You want more? Is that why you bought me a drink?" He asks, gently putting pressure on his tip and rubbing circles into it. Thomas squirmed in his seat.

"M-Maybe." He huffs. The bartender glanced at them, and then quickly made himself busy elsewhere. Alexander smirks, getting up and heading toward the bathroom.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" He asks with a sultry smirk. Thomas smiles, following closely.

"I was thinking the same thing." He purrs, his southern drawl creeping out for a moment.

Madison watched the pair head to the men's bathroom. He chewed his lip, wondering if he should head in and intervene, or work up the nerve to ask to join.

Thomas and Alex however, didn't have the patience to ask questions or delay because they weren't sure. They already knew what they were up to. Alex slid into the handicap stall, beckoning Thomas to follow with his finger. As bad as he felt using the handicap stall for this, now would probably be the time to have more room.

"Come here. I take it you wanted a taste first?~" Alexander teases, biting his lip as Thomas shut the stall door and flipped the latch closed. He lets out a low chuckle, almost a low growl in his throat.

"Of course darling, but I fully expect to sheathe my cock in that tight little ass of yours by the end of tonight.~" He purrs, pinning Hamilton to the wall and planting rough kisses on his neck. Alexander whimpered, groaning softly at the dominance.

"G-God yes. Please..." He begged, his voice ending in a whimper as Thomas nipped his neck. His teeth grazing the sensitive skin was enough to make anyone whine and squirm. Thomas's hands slid down Alex's sides, slowly working off his shorts. Thomas grinned at the fell to the floor, revealing a rather erotic visual. Alexander's cock was only held back by lacy lingerie, and Thomas could see it perfectly.

"As much as I want to rip these off, I know they were expensive." He delicately slides them off, smirking at Hamilton's cock sprung up, at full mast. "Already looks so excited." He got on his knees; maybe not the best thing in a bar bathroom; and put his hands on Hamilton's thighs.

"Fuck... I want those plump lips around my cock." Alexander pleaded, attempting to buck his hips, but Thomas's hands on his thighs stopped him.

"If you buck your hips, I won't be putting my lips around anything, doll.~" He purrs, planting a teasing kiss on his tip. His cock twitched with want. Alex groans.

"O-Okay, I won't..." He promises. He of course knew all too well that promise would be broken when he was about to come. Thomas hums, smirking as he wrapped his lips around the head of Alex's aching member. The smaller man shuddered, gasping as he watched Thomas's head sink lower. God it felt so good. His tongue was soft and warm, and Thomas had made his mouth tight. His tongue pressed firmly against the sensitive spot under his tip, sending lines of heat to his groin.

"F-Fuck..." Alexander groans, his thighs tensing as Thomas bobbed his head, sucking eagerly on his length. He watched as Thomas's mouth engulfed him, warmth spreading up his cock and gathering in his groin. "So good..." Alexander moans softly, covering his mouth as Thomas deep throated him. His stomach tensed, his throat squeezing around his tip as he swallowed quickly.

"Where the fuck did your gag reflex go?" Alex asks breathlessly, reaching down to put a hand on the back of his head. Thomas groans softly, shifting uncomfortably from his own arousal. Alexander gasped as Thomas swallowed around his cock as if he were drinking something. "Fuck!" He covered his mouth, whining pitifully as Thomas continued. He pulled off for air, making Alex whimper with need. The larger man smirked.

"What?~ Were you close?" He chuckles, taking Alex's tip back in his mouth and sucking gently. He focused more on his tongue, swirling it around the sensitive spot and slowly pumping the shaft with a firm grip. Alexander was a whimpering mess in moments, feeling the telltale pool of heat and tension in his groin.

"I-I'm getting close..." Alex warns, inhaling sharply as Thomas sped up, smirking. Alex could feel his lips curled in a devious smirk. He didn't care, he just wanted to come.

Madison sighs, getting up from his stool and heading for the bathroom. Now or never, he thought to himself. He walked in quietly, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he got closer to the handicap stall. He could hear Alexander whimpering softly, slowly getting louder as he got close. He took a deep breath, and slipped under the door, standing and gasping softly at the sight. He froze, suddenly unsure of what to do.

Alexander and Thomas were blissfully unaware of their guest, Alex's eyes squeezed shut as Thomas tried to coax him to come by playing with his balls. Alexander stiffened, gasping and moaning sharply as he came hard into Thomas's mouth. The larger man groaned softly, sucking his lovers cock gently. Alexander chuckles softly, opening his eyes.

"Wow... You really know how to- AH! MADISON WHAT THE FUCK!" He jumped, making Thomas jolt in surprise, quickly standing and turning to look at James.

"Maddy, what are you doing in here? I thought you could give a man some privacy." He says, not really upset, just confused. Madison's cheeks flushed even pinker, and he looked up at Jefferson nervously.

"I-I..." He stammered, swallowing and wringing his hands. "I was wondering... if I could join." He blurted finally. Thomas was surprised, and Alex seemed confused. Thomas spoke up first.

"You seem like a bottom... but... this is threesome so..." He thinks for a moment. Alex chuckles.

"I think he can join. Maybe he should be the middle.~" He turns, facing the wall. His pants were still down, and Madison could see everything. His smooth hips and soft curves. It was certainly enticing.

"Well... I suppose..." He gets closer to Alex, nervous and excited. His hands gently rested on Hamilton's hips, caressing his sides before moving down to give his ass a firm squeeze. Alexander let out a soft moan, biting his lip as his cheeks were spread. Madison shudders, entertaining the thought of burying his cock in Alex's tight heat. Thomas grins, gently holding Madison's hips, grazing his sides with his nails. The light tease made a shudder go up his back.

"F-Fuck... Yes...~" Madison whined. He hadn't realized how badly his body had needed attention. Thomas slid his lovers pants down, grinning deviously as he let out a low chuckle in his ear, making Madison shiver.

"Such a cute little ass. So warm and tight.~" Thomas praises huskily. Alexander handed tiny bottle to Madison.

"Give this to Tommy once you're done." He purrs. Madison stammers in surprise.

"I-Is this lube?" He asks. Hamilton laughs.

"Did you expect to go in dry?" He asks with a grin. Madison bites his lip, flipping the cap open and squirting a bit onto his palm. He rubbed it into his cock, shuddering.

"Do you need prep?" He asks. Hamilton shakes his head, smirking.

"Nope. I had a rather wonderful time by myself before I came to this bar tonight." He groans softly as Madison prods his entrance with his tip, squirming. "Fuck... Please..." He begs softly, wiggling his hips temptingly. Madison handed the lube to Thomas as he rutted between Alex's cheeks.

"God you're warm... You're so excited for me..." He'd never been in this sort of position before, not dominant or submissive. He finally pressed his tip into Alex, groaning deeply as Hamilton moaned softly.

"D-Deeper..." Hamilton begged, biting his lip. Madison smirks.  
"Begging now? Good, I want you to beg for me.~ A little louder." He hadn't been put in a position of power like this before, but he liked it. He gently pushed in an inch more, making Hamilton whine pitifully.

"Please! I want you inside me..." Hamilton pleaded louder. Madison shudders, burying himself in to the hilt. Thomas smirks, slicking his fingers and abruptly sliding them over Madison's entrance. The smaller man shivered in surprise, his stomach tensing with excitement at the realization he was in the middle of all the pleasure.

"O-Oh fuck yes..." Madison whimpered, spreading his legs a bit as he started to slowly thrust into Hamilton. Hamilton was moaning already, enjoying the full sensation as he rutted into his hand. Thomas abruptly slid a finger into Madison, making him yelp in surprise.

"Ah! Thomas!" He whimpers as Thomas covers his mouth to hush him.

"Shhh, not so loud. We wouldn't want security tossing us out now would we?" He says with a devious grin. Madison nods in agreement, letting out a tiny whimper as Thomas slid in a second finger. Heat was creeping into his groin slowly, making his length twitch inside Hamilton. Thomas smirks. "Keep thrusting into Alex." He commands.

Madison nods, holding Hamilton's hips gently as he bucks his hips into him. Hamilton was a whimpering mess, quivering with excitement as Madison gave his hips a squeeze. Thomas couldn't help but purr in his lovers ear, pumping his finger in and out for a moment before slowly adding a second finger. Madison whines, his hips stalling for a moment before he remembered his task, continuing to thrust into Hamilton. This was a lot to focus on, the pleasure, and keeping his motion smooth and steady. Not only that, but he was also distracted by the sweet moans that escaped Hamilton's lips, along with the sweet nothings Thomas was incessantly whispering into his ears.

Madison huffs, his cheeks and ears pink with lust. His groin was hot and his stomach was tense, he wanted Thomas's length badly. He wanted to feel full from his lovers aching member. He could already imagine the heat of it. Thomas smirks, nipping Madison's ear as he pulls his fingers out. The smaller man moans softly, looking back at Thomas. Jefferson grins at him, holding his hips still. 

"Hold still for a moment darling, I need to squeeze in here." He purrs huskily. Madison gasps softly as he feels Thomas's tip press against his entrance. He was slick with lube, and the warmth was tantalizing. He wanted to press backwards into him, but Thomas was holding his hips steady, making sure he couldn't move.

He moans deeply as Thomas slowly presses into him. He bit his lip, his mouth hanging open with ecstasy as Thomas pushed him into Alex. Thomas's aching cock twitched inside him, pressing against his sweet spot. Alexander squirms, wanting Madison to pick up the pace.

"Please... Tommy, l-let him fuck me... Please..." He begs pitifully, whimpering with need. Thomas smirks, having a devious idea. He pulled out quite a bit, wanting to bait his lover into pressing back onto his cock, then thrusting forward into Alex. Essentially, make him do all the work.

Madison whines, instinctively pushing his hips backwards. He realized immediately what was happening of course, but he didn't care. He was eager to thrust into Hamilton. He loved all of it. The public setting, the erotic sounds, and Thomas's hands on his hips.  
The pleasure was overwhelming, heat building in his groin and his cock twitching with need. He groaned deeply as he felt Hamilton tighten around his cock. He huffs, his cheeks growing hot as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I-I need to come..." Madison whimpered softly. Thomas huffs, nipping Madison's neck as he helped a bit, his cock also twitching inside Madison.

"M-Me too, I imagine Alexander is having a similar problem..." He grunts, whimpering with need. Alexander nods, moaning softly as Madison picked up his pace. Finally he couldn't take it, his thrusts becoming erratic and hurried as he slammed into Alexander, coming hard inside him. Hamilton gasps with delight, shuddering as he came hard onto the wall. Thomas curses under his breath, his hips stuttering as he came inside Madison.

"Christ... Tonight went very different than I expected..." Thomas mutters softly, pulling out of Madison and cleaning up with some toilet paper. Madison groans softly, nodding in agreement as he pulled out of Hamilton. He had to agree, this was much better than what he could have hoped for.

"Went better than I hoped." Madison admits, cleaning up as well, smiling at Alexander, who was completely out of it. He helped Hamilton freshen up, and kissed him on the cheek sweetly. "Thanks for having me, I hope we can do this again sometime." Madison says softly. Thomas nods.

"Oh we definitely will, don't you worry. You have my number, call me." Thomas purrs, leaving the stall to get back to the bar. Madison smiles, watching Hamilton follow him. He chuckles softly to himself, shaking his head with disbelief.

"I can't believe that just happened." He mutters to himself. His cheeks turned bright red as he heard someone pipe up from a few stalls over.

"Can I shit in peace now?"


	86. Jamilton - Slick Heat

Jefferson huffs, shuddering as he ambled over to his door and locked it from the inside. The last thing he wanted was for someone to come into his room. Especially now. He had turned the thermostat down, the AC on full blast in an attempt to cool down the heat that consumed his body. It was too hot. This was worst it had ever been. He even posted a note on the door not to enter until a specified date.

He couldn't remember the last time he had felt it this intense. His body was screaming at him to satisfy this primal urge for pleasure. He knew that indulging in it would only prolong the feeling, even if it made the feeling less intense; for a little while anyway. If anyone was in danger the most, it wasn't himself, but his neighbors. James was careful enough. He knew to stay out if Thomas requested it. He never questioned it.

Alexander on the other hand, was nosy at times, and didn't always take no for an answer. He was concerned the conniving man would sneak in and try to find out what was going on. He didn't want that to happen. Not so much because he didn't want Alexander to know his secret; but rather what he would be unable to resist doing to anyone that wandered in. In any case, he stayed close to his door, just in case someone got a little too close for his liking.

***

Alexander sighs softly, looking down at the trays of cookies he had baked with a cheerful grin. He hadn't baked anything in a long time, and he had perhaps underestimated the amount of cookies the recipe had stated. So, instead of making a single batch like a normal person, he had made a double batch. Of course he had neglected to read the part where the recipe said it made 24 LARGE cookies. Typically he read things carefully, but it was an honest mistake.

Now, what the hell was he planning to do with all these cookies? Why give them away of course! And who better to start with than his neighbor Thomas? It was close to the holidays, so why not give him a tray of delicious treats?

Now, sometimes Thomas would refuse company this time of the month. But surely he would cave in for a plate of fresh cookies. He grabbed a tray and loaded it up, walking out of his little apartment and over to Thomas's door. He knocks happily.

"Thomas! I made some cookies, would you like some?" He asks in a sing song voice. Thomas answered curtly and harshly.

"Go away. Don't come in." He huffs. He almost sounded in pain. Alexander frowns, now concerned that Thomas wasn't okay.

"But they're your favorite... Chocolate chip with pecans..." He bargains, trying to convince Thomas. He was silent for a moment, before he responded quietly.

"Set them just inside the door. Do not come in." He warns. Alex heard the door unlock, and Thomas step away from the door. He sighs, already deciding he was going to come in. He opened the door, putting his foot in the doorway as he set the cookies down on the small table by the door. Thomas tried to shut it, but ended up closing it on Alex's foot.

"Ow! You son of a bitch! Open this door!" He pushed on it, finally managing to squeeze into room. Thomas darted off into his room, desperate to not be seen. Alexander huffs angrily, storming over to the other man's room. 

"Thomas what is going on with you?! The other day you had Madison over, why are you all shy now?” He growls, trying to open the door. Thomas lets out a low growl.

“You need to leave. Final warning.” Thomas hisses. Alexander could hear something going on behind the door, but he couldn’t make it out.

“No. You come out here. Come out here, right now!” He yells, starting to get really pissed. Thomas cracks the door open, peeking at Alexander. Hamilton shudders, realizing how cold it was in the apartment now. "Why is it so damn cold in here?!" He huffs, looking down at his hands as he rubbed them together in an attempt to warm up his hands.

Alex gasps as he hears Thomas rush out of his room and stop in front of him. He saw Thomas's feet, and his bare legs. Wait- was he naked? With it being this cold in his apartment? He slowly looked up at Thomas, his eyes roaming stark naked body. A gasp rose in his chest as he saw the writhing tentacles sprouting from Thomas's back and shoulders. He couldn't stop himself from screaming as Thomas immediately started ripping off his clothes.

"Ahhh!" He yelps, his eyes frantically looking over Thomas, wondering why he had never told him about any of this. Why not just be honest and tell him what was going on for his own safety?! Thomas's tendrils suddenly pinned him to the wall, the slick tentacles wrapping around his limbs and spreading him out. "THOMAAAS!" He whines, squirming and struggling. 

Thomas huffs, his mind only focused on satisfying his need for pleasure, and giving it to someone else. Two smaller tendrils slid up Alexander's legs, making the smaller man scream and squirm in surprise .

"AHHHH-!" His scream of shock slowly turned sensual as the tendrils slipped into his entrance, wriggling deeper and deeper inside him. "A-Ahhh...~" He relaxed, heat pooling in his groin as he felt the hot tendrils delve into him, pumping in and out. Thomas smirks, biting his lip as he listened to the sweet moans pouring from Alexander's mouth. He needed more, needed to hear Alexander beg for him. The tendrils pressed firmly against his prostate, making his cock ache and twitch.

"That's a good boy, keep moaning for me. Sexy thing.~" Thomas purrs huskily. Alexander whimpers sharply, gasping again as another tendril wrapped around his length. The warmth of it seeped into his cock, the slick surface giving Thomas no problem with quickly stroking his aching member.

"T-Thomas... Please..." He whimpers softly, squirming in the larger man's grip. Thomas growls huskily in his lovers ear, another tendril sliding up to his mouth.

"You want me that badly? A moment ago you were scared.~" He teases, slowly sliding his tentacle into his lovers mouth. Alexander whimpers softly, surprised as the somewhat large appendage filled his mouth. He shudders, his eyes going half lidded as he lapped at it. Thomas groans deeply, biting his lip as Alexander started sucking on his tendril. "You're so good with that tongue of yours. You want more baby boy?" He asks with a husky tone. Alexander nods fervently, squirming eagerly.

Alexander was a moaning mess as Thomas pumped his cock, the tendrils inside him slowly scissoring and rubbing harshly against his sweet spot. Heat was pulsing and building deep inside him. He wasn't sure what Thomas was planning, but he was looking forward to it. He looked down, seeing a very small and thin tendrils lid down to his cock. He was confused at first, as he already had a tendril going to town on his member. 

The realization of what was happening crashed on him fast as the tendril teased the slit at his tip. He bucked his hips into the touch, squirming with need. He wanted this so badly. Thomas chuckles deeply, biting his lip as he slowly slid the thin tendril into the smaller man's length. Alexander groans around the tendril, starting to swallow around it as Thomas slowly pumped the tendril in and out of his cock. 

"You feel that baby? You want it deeper? Hm?~" He smirks, leaning in close and nipping at Alexander's neck. Alex whines sharply as Thomas adds a third tendril inside him. He nodded desperately, moaning low and deep as he bucks his hips into Thomas's touch. Thomas laughs softly, squirming as he slid the thin tendril deeper into his length. "You feel that tingling sensation? You know what this heat brings me, hm?" He asks with a devious grin. Alexander had no idea what he was going on about, too focused on his own pleasure, and an odd tingling that was spreading where the tendrils were touching him.

"This heat makes these tendrils impossible to retract, and they get slick with an aphrodisiac..." He purrs. Alexander whimpers sharply, squirming as he realized what was going on. He swallows around the tendril in his mouth, realizing it was tasting more and more sweet by the second. He looks up at Thomas, squirming with need. The heat and tension was building to a peak. He groans sharply, whimpering as he bucked his hips quickly. Thomas laughs.

""You going to come? Go ahead, j-just keep sucking..." He huffs, his breath shaky as he pushed more of the tentacle into Alexander's mouth. Hamilton huffs, squirming as he suddenly came hard, Thomas pulling the small tendril out of his length so the smaller man could release. Thomas growls, shaking for a moment. Alexander gasps in surprise, feeling intense heat deep inside him, and something warm filling his mouth. He swallowed, closing his eyes. It was pleasantly sweet, and warm. 

"Mmm..." Alexander seemed to like it, looking up at Thomas with a small grin. Thomas smirks, pulling his tendrils out and stumbling back. Alex gasps. "Woah are you okay?" He asks quietly, walking over to Thomas and steadying him. Thomas nods, laying down on his bed and sighing softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay... but you should probably get out... before the heat comes back full force..." He says softly. Alexander bites his lip, sitting down on the bed with him.

"No no. I'm staying right here." He purrs softly.


	87. Lams - Satisfying Heat

Laurens sighs softly, squirming on the couch as he tried to think about anything but the heat in his pants. It was throbbing, and making his stomach tense. Maybe he should have taken the pills to keep it at bay. It was like birth control, but not really. It would have to be taken everyday until the heat was over. But typically he chose the more traditional method of relief. He rolls over onto his side, looking over at the Tv, then his phone.

"Maybe I should call Alex..." He mutters to himself, reaching over to his phone and picking it up. "Hey Siri? Call Lexi." He spoke to the virtual assistant, and put the phone to his ear. He listened to the phone ring, waiting for Alex to get up. "Come on... Pick up... Don't be busy..." He waited, drumming his fingers against his thigh impatiently. Just before the voice message started, Alexander picked up.

"What's up Laurens?" He asks in a cheery tone. John sighs with relief as he hears his friends voice, sitting up and laying back against the couch.

"Well Alex... I'm gonna be honest with you... I'm in heat, and its driving me crazy..." He says honestly, biting his lip as he felt another wave of heat work its way through his groin. Alexander didn't respond for a moment, but Laurens could hear some sort of shuffling.

"Do you want me to come over and... help you out?" He asks, and Laurens could hear the jingling of keys. John bit his lip, shivering at the thought of having Alex satisfy the burning heat that was spreading to his chest and neck.

"Y-Yes please..." John whimpered quietly, squirming with need as he pictured Alexander's hands upon his sensitive skin. Alexander hung up, at first making John panic a little. But he realized he probably hung up to hurry over. He sighs softly, starting to take off his clothes as he imagined Alex's fingers grazing over his chest and sides. It would be heaven to have Alexander whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and his hands roaming between his legs. He wanted nothing more than to have this heat relieved.

A few minutes later, he could hear a car pull into his driveway, the brakes squeaking just a little bit. His ears perked up, and his stomach tensed with excitement. He laid down on the couch in such a way that nearly everything was exposed. He wanted Alexander to be just as enthusiastic when it came to releasing his tension. The door opened, and Alex walked in, a smile on his face.

"Oh, it's intense this time isn't it?~" He asks with a devious grin, his voice low and gruff as he sauntered across the room to the couch. Laurens shuddered at his tone, squirming with want as he nodded, yes.

"Y-Yes..." He whimpers softly, reaching down to his length and rubbing circles into the tip. Alexander tsks, shaking his head as he knelt in front of the couch, pulling John's hand away from his groin.

"No no. None of that. You're going to come from my touch baby boy." He purrs huskily. Laurens shivers in delight at the nickname, biting his lip harshly.

"O-Okay daddy... I'll be good, I promise." He puts his hands by his head, looking up at Alex as the smaller man sat in front of him, getting between his legs. Alex's hands slowly slid up his thighs, giving him a little squeeze. Laurens let out a soft moan, his cheeks flushed pink with lust. Alexander couldn't help but smirk as he let his hands roam over Laurens sides and chest. John arched his back into his lovers touch, wanting more.

"Please..." Laurens whimpers softly, pleading with Alex for more attention. Alex smirks at John, moving his attention to John's chest, his fingertips grazing over his nips delicately. John whines, his jaw slack with relaxation as he watched his lover. Alexander gently pinched Laurens nips between his fingers, sending little pulses of excitement down to his lovers groin, more heat building in his stomach.

"You like that baby? Keep being good, and I'll set my attention to more important things." He winks playfully, delicately pulling on his nips and rolling them between his fingers. Laurens gasps as a bolt of pleasure shot down to his groin, making his stomach tense hard.

"F-Fuck Alex... D-Don't stop..." He begs quietly, bucking his hips a bit. Alexander smirks, giving his lovers nips a quick pinch, making the larger man squirm.

"Oh, I have no intention of stopping darling. I don't think you'd want me too." He purrs, letting his hands glide over his lovers sides, back down to his hips. Alexander couldn't help but admire his lovers body. Laurens was a quivering mess, desperate for his hands to roam lower, and finally provide him with some relief. Alexander's hands firmly squeezed Laurens love handles, testing how sensitive he was to his touch. When Laurens arched his back, and let out a low groan, he knew it was time to sate his partners lust.

"Alright, you've waited long enough, let me give you some relief sweetheart.~" He purrs softly, lowering himself to Laurens groin, his palms massaging around his root. Laurens grips at the couch, watching Alexander touch him with a touch of impatience.

"Lexi..." He groans softly, watching Alexander wrap his hand around his length. Hamilton smirks, biting his lip as he slowly lowered his lips down to his lovers tip.

"You really want me that bad baby?" He chuckles deeply, biting his lip as he pressed his lips against his tip. Laurens shuddered, resisting the urge to buck his hips. Alexander blew warm air on his lovers cock, smirking as he shivered with want. John couldn't help but nod.

"Y-Yes daddy... I would love to have your lips around my cock.~" He blurted. Alexander grins mischievously, eagerly wrapping his lips around his lovers cock. Laurens shudders as Alex's tongue slowly slid down his length. "O-Oh shit... G-God yes." He moans softly.

Alexander smirks, slowly taking his lovers aching member into his mouth. John groans at the warmth, smiling as he looked down at Alex, watching him work his magic. He loved to watch Alex do things like this. He gasps as Alex suddenly took in more of his cock.

"Ahh!~ Alexander!" He whimpers sharply, bucking his hips slightly into his lovers mouth. Alexander groans into his cock, looking up at John with lust darkened eyes. Both of them were loving every second of it. Alexander suddenly pulls off of his lovers cock, shuddering as he looked up at his lover.

"Do you mind if I ride this lovely cock?" He asks with a smirk. It wasn't exactly a question, and they both knew it. Laurens shook his head, watching Alexander take off his clothes and toss them to the floor. Alexander's cock sprung up, hitting his stomach. "You make me so horny babe... I can't wait to have you inside me." He purrs, slowly straddling Laurens waist. John groans deeply, rutting his hips against his lovers groin.

"Please... I can already imagine how warm you'll be around me..." He bites his lip, looking up at Alexander. Hamilton smirks, grabbing some lube from the pocket of his pants. Laurens raised an eyebrow at this. "Do you just carry around lube?" He asks, not really judging, just curious. Alexander chuckles, shaking his head as he popped the cap and poured a few drops onto his fingers.

"No, only when I know I'm going to get laid. Now, why don't we do something about that heat that's ailing you?" He smirks, sliding his own fingers over his entrance. Laurens groans deeply, biting his lip as he watched Alexander slip a finger into himself.

"O-Oh fuck.~ Prepping yourself in front of me? Naughty boy." He purrs huskily, watching Alexander lustfully. Alexander groans, slipping his fingers in deeper, slowly pressing them into his sweet spot.

"G-God yes... I need you so badly.~" Alexander groans deeply, straddling his lovers cock and pulling his finger out of himself. John growls deeply, licking his lip seductively.

"Please... Take me." He huffs. Alexander grins, lowering himself down. Laurens tip slipping inside him as he bucked his hips up. Alexander shudders, biting his lip. He could feel John's heat seeping into him, making his stomach tense. Alexander slowly let himself slide down on his cock.

"G-God you're warm..." He groans deeply, squirming as he took Laurens in to the hilt. John growls deeply, his hands roaming to his lovers hips and eagerly trying to raise and lower him on his cock. Alexander smirks, biting his lip as he shooed his lovers hands away. "No no, you're going to follow my lead darling.~" He purrs huskily, slowly taking Laurens hands off his hips and putting them on the couch. Laurens whimpers, shuddering as he bucks his hips, following his lovers lead.

"S-sorry daddy..." He shudders, groaning as heat pooled in his groin. He could feel tension trickling in with every passing moment. Alexander was gradually picking up his pace, bouncing on his lovers cock.

"You want to come baby?~" He growls softly, bouncing harder on his lovers cock. Laurens whines sharply, squirming as he reached down to his length and started to pump it along with his lovers pace. Alexander smirks, slapping John's hand away from his length. Laurens shudders, biting his lip as his hands were pinned above his head. "No. You're going to come from me darling, look at me. Nothing else matters.~" He purrs huskily. John whimpers, nodding as he kept his focus on his lover, moaning deeply as Alexander tightened around his throbbing cock.

Hamilton huffs, his thighs aching as he bounced on his lovers cock, he knew he shouldn't have skipped leg day. It was exhausting, but somehow the cramping was only sweetening the pleasure, driving him closer and closer by the second. He could feel the heat bubbling up in his groin, soon he wouldn't be able to hold it back. Laurens length was rubbing perfectly against his sweet spot, making fire lick at the pit of his stomach, his abdomen tensing with excitement.

"Alexander!~ I'm going to come!" Laurens warns, shuddering as he bucks his hips quickly. Alexander smirks, biting his lip as he bounced on Laurens cock as fast as he could, the rising heat threatening to boil. Finally he couldn't take it, coming hard onto himself as Laurens spilled inside him, filling him with an intoxicating warmth. Alexander groans, rolling his hips a few more times to finish them off before laying on top of John. Laurens let out a little huff, smiling at Alex.

"Oof... that was a wild ride.~" Laurens says smugly, chuckling as Alex groaned at the pun.

"Oh god, don't say things like that babe... But... Are you satisfied? No more heat?" He asks, pulling off his lovers cock and pulling out some baby wipes from his pants pocket to clean them up. Laurens smiles, amused that Alexander seemed to be prepared for everything.

"Yeah, I feel so much better. Not like my life depends on relief. By the way, do you just carry around wet wipes?" He asks seriously, pointing to the moist towelettes. Alex nods.

"Yeah actually, I carry little packs of them around. I hate dirty handles, and you never know when something nasty is going to get on you. Came in super handy when a bird pooped on my jacket the other day." He says with a small laugh. John smiles, relaxing as he melted into the couch.

"Yeah, I guess I should carry them around too." He says with a little wink. Alexander grins, laying beside Laurens and wrapping his arms around him.

"Aw, now you're gonna start copying me? Laaaame." Alex teases, sticking out his tongue. Laurens smirks devilishly.

"Careful, I'll grab that tongue." He teases, pulling Alex closer and kissing him on the cheek sweetly. Hamilton chuckles softly.

"Heheh.~ I'll have to take you up on that later. For now, lets just cuddle." He purrs softly. Laurens smiled as he sighed contently. Alex grins, nuzzling into Laurens as he kisses his lovers cheek.

"That sounds really nice.~"


	88. Jamilton - Strip For Me

Jefferson sighs, his cheeks flush with embarrassment as Madison led him into a strip club, music blaring and people gathered around the poles. He couldn't believe he let himself get dragged here by Madison and Franklin.

"How did you two even come up with this idea? You're the last people I expected to suggest this..." He says softly, walking with the pair as they led him up to one of the platforms. Franklin giggles playfully, squeezing past a busty lesbian broad.

"Oh please, I'm anything but vanilla. I've had relations with more girls than you've spoken to. Madison is the surprising one." He says with a sly smirk. Jefferson blushes deeply, looking at the floor to focus on not tripping over anyone's feet.

"Is that really something to brag about Franklin? Besides- this isn't quite what I meant when I said I wanted a pick me up!" He pouts. Madison scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"You didn't have to come. You could've said no." He says softly, stopping in front of a platform and looking up at the performer. Franklin looked up as well, chuckling deviously.

"Well either way, I think you'll be glad you came." He taps Jefferson on the shoulder, pointing up at the stage. Finally Thomas had the guts to look up, the stage lights flashing over his face for a second. He got a good look at the dancer, his heart jumping to his throat.

There was Hamilton, working his pole like a pro. Clothes were strewn on the stage, his shirt in a heap with his pants. All that he wore was a skimpy thong and a garter, which hardly covered his junk at all. He was perfectly lean and tan, his skin soft as silk. He was completely blown away that this was Hamilton's late job.

"H-Holy shit..." Jefferson mumbled, feeling a bolt of excitement shoot to his groin. Franklin laughs heartily, patting Thomas on the back.

"You got that right!" Franklin whistled loudly at Hamilton, tossing a twenty onto the stage, which Alexander snatched up and tucked under the garter on his thigh. He shot Franklin a wink, licking his lip teasingly. A brief look of surprise showed on his face as he spotted Madison and Jefferson. But it quickly went back to a sensual grin as he did the splits, moaning softly.

Thomas tensed his legs, feeling an uncomfortable amount of tension growing in his thighs and groin. It was getting hot. Franklin knew Thomas was enjoying this, grinning as a plan started to form in his head. He whispers to Madison.

"Hey, I'm going to get Thomas a little "alone time" with Alex after the show." He purrs. Madison laughs softly.

"Oh do it, it'll be fun to see his reaction. Damn... I wish more people invited you to parties I go to, you're fun." He says with a bit or disappointment. Franklin laughs softly, looking up at Alexander as he briefly rutted his hips against the pole.

"Oh I'm at pretty much every party in town, provided there aren't more than two at the same time. I only have so much energy and time." He says with a laugh.

Thomas groans deeply, squirming in place as he watched, his eyes roaming Hamilton's body hungrily. He couldn't get enough of the delicious eye candy.

Unfortunately, they came in at around the end of Hamilton's performance, Thomas groaning in disappointment as Alexander scooped up his clothes, heading off the stage toward his dressing room. Franklin rushed ahead of the crowd, managing to get Alexander's attention.

Thomas watched as Benjamin smooth talked Alexander. Alex looked at Thomas briefly, and then said something to Franklin. Thomas couldn't make out anything of what they were saying, the noise of the club drowning it out. Franklin shakes his head, and Hamilton thought for a moment, before holding up one finger. Franklin smirks, handing Alex some money and patting him on the shoulder as he undoubtedly made a witty remark; both of them laughing. Thomas was frustrated that he didn't know what was going on.

He didn't have to wait long, because suddenly Madison was leading him forward, almost pushing him toward Alex. He found himself in front of Alex, a shocked expression on his own face.

"I-I... Hi Alex." Thomas mumbled. Alexander smiles warmly, a little smirk starting to form.

"Hello Thomas.~ Come on, follow me big man.~ Franklin paid for a little favor for you.~" He winks playfully. Thomas shivers at the thought of Alex's hands and mouth on him. Still, he couldn't make assumptions too fast.

"What kind of favor? A lap dance?" He asks, starting small. Hamilton smirks, playfully tapping Thomas on the nose.

"We can start there baby boy.~ Take a seat somewhere.~" He purrs. Thomas's cheeks flushed.

Out in the open where everyone could see? Well- if that's what Alex wanted.

Thomas grabbed a chair and pulled it over, taking a seat with his legs together. Alex tsks, sauntering forward and putting his hands on Thomas's knees.

"Oh please.~ Don't pretend you want your legs closed." His voice was a lustful purr as he spread Thomas's legs, showing off the raging boner in his pants. "My my.~ All for me?" He teases, making Jefferson shiver with delight, he could only nod, his voice a whimper in his throat. Hamilton chuckles softly, sliding his hands up Thomas's thighs, his left hand moving around his aching length, teasing him. Thomas gasps as Hamilton suddenly sat in his lap, wriggling his hips and grinding up against him. Thomas couldn't deny it felt amazing, his stomach tense with excitement and heat.

"A-Alexander..." He gingerly held Alex's hips, happy to have something to hold while Hamilton rutted his ass against his throbbing member. At this rate, he was going to come with everyone watching. Hamilton grins.

"What?~ You want more bad boy?" He asks, holding Thomas's throat gently as he rubbed his arousal against him. Jefferson groans softly, squirming as tension was building in his groin. He nods, about to say something when a well aimed buck of Hamilton's hips made the tension unravel. He shuddered, a groan escaping his throat as he came in his pants.

"A-Ahh...~" He huffs, his hips stuttering. Alexander pauses, looking down with a bit of surprise. He quietly got up and got Thomas up, turning him so the crowd couldn't see the wet spot in his pants.

"Alright, I need to give this guy what he paid for, I'll see y'all in a bit.~" Alex teases, hurriedly rushing Thomas back to his dressing room. "I can't believe you just came in front of everyone..." He says empathetically, a bit embarrassed for Thomas. Jefferson wanted to hide his face, his cheeks hot with shame. "It's alright, I don't think anyone knows." He assures Thomas. This made him feel a bit better, though he was still a bit humiliated.

"Thanks for getting me out of there... But um- Well..." He blushes deeply, realizing what Franklin and Madison had set up for him. Alex smiles warmly.

"Don't worry. I'll get you your money's worth. 100 bucks is plenty for a stud like you.~" He purrs lustfully. Thomas shuddered as Alex led him over to a bed. Everything smelled freshly cleaned and sanitized, good to know Alex was the neat and tidy type in this profession. He gasps softly as he was pushed back onto the bed, looking up at Alexander.

"A-Alex..." He shivers as the smaller man's hands slid up his thighs, palming his length. He quickly realized that he was trying to get him excited again. "M-Mmm... T-Take off my pants..." He whimpers softly. Alex smirks at him, his nimble fingers going up to his waistband and opening the button.

"Oh? Bossy all of the sudden?" He gives Thomas a devilish smirk. He was clearly delighted with himself, pulling down the zipped and working off his pants. "I can appreciate that, someone who knows what they want.~" He purrs teasingly, his eyes roaming Thomas body eagerly as he took off his shirt as well. Thomas groans softly as Alex's hands drifted up and down his body, sliding close to sensitive areas, but quickly going past them. He was getting more desperate for any sort of pleasure now, bucking his hips up.

"Please touch me Alex..." He huffs impatiently. Hamilton smirks, slowly pressing his palm against Thomas's hardening cock. Thomas sucked in air through his teeth, squirming with need, heat and tension making his length stiffen.

"Oh, saying please? Tell you what, why don't you guide me? Unless you want to be submissive." He purrs sensually, biting his lip. Thomas shivers, nodding eagerly as he sat up a bit, propping himself up on his hands.

"Strip for me.~" He says in a husky tone. Alexander felt a shudder of delight dance up his back, a pool of heat gathering in the pit of his stomach. He was eager to please, slowly taking off the skimpy underwear he was wearing, along with the garter, slipping the money under the mattress quickly. Alex eagerly began to crawl into Thomas's lap, when Thomas stopped him. "Take off my boxers please." He hums, a smirk curling his lips. Hamilton fidgeted uncomfortably, his length standing at attention for Thomas to see as he leaned down and slid off Thomas's boxers. His aching member sprung up, pink with lust.

"O-Oh you're large..." He writhed from the heat in his groin, whimpering as he was about to lean down. He whined impatiently as Thomas stopped him.

"No no.~ I want to see you touch yourself for a little while baby.~ Show me what you'd do to yourself if I wasn't here." He grins deviously. Alexander shuddered at the thought, laying back a little after he grabbed the lube on the nightstand. He put a bit on his hand, squirming as he rubbed it into his length. Thomas watched, hand around his own member as he watched Alexander pump his cock. Alex let out some soft groans of delight, pumping his cock as he slid two fingers down to his entrance. Thomas squeezed his length eagerly as Alex slid his fingers into himself, whimpering softly along with him. Alexander smirks, curling his fingers and letting out a groan with a blissful expression.

"Mmm...~ God you feel so good inside me... Haah...~" He moans deeper, pumping his fingers into his sweet spot as he stroked his cock with the same rhythm. Thomas groans, knowing Alexander was teasing him now.

"You're teasing me. You sexy little minx.~" He huffs, shuddering in pleasure. Alexander huffs, pulling his fingers out.

"Oh absolutely.~ Question is, are you going to take me like the virile lover I know you are?~" He asks with a husky tone, licking his lip. Thomas growls.

"You bet I am.~" He suddenly grabs Hamilton's hips, yanking him close and pressing his hips flush with Alex's. Hamilton gasps at the suddenness, his cheeks hot with lust as he looked up at Thomas. He was just as hungry for this as Thomas was. He couldn't wait to feel his admittedly large arousal inside him. Hamilton eagerly slicked up Thomas's cock with lube, pumping him a few times.

"You better not be gentle once you get up to speed, I like it fast and rough." He purrs huskily, spreading his legs wide for his lover. Thomas hums, biting his lip as he presses his tip to his entrance.

"Oh I'll be rough. I'll fuck you until you're begging for mercy." He huffs, pressing himself deep within Alex, making the smaller man cry out in pleasure. Alexander loved the stretch, the full feeling was intoxicating. He wasn't going to last long, neither of them were. As much as he wanted this to last all night, he had other business to attend to as well.

Thomas growls, grabbing Hamilton's hips as he started to quickly roll his hips into him. He was a little sloppy, but this only heightened the pleasure for Alex. He wasn't sure if Thomas's thrusts would find their mark, rubbing against his sweet spot at random. The excitement was drying him mad. He watched feverishly as Thomas's stomach tightened from the effort. What a beautiful body, he thought, aware that his own was doing the same. His thighs tensed from a particularly good thrust.

"Ahh! Thomas!" He cries out sharply, his voice desperate. Thomas growls, slamming into Alex hungrily. He was desperate too, hungry for more. The heat boiling in his stomach was threatening to release soon. All he had to do was let it go. Alexander whimpers sharply, his cock twitching and throbbing as Thomas continued his relentless frenzy.

"I'm going to come!" He warns loudly, hoping Thomas was close as well. He didn't even get a warning, Thomas's hot climax spilling into him with a guttural groan. Alexander shivers, shaking as he came onto his stomach, biting his lip. The heat of the moment was gone in a flash, both of them glistening with sweat. Thomas laughs softly.

"Money well spent.~" He purrs. Alex chuckles at this.

"Oh please... Franklin paid for it. But yes, I agree." He sits up, grabbing what little clothes he had been wearing and setting them in a pile while he grabbing some wet wipes. Thomas sighs softly, putting his clothes back on.

"I'll have to come back again sometime." He says softly, casting a small glance at Alex's figure. Hamilton smiles.

"I look forward to it."


	89. Thaurens - Party In The Bedroom

Thomas squeezed past a few people, the blaring noise and music of the party was uproarious. There was a strobe light, casting cool light patterns onto the walls and ceiling. Panic at the Disco was playing, the noise was getting to be a bit much. So Thomas had to wiggle out of the tight crowd and into the kitchen where all of the snacks and beers had already been drank. Well, except for one.

Laurens was there, leaning against the counter as he sipped the last bit of alcohol in the house. Thomas chuckles. Of course, it had to be Laurens he saw now. They had broken up a year ago. They had just sort of... drifted apart, started liking other people. Of course, neither of them was in a relationship at the moment. Then there wouldn't be the need to come to this party at all.

"Party is still going strong. But I imagine for not much longer." Thomas says sadly, gesturing to the beer bottle Laurens was holding. John scoffs, laughing softly.

"I suppose not. Alcohol fuels the flames of passion in the hearts of young people." He says wisely. Thomas hums, leaning against the counter. He didn't hate Laurens. It was nothing personal with the way they broke up. It was just a silent agreement that they had.

"Is that why we got together?" He asks jokingly. Laurens snorts with amusement.

"Maybe. Too much good cheer, and a little too much pent up energy." He says, stifling a burp from the beer. Thomas scrutinized his expression, wondering if they should talk about them. Their relationship.

"John... I..." His words made Laurens look at him, setting him on edge. "I look back on what we had with longing and..." He sighs, wringing his hands together. Laurens scoffs a laugh.

"You miss the sex. Right?" He asks with a smirk. Thomas nods, shuddering at the thought. Laurens hands were some of the softest he had ever held. Laurens knew where and how to touch him to make him melt. To make him shiver with delight as his stomach tensed with heat.

Laurens was thinking about Thomas's body, the way he would response to his light caresses, and the firm massages he would indulge him in. The sensual moans of bliss and pleasure were enough to make him go mad with longing.

The want between the both of them would surely have rivaled the temptation of other pleasures. Nothing compared to alcohol or drugs. They got high off one another. Thomas bites his lip.

"I have... That special way you teased me... Thinking about it is enough to get me going." He admits, striding closer as his thoughts reminded him of how Laurens lips felt around his cock. Laurens smirks, sauntering closer as well as he felt his pants tighten.

"Like the way my tongue would glide up your shaft and how you would hiss through your teeth trying to stifle the moans, while we were at a dinner party?" He asks. Thomas's cock twitched.

"We got banned from that place... Perhaps for the better, it was horrendously expensive." He laughs, eliciting a chuckle from Laurens.

"You want one last little fling before parting ways?~" He asks with a devilish smirk. Thomas hums deeply, a smile coming to his face.

"To settle accounts. You got to be the top last time. It's my turn.~" He purrs huskily. Laurens shudders at the thought of Thomas's large cock filling him to the brim with warmth. The delight of feeling every inch of him.

"Sounds like a good evening." Laurens hums, walking out of the kitchen and toward one of the many empty rooms. "This party thrown by that rich bastard has a few perks.~ Plenty of space for us to do the dirty.~" He chuckles, stepping into a bedroom. Thomas's hands were on him the moment the door was shut, eagerly shoving him to the bed.

The clothes were off faster than Laurens could keep track, both of them in a frenzy to see each other in all their god-given glory.

Laurens hums softly, delighted by the sight of Thomas's raging arousal. It was delightfully curved upward, swollen with lust and pink from want. Precum trickled down the tip, and Laurens wasn't surprised to feel himself salivating.

"I haven't had the pleasure of seeing one as grand as yours since we left one another... And I am so glad to have it back for the night.~" He crawls between his lovers legs slowly, feeling the rising heat in his groin spread to his stomach. Thomas smirks, chuckling deeply as he watches Laurens plant kisses up his thighs, leading to his groin. 

"Well, for your sake I hope you find someone better." He purrs softly, slowly reaching down and running his fingers through Laurens hair. The smaller man shudders, biting his lip as he let his hand slide up his lovers groin. Thomas groans, his stomach tensing as he bucks his hips into his lovers hand. He pressed his cock flush with his touch, eager for any friction he could get. Laurens hums, nearing closer and closer to wrapping his lips around his length. His hot breath washed over his cock, making the larger man shudder with delight.

"Mmm... Come on baby, I know you want it." He purrs lustfully, his cock twitching with want. Laurens moans softly, holding his cock steady as he pressed his lips to it, taking him into his mouth. Thomas ground deeply, feeling the warmth of his lovers mouth slide down his length, tightening around his shaft as he felt him start sucking. "Fuck- Laurens... " He huffs, bucking his hips eagerly into his lovers mouth. He saw his cheeks hollowed from how hard he was sucking, his head bobbing rather quickly.

Laurens was a whimpering mess, despite being on the giving end of the pleasure. His cock was throbbing with lust as he listened to his lover moan and call his name. He couldn't stand it, his hips wriggling from the uncomfortable heat building in his groin. He could feel his heartbeat in his groin. His tongue caressed his lovers shaft as he bobbed his head, his hand going lower to gently play with his balls. Thomas hissed through his teeth, his cock twitching in his lovers mouth as he already felt close. 

"L-Laurens..." He mutters softly, swallowing as he felt his climax creeping up on him. Laurens knew he was close, he could feel him tensing in that certain way, his thighs tensing as well as his hips raised, trying to press further into his mouth. Laurens deep throated him eagerly, hoping to make him come so he could be fucked sooner. He couldn't wait to feel him deep inside, pressing against his sweet spot.

Thomas suddenly came with a low groan, tensing up as he came hard into his lovers mouth. Laurens sighs contently, swallowing his lovers seed. Thomas sighs softly, looking into his lovers lust darkened eyes with a devilish grin. Laurens pulled off, wiping his mouth, his lips pinker from the salacious act a moment before.

"You going to fuck me bad boy?" Laurens asks mischievously, licking his lip as he laid back on the bed. Thomas grins, letting out a deep chuckle of amusement.

"Oh, I'm the bad boy for wanting to fuck you? Says the man who was sucking my dick a moment ago, drooling." He points out, biting his lip as he realized his cock was slick with his come and his lovers saliva. Laurens shudders as Thomas placed himself between his legs, spreading his thighs forcefully with his hands. He loved it.

"Touché." He says softly, looking up at his lover wantonly. In truth he couldn't wait to be fucked hard into the bed. Thomas chuckles deeply, pressing his tip to his entrance.

"No prep?" He asks. Laurens blushes deeply, his cheeks and ears flushing with heat. He had actually pleasured himself before the party, using a manner of different toys.

"No prep, just fuck me until I'm screaming for you, sexy beast.~" He purrs, biting his lip as Thomas put more pressure on his entrance. He whimpers, wriggling his hips temptingly. "Fill me..." He begs softly, clutching at the bedsheets. Thomas growls. slowly sliding into Laurens, making the smaller man gasp and buck his hips. He was shocked that he had forgotten just how full Thomas made him feel. He throbbed around his cock, tightening around him as if to keep him in place. Thomas groans, rutting his hips into Laurens to make sure he was fully inside.

"My little slut, you love daddy's cock don't you?" He asks with a lustful purr. Laurens whines, bucking his hips a little as Thomas slid out, and pushed back in, steadily forming a rhythm. 

"Yes daddy... A-Ah..." He moans softly, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Thomas's tip press firmly against his sweet spot. A bolt of heat shot to his groin, making him cry out sharply. Thomas smirked as he knew what he had found, eagerly quickening his pace. Laurens was a moaning mess now, whimpering and squirming as Thomas slammed into his sweet spot. He couldn't let Thomas stop now. The flames of passion licked at his core, driving him closer and closer to his climax by the moment.

Thomas growled, focused on his lovers pleasure as he slams into his sweet spot, his own stomach tense with pleasure as he held Laurens hips firmly. He wasn't going to last, the heat around his length was becoming too much to bear. Paired with the increasing tightness, he was going to bust at any moment. Laurens whines sharply.

"I-I'm going to come!" He warns, his cock twitching as he bucked his hips up. Thomas growls, grabbing his lovers cock and pumping it with his rhythm, huffing.

"M-Me too!" He huffs, tensing as he suddenly came hard inside his lover. Laurens gasps at the warmth that spread inside him. The fire in his groin slowly extinguished, the tension in his groin relieved. Thomas huffs as the tension melted from him. Both of them were exhausted, Thomas pulling out and laying beside Laurens. The smaller man laughs softly, turning to face Thomas.

"Good to make love to you again darling." He teases. Thomas scoffs, sitting up.

"Good to make love with you again..." He thinks for a moment, looking over at Laurens. "You're not single right now, are you?" He asks, already knowing the answer. Laurens shakes his head.

"Hamilton." He says simply. Thomas rolls his eyes.

"Really? You picked him?" He asks in disbelief. Laurens smiles warmly, nodding.

"He has a way with words, and his tongue." He teases. Thomas laughs heartily.

"Ha! You'll have to show me later." He purrs, playfully tapping Laurens on the nose. The smaller man smiles, nodding.

"Maybe I will. Just pretend to hate watching it."


End file.
